Tragic Canine Lovers
by Living Paradox
Summary: KibaNaru/NaruKiba Don't like, don't read. Rest of the summary is inside. I love my reviewers.
1. Teenage Canines

**Author Notes: Hey Paradox coming at you with a new pairing. Do not worry; the Naruto and Kyuubi series will likely continue, but I needed a new inspiration. Give me some credit. I've written over 300 pages or 21 chapters. Yaoi warning male/male sex content. Note: this is set from before Shipuuden. Sasuke is not in this story.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&#########**

**Konoha:** It was an average day for our favorite blond hero for the most part. He woke up at seven sharp and ate a bowl of cereal before training his ass off for four and a half hours. Then he went to Ichiraku's and downed five bowls of various ramen flavors. When he was sitting and eating though, he felt hotter than what seemed necessary. It was a clear day in April, but it was only sixty degrees or so. Naruto just passed it off though as he exited the stand.

"Aw mom, do I really have to go with you to go clothes shopping?" Kiba asked. "We aren't even buying me a shirt, so what's the point?"

"You have no missions today," Tsume began. "Just quit complaining. I promise it will only be an hour." Kiba frowned. Whenever his mom promised a length of time, it usually ended up taking three times the amount. Naruto caught sight of the Inuzukas and came over to talk to Kiba as his mother entered the boutique. Kiba saw him too, and he blushed before turning his attention to the store. Akamaru lay sleeping in the crook of his sweatshirt.

Naruto had been Kiba's crush for a while now. Even before he saw the boy's prowess in the Chuunin Exams, Kiba had liked him more than most of his other friends. He thought it to be a lost cause though, because Naruto didn't seem at all like a guy who'd be into _that_ kind of relationship. "Oh, hey Naruto," the dog-boy called. Naruto waved back as he crossed the busy street.

"What're you up to Kiba?" he asked curiously with his trademark smile. Naruto always seemed to be cheerful when he was around people, but when he was alone, Kiba observed him to be rather depressed. It was confusing. The entire village seemed to dislike him, and it was _every_ person he knew short of the senseis, Teuchi of the ramen shop, the Hokage, and the rookie nine including Team Gai. Kiba had an itch in his nose, so he snuffed it away, and he caught a strange aroma with it. It was slightly musky, but the scent was faint. Kiba just decided to ignore it.

"My mom's got me being her errand boy," the thirteen-year-old replied. "I hate going clothes shopping with her. She takes forever, and she isn't even buying me anything. It's so pointless." Naruto lost some of the joy in his smile. "How have you been doing?"

"I've just been training," the blond boy replied. "I can hang upside down by one foot." Kiba asked for Naruto to show him, and the boy happily complied and hung himself down from the store sign. "Hey Kiba," he began. "Do you feel kinda warm today? I mean, it's only like sixty, but I just feel kinda bleh."

"No, but then again, you are the most unpredictable ninja I know," Kiba replied. "You probably just overexerted yourself while training today." He noted Naruto's appearance and scent. Ya, he was very sweaty, and he was kind of flushed too. A random kid threw a rock at Naruto as he hung from the sign, and the boy fell after dodging it nimbly. "Whoa," Kiba said as he haphazardly caught the boy, tipping himself over too. Naruto held the back of his head as he tried to look and see who had thrown the rock. Kiba raised his head in time to smell a flash of anger come from Naruto, but it only lasted for a split second.

"Ouch," Naruto spoke as he felt the back of his head. It was bleeding slightly from his contact with the pavement. Kiba looked at it, but found that Naruto would live. Kiba's mother came out of the shop sooner than expected, and she looked down slightly concerned with Naruto. But when she caught a whiff of that musky scent that Kiba was dismissing, worry seethed within her.

"You alright Naruto?" Tsume asked as genuinely as possible. She had seen that he acted much like a normal kid, but she knew that he had the Kyuubi sealed in him. Her son helped the whiskered youth up, and Naruto thanked him before running off to who knows where.

"See ya later Kiba," Naruto called as he went for the rooftops.

"I assume you can smell that kind of musky scent in the air Kiba?" Tsume asked. Her son nodded. "I'm done; they didn't have anything really interesting other than a dress that goes well with my markings. You're getting to be about the age where I need to explain something to you, but not here, back at the house." Kiba was kind of curious, but he shrugged it off until his mother brought him home. "Oi, Hana, you still here?" Tsume called out.

"Ya, why?" Kiba's eighteen-year-old sister replied.

"I think it's time I gave Kiba the _talk_," Tsume told her. "You might want to sit down for this," Tsume warned. Kiba did as he was told before starting to drift off thinking about his blond crush. "Hey, stay with us." Kiba's eyes snapped back up. "Okay, you're thirteen now, and your body is maturing. Grr, there is no easy way to do this," Tsume commented.

"Let me try," Hana interjected. "Kiba-Kun, you've seen what happens when Kurumaru or any of the other male dogs goes into heat right? They do…things. You're right mom," she admitted. "This isn't easy."

"Don't tell me I'm gonna start humping every walking thing!" Kiba exclaimed. "Do you even realize how humiliating that would be?"

"Your dad embarrassed himself too," Tsume told him with a grin. "But, hah…I put a leash on him." _More like locked him in a crate after you had me,_ Kiba thought to himself. "Oh, and I should be fair and warn you that all Inuzuka males are bi from the day they are born." Hana looked away, and Kiba went red in the face, but he did that on purpose. His mom had actually just sanctioned his relationship with Naruto if Kiba could make it work. "Aw, I see my little Kiba already has his first embarrassing gay crush. Might I ask with whom?"

"Ew, no" Kiba replied abruptly. He was normally very bad at dodging questions, but his mother believed him. "Although, don't you think it's a bit embarrassing for me to know that my sexual preference is predetermined?"

"I'm saying you don't have one despite what your young mind is telling you," Tsume replied flatly. "I suppose I can let you go now, but tell me when you start feeling flushed or start having…_thoughts_…okay?" Kiba grimaced and nodded before going out the door. "I probably should have told him to avoid that Naruto kid."

"Why, he seems like a perfectly normal boy to me," Hana commented. "I also don't think Naruto would be one willing to go for that kind of relationship, do you?"

"_He_ might not," her mother began. "As per the Kyuubi, who knows?" Hana put on a curious expression. "It just so happens that I picked up a different scent on Naruto today when I was out shopping with Kiba."

"How much do you have to torture the poor boy?" Hana asked with a laugh. "Kiba's your son, not your servant. And so what? Naruto always smells weird."

"I think he's going into heat like I suspect Kiba will be soon too," Tsume told her quietly. Hana froze at this. "Don't ask me why, because I'm no expert, but I think Kyuubi is going to be screwing with him more as he matures. Just keep an eye on Kiba when you can." Hana nodded.

"Now where can I find Naruto at this time of day?" Kiba asked into the air. "Eh, I could just go check his house." The Inuzuka boy set a course for the abandoned part of town where he knew the boy lived.

Naruto sat on his bed with the window open and his shirt off. He closed his eyes and tried to enter his mind. After a couple of minutes, he found himself in the familiar wet corridors. He went up to Kyuubi's cage. "Wake up already," he spoke calmly. The fox stirred, and two crimson eyes showed back at Naruto. Kyuubi had become nicer, but he was still a twisted jerk.

"What is it brat?" he asked as he yawned. Kyuubi then paused and stretched his senses into Naruto's body. Going by the fact that Naruto wasn't wearing a shirt, was red in the face, and sweating, Kyuubi came to one conclusion. "Oh, this won't be fun," he spoke. "I have some furniture in my cage if you want to sit down," he offered. Kyuubi shrunk down a bit, and Naruto stepped between the bars easily. He had crossed the shield several times, but Kyuubi couldn't hurt him in here if he tried. Naruto found that everything was a mix of bright reds and deep blues.

"What the Hell is up with my body fox?" he asked angrily. "I know you're behind this." Naruto had found out and learned what Kyuubi could and couldn't do to him, but this was new.

"Sit down first," the redheaded human form spoke before tossing Naruto into something like a beanbag with feathers in it. Kyuubi wore a red and silvery ninja suit, and nine tails flowed behind him. "Okay, how old are you?" he asked. Naruto frowned before answering.

"I'm thirteen and a half," he spoke out in annoyance. "Can't you remember anything? What's my age got to do with this anyway?"

"It is a bit out of my control," the ruby-eyed male spoke as he lay on his own bed. "I mean, I can use this situation in various ways, but I can't stop it from affecting you. Only you can." Naruto was about to ask a question, but Kyuubi beat him to the point. "I'm a demon, but you're my vessel. That means that as a canine, you're going into heat for the first time." Naruto's jaw dropped. "That means you have become mature enough to be useful in sexual activities."

"Nearly dead fox says what now?" Naruto asked threateningly.

"You've begun producing seed, and that means when I would normally go into heat, you do it for me," Kyuubi replied. Naruto had on a very awkward look. "Hey, it isn't all bad. I can help you attract a mate if you so wish, and it isn't like you'll go on a rampage. You'll just become more and more desirous over the course of two months until Mating Season would end. Your body will feel hotter and hotter, you'll have strange dreams about people you know, and you'll feel the need to relieve yourself. I also don't care which gender you do it with. I'm a god when it comes to mating, so it doesn't matter. Whoever you want for a mate is okay by me, but the person might not be at first. That reminds me; you've had a crush on that Kiba kid for over two years now. How about him?"

"You perverted son of a bitch," Naruto spat angrily. "I'll admit it; I _do _have…_feelings _for Kiba, but there's no way he'd want me like that." Kyuubi raised an eyebrow. "He and I are good friends," Naruto said as his anger and sorrowful acceptance grew, "and that's all we'll ever be. He's a guy, and he's good looking enough for a lot of girls. I'd have a better shot with Sakura." Naruto had started crying, but Kyuubi got up and rubbed them away with his own fingers. "There's no way he'd be interested in me," Naruto spoke quietly due to the lack of breath that comes naturally from crying hard.

"Try following your heart instead of your mind Naruto," Kyuubi told him reassuringly. "And don't forget…if you really want him, I know ways of attracting curious and unsure males. It can be something as small as a pheromone to something big and intimate like physical techniques. It'll be another two days or so until I would go into heat, so you can think about it until then." Naruto and Kyuubi heard knocks resounding from the boy's front door. "You've got company." Kyuubi threw Naruto out of his cage quickly, and Naruto woke with a start.

"Coming," he yelled happily. It was rare that anyone came near his house, so company was always welcome unless it was pranksters or people wanting to beat him up. Naruto opened the door to find Kiba of all people standing there. "Oh, hey Kiba," he said out of surprise. "Come on in." The dog-boy had Akamaru on his head as he stepped in.

"It's nice to see the inside of your house doesn't look as bad as the outside of everyone else's," Kiba told him. Naruto's smile and eyes dropped. _Oops,_ Kiba thought to himself. _I'm an idiot._ "Hey, that isn't your fault. It isn't very fair how the rest of the village treats you." Kiba sniffed the air silently, and Akamaru picked up the scent too. It was just a little stronger than it was back at the marketplace.

**He smells funny,** Akamaru mentioned. Only Kiba understood his whimpers and moans and growls, so he just nodded.

"So what brings you here?" Naruto asked.

"What brings you to be shirtless?" Kiba asked. Naruto blushed, making his skin turn a deeper shade of red. "Hey, are you sick or something? Sit down and drink some cold water." Naruto nodded and showed Kiba to his kitchen. As he reached up to get a glass, Naruto realized that he had forgotten to run his dishwasher again like just about every week. He frowned and resorted to walking on the ceiling to get a glass from the top shelf, but he became frightened when Kyuubi's seal showed up from his chakra use. He made sure to hide it from Kiba. God only knew what would happen if he found out the blond's secret. Naruto landed gracefully on his two feet and got ice from his freezer. The chilly air brought him relief as the seal faded away.

"So," Naruto began after taking down a large gulp. "What did you want me for? No one usually visits me all the way out here." Naruto then looked back at Kiba, and he was removing his jacket to show his well built body showing through the standard shinobi under armor shirt. Naruto got down another glass and a bowl and filled them with cold water. "Here you go," he said as he put the bowl down on the table for Akamaru and handed Kiba a glass.

"This is kind of embarrassing," Kiba started out. "My mom kind of just explained that I would soon enough be going into the clan heat." Naruto was stunned and a bit intrigued. Why was Kiba telling him this? "Look, I don't think I can…"

"Just say it Kiba," Naruto told him flatly as he kept smiling. Kiba couldn't resist that smile. Naruto was an amazing creature, always masking sorrow with happiness. He was good at it too.

"Um, this is hard to admit but," Kiba began. Naruto got caught up in his own thoughts, and he closed the distance between them and kissed Kiba right on the lips. The Inuzuka wasn't sure on how to read this, so he went with his instincts and shoved the boy off of him.

"Oh god," Naruto spoke softly. "Kiba, I didn't…" Kiba and Akamaru were gone and out the door without a word. "Oh no. DAMN IT!" he yelled before falling on his knees and pounding his hand into his linoleum floor. Naruto began crying and blaming himself for probably wrecking any chance he had with Kiba. "I'm such an idiot. Now he'll probably just scorn me like the rest of the village. He'll probably rat me out too. Damn it!" he said again as he gave one last pound with his sore fist.

"_**I think you're overreacting,"**_ Kyuubi told him. _**"In fact, I think he likes you."**_ Naruto stopped his sniffling long enough to listen. _**"Go about the next couple of days normally, and if he avoids you, don't push him unless I tell you to. If he doesn't rat you out or just start hating you, ask him about today and thank him. I wouldn't worry too much though, and I've never been wrong in this department, something Nibi hated me for when I stole her bed partner ninety years ago. That was priceless."**_

"You think I still have a chance?" Naruto asked.

"_**Heck, with me guiding you, you've got a boatload of them,"**_ the fox replied. _**"Now, go eat some dinner and take a shower. Your heat scent needs to develop more before it mixes well with your own scent."**_ Naruto wiped away the last of his tears before redressing himself and going to a restaurant. _**"Oh, and don't masturbate at all. It might make him think you just found another if your hormonal scent changes at all."**_ Naruto nodded before entering and finding a table. He didn't even know what the fox was talking about though. _**"You'll feel the need to relieve yourself, remember? Resist the urge during the night or I'll possess you and make you sleep."**_ Naruto nodded before a waiter came to him.

Kiba sat in a tree panting from his sprint. Naruto, his crush had kissed him. Nothing made sense at the time, and he just ran away scared like a puppy.

**You're an idiot sometimes,** Akamaru told him. **You've got his smell on you though. Take a bath, because it's kind of annoying.** Kiba sniffed himself, and he did in fact find Naruto's scent on him.

"I probably just hurt him badly didn't I?" Kiba asked in a resigned tone.

"Hurt who now?" his mother asked from above him, scaring the daylights out of Kiba and making him fall out of the tree.

"Mom! Why'd you go and do that?" Kiba asked angrily as he brushed the dirt from his jacket. Tsume jumped down along with Kurumaru, her most trusted and loyal dog, and her biggest too.

"I knew you had a boy crush," she said with a sly grin. "Now all I have to do is find out who you're crushing on." Kiba tried to run, but Kurumaru pinned him. Tsume leaned down and sniffed…and paused dangerously. This was not a good sign to Kiba. Kurumaru took a whiff too. "You've been to see Naruto it seems," she said quietly. "If it wasn't for the Third's old orders, I'd explain this to you in detail, but I forbid you from seeing him unless you are with at least one other person or until I say otherwise. It seems like nothing happened other than an innocent kiss, because he doesn't even have saliva on you, but just do as I say and find someone else. Hopefully you 'hurting him' will be enough to deter him, but don't pursue Naruto Kiba. You will deeply regret it if I find that you do."

"What's wrong with me seeing Naruto?" Kiba asked as he tried to work his way out from underneath Kurumaru's foot. Tsume kicked dirt in his face.

"You aren't allowed to know," Tsume half-yelled at him. "Let's put it this way. If he won't tell you himself, it means he's just trying to use you. Your scent is changing too. Damn my luck. I'm only warning you this once Kiba. If you ever come home with only his and Akamaru's scents on you, I will skin you. I don't care if you have to embarrassingly rub yourself on Sakura, Hinata, or whoever to get the scent sunk in, but make sure of it." Kurumaru gave a low growl in his throat before releasing Kiba.

"He probably doesn't even like me back," Kiba said quietly. Akamaru peed on his face. "Hey!"

**You're a complete moron plus three,** the little white fur ball told him. **I'm no expert, but I was watching from another angle. He was worried that he had frightened you as you ran away.**

"Well, he kind of did," Kiba replied. Akamaru bit his cheek lightly, and he shut up.

**Naruto**_** kissed**_** you for Hell's sake!** Akamaru practically yelled at him. **I think people do that when they're in love. He was also worried that he had invaded your personal space because he **_**cares!**_** You're as dense as your mom's famous cheesecake.**

"So what do I do?" Kiba asked.

**Talk to him dumb-dumb,** his dog replied. **Just ask him and be honest. Trust me on this okay?** Kiba nodded. He went inside and had dinner with his sister and mom. Hana's cooking was great. The whole time though, Tsume explained Kiba's situation to her. If Hana ever caught him and Naruto alone together, she was to either beat the crap out of Kiba on the spot or bring him to her. **This is not going to be easy,** Akamaru whispered to his master. Kiba gave the tiniest nod in reply to show that he had heard.

**Author Notes: I am going for another love story, yes. Blatant rape and instant relationships are not my style okay. Was it a good beginning though? Please Review.**


	2. Chasing Tails

**Author Notes: Welcome back. Please think about reviewing. Enjoy the story.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^^^&&&&&&&&&&&&***********$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$########################**

**Kiba:** He woke up at 7:15 that morning feeling worried. Kiba felt guilty about walking away from Naruto yesterday evening, but Akamaru had convinced him to face the blond. "I just hope Mom and Hana don't decide to follow me," Kiba spoke. He put on a fresh pair of boxers. His habit of four days without changing every week left a pungent smell that got on the nerves of the other dogs excluding Akamaru. When Kiba removed his old shorts though, he smelled something new on them. The Inuzuka sniffed more closely but couldn't figure it out.

"You're definitely going into heat," Tsume said from his doorway.

"Mom!" Kiba yelled as he covered himself back up. "Some privacy please." He was blushing and raving mad. His mom smirked at him.

"Well, you look bigger than your father did."

"**MOM! GROSS!**" Kiba yelled at her as she closed the door. "I swear she gets on my nerves." Kiba put the old boxers into his basket before getting a clean pair from his dresser. He also put on a new t-shirt that was slightly tight on him, but it was the right length. When he finished with a new pair of brown pants, Kiba went downstairs to the smell of fresh eggs and sausage. "Mmm, smells great Hana-Neesan."

"Thanks Kiba-Kun," she replied. "Now, before you get buried and distracted by the food, what's the rule?" Kiba groaned. "Come on Niichan."

"Stay away from Naruto unless I'm with at least one other person and make sure to get the scent of that other person by any means necessary for proof or Mom will skin me," Kiba recited. Hana smiled and placed a plate in front of him. "Thanks sis." He ate his two sausage links and a few bites of egg quietly before leaving to find Naruto. He only hoped that his mom and his sister wouldn't follow him.

**They're following,** Akamaru told him. Kiba frowned out of misery. **This won't be easy, but don't give up. Go to your team first; that might shake them off if they think you'll obey.** Kiba was thankful that he had Akamaru's senses and mind on his side. He really was his closest friend.

"Don't let Kiba hear us," Tsume told her three dogs and Hana. They tailed Kiba as silently as mice, but Akamaru had better ears than they gave him credit for. He wouldn't lose track of them if it meant getting Naruto and Kiba safely together for but a short moment.

Naruto woke up feeling slightly nauseous from being sweaty and hot. "Ugh, I need a cold shower."

"_**Good call," **_Kyuubi told him from within his mind. _**"Your scent is already pretty strong, but the extra Testosterone would be overpowering. Scrub the pits and the pubic area well, and you might want to consider just leaving some soap there too. I have no idea how much you will be affected, but humans and demons probably react differently to smells. What might be intoxicating to a male demon might be putrid for a male human."**_

Naruto did as the Nine-Tailed Fox commanded and even put on deodorant, something he never found a use for in the past. "Okay, squeaky clean," he said. "I just hope he doesn't outright hate me." Kyuubi told him not to worry yet for the billionth time as the blond locked the door to his house and set out, but he had left a window open, and a sneaky Hana slipped through it.

"Oh yeah," she said as she held her nose. "He's definitely in heat, and he's maturing faster than Kiba. Hmm, messy, but organized, but the kid eats nothing but ramen. How can he even be alive?" she asked in disbelief. "Hmm," she mused as she entered his bathroom. The scent wasn't overpowering in here. "He took a shower and cleaned up. At least he doesn't live like a Neanderthal." She stepped on Naruto's deodorant stick by accident and picked it up. "He's trying to smell nice and not immediately make Kiba run," she commented. "Mom won't like this, but can he really just be after Kiba's body if he's going to all this trouble?" Hana put the deodorant in a cabinet and set back out to tail Naruto secretly. This job wasn't going to be hard at all, that much she knew.

"Now where would he be?" Naruto mused into the air. Hana caught it and frowned. Unfortunately, Naruto was looking for her little brother, but she couldn't interfere unless Naruto tried something or Kiba broke the rule, and Tsume had set up guidelines for "breaking it up." "I'm sure Hinata would know," the blond said before taking for the rooftops. He was faster than Hana had first guessed, but she could hear him and follow his scent trail if she lost sight. The Inuzuka followed Naruto perfectly to the Hyuuga estate. Naruto greeted Neji there and asked where he could find Hinata.

"They're all probably at the training grounds near the lake," the white-eyed boy told him. Neji had a respect for Naruto, but he was still very plain when it came to greetings. The blond thanked him and ran off, and Hana followed closely. Neji had noticed her presence, but Naruto had not. "I wonder what's going on," Neji mused.

"Hey Hinata, Shino," Kiba called as he came to the clearing. Akamaru had said that his sister had left, but Kiba knew the area and guessed that she went to keep an eye on Naruto. "Time for Taijutsu training." Hinata nodded and told him to come at her with everything he had. Kiba got passed her defense after a solid minute of sparring, but Hinata had become tough and stayed on her feet. "You're getting pretty good," Kiba complimented her. Hinata smiled before charging herself.

Shino worked on various formations of attack with his bugs as Kiba and Akamaru worked on the Fang over Fang technique. Hinata worked on expanding her range with the Byakugan, and she smiled when she caught sight of Naruto coming towards them from a ways away. All the while, Kiba and Akamaru paid close attention to Tsume and the other dogs.

**Damn, they won't leave,** Akamaru told him. **We might have to wait until tomorrow.**

"I don't have until tomorrow when you think about it," Kiba said quietly enough to avoid his mother picking it up. "Why can't she just trust me?"

**I can think of a hundred reasons why she doesn't trust **_**you**_**,** Akamaru told him. **I think it is more that she doesn't trust Naruto, and that is a communal distrust. You can't just wish that away.**

"Hey Hinata. Hey Shino," Naruto called when he came to the edge of the clearing. Tsume heard him, and she scowled.

"I knew it wouldn't be easy," she said out loud. Kiba turned toward her location, but he purposely blew it off even though he had heard her completely. "Hana, please tell me you could keep track of him," the woman said much more quietly.

"Hello Naruto-Kun," Hinata said shyly. "What are you doing here?" She was smiling, but Naruto wore a look of concern. Shino turned his attention to the blond as well. His bugs were acting strangely, and Naruto's chakra aura was different.

"Is Kiba around?" Naruto asked. Tsume nearly blew a fuse, and Hana just sighed as their suspicions were confirmed. "I kind of need to talk to him about something that happened yesterday…in private if you wouldn't mind." Tsume knew this wouldn't end well, but she put her faith in Kiba and watched as he and Akamaru came out from the trees. Hinata noticed the presence of Kiba's family members, and they seemed to be watching Naruto intently.

"Hey Naruto," Kiba said quietly but with a smile. Naruto's heart lightened a bit at this. "You wanted to talk?" he asked. Naruto nodded. "I'll just be a minute you guys," he told his teammates. Tsume was in a rage that Kiba was such a dunce, but her son looked up directly at her hiding place with an emotionless expression.

"I swear you'll take a beating for this later," his mother fumed. She held her dogs back though. If Naruto didn't do anything out of line, she didn't need to interfere right then. Kiba literally walked right under his mom. "At least you're smart enough to just show it to me."

"So spill it Naruto," Kiba told him. Naruto didn't smell very musky today, and he had his shirt and jacket on, but he was starting to sweat. The blond took a deep breath before attempting this. His eyes also hinted fear. Kiba was in love with those blue eyes, but he was more concerned with Naruto himself at the moment.

"Do you hate me Kiba?" Naruto asked. Tsume was in shock, and Kiba was stunned. There was a long pause, and Naruto looked toward a butterfly sitting on a tree waiting to hear the terrible answer.

"Why would you think that?" Kiba asked. Naruto turned with renewed hope in his eyes, but he didn't get ahead of himself. "If you mean because of you kissing me, of course not. I mean, it was pretty awkward, but that's no reason to abandon a friend." Tsume knew why her son was speaking this way. He meant for her to hear it, and it made her kind of mad. This was the closest thing to outright defiance in her book. Hana silently came up next to her, and Tsume acknowledged her presence.

"I'm such an idiot," Naruto spoke. Kiba was thrown for a loop by this statement. "I was kind of worried that you would either start hating me like most of the adults or that you would go blabbing that I had kissed you outright." Kiba felt sorrow for Naruto, but he couldn't show that here. That would be dangerous.

"To be honest Kiba, I think I'm in love with you," Naruto said before shutting his eyes. Kyuubi stated his approval though. Tsume was in shock. Hana was weighing it in her mind, and Kiba was elated by the boy's words. He was careful not to change his expression, but he didn't know what to say right here. Naruto opened his eyes, and Kiba found a way. He mouthed "it's okay." Naruto stood expressionless for a second before turning away and walking out into the clearing. Kiba looked up to his sister before following Naruto.

"What do you make of this Mom?" Hana asked.

"He's a sneaky little demon," the woman replied. "I can smell it, but it's faint. I assume you went into his apartment as planned?" Hana nodded before explaining.

"He's going into heat if he's not already there, but get this," she stated. "Naruto showered and scrubbed pretty well this morning, and he even put on deodorant. I think he's trying to smell decently enough to talk to Kiba with a sense of security."

"Keep an eye on Naruto," the woman replied. "He's pulling out a bunch of stops, and I don't like it. I have a mission though, so I can't watch for the rest of the day or tomorrow. I'm trusting you to keep your brick-headed brother safe. I'll spare him the whip tonight, but only because he played it out right in front of us on purpose."

"Can it really be him _just_ trying to get Kiba's body?" Hana asked. "I've had trashier dates that were after my affection, but he's at least acting with curt and even outright told Kiba he was in love with him. That's a bit much for just wanting sex."

"Or it could be him being careful and crafty. He was masking his scent with extra leftover soap. Just keep watch on them until I get back," her mother ordered. Hana sighed, but it was best not to disobey her mother.

Naruto and Sakura never trained, so he trained with Kiba instead. Tsume watched carefully for any devious moves, but it was always true Taijutsu. Naruto never so much as tried to touch Kiba inappropriately. It was confounding.

"You beat me back during the Chuunin Exams, but it won't be that easy this time," Kiba told him. Naruto watched as he and Akamaru turned into man-beast clones, and he prepared for the familiar onslaught. "Kiba Style: Hurricane Fang Over Fang."

"_**Don't make it obvious, but lose to him,"**_ Kyuubi spoke from within Naruto's mind. _**"Put up a good fight, but lose."**_ Naruto would have asked him why if not for the spinning pair heading right for him. Naruto jumped to dodge, but Kiba and Akamaru had learned how to turn on a dime.

"Whoa, gaaah!" Naruto yelled before he disappeared in a puff of smoke and allowed a log to take his place. Kiba stopped and sniffed the air and quickly found his prey to be hiding in a tree. He and Akamaru increased their spin speed and drilled through, barely missing Naruto. Said blond grabbed Akamaru by the foot and slammed him into the ground, knocking Kiba's dog out.

"_**KID!"**_ Kyuubi yelled at him. _It isn't like I __**meant**__ to borrow your chakra,_ Naruto replied. Tsume had sensed the quick change in chakra, and Kiba and Hana had too. Naruto looked stunned as he stood next to an unconscious ninja dog.

"Is he alright?" Naruto asked before Kiba pinned him. A kunai appeared next to Naruto's neck, and he froze. Tsume was displeased by that chakra that she sensed, and she wasn't very convinced that Kiba had truly beaten Naruto so easily. Kyuubi ordered Naruto to resist. "Hey, Kiba get off," he complained as he squirmed. Kiba lost his footing, and the kunai sliced into Naruto's neck. It drew blood, and both boys froze. It hadn't cut Naruto's wind pipe, but his neck was definitely bleeding. Kiba drew the tip of it out as a tear came to Naruto's eye. The cut wasn't deep at all thankfully, but it still scared the crap out of both Naruto and Kiba. Hana and Tsume picked up the scent of blood, and they took on looks of concern as Naruto turned over.

The blond put his hand over the cut and stood up. He punched Kiba hard in the face and stormed off. _**"That will do for today Naruto," **_Kyuubi told him. _**"I'd say I meant for that to happen if it were true, but this might help your case actually."**_

"Just shut up you damned fox," Naruto said through gritted teeth and the slit in his neck healed up. "Now Kiba will probably be mad at me for injuring Akamaru and giving him a nosebleed."

"_**I smelled worry in the air when he accidentally cut you, so don't fret,"**_ the fox replied. _**"If you're after love, it will take time. If you just wanted a bed partner, I'd already have gotten him for you. Just let things roll for now."**_

"If you're wrong about this I swear," Naruto spoke. Hana had heard him talking to apparently himself, and she was intrigued. Naruto finally lowered his hand, and she could see no visible signs of the wound anymore except for the blood. The blond sat down against a tree and started crying. "Why am I even trying?" he asked into the air. Hana knew she hadn't been sensed, but it seemed like he was begging for an answer from someone. "Even if I can get through to Kiba, it's not like I could ever really say he knows me. I mean, what human would accept a filthy demon container like me?"

"Oh my god," Hana whispered to herself. "If only Mom was here listening to this." Naruto cried into his forearm as he tried to find a scrap of comfort in his surroundings. His anger started taking hold of him, and he smashed his now clawed fist into the tree, leaving a crater. "Holy shit," Hana exclaimed to herself. The dog with her started whimpering, but she quieted him. Naruto picked his head up. He still had his blue eyes, but a thin veil of red chakra was swirling around him.

"How could I ever ask Kiba to love this?" Naruto asked into the air as he closed his eyes and stopped Kyuubi's chakra. His whisker marks returned to their normal width, and he miserably walked home.

"It's not like he's the demon himself," Hana said to herself. "He's just like any other average teenager. The only difference is that he is a ton more powerful and has a demon sealed _inside_ him. Oh Mom," she sighed. "It's not like I can openly disobey her, but I don't think she's being smart about this. What a mess."

Naruto heated up a cup of instant ramen and ate it swiftly before opening his bedroom window and taking off his top. "This is exactly like our heats," Hana noted as she spotted the sweat and soapy bubbles on Naruto.

"Damn that was hard," Kiba commented as he rose and felt the bruise on his cheek. "I can't believe I stabbed him, even if it was accidental." His mother was listening closely. Her son was certainly good friends with Naruto, but she didn't see "I love him" yet. "You alright Akamaru?" he asked his dog who walked over to him.

**He didn't break anything, but Naruto owes me,** Akamaru yip-barked at him. Tsume stifled a laugh at hearing this. **You should probably go talk to him. I know your mom is really strict, but sometimes the reward of disobeying outweighs the punishment.** _Traitor,_ Tsume thought to herself. **Hana followed him from what I can tell, but this just isn't a subject that really concerns anyone else. Go get him Kiba,** Akamaru ended as he jumped into Kiba's jacket.

"You aren't breaking my rule twice," Kiba's mother called from her roost. "I can forgive the first one because you put it right in front of my eyes, but you aren't going to see Naruto again unless someone _else_ is there."

"Why are you treating me like a child when I just beat the snot out of him?" Kiba asked quietly.

"You didn't win, and you know from that chakra we felt that he could have crushed you," Tsume replied. "You watched his match with Neji, so you know what I'm talking about."

"And you do realize that he practically apologized and put all his concern on Akamaru until I pinned him right?" Kiba asked. "Face it Mom, whatever you know or think you know about him doesn't matter. You heard what he said, and he said he loved me."

"He said he _thinks_ he's in love with you," his mom corrected him. "I'm protecting you from him, and you'll just have to put up with it." Kiba frowned at first, but he smirked as white smoke surrounded him and Akamaru was the only one left. "You will regret crossing me." The white dog stood adamant as Kurumaru picked him up by the scruff of his neck in his teeth. Tsume sniffed the air. "He was gone from before that conversation even started," she commented. "He's almost too good at this."

Kiba knocked madly on Naruto's door, and Hana looked at him in surprise from her perch. "Naruto, I want to talk," he called. He gave a harden bang, and the door just opened on its own. "Did I just break in?" he asked. The doorframe wasn't damaged, and the door wasn't locked, so he might get away with it, but he needed to talk to Naruto. "I'm sorry about that Akamaru," he spoke quietly remembering his dog being at the mercy of his mom.

The Inuzuka boy climbed the stairs to where he knew Naruto's room was. He heard soft crying from the room and quietly opened the door. "Naruto?" he asked calmly.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked without even turning toward Kiba. "I wouldn't blame you if you beat me like the other villagers." Kiba and Hana were both stunned. Naruto had always been a little beat up whenever he was seen in public, but he had always claimed it to be a result of his intense training. "I'm sorry that I hurt Akamaru, and I'm sorry I punched you in the face."

"I don't even care," Kiba told him. "Akamaru is perfectly fine, and all I have is a bruise." Naruto turned to see the blue mark on Kiba's left cheek. "Is your neck alright? Getting a knife wound is a bit more serious than a punch or getting slammed into the ground, depending on how hard the slam is."

"I've always healed quickly," Naruto told him. The slice was completely missing, and Naruto's sweat was washing the blood away slowly but surely. "Don't ask me why, but I can help that bruise too. Do you want to sit down?" Naruto asked as he sat up and flipped his legs over the side of the bed. Kiba sat next to him, and Naruto put his hand on his face. Kiba felt chakra rush into him as the swelling went down, but Naruto looked like he was ashamed of this almost. Then Kiba noticed something, and Hana took a snapshot of it from the tree.

"What is that Naruto?" Kiba asked as he gestured toward the black markings on his stomach. "Those weren't there yesterday." Naruto teared up before saying anything.

"Hey Kiba," his mom called from out on the street. "I have a pile of laundry with your name written all over it that needs washing." She was using her nice voice for now, and Kiba hated having to leave. "You have ten seconds before I yank you out of there."

"Look, I have to go Naruto, but I have to say this," Kiba began. "I love you too." Kiba flew out the window, leaving a stunned Naruto alone in his room. Hana hadn't heard Kiba, but she could see the look on Naruto's face. Happiness took its place along with surprise. Naruto just sat there as Hana left to join up with Tsume and Kiba.

"You would have been safe ten minutes ago," Kiba's mother said quietly as she looked up at Naruto's house. "Twenty lashes, no complaining. You're damn lucky your sister was there watching. I'm not gonna let you alone with him. But I must ask Kiba, why are you defying me?"

"You'll say I'm an ignoramus, but I think you're wrong," her son replied. "You can make it thirty lashes if you like. Oh, and you just interrupted what I think would have been Naruto confessing something."

"I'm afraid he's right on that point mom," Hana said as she lifted an image of Naruto's seal to the woman's eyes. Tsume took the picture in her hand and examined it.

"Good shot; I'll have Tsunade look at this, but Kiba is still getting his twenty lashes," Tsume told them as she walked them back to the Inuzuka estate. "Why don't you realize that this is foolish boy?" she asked again.

"I'm following my heart, and it leads right to Naruto," Kiba answered. "I already told him I loved him back, so you can't really do much about it now unless you want to just tail me for the rest of eternity." He took off his jacket and shirt and went on his knees as Tsume grabbed the leather whip she used to train the dogs. "Do your worst," he said in complete defiance to his mother.

Tsume yelled and brought the thin wire across her son's back with a crack. Kiba arched upward, but he wouldn't let a single moan or cry escape him. After nine more, tears filled his eyes, and red lines coated his back. Hana almost couldn't bear watching this as she held Akamaru in her arms. The white dog cringed at every snap of the line, but Kiba remained steadfast. Tsume was furious with Kiba's outright defiance, and she made the last five hurt even more by putting spin on them, but Kiba took them in stride.

"Why do you think you love him Kiba?" his mother asked as she panted. She put everything into whipping him and got nothing in return.

"He's been my best friend for years now, and I can't stop thinking about him and how he is treated by everyone else," Kiba answered. "It isn't just pity either; I know that." Kiba was hardly able to speak because of how sore the back of his chest was and how constricted his throat was from crying. "I love him." Tsume felt a twinge of fear run through her, and that was a rare feeling. She shrieked and brought the whip across Kiba's back one last time. It managed to draw blood, and Kiba's tears poured from him as other members of his family watched in amazement.

"You're a better man than your father was. I'll give you that," his mom told him. "But I still forbid you from being alone with Naruto Uzumaki. Now get up. I have a mission, and you…_do_ whatever." Tsume stormed off and left the whip in the hands of Hana. Kiba carefully put on his rough shirt and jacket before standing back up.

"I never could have done that," Hana told Kiba as he put Akamaru into his jacket silently and began walking off. "Just be careful little brother." Kiba walked off not even paying attention to her words.

"_**Well, that worked out almost perfectly,"**_ Kyuubi told Naruto as he processed the information. _**"Now to just reel him in and claim him."**_ The blond boy shot up at this.

"I am not going to just fuck him until he is sore damn you," Naruto replied. "He'd lose every ounce of trust in me if I did that."

"_**You're forgetting that I am a sex GOD,"**_ Kyuubi told him. _**"But timing is the key. We need him to be willing to the point where he is begging for relief, and I know plenty of ways to get him there. After that, I just have to tutor you in lovemaking."**_

"Thanks," Naruto replied. Naruto never thanked Kyuubi before, so this was something for the history books. Kyuubi literally wrote it down on a scroll in his cage. "Hey Sakura," Naruto called out his window. The pink-haired girl and their perverted sensei were walking up to his house when Naruto spotted them.

"Put on a shirt Naruto," Kakashi yelled back. "We're going out for dinner together, my treat up to seventy Ryou." Naruto blushed and quickly dressed himself before running out the door and following them to a restaurant. He didn't eat very much, and that stunned his comrades. Naruto couldn't stop listening to Kiba professing his love for him over and over again, so he barely touched his roast duck.

"Something wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto was sweating again, and the smell was becoming noticeable. Kakashi and Sakura both knew that Naruto had Kyuubi sealed in him, so he only had to explain the situation.

"I'm fine except for the fact that Kyuubi's a demon and Demon Mating Season is starting," Naruto said bluntly. Kakashi's face paled, and he had on the look of complete awkwardness. Sakura was just flat shocked that he was this frank and straightforward. "In laymen's terms, I'm in heat in Kyuubi's place as his vessel."

"Wouldn't that mean you're craving sex and relief?" Kakashi asked quietly to be courteous. Naruto nodded subconsciously.

"I can wait it out, and I'm in control of my actions, but sort of yeah," the blond told them. He honestly didn't know if he would lose it and go five steps too far and scare Kiba off, but Kyuubi had promised him. "Look, I'm tired. I'm just gonna go home." Naruto put down three Ryou for his part of the tip and left the restaurant in the direction of his house. His thoughts drifted towards Kiba, so the watchful Hana went completely unnoticed.

"Come on Naruto; prove my mom wrong so that I can just go home," she said to herself. She watched in surprise as her little brother came down the sidewalk that Naruto was turning onto. Both boys stopped, and Kiba seemed alarmed and was searching for Hana and possibly his mother.

"H-hey Naruto," Kiba spoke. "I'm sorry about earlier." Naruto's head rose, and Kiba couldn't make distinctions between the emotions swirling around in Naruto's eyes.

"_**Pheromone time," **_Kyuubi told Naruto as he forced the boy's body to start releasing the chemicals.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know anymore," Naruto responded. "Kiba, I need to tell you something about the markings you saw before." Hana was shocked. Instead of protecting Kiba, she might have to protect Naruto from _him_. "Thirteen and a half years ago, the Kyuubi attacked the village, and I was born around that time," he began. Kiba was confused. He knew the lore, so why was Naruto talking to him about it. "You know that the Kyuubi is hated by the entire village, and you also know that he was sealed into a newborn child." Tears swelled in Naruto's eyes. Kiba's eyes widened as he realized what Naruto was saying, and he also finally caught a whiff of the pheromones Kyuubi had begun using. He was in terror by what Naruto had said, but he felt a calming feeling too. Naruto's eyes shut as the tears rolled down his cheeks and over the whisker marks. "Kiba, you also know the village hates me. I…I…I was that child." Hana was terrified by this display. Kiba was dumbstruck as a drunken man, Naruto was tearing his own heart out and offering it to him on a silver platter, and she caught a whiff of the scent Naruto was giving off.

"God don't tell me Naruto really is just trying to seduce Kiba," Hana spoke softly. "These are pheromones, and I need to take a sample." The woman unsealed a small glass jar from a scroll in her cloak and used her chakra to gather the airborne chemicals. She put on a tight seal before tucking the jar into a pocket in her cloak.

"Kiba, I can't ask you to love me," Naruto sobbed. "I should have probably told everyone, but I didn't want to be alone. All of the adults keep trying to kill me or beat me to keep me in line. I have control over my own actions, but no one believes me. Kiba, even if you hate me, please don't tell the others. I'm begging you Kiba. Even if you don't love me, please don't do that. I just…can't live alone." Naruto's knees were trembling, and the blond finally lost balance and fell forward, but Kiba had snapped from his shock and caught him. Hana was in tears at this, but she told herself to keep a level head and watch. She didn't want to believe or confirm her mother's suspicions, but these were pheromones, chemicals used to attract mates.

"Naruto," Kiba said quietly. "Naruto I don't hate you." The blond lifted his soft but spiky head up and looked into Kiba's eyes with his own full of tears and terror. "You don't have to worry Naruto," the Inuzuka told him as he rubbed the back of Naruto's head carefully like a loving mother would. "I've watched you Naruto, and there's no way you're possessed. No demon could be so sad and still fake happiness the whole time. Naruto, I love you." The boy's mouth opened partially, and Kiba locked their lips together, bringing Naruto to further tears. "So what if Kyuubi's inside you? You're still Naruto. You're still human on the inside and out."

Hana was ready to pounce when Kiba kissed Naruto. Her mother would murder both Kiba and Hana for this, but something stopped her, and that was Naruto's scent. The pheromones were there, but no human could fake the scent of sorrow and worry. Naruto's emotions were real alright, and no attempt to synthetically recreate the scents had ever worked on an Inuzuka's nose.

"Look, we'll talk more tomorrow Naruto, but I have to get home before my mother kills me," Kiba told him. He gave Naruto a farewell kiss after getting him back on his feet, and Kiba left smiling in the direction of Hana. The whole time, Hana watched Naruto for the slightest difference in behavior. His eyes were fixated on Kiba, and his expression of happiness and surprise didn't waver for a second.

"Well, you aren't out of the woods yet little brother," Hana said as she held up the jar again. "Let's just make sure you weren't overpowered by these babies." She took one last glance as Naruto smiled lightly and walked home. She could just barely hear him say "thank you Kiba." Hana brought the jar home and paid Kiba no mind when he walked in.

"I'm not an idiot," he said toward his sister who had a slide of the pheromones stained under a microscope. "How many lashes?" Kiba asked.

"I couldn't do that to you even if I wanted to," Hana told him. "You should know that Naruto was releasing pheromones during that episode though." Kiba's expression turned to one of curiosity. "They're the things females usually use to attract potential mates. You never listen to Mom's lectures, although I can't blame you. They're pretty awful." Kiba sat down next to her.

"Thanks sis," he said. "But what do these pheromones have to do with anything? Naruto did say he was in love with me, and he did just leak that reason that Mom was obsessing over."

"I have to make sure you were in a solid state of mind when he told you that though," Hana replied. "The effects can last for hours, but I need the specs first which can take some aha. Usually it takes longer to get a clear picture. I must be getting better at this. Hmm, the structure is a bit weird, and the chakra around it certainly isn't just Naruto's normal chakra. This is your punishment little bro," Hana began. "I am gonna run some tests, and you're the guinea pig. They're not painful, but they'll do."

Hana hooked him up to a heart-rate and breath-rate measuring device, and she put on a bright light to examine his pupils. She also had a pad of paper and a pencil. "I collected the pheromones in this jar, but I only get one shot at this, so tell me every detail you encounter. And…breathe it in deeply." Kiba did as his sister commanded. Seconds later, his heart-rate slowed down by eight beats per minute, and his entire body seemed relaxed. "Okay, slowed heart-rate," His sister said as she wrote it down. "Your breathing is also deeper and more relaxed. How do you feel?"

"I feel really relaxed, but I don't feel aroused or anything," her younger brother replied. "I'm just calm, and my thoughts easily focus, more easily I mean." Hana grinned. Her brother actually just called himself a slow thinker by accident. That seemed like it might actually be a legitimate condition though when Hana thought about it. She wrote it down. "Other than that, everything's the same," Kiba ended.

"It literally just seems to be a strong sedative pheromone," Hana told him as she reviewed her notes. "It only works on a male's body though, because I inhaled it and simply picked up the scent. I didn't feel these effects. All I can gather is that Naruto asked for assistance in breaking it to you, but you could still think straight. I just don't know why the Kyuubi's chakra would be a part of the formula."

"I might," Kiba said as his chakra started growing in strength. "I suddenly feel really energetic and…hyper?" Hana saw his heart-rate suddenly increase a bit from his norm, and she felt his chakra too.

"This is strange," Hana said flatly. "It's just a temporary boost to your chakra level and energy, but it's only an aftereffect. I think I get it. You won't like my theory, but I think the Kyuubi wanted you to feel ready for a night with Naruto." Kiba blushed. That would be where their relationship would eventually go if Kiba's mother could be convinced. "It isn't an attraction pheromone; rest assured. It would have either a load of Estrogen or Testosterone in it if it was meant for that purpose. All this was was Naruto wanting to break the news to you. I think Kyuubi just added the boost as a bonus. You can rest easy. He didn't try to seduce you."

"Thanks, and please don't tell Mom," Kiba begged.

"I won't, but do try to stick to her rule tomorrow," Hana replied. Kiba kissed her on the cheek as a sign of thanks before going upstairs and going to bed. "As long as tomorrow goes well, Mom ought to be convinced. How am I going to get more of those pheromones though? Grr, there goes my plan." Hana thought about it as she went to her own room and fell asleep.

"Thank you Kiba," Naruto spoke as he watched his love walk away. Naruto wiped away his tears as he walked toward his own house. "I can't believe he took that so well. Please tell me you didn't alter his mind Kyuubi," Naruto begged.

"_**Rest assured Naruto,"**_ he began. _**"You're little puppy knows every ounce of what you said and accepts you. Hell, he even said he loved you and kissed you. The only thing I did was clear his mind of everything else before you spilled your guts out. Well, that and I gave him an energy boost in case he decided he wanted you tonight, but that didn't happen. Ah, teen love. Things are moving smoothly, and you might have his ass tomorrow if you play your cards right."**_

"I'm gonna ask Kiba if he would even want to go that far before you try anything Kyuubi," he said aloud as he walked down the abandoned street.

"_**Whoa,"**_ the fox exclaimed. _**"What happened to letting me help you get a mate? I was the one who told you to tell him. Finding out dark secrets later is a real turn off, so the risk was necessary. Even if he had turned tail and run, I have more than just a few hundred tricks up my sleeve. I let you have the choice of mates, but please just let me handle reeling him in. You'll thank me later."**_

"I'll admit that I have no choice but to thank you for getting things this far, but if the actions don't come from my heart, will he really love _me_? Or will he just love the techniques you've gathered for God knows how long?" Naruto asked.

"_**He'll love you because he already does,"**_ Kyuubi replied. _**"I'll back off a bit, but you will probably want my help in getting him in bed. He's shy and a total Uke, and I know both types very well if you know what I mean. Just get some sleep. You'll need it if you want to survive tomorrow; that's when your heat really takes effect." **_

"That's right; I still have to explain _that_ to him too," Naruto said out of worry. He took off his shirt and jacket before getting under his covers and falling asleep.


	3. Heating Up

**Author Notes: Welcome back. Please think about reviewing. Enjoy the story.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^^^&&&&&&&&&&&&***********$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$########################**

**Kiba:** The love struck Inuzuka kept having strange dreams throughout the night. Every one of them involved Naruto…in rather…beautiful ways. Wait, since when did Kiba think anything was beautiful? He woke up at seven after getting halfway into a final dream in which Kiba lay sleeping in the forest and Naruto appeared. The blond kissed Kiba strongly and started undressing them both, but Kiba woke up before Naruto's manhood appeared.

"The Hell?" the dog-boy asked. "Okay, that was not a normal dream." Kiba paused and sniffed the air harshly. "Is, is that me?" he asked.

**Yup, congratulations master. You're in heat,** Akamaru told him from his sleeping place. **Maybe today you can have some time with Naruto alone. Your sister doesn't seem to be as paranoid as your mom, but do be careful.**

Kiba decided he wanted to mask his new scent a little better and got out another clean pair of boxers. He could thank his sister for not being so invasive like his mom the day before. Even after bathing though, the Inuzuka couldn't cover it up in the slightest, and he felt hot and muggy too. "Well this will be annoying," Kiba said to himself as he went downstairs.

"Aw, my little brother not enjoying his first heat very much?" Hana asked. She had a bowl, cereal, and milk out for Kiba already. The boy shook his head. "Unfortunately, only sexual activity cancels the heat. Masturbating won't really work. You're just gonna have to wait it out, because you're not going to break Mom's rule today. I know Akamaru's tracking abilities, so I'm relying on you to be honest and just get a third party."

"It's not like you and Mom will ever leave us alone, so I should probably just end it before we get too deep and it hurts Naruto," Kiba spoke. He didn't mean a word of it, but he did want a reaction from his sister. She was shocked to say the least.

"You'd give up so easily?" she asked. "What happened to the pain in the ass stubborn little brother I once knew?"

"I'm not giving up," Kiba told her. "I'm just not gonna set us up for failure from the beginning."

"Mom would be furious, but she'd be impressed," Hana replied. "You're free to leave as Mom would say." Kiba picked up Akamaru again and quietly walked out the door. "What the Hell are you getting into little bro?"

**Naruto:** He was dreaming peacefully in his bed. Naruto envisioned an open meadow that he was laying in. All around him were various creatures, but the one he loved the most was a nine-tailed fox the size of one of Kakashi's bigger ninja hounds. The fox was kind and very soft. It was very difficult to play hide and seek and win against him though, but Naruto laughed as they wrestled in the knee-high flowers. The blond's dream changed though as clouds appeared. A very tall man entered his grounds, and Naruto was left alone and crying as he dragged the fox off. No other creatures came to fill Kyuubi's place as Naruto's playmate, so he just dozed off feeling lonely, and the real boy finally woke up.

"What a weird…" he began until his nose caught a whiff of the air. "Oh jeez," Naruto exclaimed. "That's pungent."

"_**My, what a strong heat you have Naruto,"**_ Kyuubi mused from within him. _**"I'm almost a bit worried that it will send your mutt running for the hills until after Mating Season. It certainly is a rich flavor though, and I know my smells. Wash up and hide your smell as best you can. If Kiba is exposed slowly enough, he might come to enjoy it."**_

Naruto didn't need to be told twice. He took a searing hot bath and scrubbed himself until he was red all over. But no matter what he tried, soap, deodorant, strong herbs, he still could smell his own body way more than usual. "God, what will my friends think?" Naruto asked.

"_**They'll think you need a shower and might try to keep their distance, but I don't think this is anything major,"**_ Kyuubi replied. _**"Okay, major question one: how are you feeling exactly?"**_

"Sweaty, angry, sticky, and worried," Naruto replied.

"_**Aroused?" **_Kyuubi asked.

"No," Naruto replied. Kyuubi told him to just put a picture of Kiba in his head, and Naruto instantly started reacting. "Damn you. That will be humiliating if he sees me at attention."

"_**Just put it flat against your stomach under your shirt and waistband,"**_ Kyuubi told him. _**"You're welcome for the creative insight. Okay, you aren't immediately aroused, but you will be once you see him. I can work with this. Just tell him how you're affected right now. Discovering dark secrets later is a big NO! Other than that, I just need to see how he acts around you. Now go on and have your fun kid,"**_ the kitsune ended.

Naruto had to keep his jacket open to deal with his body temperature, but he would have to find a way to keep it closed when he got near Kiba. A white tank top was not a good hiding place for a stiff member. "Hey, ice should work," Naruto said aloud when he went to his fridge. He stuffed four Ziploc bags with ice cubes and put one under each arm, one on his chest, and one on his back. "Cold, cold, aaah," the blond sighed. His member was softening too, so things were looking up. Naruto zipped his jacket up and ate a bowl of instant ramen before leaving to look for Kiba.

Both boys were thinking about how to find each other when they actually walked right passed one another. It took another four seconds for Kiba to pick up the musky and now…tantalizing scent. "Naruto?" Kiba asked as he turned around. The blond stopped and smiled widely when Kiba entered his vision. "Hey, about yesterday, are you alright?"

"_**Breathe deeply through your nose kid,"**_ Kyuubi commanded. _**"Something's a bit…off."**_ Naruto did as Kyuubi commanded to Kiba's confusion. The blond wrinkled his nose. He caught his own scent too, but Naruto's nose was picking up the complexities of Kiba's scent. _**"I've granted you a stronger sense of smell, and it is amplified even more by your heat. Whoa ho,"**_ Kyuubi began with a grin. _**"It seems dog-boy is a bit more dog than we realized."**_ Naruto asked the fox what he was talking about. _**"This just got a whole lot more fun. You can tell him and not be afraid. Kiba himself is also in heat, and his is pretty potent too. This is going to be so easy."**_

Naruto blushed at the information, but he still hadn't answered Kiba's question. "Naruto," the Inuzuka called wondering if the blond was still conscious. The boy's cerulean eyes shot back to his face, and Naruto acted as though he had been pulled from a trance. "Hey, are you okay?" Kiba asked again. "You bawled your eyes out last night, and you smell really weird."

"Kiba, there is one more thing I need to tell you," Naruto began. "This is a bit embarrassing, but Kyuubi tells me that since he is a canine demon, he would normally go into heat like a regular fox, but he's sealed in me."

"You're in heat too?" Kiba asked outright. No one was listening, but Naruto signaled for him to be quiet and took Kiba into a back alley. "I knew you smelled strange. Oh, we Inuzukas go into heat too, and all men are bisexual from the day they are born. It isn't bad yet, but my mom says I'll get to the point where I'll want to do it with anyone on two legs. I was gonna tell you today, but this is a shocker. Who knew you'd be in heat from having a demon in you?"

"_**He seems happy,"**_ Kyuubi mentioned to Naruto. _**"It will be easier than normal to get him in bed if he's in heat. That last detail removes some of the fun though. Do anything on two legs be it male or female? Hm, that could be a potential problem. If he takes someone else first even to just relieve himself, dog-boy will stick with that person throughout his heat and yours, and that person might end up his life partner."**_ Naruto suddenly felt a twinge of possessiveness run through him. _**"Make sure not to emanate that feeling too strongly. Kiba is an Uke for sure, but he's shy. Don't scare your mate off."**_

"That's kind of cool Naruto," Kiba told him. "It's nice knowing someone else is going through the same thing. Even if it is just Kyuubi making you smell…weird and making you feel crummy, it's nice knowing I can talk to you about it. Hey, do you want to spar again? I promise I won't knife you this time."

"Sure," Naruto replied sort of hesitantly. He could feel Kiba's aroma working through him, and it was inviting. Kyuubi told him to beat Kiba this time to show that he was the dominant one, but he did say to hold back and not immediately crush him to a pulp. Naruto knocked Akamaru out with a solid punch to the stomach, and when Kiba tried to pin him, Naruto sidestepped and put his knee on Kiba's back as he fell to the ground, subduing him. Hinata was impressed with Naruto's work as usual. She admired him from afar, and so Hinata clapped for him.

"Well, that was embarrassing," Kiba said as Naruto got off of him. "I should have known since you had seen our moves yesterday."

"_**Perfect,"**_ Kyuubi spoke. _**"He basically acknowledges the fact that even if he beats you once in a while, you'll turn right around and put him in his place. Dog-boy's a fighter, but he's not dominant material like you. You're both sweating though. Is Naru Junior still okay?"**_ Naruto looked down and felt that he was still flaccid and in control.

"You guys ready for a lunch break?" Kiba asked Shino and Hinata. He would get their scents and then spend some quality time with Naruto after lunch. His teammates nodded, but Shino pulled him aside as Naruto walked on with Hinata.

"Kiba," he started out. "My bugs are acting weirdly when Naruto's around, and now they're acting weirdly around you. Is anything wrong, because your chakra signature and his are both registering as foreign to my insects." The boy blushed. He didn't want to tell Shino what was going on, but Shino being this close pushed certain thoughts into Kiba's mind, and he did his absolute best to ignore them.

"Um," he stuttered. "Talk to my sister about it. It's kind of a family secret. As to why Naruto's chakra is different, I noticed it too. Maybe you could ask the Hokage or maybe your dad. Would you mind backing off a bit? You're a little close Shino." The bug master noticed how close their faces were, and he could feel Kiba's breathing, so he quickly stepped back.

"Sorry, I just needed to be sure," the bug-user told him. "I'll talk to Lady Tsunade later and Hana-San. We're gonna fall behind Naruto and Hinata if we don't hightail it." Kiba looked down the path, and his two friends had gotten pretty far. Kiba and Shino had to sprint to catch up, and it only made the Inuzuka sweat more.

"When did you guys fall behind?" Naruto asked as he heard their footsteps. Kiba put his hands on his knees as he panted. Naruto's nose was filled with his scent, but something came to his attention. Shino's scent was on him, strongly. Naruto didn't see it coming, but his anger flared for a split second as his eyes shot toward the bug-user. Shino froze from the look, but Naruto's eyes softened almost instantly, and Kiba didn't see a thing. "So," he began calmly. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Um, I'm not very hungry," Hinata began. "Ichiraku's would be fine." Kiba nodded, and Shino tilted his head down. Naruto just shrugged, and they walked quietly to his favorite ramen stand. Shino was frightened to the core by the look Naruto gave him before, and he was sure that the aura he felt wasn't the blond's. He released a single bug and let it hide in Naruto's pants pocket. The Aburame assigned it to take a sample of Naruto's chakra and some sweat too. The blond was perspiring twice as much as usual, no, make it three times. Naruto worked his ass off, but he didn't sweat much usually.

Kiba challenged Naruto to an eating contest and lost, but they both ate merely half of their normal amounts. Two bowls for Kiba, and three and a half were consumed by Naruto. "I can't believe the shortage of C and D-Rank missions lately," the Inuzuka declared. "It's gotten kind of boring just training." He shot a glance at Naruto, and the blond started guessing about what it could mean. "Why don't you guys just go and do whatever. If Kurenai-Sensei wants us, she can find us. I'll hang with Naruto for a bit. Sakura and his sensei are also just lazing about, so he has some free time."

"I'll see you later then Kiba-Kun," Hinata spoke as she put down the money for her bowl. Shino bid the two farewell also after placing his share. Kiba and Naruto put down their money and walked out.

"Do you want to come by my place?" Naruto asked. Kiba nodded, and so they went via the rooftops. Meanwhile, Shino was walking toward the Hokage Mansion. "Hey Kiba," Naruto began once they were inside. "You said that your heat would kind of get progressively worse to the point where you um…_needed_ relief?" Kiba grimaced. It was not a very easy subject.

"My mom said I can wait it out, but I don't know how bad it will get," the Inuzuka replied. "Why are you asking?"

"_**Ya, WHY?"**_ Kyuubi asked angrily from within Naruto's mind.

"Well, Kyuubi said the same thing about my heat," Naruto replied.

"_**I did not!"**_ the fox protested. _**"Ya, you'll be practically begging someone to get in bed with you, but it isn't like you'll lose your mind and jump someone if you don't get a person by the end of two months."**_ _Close enough,_ Naruto thought.

"It's like you're from my family altogether," Kiba said with a giggle. "Well, that's reassuring. We'll just have to watch each other's backs." Kyuubi finally figured out what Naruto was trying to do, and it worked. He decided to try and nudge Kiba a bit by manufacturing the same hormones from the previous night.

"Do you maybe want to just…kiss…a little?" Naruto asked as he put his head down a bit. Kiba blushed. This was an awkward situation. Ya, Naruto had been his crush, and they had kissed each other once each, but it wasn't like they had the time to really…_kiss_. Naruto looked at Kiba's expression and nearly lost face. "I shouldn't have asked. Sorry," he said out of worry. Kyuubi's pheromones started taking effect, and Kiba's thoughts slowed a bit. _Maybe just this once,_ Kiba said to himself. _If I don't like it, it isn't like he's forcing me._

"No…that's…perfectly fine," he told Naruto. The blond was stunned, and Kyuubi seemed intrigued. Kiba sat down next to Naruto on his bed and inhaled his scent deeply. Naruto couldn't bear it anymore and crashed their lips together. Kiba was now the one surprised by his tenacity, but a warmth spread through him that didn't feel uncomfortable like his heat. This was…enjoyable. Kiba looked to see Naruto's eyes filled with hesitation even as he sucked lightly on his rosy lips. He couldn't just leave Naruto hanging, so Kiba decided to return the kiss and held his hands on Naruto's forearms as he did so. The blond's eyes closed, and a tear slid from his left one. It put a profound feeling of acceptance in Kiba, and he suddenly felt so much closer to Naruto.

"_**Okay, now we're getting somewhere," **_Kyuubi spoke as though he thought Naruto had taken forever. _**"I'm gonna switch the pheromone for a more…alluring one, but it won't drive him up a wall. Lick his bottom lip lightly. If he opens the first time, enter his mouth slowly and trace his teeth with your tongue first. Then poke at his tongue to ask for a battle for dominance. Beat him, but then let him have his fun to be fair."**_ Naruto was putting his love life and a lot of faith in Kyuubi's hands, and he obeyed.

They managed to breathe through their noses, and their mixing scents were like the perfect perfume. Naruto was just happy that Kiba could accept him like this. Akamaru held his nose and whimpered lowly, but he did his best not to interrupt the moment. Kiba was feeling strange though. He had never kissed a girl before, much less a guy, and he was kissing Naruto, his freaking crush. This was a new experience, but his fears just melted away as Kyuubi's second set of pheromones took effect. He felt Naruto lick his bottom lip softly, and he didn't know what to make of this, but Kiba decided to open his mouth. Naruto's eyes cracked open at this, and Kiba stared back at him with passion in his eyes.

Naruto did as Kyuubi told him and slowly stuck his tongue inside Kiba's cavern. He tasted like the spicy ramen he had eaten not long ago, but there was a subtle, masculine taste too, and Naruto enjoyed it to no end. The whiskered boy traced every curve and edge of Kiba's teeth, and Naruto received a moan from Kiba. This was his cue, and Naruto pressed his own tongue into Kiba's. The Inuzuka didn't have any idea of what Naruto meant, so Naruto had to actually pick his tongue up with his own and push on it. Kiba grinned. _So that's what you want,_ he thought as he raised an eyebrow and grinned toward Naruto. _Alright, I'm game. _

Kiba did something unexpected and pushed Naruto into the sheets as their breathing sped up. Naruto's eyes narrowed, and he pinned Kiba down in return. The dog-boy's tongue fell still after thirty more seconds of wrestling, and Naruto smiled with his eyes as he stopped his tongue. _What?_ Kiba asked in his mind. Naruto rolled his eyes and literally sucked Kiba's tongue into him. _Oh, well…okay._

"_**He's shy, so just give him free range until he stops the kiss. You're both running out of breath, but he has to be the one to break off,"**_ Kyuubi told him. Naruto let Kiba up and even laid on his back for his crush as the Inuzuka traced the roof of his mouth. _**"Perfect, and with my chemical weapon, he'll be craving you more and more as the week goes on. I'm playing by yours rules of taking it slow, but I'm still gonna have to seduce him if he's this ignorant."**_ Naruto thanked him and gave Kyuubi the "go ahead, I'm happy."

"Oh my God," Kiba breathed as he broke the kiss. Naruto and he were both panting. They looked into each other's eyes as Kiba was positioned a bit provocatively above him. They were seeing familiar nervousness in each other, and that was reassuring. Kiba's expression brightened as he caught his breath. "Naruto, that was…awesome." He said it quietly. Kiba wanted to tell Naruto just how much he had enjoyed that, but the right words escaped him, so he said it quietly as he stared into the loving eyes of his blond. "That was the first time I ever really did that, with a girl or a guy. Either you're really good, or I'm easy to please."

"_**It's a bit of both dog-boy,"**_ Kyuubi said inside Naruto's mind. _**"Are you aroused Naruto?"**_ The blond sent the best mental signal of "no" he could come up with. _**"I don't smell any on your mutt either. True love, now that's a bit rare. His hormones are acting up though, and he's trying to shut them up. In other words, his sex drive has appeared, but he doesn't want to frighten you or embarrass himself."**_

"I know this will sound strange Kiba," Naruto began. "But I can't stop thinking about you. You're…amazing."

"Don't laugh at me, but I couldn't stop dreaming about you last night," Kiba admitted with a blush as he smiled down at Naruto. "You don't think this is gross, do you?" he asked a bit worriedly. Kiba's expression changed to one of hesitation, and Naruto could smell a twinge of fear emanating from him.

"Kiba," he started. "You've been my crush for nearly two years now, but I never thought I'd get the chance. I love you Kiba, so of course I don't think this is gross. If you're uncomfortable though, I'd understand. I can't just expect you to like me back that way, especially in my case." His voice became downtrodden, and Naruto's eyes lost their luster. "As long as you're still my friend though, I don't care. You can probably do better than me anyway." Kyuubi was in a white fury with Naruto for saying this, and Kiba now had a broken heart.

"I've been crushing on you too," Kiba told him. Naruto's eyes lifted and met Kiba's gaze. "If you're okay with this, then so am I. No worries. I love you too."

"Kiba," Naruto spoke quietly with a laugh intermingled. It was the kind of quiet laugh that expressed happiness that washed over into flattery. He brought Kiba down on top of him and rubbed the top of his head. Kiba felt a bit odd resting on Naruto's chest, but the scent and rhythmic breathing of the blond made him feel secure. He nearly fell asleep before Naruto picked his head up and kissed him lovingly. "Do you want to go have dinner?" Naruto asked. Whoa, Naruto had just asked Kiba out on a date, but the word "dinner" sparked a memory in him. His mom and his sister oh crap!

"Sorry Naruto," Kiba began. "My mom will flip if I'm out too late." He paused at the door. "Tomorrow though, and I love you." Naruto smiled and bid him goodbye.

"_**What the Hell did you mean 'he can do better?!'"**_ Kyuubi snapped. _**"Okay, that might have scored some points with his sensitive nature, but don't ever play the submissive puppy card again. I alpha'ed other alphas okay. There is no way you are letting him top you unless he is sitting on your manhood with it up his ass. Ugh, the things I do for you Naruto. Look, you've got his love; now it's time to build up the lust so you can seal the deal."**_

"Love comes first before your 'needs' Kyuubi," Naruto replied. "I'll take him when he's ready."

"_**With that last set I got in him as he stopped at the door, he'll be ready to ask about it tomorrow,"**_ Kyuubi told him.

"Don't force him," Naruto spoke angrily. "He deserves better than me raping him when he's not even himself." Kyuubi finally shut up, and Naruto took the bags of cold water out from his clothes. "This is annoying, this stupid heat. I'll never be able to get to sleep. Is a side effect loss of hunger?"

"_**Ya, it tends to do that,"**_ Kyuubi confirmed. _**"It ought to help you get into the sexiest form your body can pull off. You've already got strong medium sized abs, and you have a nice tight ass too."**_

"Ew, too much information pervert," Naruto replied. Kyuubi sent him a mental picture of himself from Kyuubi's viewpoint. "My hips aren't that bony." Naruto started considering his own looks. Was he actually even attractive?

"_**Trust me; you're a fine catch for any girl or guy who comes your way, and the scent of your heat will make your admirers forget any small flaws like your yes, slightly bony hips,"**_ Kyuubi told him. _**"I can knock that out though. Get plenty of sleep, because you will feel kind of tired in the morning once I'm done. It won't hurt, but I can reshape your hips so that they curve better with your skin. I'll also add a touch of muscle mass between the bone and skin. Like this." **_Naruto looked at the figure standing in his mind. The new look was subtly different in that region, and he approved. _**"Okay, one order of perfection coming up,"**_ Kyuubi joked before the blond took off his clothes stopping at his boxers and fell asleep. Unbeknownst to the two, Shino's bug took a sample of the chakra that happened to be flowing around Naruto's left hip and some of the sweat from the pubic hairs that existed above his waistline before flying off to its master.

Kiba ran to get home and double-checked his scent. Naruto was on him heavily, but Hinata's was definitely discernable too. _Thank you Kami-Sama,_ he said in his mind. Upon entering the grounds to his house, Tsume, Hana, and Kurumaru ambushed him. The giant dog tackled Kiba and pinned him.

"You are in so much trouble," the giant wolf spoke. "He's got the Uzumaki's scent on him, and it's potent too." Hana closed her eyes and frowned while screaming at a chibi version of her brother in her mind. She kept her outward self calm though. Tsume leaned down and took one long whiff.

"Fifty lashes, now," his mother spoke.

"Hey, I have Hinata's scent on me, and you can also double-check with Shino too," Kiba said as he tried to struggle out from underneath the massive paw which held him down.

"That's why I'm not skinning you," his mother replied. "I'm not an idiot although, Hana, what do _you_ make of this jumble of scents." Kiba's sister walked over and sniffed twice.

"Pheromones, lots of them," she said. "Hey, some of these are the ones from last night…oops." Tsume blushed. Her look demanded an answer. "Okay, before you explode on either Kiba or Naruto-Kun, you should know that Naruto kind of told Kiba the truth about the Nine-Tails last night." Her mother paled, and she lost all expression for a second. "I also have a slide to show you. Kiba and Naruto bumped into each other despite my best efforts, but I didn't interfere because of two things. One was the conversation, and the other was that I picked up a peculiar set of pheromones in the air." Hana used her chakra to gather the calming pheromones into one jar and Kyuubi's second scent into another jar.

"Pheromones?" Kurumaru interrupted before sniffing the air deeply. "Whoa, she's not kidding." He swayed a little bit, but the alpha wolf kept his balance and hold on Kiba.

"There are new ones too, but the ones from last night you should examine for yourself Mom," Hana ended. "This new set I can already explain."

"Let him up," Tsume ordered. Kurumaru growled lowly before letting her son stand. Kiba sighed and quickly followed Hana inside the house so she could run the tests again. She gathered up an extremely large amount from just Kiba's jacket, and she made him breathe it in all at once. "Now what am I looking for? You have a more extensive knowledge about this than I do."

Kiba felt the familiar lightheadedness and calming effects, and his pupils widened a little bit. "Okay, Kiba's heart rate and breathing both decrease and relax upon breathing them in, but the pheromones were designed specifically to work on a male's body. I could actually smell them, and they don't affect you or me, so they were made specifically for Kiba in this case." Tsume glared at her son who was partially dazed from the overdose. "But what threw me and kept me from stopping the two from talking was that these pheromones…don't cause attraction. There isn't a hint of Testosterone or Estrogen in them, not a single seductive chemical or aphrodisiac."

"Then Naruto is one bad charmer," Tsume said.

"The other effects we found were that Kiba's mind clears up, and he can focus on any one thing much more easily," Hana continued. "Now, I can't make you fully understand this, because I witnessed the conversation, not you, but Naruto was in a lot of pain when he told Kiba everything. Now think about it. Why would he use pheromones in that situation?" Tsume rolled her eyes. Thinking of every possible solution was not in her talent tree. "They don't knock Kiba half conscious, and he knows every bit of what Naruto told him about the Nine-Tails. These pheromones simply calmed Kiba down and made him focus on what he was listening to. In other words, Naruto was afraid that Kiba might attack him or run before he could finish explaining. He didn't make a single attempt on Kiba, but you'll be furious to know Kiba kissed him before running straight back here to me." Tsume turned to Kiba, and anger was written in her eyes, but disbelief sat in them too.

"Is that everything?" she asked.

"Give it another five seconds," Hana replied. Five seconds later, Kiba's chakra began rising at a fast and steady rate, and his heart rate and breathing increased beyond the norm. Tsume was fearful that Kiba would go nuts for a second, but his chakra leveled off. "If you examine this slide, you'll find bits of the Kyuubi's chakra in the pheromones."

"Naruto tried to make him go crazy and maybe even turn him into a fox?" Tsume growled.

"No, and calm down," Hana told her again. "The amount of chakra is very tiny, but it is meant to give the target a charge. Basically, it's an energy booster." Tsume raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Remember, Naruto didn't do a single thing to try and get Kiba to touch him or do anything beyond that. I'm certain that the Kyuubi just put his chakra there as either a stabilizer for the compound or to give Kiba a boost in case he decided himself that he wanted Naruto right then and there."

"So you're saying that it was a calming agent with a bonus," Tsume stated. "It sounds to me like Naruto meant to get in a second set. First make Kiba feel on top of the world, then lure him in when he felt safe."

"Naruto isn't like that," Kiba said quietly.

"Oh no?" his mother asked almost hysterically. "As much tongue as he shared with you, you're certain?" She seemed very skeptical of Kiba's words, but he wouldn't be called a liar.

"I'm still a virgin aren't I?" Kiba asked, getting directly to the point. "He didn't lay a hand on my skin, and he made no attempts to convince me to go any further." Tsume's eyes widened. Kiba was standing up to her. She sniffed him down carefully to make sure he wasn't lying.

"You wrestled a bit, although it just smells like touches from fighting. He's taking his time like a smart little demon," his mother finally said after examining her son's words and sniffing him down. Kiba's anger flared, and red chakra blazed from him, scaring Akamaru, Kurumaru, Hana, and even his mom a bit.

"Naruto is not a demon!" Kiba yelled. "You adults are so self-righteous and pitiless. Naruto has a demon sealed _inside_ him yes, but he isn't possessed. Naruto's been the same since the day I met him at the academy. He trains his butt off, he's treated like a plague by the villagers, and he wears a mask of happiness wherever he goes. You don't even know him a _third_ as well as I do! Naruto's in fucking _pain_ because of people like you. Don't you ever call him a demon again, because you're wrong," he ended.

The red chakra faded away, and Kiba's eyes softened. He looked at his hand to see that he had cut it open from clenching his fist, but it was healing a bit faster than usual, and then it seemed to stop healing. The claws on his hands retracted, and Kiba shook in fear at what he had just felt. Sorrow, anger, hatred, and rage all swirled through him, and together they were a very potent combination.

"Kiba, are you alright?" Hana asked. His breathing was deep but labored, and tears fell from Kiba's eyes. Akamaru jumped into his lap and looked up into his master's sorrow-twisted face. "Well, what does this tell you Mom?" she asked. Tsume walked up the stairs and went to her room to think in solitude. "Are you okay little bro?" Kiba just looked up at her with pain in his eyes. "Go get some rest Kiba." Her younger brother nodded before picking his jacket up and going to his room as he sobbed. Hana prepared a new slide from the second pheromone set. She wouldn't test its effects yet on Kiba, not in his current state, but she looked it over carefully. Hana was frightened a bit when she caught traces of Testosterone in the mix. A single light sniff angered her a little bit. "Damn, it was aimed right at a male, at Kiba. Come on Naruto; I want to believe in you. Prove my mother wrong, not right."

"What's this about Naruto?" a familiar voice asked. Hana looked up and saw Shino by the window and gestured for him to come in. "I've spoken to the Hokage, and you might want to look at this slide. One of my insects collected each of the samples. They've been acting strangely around Naruto, and they say his chakra signature is foreign. Just today, they reported the same thing about Kiba. He told me to come and ask _you_ about this. Both of them have been sweating much more than usual, and they smell, bad."

"Both of them do?" Hana asked. Shino nodded. "Hand me the slide."

"It's a chakra sample, an odor sample, and a sweat sample collected right off of Naruto's body," the bug-user told her. "Tsunade says that the chakra is a mixture of two, Naruto's and the Nine-Tailed Fox's." Hana's head snapped up. "I was told Naruto's condition by my family years ago. We know he isn't possessed. My father was present at Naruto's birth, and he says Naruto is a lot like his father. Not a single detail even hints that he is possessed. This chakra sample though shows significant activity from the Kyuubi's chakra, but my bug didn't report any internal or external injuries that would require extensive healing."

"This is invaluable Shino," Hana said as the slide came into focus. "Thank you so much. I'll explain the full situation in a sec, but let me write down my findings. This finally makes sense." Shino was an expert when it came to conducting research, so he easily waited ten minutes before Hana finally answered him. "Kiba would kill me if he knew I was explaining this to his friend. Everyone in the Inuzuka clan is part dog. As such, we enter a stage every year in spring. We go into heat." Shino didn't even show a reaction, but he was heavily surprised. He was beginning to piece it together, but he didn't know how Naruto fit into this. "Kiba is at that age, so he has entered his first heat and is embarrassed as such. Common symptoms are sweating, feeling uncomfortably hot which moves into itchiness, minor exhaustion, loss of sleep, and…arousal." Shino blushed for one of the rarest moments in history.

"Okay, that explains the change in chakra and the smell, but can you explain Naruto?" Shino asked.

"We keep a slide of everything, including the sweat of a male clan member in heat," Hana began. "Naruto is a lot younger than this guy was, but I have no doubts now. The Nine-Tailed Fox has made him go into heat as well at the same time." Shino's mouth dropped. This was not information he wanted to hear. "Here comes the part that if you leak this information you will regret it eternally." Hana leaned over to whisper this part into Shino's ear. "All males of this clan are bi. They will do it with either gender and they will not care as long as they get relief. Females just get really testy and irritable when in heat, but males will slowly become more desirous to the point where madness is looming unless they…_relieve_ themselves. This is what Kiba is going through, and I'm sure Naruto is dealing with at least half of the symptoms himself."

"Oh my God," Shino spoke quietly. "To think this is even possible. Okay, I now have most of the puzzle solved, but you are examining pheromones?"

"I know for a fact that it is the Kyuubi manufacturing them," Hana began as she replaced her slide and handed the one back to Shino. "By the way, get a high definition color photo of that slide for future records. Now, Mom isn't very happy with Naruto seeing Kiba, so we've been tailing them both. Last night, Naruto released a set of calming and boosting pheromones. He cried his heart out and explained the fox to Kiba right in front of my hidden eyes, but he exposed Kiba to those pheromones before he started talking. I've examined them extensively. Naruto's intention was to make sure Kiba heard him out before deciding on his opinion, but the Kyuubi added bits of his own chakra. When the compound takes effect, a male will be calmed for a good period of time, but then he will become steadily more energetic after about nine minutes, and the fox's chakra mingles with the subject's. Basically, if Kiba wanted to, he'd have plenty of energy to enjoy himself with Naruto **you know how**." Shino turned dark red. "Now, that set of pheromones didn't have an alluring agent in it, but the new one we found on Kiba a half hour ago does. I didn't want to believe it, but now it sort of looks like Naruto is trying to seduce Kiba. I am going to test it on him tomorrow before he leaves, but keep an eye on Naruto. If he tries anything you know is inappropriate, stop them, but don't tell Kiba I assigned this to you. He'd freak on both of us if he found out. Do me a favor too. Bring back various samples tomorrow of his scent. Your bugs can detect the slightest change, so I can track what he's doing and what's happening to him. If you can bring back large enough samples in glass jars like this," she pointed out, "I can test them on Kiba and doubly make sure of his safety."

"You've got yourself a partner Ms. Inuzuka," Shino ended before leaving.

"I just really hope I'm wrong," Hana said as she took one last look at the slide. She walked upstairs and knocked on her mother's door. "May I come in?" Tsume opened the door, and Hana stepped inside. She closed the door quietly.

"What is it?" the woman asked irritably. "Do you have a cure for stubborn child?"

"No," Hana replied. "Look, I'm here to talk about Naruto."

"Obviously," her mother interrupted.

"Shino just came by, and he brought me a slide the Fifth made herself," Hana began. "I don't know if you'll laugh, but I've found and confirmed that Naruto is in heat." Tsume turned to her with a look of shock on her face. "Believe what you will, but I've got the sweat picture to prove it." Hana held it up to her mother's face. "There are several copies, but Shino has the original slide. Now, when you add this to the equation, Naruto's behavior makes complete sense. He isn't trying to seduce Kiba, but the Kyuubi might be."

"What does that really change then?" Tsume asked. "If the Kyuubi's got control, which this picture partially suggests, then we're right back at square one. The only difference is that we know Naruto and Kiba are both experiencing the same thing and are good friends." Tsume froze. "That means they trust each other, which means Kiba's already ninety percent of the way into his grasp. Damn!" she exclaimed.

"Quit thinking this is all an elaborate plot Mom," Hana begged. "After hearing what Kiba said and what he went through at your hands, don't you think we should wait and watch instead of just intrude and immediately jump to a conclusion? I also haven't detected a trace of Naruto's arousal on Kiba's clothing, and that means that while he has yes been kissing up a storm with Kiba, he's in control of his actions entirely."

"I just don't want Kiba to get hurt," Tsume finally said. "I know Naruto's done a lot of good things for the village and nearly died trying to bring back that Uchiha bastard, but I just don't trust him. I can treat him just fine in a normal situation, but this is Kiba's love life and his safety we're talking about here."

"He's stronger than Dad was," Hana spoke softly.

"And that's why I love him," her mother ended. "Now, was there anything else?"

"I have to test Kiba in the morning with another pheromone I found on him, but other than that, no," Hana replied before stepping out into the hallway and going to her room for some sleep. She listened to Kiba's sobs from within his room, but she knew she couldn't talk to him about this, not when he was nearly unstable. "Get better little bro," she spoke softly before closing the door to her room and going to bed.

"Why am I so mad Akamaru?" Kiba asked his dog as he pet him. "I know Mom deserved everything I said, but not like that."

**It's Naruto's chakra,** the white hound told him. **Think about it. He probably has a lot of pent up rage at the village, but he always covers it up unless he's alone or around you. He actually shows you sorrow and other feelings. Naruto probably just let it go into you by accident.**

"But Sis was talking about the Kyuubi's chakra being in whatever smell was coming off of Naruto," Kiba sniffled.

**It isn't like I know the lore, but he could be angry for being stuck inside Naruto,** Akamaru replied. **Although, you were more passionate than you were angry. I think the chakra just spilled forth from your emotions getting to be too powerful. Sure, you gave off a frightful aura, but you didn't attack or nothing. Everyone's fine, so you don't need to worry.**

"But what if this gets worse boy?" Kiba asked as fresh tears came to him. "What if the Kyuubi keeps giving me his chakra? What if I turn into a rampaging fox demon?"

**It would take much more chakra than what you've felt,** Akamaru reassured him. **I'd say around a thousand times the density, and I doubt he'd just pump you full of chakra. I doubt he even could with that seal on him. Plus, why hasn't he used Naruto to do it if it was that easy?**

"I guess you're right," Kiba said as he sniffled one last time. "Thanks Akamaru. Should I ask Naruto about it?" The dog just rolled his eyes. "I guess I should trust him more shouldn't I…unlike the villagers." Akamaru gave him an approving bark and wagged his tail. "Goodnight then Akamaru," Kiba ended before discarding his pants and trying to fall asleep above the covers.

**Author Notes: Ooo, I love me a good plot twist. I promise Naruto and Kiba will go further, but the first lemon deserves its own chapter don't you think? Plus, my ideas will require a couple extra pages for what happens after. PLEASE REVIEW. I'm worried that I'm not writing this correctly. To be honest, I'm fifteen and writing my third fanfic, my second yaoi pairing one. I'm totally new to this. Suggestions are welcome.**


	4. Pheromones, Lust, and Love

**Author Notes: Welcome back. Please think about reviewing. Enjoy the story.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^^^&&&&&&&&&&&&***********$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$########################**

**Kiba:** He woke up with dried tears on his face, and the Inuzuka boy didn't feel like getting out of bed. After facing off with his mom like that there was no way he would be left off the hook. "But if I'm gonna get to talk to Naruto, I guess there's no choice right Akamaru?" he asked his white dog. Akamaru yipped at him. "I wonder if she'll crate me." Kiba knew how bad his mom was about barging into his room, so he quickly changed out of the old boxers and into the new ones. The thing was, his mom never showed up, and Kiba even made it into the shower without hearing a word from anyone. He had to scrub Akamaru off to, but Kiba noticed that his skin was crawling in a way. "Ugh, it's like an itch on the inside," he complained. Kiba used the body wash he hated the most, the way too strong herbal one. It burnt his nose, and it didn't fully mask his odor. "Why do I even bother?" he asked toward Akamaru.

**It's because you care, remember?** Akamaru teased him.** I thought your mom would be pissed, but I don't smell anger at all, and I've smelled how strong her anger can be.**

"She might just be outside," Kiba suggested. Akamaru frowned at the realization. Yeah, they'd be in Hell soon enough. The Inuzuka boy redressed himself but let his jacket hang open. He was too hot for him not to. Kiba took a deep breath before walking downstairs to see cereal waiting for him. Hana was preparing equipment, and his mom just sat there with a distant look in her eyes. "Hey Mom," he began quietly. "Look, I'm sorry about last night. I'll accept whatever punishment you think is right, but I can't stop thinking about Naruto, okay?" His mother looked at him, but she said nothing. Kiba was careful as he sat down and ate his cereal. He was waiting for the time bomb to blow up in his face, but it never did.

"Kiba," Tsume began. He instantly looked up at her. "I don't blame you for thinking about Naruto and falling in love with him. But please try to find someone else to rut with. I know you're a close friend of his, but I just can't bring myself to trust him with your safety in mind. Trust me; I know he's done a lot for the village, but I can't leave you with the Nine-Tails putting him in heat. Even if Naruto isn't really possessed, I can't imagine what the Kyuubi could do to you if Naruto lost control. Please understand; I'm trying to protect you. When Mating Season is over for the both of you, I'll let you take your relationship with him, but I will still watch even if I won't just jump in and break up every little gesture or conversation. If the Kyuubi can make him go into heat, then he has some control over Naruto. When the danger passes, I won't stand in your way."

"I can't betray Naruto like that," Kiba replied quietly. "I can't ask you to understand, because you haven't seen him like I have, but Naruto's in a lot of pain. He's living a life full of fear. Nothing scares him more than losing a friend. Naruto even begged me not to destroy his other friendships when he told me about the Kyuubi; he said 'even if you do hate me Kiba, please don't do that. I just can't…live alone again.' Naruto and I now have a special bond. I know Dad didn't cheat on you until after he left, but can you imagine the person you really love choosing someone else over you? Naruto was dying on the inside before he made friends, and doing that would crush him beyond repair. He hasn't asked for anything other than acceptance and a kiss from me. If you will stand so firmly against me, I'll just wait it out to prove to you that I love him." Tsume closed her eyes, and Hana took Kiba over to her machines and began hooking him up. No one saw it, but Kiba's mother shed a tear for her son's words. She truly admired Kiba for not turning into the man his father was, and it hurt watching him grow up. Tsume took Kurumaru with her as she went outside for a walk.

"That was very grown up Kiba," his sister told him. "I'm testing this second pheromone that I found on you yesterday. I'll tell you right now; it might make you feel aroused, but you need to tell me every embarrassing little detail. A lot rides on this one."

"Before that though," Kiba began. "Do you think Mom is angry with me? She seemed so calm, but I basically stepped on her last night and defied her again just now."

"Mom is a very complicated person," his sister began. "She really does have your best interests at heart, but she has never been good with showing emotions. She's probably a little angry, but I think she's sad that you're growing up too. Now enough of that, inhale deeply," his sister commanded as she took off the seal. Kiba did as she asked, and he felt the familiar comforting warmth spread through him. It ate away his heat, but it made him sweat more. "Increased perspiration," his sister chimed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like my heat's gone," Kiba replied flatly. Hana was shocked and puzzled by this information.

"Any arousal whatsoever?"

"I felt this way when I was kissing Naruto," Kiba told her. "He was really nervous about asking me if I wanted to kiss, but I suddenly felt all the irritation melt away as soon as our lips connected. He already looks attractive without the pheromones, but I do kind of feel like I would want to kiss him again and just hold him close."

"Your little crush is living up to my best expectations Kiba," Hana told him as she wrote down what he had told her. "This is an attraction pheromone, but not sexual attraction. Naruto does live a pretty sad life, and I sympathize with him. There is a small amount of Testosterone in this compound, but it's being used in a very unorthodox way. Naruto just sought company and comfort, and you are a pretty close friend. Why does Mom never stick around long enough to see these?" Hana asked herself as she realized that Tsume was missing. "Either way, he's played fairly. I spy no problem with this pheromone's construction. It doesn't have any of the ingredients known to cause 'addiction.' Hey, you're getting a small problem downstairs little brother."

"I let my mind wander too much," Kiba said with a blush. "The chemical's already worn off. I'm starting to feel really uncomfortable." He scratched himself in areas that would normally never even get itchy.

"Well, the first is always the worst," Hana told him. "Itchiness already, that means you should be expecting uncontrollable erections by the end of the month. Those I hear suck badly. You'll see a couple guys reaching down to fix theirs around the same time. You do know the technique don't you?" Kiba grimaced. "Put your waistband over it and hide it under your shirt if you get one in public. If you can catch it early it won't be as difficult to set it up. You'll usually know when it starts, but the longer you wait the worse it gets."

"You're a lot easier to talk to than Mom," Kiba told her as he turned around and followed her advice.

"If Naruto makes you feel uncomfortable at all, stop him immediately," Hana spoke. "I don't think that the Kyuubi's possessed him, but hormones are hormones. And remember to get a third scent so that Mom doesn't skin you."

"Duly noted," Kiba replied as he fixed his shirt. "Crap, I'll have to zip my coat up. But damn I'm too hot for that."

"Naruto's in the same boat, so don't be worried," His sister told him as he picked up Akamaru and walked outside. His mom wasn't anywhere in sight, so Kiba just went out to find Hinata and Shino. Naruto knew where they trained, so he could find Kiba if he needed to.

**Naruto:** Kiba had woken up early that day, so it was only 6:45 when Tsume snuck into his house. He snored quietly as she raised his window and slipped in. The immediate odor was staggering, and the woman nearly puked. _Holy shit out of Hell,_ she exclaimed in her mind. _How on Earth can Kiba stand this? For that matter, how can he enjoy himself when he's around this kid?_ The window allowed a good amount of the smell to drift away, and Tsume could breathe easier now. _Okay, the sweat and death have passed on._ She hesitantly leaned down and sniffed right above Naruto's neck. _Okay, so Hana was right. Naruto's definitely in heat, and it doesn't smell very different from our men either. _She pulled the covers off slowly and found that he was sleeping in just his plain blood-red boxers that she had seen given to him grudgingly by a family that lived near the Inuzuka estate. The smell suddenly multiplied by four and smacked her in the face. Tsume's eyes watered, but she didn't let herself cry on Naruto. If he woke up and found her snooping around, things would get very awkward and difficult.

_Ugh, he must be cleaning himself up __**really well**__ if Kiba can stand this,_ the mother thought to herself. She placed the covers back over the still soundly sleeping Naruto the same way as they were before. Tsume walked into his bathroom to find it smelling much nicer than the blond's bedroom. She went through his cabinets and found cough medicine, a dead rat _yuck_, toothpaste and a brush, and the deodorant Hana had placed in there two days before. _Hm, her scent is on it, and so are the boy's pits,_ Tsume noted. She picked up the rat by the tail and threw it out a window before closing it again. _He really doesn't have much in terms of possessions unless you count ramen._ The woman went to his kitchen and found that it had a couple of overturned empty ramen cups scattered about, but the boy had a fridge with milk and cereal in it. Naruto didn't own anything more expensive than the fridge, and it was a small one too. _Making enough money to get just this much must be hard when you're alone and only a Genin,_ Tsume mused to herself. She went into his living room to find the remains of a busted comfy chair with a scroll sitting on it. Tsume opened it and looked it over in shock.

_Just go away stupid fox-boy. Go and die so we can find a better use for this place. We don't want you in our village. Just leave and save us the trouble of killing you. You'll never amount to anything, so stop trying._Every message was completely hurtful and displayed how much each person who wrote one hated Naruto. There were over a hundred messages, and at the end of the scroll was a definite photograph of the Nine-Tailed Fox standing over a hole in the village wall.

**Note: I just think if they made this a scene on TV, it would be kind of drawn out as she slowly moves down the scroll, and the background song would be "How You Remind Me" by Nickelback. If you hate the band in general, this is probably their best song in my opinion. I collect the songs I want from every artist/group and scrap the ones I don't like once they are on my Itunes. Please picture it. I want this effect, and it works if you give it a chance.**

"Oh my God," Kiba's mother whispered. "Kiba was right; he is living in Hell." She had been in Naruto's house for a while, and Tsume replaced the scroll and fixed the seal before going back up to Naruto's room and exiting the way she came. She closed the window silently and ran off with Kurumaru in tow.

**Now imagine Naruto being secretly awake and watching her and getting madder because he knows she's Kiba's mom but she hates him. Then the sadness sets in on both of them. Dramatic is it not? That isn't the storyline, but picture it. I should have written Naruto!**

"So what's the news?" the wolf asked. "I smelled the hormones."

"I don't know what to think anymore," Tsume replied quietly. Kurumaru was surprised by this. His master was always quick and straight to the point, but this uncertainty was new. "He's in heat like our men for sure, but Naruto otherwise is living a normal life until you add in the Kyuubi and his daily ridicule. What does a mother do when she can't tell what is a danger and what isn't?" Kurumaru had no answer for her.

Naruto wasn't dreaming anymore. Kyuubi had brought him into his cage for "something special." "Okay, you've gotten Kiba's affection, and I've activated his pleasure sensors," the fox began. "Now it's time to tutor you in taking a shy puppy as a mate." Naruto suddenly knew what this meant, and the ideas that swirled in his brain were embarrassing and a bit frightening. "Okay, drop the pants." Naruto blushed crimson red.

"HELL NO YOU PERVERT!" he yelled back at Kyuubi. "Like heck I'm letting you mount me like some animal." The fox started laughing in his face.

"Oh Kami-Sama above that's rich," he got out during his hysterical laughter. Kyuubi was rolling on his bed trying to calm himself. "You thought I was going to rape you?" he asked with a grin. Naruto's expression of confusion said "yes" to him. "Naruto…who is the twelve-hundred year old demon here?"

"You," the blond answered back hesitantly.

"And who has seen countless dicks and vaginas?"

"You and T.M.I."

"I'm not interested in the slightest at getting in your pants, but I will need your size," Kyuubi told him. Naruto frowned and gave his usual pout. "That doesn't work on me." The fox started pushing erotic thoughts of Kiba into Naruto's mind, and the blond's pants told the rest of the story. "It will barely take four seconds if you don't struggle. Size matters in a relationship." Naruto still refused, and Kyuubi jumped him while being careful not to damage Naruto. If the seal stopped him, things were going to get difficult. After fluidly unzipping and unbuttoning a struggling Naruto's orange pants, Kyuubi pulled down the boxers along with them in one quick motion. "Nine inches long, not bad at all for a human. It's thick but not too wide. No deformities. All in all, grade 'A' goods." Kyuubi put the blushing and furious blond's garments back on. "That's the average size for a demon in human form, and you have another three years before you're done growing down there. Your puppy will love having that in him." Naruto looked ready to pound the fox if he wasn't being held up by the front of his collar. "Oh get over it. Now, this is not something I would normally show to someone so young, but you're a special case."

Kyuubi put Naruto on a comfy feather bag before establishing a mental link. "This will be me in my glory. Try to take notes on the techniques instead of resisting, and please don't drool on my good furniture." The equivalent of modern-day gay porn featuring Kyuubi with various male demons shot through Naruto's mind. Some of it was pretty terrifying, but Kyuubi focused on the times he was attracting shy males who were unsure of their preferences. He even showed himself seducing a male who had refused his verbal advances many times already. "When you have my talents, no one can escape you," the fox told him. Naruto did notice some patterns in each of the memories and took note of them. "There are four to five main steps," Kyuubi began. "Inducing curiosity, gaining security, foreplay which can be skipped, the rutting, and the climax or end. You can also repeat the cycle of steps three through five again if both you and your partner have the energy and time. Follow what you saw here and what I tell you when it is time and you will have Kiba singing your name for eternity."

"I feel a bit unusual having just seen all this," Naruto told the fox. "Now may I wake up?" Kyuubi chucked him out of his cage, and Naruto snapped awake to find he had a hard on from having seen Kyuubi's rather shameless past. He lifted the covers off of him and was almost knocked out by his own smell. "God Kyuubi why are you doing this to me?" The fox never answered him. Naruto took a hot shower only to realize it woke his heat up with a vengeance. He felt a tightness in his stomach, and he did feel groggy from Kyuubi knocking out the kinks in his figure. "Oh, thanks by the way."

"_**You're quite welcome, and remember to switch out your old underwear,"**_ Kyuubi replied. _**"Your scent is beginning to display your maturing body. It might even be good enough to attract another demon. You could probably steal a demon's sights even without the attractive odor, but don't get your hopes up. Now, I assume you will want another kissing session with Kiba. I'll set up the pheromones then. I'm not using anything to actually attract him to you, but your touch and just being around you cancels his heat until he reaches a stronger stage. He can resist if he wants, but the mutt will want to be around you more often. Does that count as the fair path?"**_

"As long as it only makes him want to be near me, I can handle the rest," Naruto replied as he threw a load of laundry into the washer he owned. He didn't own a drier, but he had found several good places to hang a line for drying clothes. The blond put on a midnight blue pair of plain boxers and a fresh pair of his orange pants. He also switched out his shirt, but his ratty jacket he had owned for a couple of years now. It was getting small on him, but as a Genin he wouldn't be able to afford another one unless he did a ton of missions. "Well, that's as close to a completely new outfit as it gets. I never could afford Kiba a good birthday present, and a new jacket is a hundred Ryou or so. It sucks not having money."

"_**With your talent and looks, I know one way you could make some,"**_ the fox interrupted. Naruto grimaced. He was not going to degrade himself and become a paid whore. _**"Okay, duly noted."**_ Naruto sat down and ate a bowl of cereal, but he picked up a foreign scent. Someone had been in his house, but when? It wasn't strong, but Naruto picked up a scent similar to Kiba's. _**"Hm, smells like a relative to me, and a close one…maybe a mother or sister. She didn't do anything except for open the fridge and just look around…peculiar to say the least. Oh well, she didn't leave anything here either, and she didn't beat you. I'd just let it go. You have nothing worth stealing unless someone had a ramen shortage. I'd let it go. Now go on; you're a bit late today."**_ Naruto unloaded the dishes he ran from the day previous and put them on their shelves before finally going to find Kiba.

"He smells really far off," Naruto said when he came to the marketplace. "Maybe he's at the training grounds." The blond realized he had forgotten to put ice under his clothes, and his heat started bugging him. He felt prickles all over himself as he ran off over the rooftops.

"Naruto's in heat?" a distressed Hokage asked Shino as he sat in front of her. He nodded in return. "How do you figure?"

"I went to Kiba's older sister last night," the bug-user replied. "She thanks you for the slide, and now both of our clans have numerous picture copies of it all in top quality. When you compare Naruto's sweat with that of an Inuzuka male in heat, there are striking similarities. The presence of four specific chemicals is a dead giveaway that Naruto is experiencing the same thing as Kiba. Kyuubi's extra presence in his chakra network only helps to confirm the theory. Both Naruto and Kiba have confused my bugs. They don't recognize either of their chakra signatures, and their odors are driving my bugs and a lot of other people up a wall."

"Ooookaaaay," Tsunade said as she tried to process the information. "While this does help explain exactly how the Kyuubi affects Naruto, why do I need to know this? They're both young males who have been exposed to hormones for the first time. Soon they'll have girlfriends, relationships, and heartbreaks, but I don't see the problem here." Shino blushed and whispered everything Hana had told him to both Shizune and the confused Tsunade. "Oh Kami-Sama," she said quietly as she held the right side of her forehead with her fingers as she supported her head with her right arm. Tsunade stared blankly into the pile of papers on her desk.

"I didn't tell Hana-San, but after asking Kiba about what was going on with his and Naruto's chakra, Naruto gave me the most terrifying look I've ever seen," Shino spoke quietly. "It only lasted for a split second, but picturing it is terrifying. If Kiba really won't care who he gets '_relief_' from, I'm beginning to suspect Naruto would be his first choice. But there's one more twist in the story. Naruto's body, probably from the Kyuubi's efforts, is producing a variety of pheromones. Hana has inspected two different ones, and the newer set has a small content of Testosterone. Its design is set up to affect a male, but that tiny bit of hormone acts as an alluring agent. In other words, we no longer know if Naruto is consciously or unconsciously trying to get at Kiba to relieve himself. There's also a risk that it could be completely the Kyuubi's doing."

"Keep close watch Shino," Tsunade told him quietly. "You've never fought against Naruto, but he's strong. Your bugs won't simply be able to drain him of chakra, because if his hits absolute zero, the consequences could be…dire. If he starts becoming aggressive, notify me. If he tries anything inappropriate, knock him out with a strong blow to either his stomach or head. If he starts emitting red chakra, run the Hell away and get ANBU. Once he starts using an ounce of the Kyuubi's power, you will lose, and you might suffer permanent injuries…or worse. Be careful Shino," the Godaime ended.

"You don't have to tell _me_," Shino replied before exiting her office and heading towards the team training grounds.

"Do you really think Naruto is losing control?" Shizune asked desperately.

"I've noted no change in his behavioral patterns," Tsunade began. "He'd be smart enough to come to me if he felt he was losing control. While the heat would be embarrassing, Naruto trusts us. Minato's seal has held fast for more than thirteen years, and Naruto's chakra aura hasn't changed emotionally. All we can do is watch carefully and wait."

The blond himself was quickly closing in on Kiba's scent. He stopped in a treetop as his crush sparred with Hinata. Naruto looked around and sniffed the air, but there wasn't a sign of Shino or his bugs. When the Hyuuga finally beat Kiba, both of them were left panting.

"Nicely done Hinata," Naruto called. She looked up and smiled as he leapt from the tree. "You're getting really good, and you might be faster than Neji. Maybe I can spar with you tomorrow after you rest. Kiba's tough, and you're a bit tired, so it wouldn't be fair to do it now. Hey, Hinata?" Naruto asked as the girl blushed and fell backward. He caught the Hyuuga, but she had fainted from hearing Naruto say he wanted to fight her. "I'll just put her in the shade. Meanwhile, could you spare a minute Kiba, maybe more?" His crush smiled and nodded. Naruto placed Hinata against a tree under the shadow. "I don't think she'd like to wake up to us kissing, so could we maybe go a ways into the forest?" The Inuzuka nodded, and he followed Naruto about a quarter of a mile into the woods.

"Naruto, my older sister said that you were releasing pheromones around me," Kiba began. Naruto froze where he stood and looked into the Inuzuka's eyes. "The two she has found on me so far haven't made her think you are after my body, but I do need to ask, are you?" Kyuubi instantly told Naruto to deny it.

"Kiba," the blond began. "I'm not releasing pheromones around you right now, but you need to listen. I love you, and I seek your presence and affection, but Kyuubi has voiced his wants to me too. He…says he will help me 'get' you, but I keep refusing him. If you want to do that sort of thing, I'm willing to be your partner in that, but I won't force you, not ever. If you ever feel uncomfortable around me, just say so. But please just stay with me." Kiba closed the distance between them and sniffed Naruto down for even a hint of lying. With his crush this close and no ice to keep him cooled, Naruto began feeling his member gorge with blood. _God help me,_ he begged in his mind. Kiba stopped near his stomach before breathing deeply. Naruto could smell it too, his arousal.

"_**Oh, this is not what I had in mind,"**_ Kyuubi said as he realized the situation. _**"Back off completely for now. One misread action and he'll be afraid of you. He backed you and himself into a corner the idiot. I'll release some of the calming pheromones, but not a bunch. He already knows about them, so subtlety is necessary."**_

"I don't smell a lie, but I do smell a contradiction to what you just said Naruto," Kiba told him. He locked his eyes with Naruto's with a piercing look. It didn't definitively show anger or sadness or hurt, but Naruto shivered with fear. His own body had betrayed him. Naruto was about to lose Kiba forever. He couldn't stop it, and so a tear escaped his fearful eyes. The Inuzuka just kept looking into him, but he picked up no scents of guilt or lies. Kiba finally broke the tension and softly locked their lips together. Naruto's soul lightened as his tears spilled forth, and Kyuubi's second set of pheromones began pushing Kiba's heat back. He held himself back furiously, and Kiba separated from the kiss. "It looks like I can't find a reason to disbelieve you Naruto," he spoke quietly. "I really should trust you more." Naruto's face and his were so close together, and the heat from their breath was driving them crazy.

The blond embraced Kiba with both his arms and his lips, and the dog-boy fell backwards into the dirt with Naruto still holding on. "I can't ask you to forgive Kyuubi Kiba, but I do apologize for my body's bad behavior. It's you I want, not your body." The Inuzuka didn't even have a second to process this information as Naruto crashed their lips together once more. He licked Kiba's bottom lip, and he was given entrance before Kiba's tongue wrestled with him.

"_**Let him win,"**_ Kyuubi spoke from within Naruto's mind. _**"He's still testing you."**_ Naruto did as his mentor commanded, and after another fiery thirty seconds, he backed off. Kiba's expression changed to complete satisfaction, and he began ravishing Naruto without restraint. _**"Bite his tongue, but be gentle. He's trying to show dominance, and we can't let him boast about what isn't truly his."**_ Naruto felt a feral instinct rise within him, and he growled lowly in his throat as his teeth lightly clamped down on Kiba's tongue. The dog-boy winced, but he relaxed and blushed before Naruto released him. Kiba's tongue slithered back into its own cavern. Naruto's followed it and slowly explored Kiba's hot cave. His taste was subtle, but Naruto could barely restrain himself. It was the taste of Testosterone and Kiba's body. He eventually laid next to Kiba before continuing. Their tongues danced in happiness as the kiss deepened. The blond felt the urge to touch his chest, to feel him, but Kyuubi strictly told him not to. It would contradict every ounce of what Kiba had determined, and such a quick betrayal would signify a lie. Lies were not good.

"You haven't lost your touch at all Naruto," Kiba said as he panted from loss of breath. The blond stared back at him as his own chest and heart started slowing back down.

"_**This third set will make your mutt want to put his hands on you, but he won't want everything at once like my final formula would,"**_ Kyuubi said as he released this third set of pheromones. Naruto started telling him not to release them, but it was too late. Kiba started kissing him again, and the blond couldn't get out a word before Kiba took in a deep breath through his nose. The Inuzuka had left Akamaru with Hinata, and Shino had seen his unconscious teammate. Said bug-user was hidden and undetected by the kissing pair. Hana had asked him to gather large amounts of the scent surrounding the two, but with so many odors mingling together, he used five jars to make sure he got enough of everything. Shino sent three bugs over to Naruto, and they silently entered his jacket.

Naruto could smell Kiba's nervousness, but his crush blew passed it and put his hand lightly over Naruto's abs right where he knew the seal was. This was it, and Shino slammed them both hard before they noticed a thing. Kyuubi was thrown for a loop when Naruto fell unconscious, but he sensed physical pain an instant before that. "Let's see what my insects picked off you Naruto," Shino said as he leaned down. "Three different kinds of pheromones, a new sweat sample, and a chakra sample. Well done," he told his insects before carrying Kiba back a ways and putting Naruto against a tree. He used his bugs to create the image of Naruto slamming into the tree hard enough to knock himself out. When he was satisfied with the splinters, Shino broke off a large branch that probably weighed forty pounds and laid it on the side of Naruto's head where he had hit him. "That just leaves bringing the sweat sample to Tsunade for a slide and these jars to Hana-San," the Aburame spoke before he left the three still unconscious people and a knocked out by smell dog. Shino had been extra careful when knocking Akamaru out. If he knew Shino was there, Kiba would find out, which would mean opening a huge can of worms. Shino knew time was of the essence, so he sent his bugs with a note to Tsunade and personally went to see Hana.

"Oh, hello Shino," the Inuzuka said when he arrived on her doorstep twenty minutes later. He had sneaked Naruto and Kiba each a bit of a sedative drug, so they'd be under for at least another hour and a half if not more. "You're back so soon; I'm hoping that there's not bad news." The bug-user drew out the five jars.

"Put them in a sealed chamber," Shino told her. "I can't physically separate smells like you can, so they're all jumbled together." Hana had a case for just such a need, and she got it out as Shino continued explaining. "Naruto and Kiba were kissing rather intimately, but I didn't jump in until Kiba moved his hand up and touched Naruto. I might have been wrong to stop them then, but neither of them noticed my presence, and I knocked their lights out."

"Well, let's see what we've got here," Hana spoke as she unsealed the jars. Chakra could penetrate the thick glass, but no air could get in our out. She condensed the four smells she needed into four jars and sealed them before taking them out of the chamber. Hana created a slide for each odor, and she started with Naruto's sweat. "I can't thank you enough for gathering all of this for me. Oh, those are your bugs with another slide."

"Tsunade does know how to work fast," Shino stated as Hana took the new slide and placed it under the scope. He waited patiently for her to begin explaining.

"Higher Testosterone levels," Hana spouted off. "Lower sodium content…and Naruto's also producing a hormone that would in fact attract a female usually. His body must be racing against the Kyuubi's influences. Okay, now for the chakra sample." Hana had to focus the scope much further; chakra clusters were small. "Well now, Kyuubi's chakra isn't making quite as much of a fuss now. Going by Naruto's sweat too, it's almost looking like the Kyuubi's either done or has given up."

"I'm sure that he didn't go that far with Kiba, but check your brother's scent too," Shino stated. Hana looked it over.

"He's a bit dehydrated," the woman stated. "Hm, he's producing a hormone that would normally attract a male. How many more complications must I endure?" she groaned. "Soon, Naruto will start feeling attracted to Kiba in _that_ way if he isn't already. That does not help the situation unfortunately." Hana placed the slide down and picked up one that was also collected from Kiba. "And that just made it a hundred times worse." Shino raised his head. "Arousal…and I can tell it isn't just a random thing. Kiba was in the mood so to speak. It's underdeveloped, so with Naruto's nose being inferior to our own, he shouldn't have picked it up in the slightest. If Kiba's body matures enough overnight though, Naruto's nose will pick it up tomorrow." She moved onto the final slide and scowled. "Well, the Kyuubi's still involved. There is just a spec of his chakra in this new pheromone. There's also Estrogen in it. This one has the construction of a peacemaker. In other words, it was supposed to make Kiba feel safe and want to maybe go a bit beyond just kissing. How much further would be determined by the length of exposure, the amount of Estrogen, and the overall amount he inhaled. It isn't a very dense sample, so I think all it would have done was make Kiba feel Naruto up a bit."

"That would explain why Kiba moved his fingers to Naruto's stomach," Shino concluded. "Naruto's chakra currently has a very weird pattern in it, and Kiba carries a very similar one. But I haven't noticed a big change in strength. The Kyuubi's chakra was strong enough to knock Neji away even when he was using his rotation, so he isn't just controlling Naruto like a puppet. If anything, he just seems to be the one constructing these pheromones. It's probably an attempt to _help_ Naruto if you know what I mean. I just wonder what Naruto is after. His efforts and his restraint show that he is after love, but he's easing Kiba into a sense of security. That suggests seduction, but, is Naruto really one who would do that?"

Naruto awoke with a start ten minutes after Shino had left. Kyuubi's chakra had disposed of the sleeping medicine, but he didn't have anything to tell the blond. Everything was strange about this. The whiskered youth found himself in front of a damaged tree with a tree limb thicker than his arm resting on his head. "Did I get knocked out?" he asked. "I was kissing Kiba, but then it just went black. Who nailed me…and where's Kiba?!" Naruto exclaimed. Shino had removed his scent via his insects from the area, so he wouldn't be discovered easily. As Naruto looked around, the Inuzuka's scent caught his nose. He was a bit of a ways off in the woods, but Naruto went after him. Said brunette was waking up with a headache.

"What the Hell…happened?" he asked into the air. "Naruto?" Kiba looked around, but there was no sign of any_one_ or any_thing_. _All I remember was him kissing me, and then I touched him. What happened? Oh God, don't tell me he…._ Kiba sniffed himself. He smelled of Naruto, but not as strongly as his worries would have needed. There was no pain coming from his lower half. In fact, he was sore in the head. All of his clothes were intact. "Phew."

"Kiba, are you alright?" Naruto called as he came running. He was smiling like he hadn't seen Kiba in a long time. Was he out for a long time? And if he was, where was Naruto the whole time? "It's really weird, but I blacked out, and I was under this tree when I woke up. It looked like I had been slammed into it, and a big branch was laying on me. My head hurts too. But who could have jumped us?" Naruto's nose caught Kiba's scent, and Kyuubi shivered. It was Kiba's arousal, and it was bringing Naruto's to the fold. Said blond blushed and turned around. Kiba watched curiously at first, but he recognized it to be the technique his sister had explained to him.

"No idea," the dog-boy replied. "All I know is that as soon as I touched you, I blacked out." Naruto's expression fell. Could he have caused it by accident? If so, how?

"Kiba, I'm sorry," Naruto immediately responded.

"Why?" the brunette asked. "It's not like you would have knocked us both out."

"Maybe we should check at least," Naruto said as his expression turned a bit fearful. He didn't know what would happen if Kiba touched him again, but they did need to be sure. "Where did you touch me?"

"Just on the stomach, but it was barely even a rub," Kiba said. "What, you think I should do it again just to see?" Naruto's mouth opened a bit before his eyes lowered to the ground. "Hey, I doubt anything will happen." Kiba got up and walked over to Naruto before claiming his lips lightly and putting his hand directly on the area that hid the seal. "See?" the Inuzuka asked after he broke from the kiss. Kyuubi thought it to be the perfect moment, and he began releasing his final formula. _This has worked on countless demons, so you have no way out once you breathe __**this**__ mutt,_ Kyuubi thought deviously to himself. Naruto looked into Kiba's eyes, and his own seemed to be shaking. "It's okay Naruto," Kiba began again. "I'm still here." He finally caught a whiff of Kyuubi's pheromone, and that was all it took. Kiba's mind was slowly invaded by dirty and arousing thoughts of Naruto riding him like a donkey. While he did his best to quiet his growing arousal, Naruto caught wind of it.

"Kiba," he began. "Are you alright? You smell kind of…weird." Naruto was in fact enjoying every little bit of the scent he could get, but he had to hold himself back. Kiba smiled deviously before pressing his hand onto Naruto's abs more firmly and invading the blond's mouth with his tongue. "Hey," Naruto said as he broke the kiss. "What's up with you?"

"_**He's ready,"**_ Kyuubi spoke from within him. Naruto gave a menacing face toward the fox. _**"Hey, calm down. Your mutt wants you, badly by the way his actions are speaking."**_ He put his left hand behind his hip subtly and crossed his fingers. Naruto turned his attention from the guilty and yet shameless fox and focused on Kiba. The brunette had on a look that simply said he was curious.

"Kiba?" Naruto asked again. "You're sweating more. Is something wrong?"

"No," Kiba replied in calm voice. His eyes were glazed with lust, but Naruto didn't understand half of what he was seeing. "I just think you're really awesome is all." He grabbed Naruto's right arm with his own before kissing him and stroking his cheek with his free hand. Naruto could taste Kiba again, and his own arousal was beginning to overpower rational thought. He finally gave in and put his left hand lightly on Kiba's chest and moved it slowly and carefully up to his shoulder. The brunette suddenly broke the kiss and put about three feet between himself and Naruto. "Wanna play a game Naruto?" Kiba asked quietly as he kept his smile.

_What the Hell?_ Naruto thought to himself. _Why is he acting so strangely? What the heck does he want to play a game for?_

"Tag," Kiba said as he whizzed passed Naruto and tapped his shoulder. "You're it. Catch me if you can." Naruto watched in confounded amazement as his crush ran up and into the trees.

"_**Well well,"**_ Kyuubi began. _**"Our little Kiba wants a challenge from his big strong alpha. You'll have to catch him before he hands himself to you, and he'll harass you if you don't. You can borrow my chakra for this, because you'll need speed to counter his senses."**_ Naruto's eyes took on a light reddish tone, and his nose quickly picked out Kiba's scent. _**"Now go get your little puppy."**_ The blond didn't know why, and nor did he care, but his feral instincts were telling him that this was natural. This was how his courtship with Kiba was supposed to play out. And Naruto loved him all the more.

"You're on Kiba," Naruto yelled as he sprinted into the woods after the dog-boy. This chase and the chakra flowing through him were exhilarating. Naruto caught up to his playful buddy after about thirty seconds, but Kiba dodged his hand successfully every time. He even managed to plant a kiss on Naruto's lips and slip away. "Why can't I catch him?"

"_**I smell no fear, but he's basically saying 'earn me' from what I can tell,"**_ Kyuubi answered. _**"He can smell your arousal, but he wants to prolong his fun. Eventually he'll tire."**_ Naruto wouldn't chase Kiba around forever, so he used an extra hard dash to finally catch the Inuzuka by his jacket. He pinned the brunette on the ground, and Kiba smiled back before disappearing in a puff of smoke. The familiar log took his place. _**"Now he's just being rude."**_ Naruto turned to see Kiba crouching on a branch above. He was smiling back at Naruto who was frowning. Both of them were breathing deeply, but then Kiba jumped down.

"You basically caught me," he said as he walked over. "It's time for a new game though. I like hide and seek." Naruto tried to grab Kiba before he could get away, but his feral instincts were making the brunette more aware and more child-like almost. He disappeared in a puff of smoke. It was a clone. No call came from anywhere in the woods. Naruto huffed and nearly threw a temper tantrum.

"_**It's the last game,"**_ Kyuubi said reassuringly. _**"All that's left is for you to show that you can outmatch him in a silly scent hunt. If he were a demon, it might be challenging, but a human can't mask its scent very well at all. Kiba's not too far off though. When you find him, don't be frightened if he's half naked already. Dog-boy had a monster hard on going. He'll probably beg you to take him."**_

Naruto inhaled through his nose, and he walked toward the slightly hidden grove Kiba was hiding in. There were fallen trees surrounding it on all sides, and bushes growing from the trunks hid it further. When Naruto got to the other side, he found Kiba lying in a bunch of small, white flowers. His gaze turned toward his whiskered crush, and Kiba smiled broadly.

"You found me," he said as though he was a good sport about losing. The normal Kiba was nothing like this, but Naruto's instincts told him to simply let things progress. "Are you ready?" the brunette asked his soon to be alpha.

"Are you really okay with this Kiba?" Naruto asked. The Inuzuka nodded and giggled.

"You ask a lot of weird questions," Kiba answered him. "I love you." Naruto froze. He hadn't heard Kiba say this after he had entered this state.

"_**He's ready,"**_ Kyuubi said almost eagerly. _**"Listen to him the entire time. Be strong, but don't make it too rough. The mutt is still a virgin after all. That face is just begging relief from you whether or not you realize it. Go on; you're ready."**_

"I love you too Kiba," Naruto spoke as he approached him and laid down in the calmly scented flowers. Kiba smelled like heaven. His complex scent mixed well with the flowers beneath them, and his arousal was alluring to say the least. Their breath scorched each other's faces, and Naruto could take it no longer. He brought their lips together lovingly at first, but he asked for entrance almost immediately. Kiba's eyes were glazed with lust, and Naruto finally recognized it. He opened himself up to Naruto, and the blond slipped his tongue in and ravished his mate. Naruto's eyes had reverted back to the sapphire blue of the norm, and nothing occupied his mind except the moment. He was going to do it; Kiba was going to be his. "You're beautiful Kiba," Naruto spoke as his instincts directed him. The brunette's eyes glowed with happiness, and as he brought their lips together again in joy, Naruto took hold of his jacket and unzipped it slowly while focusing on the dance their tongues were engaged in. Kiba lifted his arms like a perfectly submissive mate, and Naruto slipped his jacket right off and put it down next to them with care. One would think this be more animalistic, but Naruto cared deeply for Kiba, for his mate. He spared no effort in trying to make the Inuzuka happy.

Shino was still talking with Tsunade, and Hana was keeping an eye on the male dogs. Fights for dominance were common, but injuries were not good on any level. Kiba's mother sat in a tree thinking about her son and weighing his decision in her mind. If Naruto could restrain himself and keep from nearly undressing Kiba and hurting him during this period, she would have little problem with letting them pursue happiness with each other after Mating Season. Hinata was still out cold, but Akamaru had smelled his master's and Naruto's odors. He had even followed them to the grove and was watching in amazement as Naruto began undressing his master. The jacket was off now, and Kiba willingly answered by removing Naruto's own jacket.

"_**He's a perfect Uke for you Naruto,"**_ the fox said as he observed. _**"He's strong yet submissive, beautiful, and he reads the flow very well. Let him have some fun though and stop hogging the kiss."**_ Kiba's expression had lost some of the shine, and Naruto wasn't going to disobey Kyuubi _now._ Naruto broke the kiss and let his lover breathe. Their scents when mixed created a smell that soothed and yet aroused them both. What nervousness that may have existed was now gone, and Kiba's crotch and Naruto's were yelling out for relief. Naruto descended upon Kiba's lips again after removing his ninja armor shirt, but he opened his mouth and kept his tongue still. It took the Inuzuka a while to get the picture, but his smile returned as he hesitantly entered Naruto's mouth. _**"It would seem he needs some encouragement,"**_ Kyuubi spoke. He quickly developed a new pheromone laced with bits of his chakra. When Kiba inhaled it, he quickly became…not aggressive…but certainly more passionate. He explored every surface of Naruto's teeth and mouth as the blond had done yesterday. And while doing this, he removed Naruto's light, yellow t-shirt and placed it with his jacket. Both of their chests and stomachs were exposed, and Naruto's seal had revealed itself as well. In his curiosity, Kiba reached out and traced it lightly with the tips of his fingers.

Naruto's body tingled all over from the touch. His itchy hotness disappeared, but the feeling threatened to overtake his rational mind. _**"Grab his hand to make him realize the gravity of the situation,"**_ Kyuubi ordered. _**"Look into his eyes seriously, but then soften and put his hand back. He will understand this as 'this is very special to me, and you must respect that, but I will allow you and only you to touch me here.' Curiosity is the birth of feeling, and he already loves you."**_ Naruto did exactly as Kyuubi commanded. Kiba froze when he harshly grabbed his hand, and the look Naruto gave him spoke out. The cerulean orbs then lightened as the blond lightly placed Kiba's hand back on the intricate mark. He didn't immediately start tracing it, but Kiba gave it a few hesitant rubs. Kiba felt Naruto's hands fumbling with his pants and looked down to see that he had finally managed the overly tight button. It was like a new pair of jeans that had never been broken in. Kiba blushed partially as Naruto removed his boots, socks, and then his pants after pulling the zipper down in a suggestive manner with his teeth. _**"Extra points for creativity Naruto,"**_ Kyuubi said with amusement. _**"You've set the rules and hooked his interest."**_ The blond smiled inwardly at this as he put the pants in Kiba's pile. Naruto could now smell the scent of arousal multiplied many times over. _**"God that smells good,"**_ Kyuubi almost groaned. Naruto looked to see that Kiba's own manhood was standing straight at attention away from his body, and it looked big. _**"Keep an even flow and let him undress you first, completely. Only after that should you remove the last obstacle. Match your size with his. Kiba is actually a bit bigger than I would have expected, but don't worry."**_

Naruto broke from the kiss and used his arms to support him from behind as he leaned back and gave Kiba access to his pants. The brunette took off his boots and socks first before undoing the button and zipper. He copied Naruto's teeth move on the zipper, and it amused the blond._** "Aw, he's emulating you,"**_ Kyuubi spoke. _**"He wants you to love him. He wants your affection and praise even when he's this aroused. Kiba's got willpower, and he's got a passion for you."**_ The Inuzuka placed Naruto's pants neatly in the pile, and that left them down to only their boxers. Naruto pressed his hand lightly against the dog-boy's lightly toned abs and felt them over. Kiba looked nervous as he stared at the enormous bulge in Naruto's boxers.

"Are you still okay Kiba?" his whiskered mate asked. "Look, if you don't…" The brunette cut him off as he kissed Naruto and sunk some of his fingers under the blond's waistline. The blond's erection screamed for relief, and Kiba watched almost in fright as it was revealed. Naruto lifted his legs to help his mate's effort, but now there was nothing left unexposed on the blond. The cool air nipped at Naruto's dick, and he sighed from the quick exposure. This reassured Kiba somewhat as he placed the blond's boxers on the boy's pile. Naruto leaned over and claimed Kiba's lips in a warm and loving kiss that read "I'm proud of you," and nothing could make the Inuzuka happier. As he began returning the kiss, he felt slightly frightened as Naruto's fingers contacted his stomach at the waistband of his last protection. "Shall we see what you've been hiding from me Kiba-Kun?" Naruto asked suggestively. He smelled hesitation on Kiba, so Naruto went slowly. The blond was worried that Kiba might actually be bigger, but he wasn't. He smiled broadly at his mate's manhood and graced it with a warm breath that sent shivers up Kiba's spine. "You're pretty big," Naruto told him to reassure the nervous brunette. "Shall we compare?" He leaned into Kiba and kissed him strategically so that the Inuzuka would slowly lose balance and fall back, and it worked. Naruto was on top of Kiba, and he held both shafts next to each other. The Inuzuka's was certainly big, but Naruto had a decent lead on him.

"_**You're working with an eight incher here Naruto,"**_ Kyuubi told him. _**"I'm impressed. It isn't quite as full as yours either, but he is only thirteen. He's got a normal-sized sac, no defects. All in all, grade "A" for him too."**_ Naruto didn't care about Kyuubi's grade. His mate was beautiful, and his hesitation made him seem cuter. _**"Make sure to prepare him before you plunge into the rutting, and I'd help him enjoy the moment a bit to calm his nerves."**_

"You're beautiful Kiba," Naruto said with a smile to his mate lying on his back with hesitant eyes showing back at him. He traced the underside of Kiba's dick with a single finger and worked from the base all the way up to the tip in one smooth stroke. The brunette moaned a bit, and his eyes showed a bit _more_ of the hesitation.

"_**Okay, you have him, but he's a bit afraid of you. Perhaps I made you control it too much, but just stop with the advancing for now,"**_ Kyuubi told him. Naruto would not screw this up. He had patience to spare for one of the first times in his life, and he was thankful for it. The blond leaned down and used his elbows to support himself as he kissed Kiba once more. While the brunette opened for Naruto to explore, this was not the blond's intention. Eventually, Kiba got the message and returned the passionate and yet restrained kiss. His smile returned a bit, and Naruto then did something he remembered seeing in three of Kyuubi's memories. He ground their unclothed erections together, and Kiba arched into the touch, almost taking Naruto off his elbows. The whiskered boy became gentler with the touch, and while it did give Kiba more self-confidence, he was also allowed to enjoy it. Every circular motion made him sigh into the kiss, and now _Kiba _asked for entrance. _**"Let him in,"**_ Kyuubi commanded. _**"I can smell that he's ready though. We just need the willingness."**_ Naruto moaned into the kiss as Kiba traced his seal again. Kiba's eyes seemed to ask if he had done something wrong, but Naruto let him go on and sanctioned it with his own eyes. With his mate showing restraint and that he meant no harm, Kiba's instincts told him to trust the blond. He softly broke from the kiss and laid back with his arms back and over his head while he bared his neck slightly. _**"Lick his neck and do what you were doing before. Then move on. This is it Naruto; he's yours,"**_ Kyuubi told him. Naruto smiled lovingly at his mate, and Kiba smiled back as Naruto descended upon his neck and lightly traced an artery from the bottom to the top. Kiba shivered, but then Naruto lowered his bottom half and continued slowly grinding their rock hard members together. The brunette now felt safe and protected beneath his alpha. Naruto would not hurt him, and he would protect Kiba…no doubt. The blond stopped his lustful licking and claimed Kiba's lips again softly. Their tongues danced and intertwined, a display of each other's affection and willingness. _**"Now go forth and claim him,"**_ the fox said encouragingly.

Naruto stopped their breathtaking kiss, and he put his left hand in front of Kiba. He curled back the thumb and pinky before saying "if you wish to be taken…then allow me to prepare you." The Inuzuka was panting and smiling at Naruto, and his instincts brought him to take the three fingers into his mouth as he kept his eyes on his mate. Naruto felt himself harden further as Kiba's tongue dipped between each of his fingers lustfully to make sure his alpha did him minimal harm. "I'll be gentle," the blond reassured him as he pulled his fingers back out. Naruto took Kiba into a kiss as he lifted his right leg and placed his index finger at the entrance. The Inuzuka tensed at just a mere touch, but Naruto continued distracting him with his mouth, and Kyuubi was beginning to develop a storm of soothing, calming, and boosting pheromones. Naruto pushed lightly into Kiba, and he felt the Inuzuka's facial muscles tense. This feeling was certainly weird, and Kiba wiggled a bit. Naruto proceeded pushing into Kiba at a slow but steady rate, and he broke the kiss once his index finger was buried. "Are you still alright?" the blond asked.

"Ya, it's just…odd," Kiba replied. "It's not like it hurts, but I don't tend to put things up there." Naruto placed him back on the ground and laid Kiba flat on his back. He put his legs on Naruto's shoulders, and Naruto traced his clan markings lightly as he started moving his finger around.

"_**Be gentle Naruto, but rub the upper part of his insides until you find his inner pleasure center,"**_ Kyuubi told him. _**"You might just be able to touch it, but your fingers are not fully grown. The mutt will probably…"**_

Kiba arched up and moaned as Naruto poked his prostate. He had hooked his finger only slightly and immediately found his prize. "Fuck Naruto," Kiba gasped. "Haaah," he sighed. "Do that again." Naruto smiled deviously as he backed away from Kiba's face and lowered himself to above his manhood and stomach.

"_**You're gonna do THAT?"**_ Kyuubi asked. _**"That's an advanced technique Naruto. Are you sure?"**_ Naruto was very sure. He could only guess at how much Kiba would savor the bliss to come. The blond breathed softly and warmly onto his mate's straight erection. It pointed away from his body as Naruto's did, and so accessing it was easy. Kiba moaned at this lowly, but then Naruto flicked his tongue over the tip. The Inuzuka shook and moaned Naruto's name, and Naruto took his cue. He engulfed the head of Kiba's member with his mouth and pressed a bit roughly against dog-boy's prostate.

"Yeaaaah Naruto!" Kiba yelled as he twisted and arched from the pleasure. His violent spasms nearly tore his dick from its prison, but Naruto held fast.

**Note: that was not meant to be like ya, more like yah.**

"_**Well, he enjoyed that," **_Kyuubi spoke as he undressed in his room. He decided he would enjoy the show Naruto was giving him in multiple ways. The fox-man got on his bed and focused on the scene as his _demonhood_ began rising.

Naruto had remembered every bit he had seen from Kyuubi's memories involving oral sex, and he was expertly combining this art with his finger stroking Kiba's insides. He remembered that he was trying to prepare Kiba while he enjoyed himself though, and Naruto pushed a second finger passed Kiba's entrance before starting a scissoring motion. He moved in and out, and Naruto rubbed Kiba's prostate with each pass as he swirled his tongue over his Uke's cockhead. "God Naruto I love you," Kiba uttered and moaned. The blond began inserting his third finger, and Kiba winced as his insides instinctively locked down. Naruto counteracted what he knew was slight pain from being stretched with pleasure. He bobbed his head down and engulfed all eight of Kiba's inches, even bringing the head to rest against the back of his throat. Naruto had to angle his head correctly to keep Kiba's dick from bending too much.

"_**You're a natural Naruto,"**_ Kyuubi spoke as he slicked up his dick with his own saliva. _**"I know you don't really want to know, but I've got seventeen inches under my belt. I love this show of yours, and your puppy loves it too. If you don't want to gag too much, I suggest swallowing whenever his manhood graces your tonsils or if you think you will cough."**_ Naruto pictured a naked Kyuubi, and nothing could have been more awkward. He did take the fox's advice though. Kiba was long, and Naruto's gag reflex was untrained. The blond did have to swallow about every twenty seconds, and each one made Kiba groan as Naruto's three fingers stretched him out. _**"He'll be brought to release soon at the rate you are going,"**_ Kyuubi said as he stroked himself. _**"But you know of a way to use his release to make this easier though don't you? Don't swallow it, but taste your beta's release before slicking yourself with it. Get an even coat, and don't get lost in the bliss of stroking yourself with it either. It's been my experience that first seeds are a bit thicker, but releases in general will have a salty and yet profoundly sweet taste. Some are better than others, but you'll see."**_ Naruto remembered seeing Kyuubi use his bed partner's release as a lubricant for entry, and he had gotten it in the same way. He pulled back out to Kiba's tip and sucked on it forcefully as his tongue wrapped around the head. The Inuzuka's internal walls clamped down on Naruto's fingers at last.

"NARUTOOO!" Kiba yelled as he shook from his first orgasm taking him by storm. His first creamy release shot into Naruto's mouth and filled it. Naruto found that it was kind of salty, but his mate's release tasted good. It tasted like Kiba, amazing. The Inuzuka's breathing was labored as he shook from the last waves of pleasure wracked his being. Naruto sucked hard to make sure he got all of the seed as he separated from Kiba, and this caused the brunette to moan and spasm from his completely now oversensitive organ being abused. "Ghaah, God Naruto that was amazing," he breathed as he looked up at Naruto. The blond let his seed flow into his hand along with the saliva, and Kiba arched and groaned as Naruto's fingers came out of him. "But wait, _you're_ not done." He was silenced however as Naruto applied the substance to his still rock-hard manhood. The blond moaned as he stroked himself, but he heeded Kyuubi's warning. He'd release if he got carried away, and he needed that release to be inside Kiba.

"Okay, now for the real fun," Naruto panted as he removed his hand. He used the extra slick on his fingers to pre-lubricate Kiba's insides. "I'll go slowly, but this might hurt just a bit. I am kinda big." Kiba smiled and nodded as he looked at Naruto's slicked up dick. It now had streaks of white on it, and it glistened in the sunlight. Naruto secured his hands around Kiba's hips as he placed his tip at the brunette's entrance. He pushed in just a bit to get himself started, and Kiba's still virgin body tensed at the intrusion. Naruto leaned down however and claimed Kiba's lips before beginning to slide himself in in ecstasy. "Oh jeez this is amazing," he panted. Naruto's own movements made himself shake. The blond took Kiba's lips again and opened his mouth to his mate as he stroked the red triangles of his clan on his face.

"_**Angle it up more," **_Kyuubi commanded as he stroked himself. _**"You don't want your beta to be in complete pain do you? Aim for his prostate, and I'd recommend being affectionate and kissing his tears away. A virgin is a virgin, and I know this hurts. Every partner I've ever been with had a limp and a difficulty at sitting down after I took them. It's not a permanent limp, but the internal walls can only take so much, and I'm maxed out in size. You're pretty big for a human in general, but at the mutt's age, his ass hasn't quite grown to its maximum size either. Take it slow, listen, and keep his prostate happy."**_ Naruto completely stopped his advance as he climbed higher on Kiba's face and kissed away the two tears that had escaped him. He nuzzled his mate as his body adjusted to Naruto's size. He was only about two inches in, but they had time. The brunette calmed down and started breathing regularly again before nodding for Naruto to continue. Upon command and suggestion, Naruto shifted his hips so that his shaft was aimed a bit higher before beginning to slide in. The blond kept it slow, and he continued comforting Kiba through the pain until his tip rubbed the brunette's sweet spot. Dog-boy shook a bit, but he moaned from the pleasure that was now mingling with and subduing his pain little by little. Naruto kept a constant contact as the last four inches of his manhood slid into Kiba at a snail's pace. He was panting and shaking from the bliss that he encountered. Having Kiba's release on him was arousing, and it made for an excellent lubricant that lessened the Inuzuka's pain and probably tripled Naruto's pleasure.

"God Kiba you're tight," Naruto told him as he panted. "Just tell me when you are ready; I will wait." The brunette was very thankful for this; the feeling of being filled and stretched was a bit painful at current point, but Naruto had considered this and made Kiba's pleasure a top priority. And he proved that when he went straight for Kiba's pleasure center. After about five minutes, Kiba worked up the courage to claim Naruto in a kiss as his lust came back and shrouded the pain. He moved his legs to Naruto's waist and wrapped them loosely around his still patiently waiting alpha. "Are you ready?" Naruto asked. Kiba brought both his tongue and Naruto's into a dance when he reclaimed his lips, and Naruto took his as his signal. He let Kiba lay on his back as he supported himself with his arms. The blond began drawing himself out, and he shivered from the extreme pleasure. Kiba moaned into his mouth too, and that was the last bit of encouragement he needed. Naruto pounded back into Kiba's still tight hole, and his mate yelped as the blond hit his prostate on the way in. Naruto kissed away a final tear before softly and loving claiming Kiba's lips once more. Kyuubi started emitting chakra into both boys. They were a bit tired from the whole day, especially Kiba, and this boost would get them back up to speed. Naruto drew himself out almost completely before slowly going back in. His beta's manhood began to awaken once more as his arousal and pleasure grew, and Naruto started to go at a steady and slow rhythm as he stared lovingly into Kiba's eyes and kissed him deeply. The brunette answered this amazing treatment by moaning and contributing his effort to Naruto's thrusts. He timed the tightening and flexing of his leg muscles perfectly to Naruto's increasing rhythm and the steady depth pattern. They were full, deep strokes that brushed Kiba's prostate. There were two thrusts for every passing second, and Kiba's body had adjusted to Naruto's manhood rather well.

"_**You're about two thirds of the way there kid,"**_ Kyuubi yelled as his masturbating became more demanding and quick. _**"Give a few more strong hits, and then put your beta into the final position. After that, let instinct guide you."**_ Naruto followed his advice, and after maybe fifteen more hits, he flipped Kiba onto all fours, surprising him. He did however support himself with his arms. His alpha was focused on Kiba's pleasure too, and he roughly took hold of Kiba's now fully erect shaft and began stroking it with the still partially sticky and yet slippery hand that had held his first seed. _**"Good, now match rhythms; the rest is all just pleasure and finishing,"**_ the fox called. Naruto's heartbeat and Kiba's moans filled his ears, so Kyuubi had to yell it out to him. He paid close attention, and he successfully matched both actions. Naruto was on his knees leaning over Kiba's back as he pounded him at four thrusts every second. His strong grip and full strokes on the brunette's glory was driving him up a wall with pleasure.

"Naruto, I'm gonna explode," Kiba yelled. Akamaru had heard it, and his eyes were fixated on his rutting master.

"Me too Kiba," Naruto answered just as loud. After another ten strokes and thrusts, Kiba screamed Naruto's name loud enough to send birds flying from their trees, and his walls clamped down on Naruto's cock as it started entering. "KIBAAAA!" the blond roared in return. His beta's seed shot forward like an arrow into the flowers and dirt, and his walls squeezed Naruto's orgasm right out of him. His alpha thrusted into him twice more before Kiba felt his alpha's first hot and creamy release coat his insides. The thrusting had become slickened much more, and Kiba limply rode out the rest of his orgasm as Naruto abused his prostate a few more times as he lightly bit down on the back left of Kiba's neck and gave him a love mark. Naruto had done it at last. He had landed his crush and claimed him completely for his own, and Kiba had consented. The best part was that his mate had enjoyed himself very much, and Naruto finally drew himself out completely, tearing a final moan from him as his orgasm left him. He hugged Kiba from behind as they both collapsed onto the right sides of their bodies. "I love you so much Kiba," Naruto spoke quietly as he tried to calm his breathing. Kyuubi was silent as he panted from his own orgasm completing. Semen stained his sheets, but water chakra could deal with that. "Thank you," the whiskered boy whispered both to Kiba for believing in him and giving himself to Naruto and to Kyuubi for guiding him through the whole session and helping in earning Kiba's love.

"I love you too…Naruto," the breathless brunette replied. "Let's just stay here a while. I'm too tired to get up." Naruto nodded and turned Kiba to look at him before nuzzling his clan marks. The Inuzuka weakly pressed his palm into Kyuubi's seal, and he received yet more chakra from the fox as a gift to get him home later. Naruto didn't feel it as arousing touch; his heart told him it was Kiba's efforts to express his love, and that was exactly the feeling that Naruto had wanted, to love someone and be loved back…truly loved in return. This was his life's dream realized at last, and the blond couldn't help but cry as he held Kiba close to him.

"No matter what happens Kiba, I love you," the blond spoke as his breathing hitched. "Thank you for loving me. I cannot repay you enough." The brunette brought them into the lightest and yet most meaningful kiss that they had yet shared as he wrapped his left arm around Naruto and held his head close to him. Naruto's tears flowed freely as he smiled toward the sky. "Thank you," he whispered almost too quietly for Kiba to hear. The two boys cherished one another, and they had secretly been crushing on each other for over two years. What moment could ever mean more than when they were this close and this open? They lay in the bed of flowers staring into the boundless space within each other's eyes, and nothing in the world disturbed them, the two lovers.

**Author Notes: Okay, the next giant plot moment will require its own chapter, but there's your lemon. Review please. This was especially tough because I had to write when my parents weren't watching. Sorry about the update time. Hello, it's the equivalent of a fifteen-year-old watching porn. What's worse is that I'm making it. The risks are huge.**


	5. Busted and Busting

**Author Notes: Welcome back. Please think about reviewing. Enjoy the story.**

**################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**The Forest:** The two lovers had remained in their grove for another twenty minutes just enjoying each other's presence and touches. Their love for each other simply could not be completely expressed. Kiba knew the seal made Naruto feel good as he massaged it, but he was unsure that this would be sufficient. His two year long crush deserved the best he had to offer, but was this it?

Naruto had similar fearful thoughts running through his mind. An alpha was supposed to protect and make his beta feel safe and loved, but was he doing a good job? "Kiba?" he asked. The brunette looked up hesitantly. "I…don't know. Do you feel safe around me? I'm just…not sure I'm…"

"I love you Naruto," the Inuzuka cut him off. "I wanna be around you more than anyone else, but…are you enjoying this? My brain says I should be doing a better job of treasuring you and…"

"I love you too Kiba, and I'm glad you're unsure, because I am too," the blond replied as he hugged Kiba closely. Kyuubi had given them both enough energy to move around, and it was getting sort of late. "We should probably head back to the Leaf Village soon. People will start to worry if we are missing for too long, but let's talk tomorrow. Thanks Kiba; I love you so much." Naruto's voice was quiet as he spoke, and a tear escaped his eye. Kiba connected there lips one final time before moving over to his slightly neat pile of clothes. Sparks of pain emanated from his lower region, but he could stand up and walk. "Are you gonna be okay?" Naruto asked. His brunette nodded as he stepped into his boxers. Kiba and Naruto were very sweaty after their session, and it had dried on them after their time winding down. Kyuubi congratulated his vessel on a successful love quest, and the blond smiled wholeheartedly for one of the first times in his life as he slipped his clothes on. "Thank you Kiba," Naruto said as he turned toward the Inuzuka boy. "I'll never forget this, and I hope you feel the same way I do. I'll…see you later." The last part was awkward as Naruto walked away from his dressing mate. Kiba couldn't help but smile. Only _he_ would ever be able to see Naruto like this, open and loving, and he treasured that as he watched Akamaru come to him.

"Were you watching us?" the brunette asked in surprise. His white buddy gave an affirming bark. "Well then, shall we go?"

**It took you long enough to realize he loved you dumb-dumb, **Akamaru taunted. **Well done though. Naruto **_**is**_** in love with you.**

Akamaru climbed into Kiba's shirt as always and took his usual roost. "Time to go home," the Inuzuka spoke. It was about six, so getting home could take a little longer, and Kiba needed to adjust to walking with an awkward step. "I hope this wears off." It had for the most part nearly twenty minutes later as Kiba came upon the grounds of the Inuzuka estate. He stopped and breathed deeply before walking passed the gate. Kurumaru was lounging about, which meant his mom was inside. The wolf picked his head up, and he grinned deviously as Kiba's scent came upon him.

"You are so busted," the black beast spoke to Kiba.

"Tell mom and I'll piss in your food bin," the brunette replied unfazed.

"I won't have to," the black wolf countered in a light voice. He wasn't angry at all, but he was happily waiting for Tsume to go off on him. "Although, that threat would now carry some weight considering you've come of age."

"_That _obvious huh?" Kiba asked calmly. Kurumaru grunted in reply. "If Mom kills me, protect Akamaru would you?" he asked jokingly. The wolf did however consider this due to his knowledge about the Inuzuka mistress. Kiba placed Akamaru down and walked inside to see his sister writing and his mom doing simple chakra exercises. Tsume almost immediately caught a whiff of him along with Hana. She turned her head toward her son in shock and now increasing anger. Kiba's sister was not far behind, but the boy himself didn't seem fazed. His mother jumped down and approached him along with his sister. She grabbed hold of Kiba's shoulders before they both sniffed him down.

"Oh God," his mother said with sorrow in her voice along with anger. "Hana?"

"Naruto took him completely, and I'm becoming more furious by the second too. There are at least six kinds of pheromones on him, and four of them are attractors," Hana said frantically as tears came to her eyes. She turned up to her brother. "At least you enjoyed it. Kiba got off twice, and Naruto only once."

"Damn it Kiba!" his mother yelled as she slapped him hard. He had expected this, and so Kiba managed to remain on his feet and keep a relatively passive face on. His eyes watered from stinging pain, but his emotions for Naruto held firm. "I told you to stay away from him, and this is why. He's stolen your innocence, and he won't even summon the courage to face me about it. This proves it. Naruto was just using you!" Tsume punched Kiba in the gut extremely hard upon the end of the last sentence. Her son was lifted off the ground before collapsing. Hana gasped, but she had to control her anger. Kyuubi's male-set pheromones would make females furious if inhaled, and with so many in play, these two were sitting on the fence of rage with each breath. Kiba coughed up blood from the terrible impact, but he didn't resist. "God Kiba I love you," his mother cried. "You wouldn't listen, and now this. I have no choice left. Kurumaru, Shen, Raija," Tsume said sternly. The three of her toughest and strongest dogs now stood before her. "Hana, you're coming too. Kiba can wait."

"What are you doing?" Kiba asked frantically as he discerned his mother's plan. "You can't seriously," BOOM "kahack." Hana punched him hard in the gut, and Kiba doubled over as his knees gave out once more. "Naruto," her brother breathed as he cried.

"When the pheromones he hypnotized you with wear off, you'll understand little bro," Hana said quietly and lovingly as she cried over having to kill Kiba's true love. "I really wanted to avoid hurting Naruto completely, but I can't let you do this." Her brother fell on his right side and stared angrily at his sister as tears streamed from his eyes. "We'll be back soon." Their mother and she along with the dogs left the house and shut the door. Akamaru ran in, and he frantically asked Kiba about this and told him to give chase. After about two minutes, Kiba laboriously rose to his two feet and lurched out the door after his crazed family.

"Please be okay Naruto," he begged quietly as he painfully walked.

About ten minutes after Tsume and Hana had left the house, they spotted Naruto slowly walking to his apartment with a happy look in his eyes and a small smile on his face. "Laugh it up while you can you filthy demon," Tsume spat as she sat on a rooftop with her soldiers. Naruto instinctively knew the route home, but his thoughts were completely focused on Kiba at current point. The said brunette was now frantically running in intense pain to get to Naruto's house before his mother's dogs ate him alive. "Take the first hit Hana," Tsume commanded softly. "You know the rest from there." Kiba's sister followed the order without question and began sneaking up on Naruto.

The blond looked up just in time to see Hana's fist racing toward his stomach, but he had no time to react. A rushing wave of air went off as he was lifted from his feet with a crushing blow that was more than triple the power of the one she had used on Kiba. "Hana…San?" Naruto asked with what tiny breath he had as his body separated from her fist. _Isn't she Kiba's sister?_ he asked himself. _No, don't tell me they hate me because of this. Kiba…._ Hana blurred upward and began spinning in a similar but faster and more violent version of Kiba's Fang Over Fang. As his vision blurred and he coughed up blood, Naruto saw two of the other forms spinning toward him.

"Inuzuka Style:" Tsume yelled. "Five Way Claw Over Claw!" Naruto's eyes widened as the five converged on his falling body. "Take this Kyuubi!" the crazed woman yelled as they collided. After being severely wounded, having his upper left arm shattered, and the lower half twisted out of his elbow, Naruto helplessly fell to the pavement and landed on his back, causing the sidewalk piece to crack from the impact. He screamed in pain from his left arm being wrecked likely beyond repair, and Kyuubi seethed in anger within him. Tsume and the others converged on a spot about ten feet away as they watched the roiling and sobbing form of Naruto's now torn body. "He isn't dead," Tsume commented. "The rumors are true; he can take a hit, but he's finished."

"I was sloppy," Kurumaru interjected as he watched the bloodied boy writhe and hold his mangled left arm. "I missed my mark and blew his arm apart. His strong punches have been all but disabled. He'll likely never be able to use it again if he lives, but I assume that isn't your aim." The mistress shook her head, but she was trying to think of the most torturous way to end what she assumed was Kyuubi's misery. In her mind, Naruto wasn't even there. His body was the Kyuubi's prison and form, and he had no control. Kiba had mostly caught up, but the smell of blood and the screams he was hearing struck terror into his heart. When he rounded the corner, Kiba was hit harder than he ever thought possible by the scene. He was on the opposite side of Naruto, and his family stood about the same distance away on the other side.

"Oh Kami-Sama no," he said as his knees shook. The blood spilled forth from Naruto's various claw and teeth wounds, and his screams pierced the air as the pain nearly broke Naruto's mind. "No, NARUTO!" Kiba yelled. His family noticed him in fear. How the Hell had he managed getting here? Now the danger had increased two-fold.

"Just stay away Kiba," Tsume yelled at him. "Until the pheromones wear off, you're not thinking right. You never meant to give yourself to him. He tricked you and lied to you. Just let us handle this."

"Ghaaah," Naruto yelled as he shook. His voice was becoming hoarse from the high-pitched screams. The blond had stopped rocking and tried to remain still so that his pain would lessen if only a little. "Kiba," he cried with his eyes shut. In his mind-blowing pain, Naruto hadn't even noticed Kiba's presence. "I'm sorry." Tsume and everyone else was frozen by those two words. The five who had put Naruto into this condition were in shock and disbelief, but Kiba began crying.

"How could you do this Mom?" Kiba asked angrily. They all stopped however as a familiar chakra was felt in the air. "Naruto?" the brunette whispered. The blond's left arm rose, and he shivered from the pain shooting through him.

"_How dare you do this to my vessel?!"_ Kyuubi roared through Naruto. Everyone was struck with fear, and Naruto screamed more loudly than ever before as the red chakra began flowing rapidly and thickly through his left arm. His bone could be seen with part of his flesh torn off and his jacket hanging away. A rapid series of cracks could be heard as the pieces of Naruto's arm spun back into the correct position and lined up. Every single thing about this was terrifying, and the cracking sound as Naruto's forearm twisted back into the socket of his elbow made them all feel sick. The blond thought his mind could take no more as the reformation completed. Kyuubi's chakra sank into the bone pieces and cartilage and anything damaged. His flesh quickly grew back, and his arm was restored in a matter of seconds. The crying stopped, but the chakra flow did not, and Naruto's fingernails were replaced with five triangular sharp claws. _"You will pay for this, and for denying Naruto his mate."_ Tsume tensed as the demonic voice spoke to them. Naruto slowly got back onto his still healing legs.

"This is dangerous," Kurumaru spoke. He made a rash decision, and the three enormous wolf-like dogs charged Naruto. Only the boy's left side was flowing thickly with red chakra, and when he lifted his head, only his left eye was red, and only the left half of his teeth had grown larger and sharper. Kyuubi used the half he was currently controlling to stop the two support dogs easily with a Karate style punch to one's upper back and a backhand to the other's chest. Kurumaru looked like he was going to hit Naruto from behind easily, but Kyuubi spun the boy around and shattered the wolf's jaw bones with a powerful blow from his foot crashing into the side of his head. The black wolf yelped in pain as he was shot into an abandoned building.

"Naruto," Kiba spoke again as he saw this spectacle. Naruto turned to see his love standing and watching in fear, but Kyuubi wasn't finished. The blond begged for the fox to relinquish control, but he would not.

"No, don't do this Kyuubi!" the blond yelled as he struggled against his body.

"_They not only attacked you like thieves in wait, but they're trying to deny you your mate,"_ the fox spoke also through Naruto's mouth. _"Not only did they do this as cowards, but the other part is unforgivable. You love Kiba, and if you won't fight for him, then I will. Their lives are forfeit."_ Hana was frozen in fear, and Tsume was trying to process the information she had heard as Kyuubi's chakra struck fear into every fiber of her being. The whole time Naruto yelled and struggled against Kyuubi's approach, so the fox began overriding Naruto's nervous system and sprang at the last two standing in the blond's way to Kiba. _"Die!" _Kyuubi yelled as the clawed hand surrounded in chakra shot toward Hana.

"NOOO!" Naruto screamed. The hand stopped a mere half inch away from clawing the woman's face off, and it was being restrained by Naruto's other arm.

"_What are you doing?!"_ Kyuubi asked angrily. _"Just let me get rid of them. They have no right to stand in the way of your relationship. You earned Kiba's love fair and square, and you're letting them do this? I won't stand for this disrespect. You damned humans are dead."_ He began pressing his chakra through Naruto more, and the blond began crying as his chest was consumed.

"Kiba!" he yelled. The brunette heard him and listened. "In my right pocket…there's a tag Kakashi-Sensei gave me. Use it on me, and hurry!" Kyuubi's chakra had worked up to his shoulder, so Naruto held onto what control he had left for dear life. Hana just stood there frozen in fear as a tear left her eye. Naruto's were releasing tears as well. Kiba ran with what strength he had left to Naruto's side.

"What are you doing?" his mother asked as she realized her son was in grave danger. "Kiba get away from him." Her son slipped his hand into Naruto's pocket as Kyuubi's chakra consumed Naruto's right eye. It began working up his arm as the dog-boy pulled the tag from Naruto's pocket.

"Punch…me…with it," Naruto's demon-influenced voice told him. His left hand was beginning to work toward Hana's face again as Kyuubi's chakra worked passed the elbow.

"_I will not allow it,"_ Kyuubi roared. _"You will not dare!"_ Bang. Kiba had put the tag with the symbol for suppression over his hand and plunged it with all his ferocity into Naruto's stomach. _"No, not after all of Naruto's work,"_ Kyuubi spoke as his chakra was suppressed by Kiba's and Naruto's combined. _"Nyaaah!"_ he yelled as Naruto's eyes shut and Kyuubi completely lost control. The blond's eyes opened slightly, and he looked at Kiba weakly like he didn't know him. His arms dropped.

"Kiba?" Naruto whispered as he fell forward. The Inuzuka boy caught him before falling over himself. Tsume and Hana did a number on him. He was on his knees holding Naruto's chest against his own. The whiskered boy's blue eyes shone back at him brightly even though Naruto was barely half conscious. "I," he began again "love…you…Kiba," Naruto whispered as his head fell forward after losing consciousness. Tsume and Hana were stunned, Akamaru walked over and sat next to Kiba in wonder, and the three enormous dogs looked in amazement at how Kiba, the runt among them, had tamed the wild beast threatening to completely overtake Naruto for the first time. Said brunette hugged Naruto closely and cried. He was afraid that his parents would be hurt or killed, he was afraid for his own safety, and Kiba was most afraid that he might lose Naruto.

"I told you that you knew nothing about him," Kiba spoke as he rubbed the back of Naruto's head and cried. "Is this enough Mom?" he asked angrily. "Is this enough proof to satisfy you?" His mother stood there paralyzed by everything, unable to speak. "You could have killed him," her son yelled. Kiba turned to the blond in his arms. "Thank God you're alive Naruto."

"You don't really feel this way Kiba," Hana told him as she leaned down to comfort her brother. "Yes, you might love him truly, but I know you wouldn't have had sex with him willingly. You're too shy. The pheromones…" smack. Kiba slapped her in the face, and Hana turned back to him fearfully.

"Screw your pheromones Sis!" Kiba yelled angrily. "Did you ever think," the boy spoke as his breathing became shallow from his sorrow, "that he might be afraid? If you had just watched and listened instead of threatening to break us up every time, **you might have learned something!** He asked my views countless times, and he always asked if I wanted to participate in anything before he actually went through with it. You know nothing about Naruto, and now he'll probably hate himself for hurting the dogs and nearly killing you two. Just leave; you've done enough damage."

"Kiba," his sister started. "…I'm sorry." Tsume went over everything in her mind, and she noticed that the pheromones surrounding Kiba at the house were gone. The only smells left were blood, anger, and sorrow. She wouldn't show it openly, but she hated herself for doing this to her son.

"Hana," the woman began quietly. "Just let them be." Kiba's sister and he were both in shock. Their mom was just gonna let it go? "Kurumaru, we're going back. Kiba," she spoke in a flat voice. "Be home by nine." Nothing about the woman's behavior made sense. Hana looked back at her stunned brother one more time before going with her mother to tend to Kurumaru's bleeding mouth.

"He owes me a chew toy," the black wolf said as best he could.

"No he doesn't, and you won't complain," Tsume replied. Kurumaru was further stunned. Much more quietly, she said "I made a big mistake, and Naruto and Kiba have already paid the price. There's nothing I can do except apologize, but I…don't know how other than this." They walked back to the main town area in silence while reflecting on the entire thing. Hana had believed in Naruto the entire time, but she couldn't completely dismiss her mother's beliefs, and she didn't allow for Kiba to give his say. She hated herself for being a terrible sister. Tsume began crying over how Kiba had grown up and now had basically left her care. He was still her son living under her roof, but he had already stepped into the outside world. All she could think about was protecting him, and he didn't need that protection. The worst part was that she would have to live with the guilt if Naruto was permanently scarred internally. This whole mess was her fault, and now only the slightest sliver of hope remained.

Kiba supported Naruto on his back and carried the blond to his house. Naruto's breathing was steady, but he showed no signs of waking up. "I wonder what the family will think of me now," Kiba said into the air as he grabbed the key and opened Naruto's front door. "Well, it was fun while it lasted Naruto." Kiba carried him on his back upstairs and placed him in his bed. The blond stirred, and he sprang up fearfully wondering what all had gone on. He examined his left hand before realizing Kiba's presence. "You're awake," the Inuzuka commented with a smile. Naruto just stared at him petrified. "It's alright. My mom and sister are fine, and you only broke Kurumaru's jaw. We're all still fine, but are you?"

"Thank Kami-Sama you're okay," Naruto said as he hugged the Inuzuka boy tightly and began tearing up. "I thought Kyuubi was gonna take over…and you stopped him." Suddenly Naruto's eyes fell, and his smile disappeared as his embrace slackened. "Kiba," he began. "…I…you don't have to stay with me anymore Kiba. After that, you should be afraid of me. Look, just forget about earlier today. You shouldn't have to risk your life for me, and I won't ask you to. Just go Kiba…I'll" he said before taking a breath. "I'll be fine." Naruto wasn't even looking up at Kiba anymore. What chance did he have left with the Inuzuka anyway? If his family was against it, Naruto wouldn't risk it. "And what about your mom and sister? They hate me like everyone else Kiba; I can't make you choose me over your own family, and I won't." Kiba went down on his knees and brought Naruto's sorrowful and tear-filled eyes to gaze into his own passive ones.

"Naruto," he began. "They left me alone with you. I have to be home by nine, but it's over. Is your arm alright?" The blond moved his left arm and nodded. "After seeing that and hearing what you said, I'm not sure, but I think they trust you a bit now. Naruto, I still love you. That won't change. I know the Kyuubi was helping you by making those pheromones to put me in the mood, but I also know that you love me, not simply my body." The blond's face contorted further as his tears spilled forth. Kiba hugged him closely, and Naruto hugged back as he cried into Kiba's shoulder. "I don't know what I would have said if you had simply asked, but I do know that I trust you Naruto, and I know that you helped me enjoy it a lot. The next time though, just ask. I might not be in the mood, or I might have something to do, but I'll say yes most of the time. Maybe one day we can fix this place up and I can move in. I want to stay with you Naruto. Will you let me?"

"Only if your parents are okay with it," the blond sniffled as he wiped his tears. "And only if you really are. I don't know when Kyuubi's pheromones will wear off completely, but they'll definitely be gone by tomorrow. Let's talk then."

"Give me a hug Fox-Boy," Kiba said lovingly. Naruto smiled and embraced him, and Kiba felt over his seal lightly as he had done after they finished in the grove. "I love you."

Naruto traced Kiba's sensitive clan markings in the same fashion. "I love you too," he spoke. "Now get out of my house Dog-Breath," he ended jokingly. Kiba smiled before stealing a small kiss from Naruto and going home. Naruto watched as his mate walked down the abandoned street. He then noticed his tattered clothes, and Kiba remembered them as he walked toward his house. "I wonder if Hana-San can sew these up," Naruto said as he leaned on his window. "As bad as they are, probably not. There goes my money." Naruto just stared up at his white ceiling thinking about Kiba before falling asleep at only 7:30.

"Well, those two owe my boyfriend new clothes," Kiba said before taking a shortcut home. "I'm ba-ack," he yelled fifteen minutes later as he strolled through the gate up to his house. He could smell tears coming from his house, two sets. Oh the blackmail he could use later…. Kiba saw his mother wipe away her tears skillfully, but he pretended not to notice. Hana made no such effort and hugged him tightly.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly. "We didn't expect you back until ten, maybe even until tomorrow morning with an excuse." She paused. "It's over, isn't it?" Hana asked regrettably as she waited for the terrible answer.

"He's now completely concentrated on getting you guys' approval," Kiba replied through constricted breath. "Naruto had basically given up on our relationship and told me to not worry and just leave. He said he didn't expect me to choose him over you two, and he said I shouldn't still love him after having to put my life on the line for him."

"You two can do whatever," Tsume interjected. "It's not how I thought it'd happen, but I'm convinced. Is his arm okay?" Kiba nodded. The woman sighed with relief. "Well, that just leaves one question. What will you do?" Kiba grinned. "I thought so."

"Hey Sis?" Kiba started. Hana turned to him. "You guys know how you wrecked Naruto's clothes, which included his only jacket might I add, and they're full of holes now?" Both the women nodded. "Could I borrow maybe a hundred Ryou and take him shopping for some stuff tomorrow?" Tsume "hmphed" and smiled as she leaned on the wall.

"Fine, but you two have to go shopping with me too," the woman replied.

"Aw Mom," Kiba said lowly. It was a whine, but not a high one.

"Either you two shop with me for about an hour, or you don't get to buy your boyfriend anything," the woman said firmly. Kiba groaned with his mouth shut, but he nodded. "That's my well-behaved and kind-hearted child. I raised you better than I first thought," Tsume said with a smile. "If you weren't my son, I'd marry you in place of your dad."

"**MOM! NASTY!**" Kiba yelled embarrassingly. "There are some things you say, and there are some things you think; _that_ was definitely meant to be kept as just a thought." Eventually they settled down and ate some pork chops for dinner, but Kiba couldn't stop thinking about Naruto being just on his own in his apartment in No-Man's Land, Konoha. The blond had to be lonely, and from what Kiba new, that meant painful sadness. "Do you think Naruto could stay here tomorrow?" the boy asked riskily. Tsume and Hana looked at each other to find an answer, but they were both hesitant. "My bed's big enough for two to sleep at a comfortable distance, and he isn't loud and obnoxious as long as I'm around." Kiba _did_ make a solid point, but would his mom and sister buy it?

"Ah, what the Hell?" Tsume spoke lightly meaning she didn't care. "He can stay tomorrow if he wants. It is Mating Season after all, but you have to go over to his place too once in a while. If you guys _really_ work at it and earn enough money, I'll let you buy or build a house here on our property so you can stay in one place and be happy. The rooms in every house are built to hold back the noises of rutting, so you two can have your privacy. By the way, are you having fun being bi?" Tsume asked deviously. Kiba just grinned.

"As things stand, just call me gay and be done with it," the brunette replied. Now Tsume was satisfied. Her son was one Hell of a guy. Naruto was lucky to have his heart, and Kiba considered him_self_ lucky to have Naruto's. "I'm going to bed," Kiba said as he got up. "Goodnight Mom, Sis. I'll see ya in the morning. C'mon Akamaru." The white dog followed him happily up the stairs. The brunette happily fell asleep wanting to meet the next morning as quickly as possible.

"I should have known from the fact that Kiba released, twice in fact, that Naruto wasn't using him," Tsume spoke before taking a sip of saké. "If it was for just his own relief, he would have just raped Kiba and left him for dead. I'm an idiot."

"Then so am I," Hana started. "It's just…those pheromones were clouding my mind with fury. Well, at least they're still okay, and Naruto isn't insanely terrified of going outside his own home. I'm betting they'll enjoy this spring in a lot of ways besides just the elevated sex. Here's to a new relationship within the Inuzuka Clan," Kiba's sister said lively before clinking her glass of saké with her mother's. "Hah," she sighed. "Well, I'm off to bed too. Kurumaru should be fine two weeks from now, but he's gonna have to eat soft dog food until then. I sealed his broken teeth back together luckily. Who would have thought Naruto could kick that hard?" Tsume just smiled as she headed up to her own room.

"Now Kurumaru has another person to fight with for dominance," she said before shutting her door and going to bed.

**Author Notes: Ya, this did deserve its own chapter really. The other chapters will obviously be happier, but can you think of a better end to the conflict? Review please. I love my reviewers so much like Narukibalover, who is my most frequent reviewer. I will give a dedication to all of my reviewers in the next chapter, and there will probably be another chapter up by midday Saturday. Thank God the weekend is finally here.**


	6. True Love

**Author Notes: Welcome back. Please think about reviewing. Enjoy the story.**

**################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Naruto:** He had dreamt so many nightmares in his sleep, and Kyuubi simply could not count them all as he comforted the blond. The fox had reexamined his decision to attack Kiba's family, and he deemed that, while it was by no means the best way to resolve the issue, it gained the best result. Naruto lay in Kyuubi's bed within his cage clinging to the warm fur of his smaller fox form.

"We've been through this Naruto," the fox said as his soft paws caressed the blond's head of golden hair. "I am sorry for almost hypnotizing your mate with my pheromones, but that had worn off halfway into the rutting anyway. He chose to stay with you. Kiba loves you, and he stopped me. If he had run away or punched you, I'd be worried, but he didn't. Just stop worrying about it and talk to him. I guarantee that he will still love you just the same. If he doesn't, he lost the world's best partner, and…I promise that I will end your misery and keep from destroying the Hidden Leaf Village. I'll immediately run off and never return unless someone actually wants me. Will you please try Naruto?" he asked. The blond looked up and nodded as hopeless tears dropped from his chin to the sheets.

Naruto held his own arms before stepping out of Kyuubi's cage and into reality. He awoke to notice he felt cold, which was unusual to him until he looked to remember his now wrecked clothing. It was still very bloody too. "I wonder how I will explain this to Sakura and Kakashi-Sensei," he said aloud. "I can go a couple days without food, a week or two at most, but I hope Grandma Tsunade can come up with at least a couple of missions. A new jacket is sixty Ryou, and new pants are thirty…in other words, my life's savings. I'll have maybe ten left for food. Where's Pervy Sage and his wallet when I need him?" Naruto asked glumly. He skipped breakfast and just headed right out his door.

**Kiba an Hour Before Naruto:** He awoke with a start after repeating this one ghoulish nightmare for the umpteenth time. It was his sister and mother sneaking out and night and killing Naruto despite what they had told him. The Kyuubi was released each time and appeared as a fearful harbinger of death as it destroyed the village and let Kiba alone among the rubble and dead bodies. "I'd be dead now if that were true," he kept telling himself to dispel the dark thoughts. Kiba noticed that his heat was much quieter this morning, but he switched out his clothes in privacy without his mother intruding. She was however, standing just outside his door. "Oh, sorry Mom," he said with a grin. "You missed me with my pants off." Tsume just smirked and gave him a playful slap to the cheek. It stung just a little, but not like yesterday's.

"There's still a touch of your father in there that I need to beat out," the woman replied with a grin. "Hana's got breakfast going, and I assume you'd like to catch Naruto as he's leaving his house?" Kiba nodded. "Then hurry up while I attend to Kurumaru. He's quite pissed at that kid, and having his scent on you only aggravates him. Don't worry though. If he acts up, his new collar will choke him. I will crate him if things really get bad though. Having Naruto's blood on my hands for two days in a row is not on my list of wanted things." Tsume took the bowl of what appeared to be ground meats, veggies, and fish into her room and placed it down next to the black wolf who groaned. "Oh just suck it up," the woman told him. "It may be my fault for not trusting Naruto, but you got what you deserved for destroying his arm." Kurumaru sulked when he heard that name. "Behave or you get no food at all," Kiba's mother ended before moving the bowl next to his head. Her son smiled. For once Kurumaru was getting treated as a child like he was most of the time. Akamaru smiled in glee at the alpha's situation as well.

Kiba went downstairs to a stack of three pancakes waiting. "Whoa!" he exclaimed. "Thanks a bunch Sis." Hana turned from her pan and smiled as her brother sliced each of the pancakes into six pieces. After completing the last flapjack, she got out a bowl of the good dog food for Akamaru. Kurumaru growled when he heard _his_ food being messed with, but Tsume punched him on the top of the head, causing extreme pain and shutting him up. "Aw, that's being cruel," Kiba commented. Hana raised an eyebrow.

"This coming from the boy who threatened to wiz in there if Kurumaru ratted him out?" she asked. "I agree, but with you now being sexually mature, that would be the equivalent of _marking_ the food as your own. That would not only piss of Kurumaru as he tasted your urine, but that would set you up for a fight for dominance, which you would badly lose in a matter of seconds. You've gotta watch it now Kiba. Your threats do carry some weight, but that can be a double-edged sword. Only use one if you can back it up and remain safe." Kiba had listened to everything she said, which was especially unusual considering he was eating breakfast, but the meaning was caught. "Anyway, don't tell Mom, but here's another hundred," Hana whispered as she handed Kiba the money. He quickly tucked it away. "I looked in his house a couple days ago, and I have to say…he really owns nothing, a few pairs of clothes, kunai and shuriken, and food, but nothing really that's _his._ Go clothes shopping first to throw Mom off your tail, and then spend wisely to maybe get Naruto a couple material possessions. Perhaps a picture of you two would lighten his days when he's not with you. I'll take one later, but get a frame, and remember to invite him over. Tell him to avoid talking to Kurumaru though. If he snaps, Naruto might be in danger."

"Gotcha," Kiba spoke in reply. He finished his last bit of pancake before calling up the stairs. "Hey Mom, you about ready to go?" Kiba asked. His mother came back down a few seconds later with a sliced finger.

"That son of a bitch fights dirty," she commented as she washed out the cut and dug out the bit of claw. Tsume bandaged it before grinning. "He won't cause you or Naruto any problems today. Kurumaru complained too much and threatened to bite Naruto's arm off if he came here, so I fixed him up a nice cage that's just barely big enough to house him."

"You do know that that's the reason Dad left right?" Kiba asked. Tsume nodded.

"Yup, now let's go. Come Akamaru," she commanded.

**One sec,** the little white dog called as he ate the last of the delicious gourmet blend and drank some water. **Okay, now I'm ready. **Kiba picked him up and noticed that Akamaru was a bit heavier, and longer.

"You're getting bigger boy," Kiba told him. "You better stop, or you won't be able to stay in my sweatshirt or rest on my head anymore." Akamaru moaned as he realized this and got into Kiba's sweatshirt. "It's okay; that shouldn't be until next year." The three left the house and started off toward Naruto's apartment. Twenty minutes later, they caught the blond literally as he was leaving his house. "Hey Naruto," Kiba called. The whiskered boy froze in the middle of locking his door. He turned to reveal hesitation in his eyes. Kiba just walked right up to him while Tsume turned and pretended not to be paying attention.

"Oh…hey, Kiba," Naruto said quietly. "All of the pheromones should have worn off by now…are you mad?" This was it, that nightmarish moment. Kiba's smile fell. Now he understood.

"I've got nothing but good news Fox-Boy," the brunette spoke. Naruto picked his head up to meet his gaze, and his lips were instantly claimed. Tsume's whistling wavered for a split second. Naruto let a tear escape him. "I love you," Kiba whispered in his ear. "My mom and sister are fine with us. After yesterday, they realized you were the one in control instead of the Kyuubi. Now, the reason I'm here is to both reassure you and…" he took out the hundred Tsume had given him, "go shopping for some new clothes for you." Naruto smiled and hugged him tightly. Kiba whispered into his ear. "My Sis also gave me another hundred, but we have to throw my mom of our backs first. By the way, you're staying at my house tonight, no joke."

"Thanks Kiba," Naruto said softly as he nuzzled the Inuzuka boy's cheek. "I…really don't know what to say."

"Then shut up and just come along," Tsume spoke from behind the boy, nearly frightening the crap out of him. "Ya, sorry about the clothes, but your arm was more important. As long as you can still use it, we're good. Well then, onto the stores. Oh, and you guys have to follow me around too, or no deal."

"Fine by me," Naruto replied with a smile. They went through four different shops to get Naruto a variety of new clothes along with a new plain, brown jacket along with matching pants. It looked a bunch like the suit Kiba wore in Shippuuden. Each of the clerks was apprehensive to having Naruto walking around in his store, but Tsume could out intimidate any male she came across save for now maybe her son. "I really can't thank you enough guys," the blond spoke as he threw out his old orange ninja suit. He kept the pouches and shuriken holders though. Naruto had donned the brown suit and found that it was a perfect fit and was simple yet functional. The blond carried three bags of boxers, shorts, long pants including jeans, and a bunch of various shirts. "I got a lot more than I thought was possible," Naruto commented. "Either I had expensive taste with those old orange clothes, or those shopkeepers give me really bad deals."

"I hate to say it," Tsume began. "But it's very likely the latter. Don't worry though. You and Kiba are basically the same size. If you ever need new clothing, we'll measure you and buy it, but you'll need to supply the money unless Hana or I are treating you. Apart from that, buy some decent food besides ramen. The malnutrition in someone like you will stunt your growth. Tonight, I'll make Hana bust her chops and prepare some nice, big, juicy steaks for us." Naruto smiled. Now that the woman wasn't viewing him as a demon, Tsume was being really nice to him, motherly in fact.

"Thanks a lot," the blond replied. "It's your turn though." Tsume went into the nearest boutique and came out five minutes later. The group went through several of these before the woman stayed in one store for a half hour and came out with a single bag which held womanly things, and also a secret item meant for Kiba and Naruto.

"Well, I'm done," the woman said with a smile. "I suppose I'll just let you guys do whatever. Go and check by Tsunade for a mission later. I heard she got some new ones in. We'll see you two later. Dinner's at about 7:30, so finish up your mission quickly." Tsume walked back to the Inuzuka estate with a grin, leaving the two boys alone.

"Okay, we ditched Mom," Kiba said. "Let's get you some material possessions." It was forty-five minutes later that Kiba exited one particular shop with a picture frame, a ball that he could use to play with Naruto, and a book of simple jutsu that Naruto and he could work on in their spare time. They walked back to the blond's house smiling. "Now, tonight you are staying over at my place unless either of us gets a mission that lasts overnight. If we do, just come over tomorrow. Hey, do you still have your heat?" Kiba asked. Naruto frowned before checking himself mentally.

"It's just a little warm, but I'm not really sweaty or anything," Naruto replied. Kiba nodded. "I guess it doesn't just completely get rid of it huh?" The brunette nodded again, and Kyuubi reconfirmed it. After placing the bags of various items including new shower products on Naruto's bed and putting the new clothes in his dresser, the two left for the Hokage Mansion.

"Oh, hello Kiba, Naruto," Tsunade said more aimed at Naruto. She had a suspicious look on. "I assume you are here for a mission, but Kakashi is out on an A-Rank, and Sakura is out with Shizune. That leaves you Naruto, and squad ten minus Shino. He's sick in bed." Kiba and Naruto both laughed. "Of course he can get sick!" Tsunade replied to their question. "I have a C-Rank for you. Just get this artisan to the next village over safely, and you get your pay: a nice two-hundred Ryou for each person. This guy is a bit wealthy, so you might come across robbers, but you can handle it. It shouldn't take you more than five hours, so get going. And Naruto, stay here just a sec." The blond and Kiba both froze.

"It's fine Lady Tsunade," the Inuzuka replied. The woman wondered if Kiba had found out everything recently. "Come on Naruto," Kiba said before exiting the woman's office. The blond took one glance at Tsunade before following. Their mission ran into a couple of bumps, both in fact solved by Naruto. He solely defeated three bandits who had attacked them upon Hinata sighting them, and Naruto also created a bridge of Shadow Clones to allow them to get across a river. "Jeez," Kiba exclaimed. "You're on fire today Naruto. The truth was, both he and Naruto were beginning to get hotter by the second. _Crap, _Kiba thought. _Well, the town is just up ahead._

"Thank you kind ninja," the forty year old man spoke before handing them each a bundle of money. "And for you blond boy, two fifty, a little extra for all of your hard work. Don't worry, my glasswork is famous enough. I'll easily make this up. Good day," he spoke before leaving them. Naruto now held in his hands more money than he ever owned in his whole life.

"Well, Gama's gonna be a stuffed toad now," the blond spoke before putting his well-earned money in the toad wallet. Naruto and Kiba were both sweating badly, and Kurenai and Hinata both noticed.

"Hey Naruto, Kiba, are you two alright? That shouldn't have been too much of a workout," Kurenai spoke. She held her hands to their foreheads. "You guys are feverish. Maybe what Shino caught is spreading."

"Ya, maybe," Kiba replied. "Let's just get back to the village before it gets worse then." They returned easily within the hour. Total mission time was a mere three hours. Naruto and Kiba headed for the hospital to throw off Kurenai and Hinata, but they ran into Tsunade.

"What happened to you two?" she asked. Suddenly, Tsunade looked frightened and looked toward Naruto. Kiba just whispered into her ear about their heats being bad, and the Hokage walked on with a weird look on her face.

"Well," Kiba began. "You've got enough money to last you a while, and it's about dinner time. Shall we just go to my place?" Naruto wiped the sweat from his forehead and reopened his eyes to reveal slits forming in the blue irises. "Whoa, Naruto, your eyes…" The blond found a metal tray and looked at himself.

"What the…why?" Naruto asked a bit out of desperation.

"_**You are my first container Naruto,"**_ Kyuubi told him. _**"Our chakra has grown closer, but your body would still suppress it. I'm quite sure this is just because you haven't been sated in a long while. It isn't me trying to come out, but it is partially my chakra doing this. It's calling your instincts, but your mind is perfectly stable. This will be a learning experience, because this is the first time I've ever made a human go into heat because you are my first jinchuuriki."**_

Naruto just blinked with an annoyed look on as he stared at his reflection. "Well, Kyuubi's chakra is doing this, but he says my mind is still completely my own. It's just about instincts and being his first container and a learning experience blah blah. He says it's because I haven't been 'sated' for too long. Oh, and my eyes will be the same color as his in about two more hours. Other than that, I'm normal." Naruto smiled back at Kiba before handing the tray to a now frightened medical worker.

"Maybe we should leave," the Inuzuka suggested. He and the blond left the hospital and headed toward the Inuzuka household. "It gives you relief for a day…but it just comes back," Kiba said as he tried to scratch his back. "Well, at least we have my mother's approval of fucking in my room." Naruto blushed. It wasn't that he didn't find the thought exciting, but his mate was being a bit frank. Also, the thought of his guardians knowing what they were doing was a bit…awkward. Kiba stopped and dealt with his "problem" real quick behind a tree. Naruto giggled, but Kyuubi told him that he would be experiencing the same thing soon enough.

"Hey boys," Tsume called from her chair on the front porch. She was petting Shen behind the ears, and the dominant male was enjoying it very much. "The food's about ready too. Now, I know how guys in heat can be, so just feel free to express yourselves. My one rule is that you take the sex up to your room Kiba." Both boys grimaced at her completely awkward to hear words, but Kiba brought Naruto into a hug and passionate kiss that made the blond nervous as all get out. After that died away though, Naruto began kissing back, and he smiled after Kiba broke off. "I guess I know who tops," Kiba's mother said with a clueing smile. Both boys turned and looked at her as if she was nuts. They walked inside and sat down, but Tsume noticed Naruto's eyes. "Hey, um, are you…feeling alright, Naruto?" she asked. The blond just looked away.

"He's a bit more like us than we thought," Kiba interjected. "This is the first time the Kyuubi has had a jinchuuriki, so no one was sure of exactly what would happen. Naruto is the one walking and talking, but the Kyuubi's chakra will affect him this way if we don't…you know." Tsume scrunched her lip to her left signaling that she was unsure of how to handle the situation. "Don't worry," Kiba began. "I think we'd all know if the Kyuubi took over. That chakra reading is huge."

"I can make the medical records," Hana told them before placing down a platter of her marinated steaks grilled to medium rare. "Eat up Naruto." She placed what appeared to be a sixteen-ouncer in front of him. The blond's jaw dropped. "We do actually need to get you eating a much more balanced diet, or Kiba will shoot up seven inches that you'll never get. You don't want to be a midget do you?" Naruto frowned and closed his eyes. He picked up a steak knife and fork and simply decimated the porterhouse. The Inuzuka's watched in amazement as he ran through the whole thing in a mere four minutes.

"Well, I must say, that was awesome," Naruto spoke as he placed his utensils down. He eyed the salad on his plate and frowned. Well, if Hana was this good at cooking a steak, her salads had to be at least better than average. "Bottoms up," he spoke before taking in a forkful. He decided he liked the combination of tomatoes, lettuce, cabbage, olives, and some cheese tossed with a vinaigrette.

"I told you he eats like a horse," Kiba spoke as he ate the halfway bite of his steak. Tsume and Hana both nodded. "That's probably how he survived on ramen only, many bowls of many flavors including eggs, pork, chicken, and so forth. He needs more fruit though."

"And you need to lay off the fried foods before you fatten up Kiba," Naruto replied knowing his fried food eating habits. "After all, we wouldn't want you to have a heart attack in the middle of our…sessions," he said suggestively. Said brunette nearly choked on his food, and he did not appear to be happy when he finally got it down. He had his teeth showing in a snarl almost. "Aw, you know I love you. After all, you are such a cute puppy." Naruto had pushed Kiba over the edge, and his mother saw it coming. The brunette lunged over the dinner table at Naruto who got out of his chair and took the blow full force. Kiba pinned him.

"No one calls me a puppy and gets away with it," he said angrily.

"Oh be quite you whinny puppy," Tsume told him with a smile. Kiba turned to her with a dismayed look on. Why did she have to ruin his moments? "You need to remember Kiba that your threats will be taken seriously now that you have matured into a quote unquote 'full male.' Don't leave yourself open to such things by blurting out stuff that you can't back up. You might be able to make Naruto regret calling you that, but not too many other people in this family. You may now proceed." Kiba dropped his head and turned to an apologetic Naruto. He was sitting on the blond's stomach, so Naruto did have to make a small effort to breathe.

"I didn't mean it like that," he told Kiba. "I'm sorry." The brunette gave a small smile before stealing a completely dominated kiss from Naruto. "You are very cute sometimes though." Kiba smirked.

"And you are in your own dopey way too," he replied before lightly double-tapping the side of Naruto's face with his hand and getting off of him.

"I smell love in the air," Tsume sort of sang into the air as she held a glass of saké.

"Are you sure it isn't just hormones?" Hana asked. Her mother nodded. "All I can say is that you both have good taste. Here's to the first pair of this year's Mating Season."

"Cheers," they all said before clanking glasses together. Naruto and Kiba had to drink sparkling pear though. They took a long sip before sitting down and chatting a bit.

"Maybe next year we'll let you have a single glass of saké," Tsume spoke. "Anyway, I can smell the both of you. If it gets painful or uncomfortable, just excuse yourselves. In this family Naruto," she began. "A lot of guys end up with problems like that in the middle of the day, so everyone is a bit more accepting. Trust me, by the end of next week, you'll be seeing a bunch of pairs like you two, only most of them will be within the family. We allow two males to go at it within the family, but we examine a male and female pair's family tree. If they are too closely related, we won't allow it so that we don't cause a genetic defect or disease. But it actually is quite rare that you will see a couple like you two. The reason for that I'm sure is quite clear."

"Ya, most guys aren't bi," Hana ended for her mother. "The Leaf Village knows our clan history though. That's the main reason why Kiba isn't made fun of. Trust me, if the clan moved to another village and went through a Mating Season, we'd quickly become alienated or maybe even chased out. A lot of people view these concepts to be human corruption or a betrayal of humankind, but when you truly immerse yourself and surround yourself with people from our clan, you learn to think about things from multiple angles. Some same-sex pairs among us become permanent, but most of them are temporary until the Inuzuka male can find a female partner to love. You could say the males train each other until the time is right."

"I can say without a doubt that this relationship isn't like most of them though," Tsume spoke up. "You two are like puzzle pieces, and you fit each other quite well. I bet they'll win our annual contest." Naruto looked curious, but Kiba rolled his eyes. "After every Mating Season, we do something like a homecoming king and queen thing. We vote on each pair that developed during that Mating Season. The vote is to decide which set is the best, and we vote based on how successful we think the relationship is. Being successful has a lot of profound meanings beyond having kids. Male pairs have won it, not just male and female ones. Only time will tell though."

"It's kind of just to show off how lovey-dovey the 'best' pair is," Kiba commented. "I think it's pointless and just a showcase. Would you honestly want a trophy or medal that said you and I were the most intimate or horny among the other pairs?"

"I don't care if we win or lose," the blond replied. "As long as we're together and I love you, I could care less. Plus, how do you think they would be able to gauge how horny or intimate we are?" Tsume and Hana both blushed, grimaced, and fiddled with their own hands trying to avoid answering.

"Well," Kiba's mother began. "It's actually well known within the clan that you two already had your first time. The smell of lovemaking is a pretty powerful one, and it only gets stronger the more you have sex. By the end of next week, you'll start smelling it yourself Naruto, and your nose is a lot weaker than ours. The Inuzuka estate will smell completely like guys in heat. Women don't mind it too much, and you already know what airborne hormones do to males. This will be a unique experience for you, but how it affects you guys will only become apparent as spring goes on." The woman paused, and Hana looked concernedly at Naruto. He was sweating and even breathing a little heavily, but his left eye was changing, swirling with both blue and red.

"Perhaps it's time you two went up to bed?" Hana asked. Naruto just held up a spoon and examined his face. "You guys are promised your privacy, and Kurumaru is under lock and key, so assassination attempts against you Naruto won't be occurring. Okay, just go already. I can smell your odor Naruto, and it reads that your body wants relief." Naruto looked over at Kiba hesitantly. "Do I really have to drag you guys up there and lock you in?"

"No, we'll be fine," Kiba answered as he grabbed Naruto by the wrist and brought him upstairs. "You okay?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just worried I guess," the blond replied. "I'm not giving off pheromones unless Kyuubi decided not to tell me, but are you sure about this?" Kiba took Naruto by the waist and pulled the blond close to him and kissed him.

"You didn't hurt me even when the Kyuubi basically had me pinned like a ragdoll," Kiba spoke. "So why should I be afraid or anything?" Naruto smiled lightly.

"I guess you're right," he replied as Kiba unlocked his door. "It's kind of weird though, knowing that your mom and sister know we're doing this."

"_**Quit hesitating and just let things go,"**_ Kyuubi said out of annoyance. _**"I swear I'll take over and get things started for you if you don't do something."**_ That was enough to convince Naruto. He walked into Kiba's room before shutting the door and locking it just to be safe.

"Last time you wooed me with pheromones, but let's see if you can convince me without them," Kiba spoke quietly and invitingly. He had just issued a challenge to his alpha, and Kyuubi's instincts spoke in Naruto's mind. The blond closed the distance between them and shoved Kiba onto the bed, scaring him a bit.

"And you think I can't do it otherwise?" Naruto whispered into Kiba's ear. He licked the shell of it seductively before lightly teething his ear. Kiba groaned from this, but he refused to let himself be so easily aroused. "Oh, why does my little puppy so harshly resist his feelings?" Naruto asked in order to tweak a nerve. Kiba was hooked, and he managed to flip them over so that Naruto was the one stuck on the bed. The blond smiled, and Kiba smirked before claiming the fox-boy's lips and asking for entrance. Naruto was versed in this art now, and he fought Kiba's tongue for dominance and won. He took his prize and explored Kiba's mouth. The marinade Hana had made was getting in the way of Kiba's true essence, and now it only served to irk the blond. "Remind me not to eat your sister's overly tasty food before we get to this next time will ya?" Naruto asked after breaking the kiss. Kiba nodded, but he then sharply took in a bit of air as Naruto lightly grabbed his still somehow flaccid organ within its confines. The boy flipped Kiba onto his back on the bed and began undoing his jacket zipper with his teeth.

"Hey, that's cheap," Kiba complained.

"Don't be mad just because I know your body," Naruto replied with a smirk. He took his beta's lips in his own, and they shared a kiss as the blond removed Kiba's jacket. Naruto let him have his fun, but now Kiba had a second level of understanding as to why the blond had said that comment from before. His eyes fell a bit in annoyance and disappointment. Naruto separated from the kiss, but he was still supporting himself with his hands and leaning over Kiba. "I told you I couldn't taste anything except the steak." The brunette slid out from under him and went to his door before unlocking it and going into the hall.

"That's not very fair Hana-Neesan," Kiba called down the steps. Laughter erupted from Kiba's mother and sister. "Mom, you planned this didn't you?"

"Yes in fact," Tsume replied. "It took you two long enough to notice."

"Well, I suppose you can just rinse your mouths out with some water," Hana suggested. "But you're right; that was dirty. There is actually a sense nullifier in there, so even if you had waited or simply moved on, you wouldn't have been able to taste each other at all, which I'm guessing is fifty percent of the enjoyment?"

"That's about right," Naruto replied. He leaned on the railing, and everyone could see that his eyes were both red, but no fury resided in them. "I'm guessing though that this was like one final test?"

"Ya actually," Tsume replied guiltily. "Obviously, you would have just torn Kiba's clothes off and jumped right in instead of taking it slow if the Kyuubi was the one behind things. In that case, we would have come up there and stopped things if we heard Kiba scream louder than necessary." Her son frowned and gave her a steely gaze. "Just drink some water and Hana's nullifier will wear off. Hey, now it's your whisker marks that are growing." Naruto came all the way down the stairs and picked up a metal bowl. Indeed, his whisker marks were thickening.

"Well, do we now have it established that Naruto is the one in control?" Kiba asked a bit out of annoyance. Tsume and Hana nodded. Kiba walked over and got two glasses from a cabinet and filled them with water. He handed one to Naruto who was still examining his face.

"Thanks," the blond replied. He put the bowl down and slowly drank the entirety of his water. Kiba also drank his, and then Naruto claimed his lips right in front of Tsume and Hana. Both women giggled a bit. "That's for earlier," Naruto said. "I can finally taste you again; that's good."

"Okay, now you two are free to go," Tsume told them with a smile. "You only got Kiba's jacket off, so I shouldn't keep you waiting." Her son blushed, and Naruto dragged him up the stairs by his wrist this time. He was a bit frazzled however when he heard Kurumaru barking angrily from inside Tsume's room. "HEY!" the woman yelled, scaring Naruto much more than her dog. Kiba now had a cold sweat too as they stood on the top step. The black wolf instantly became docile. "I already told you he'd be staying here once in a while. Naruto and Kiba are together; get over it," the brunette's mother said still loudly enough to be heard through the floorboards. "If you behave for the rest of the night, I'll let you out before I fall asleep. But Kami help you if you try and go after those two. You guys should be fine now," she said towards Kiba and Naruto.

"Thanks?" Naruto said awkwardly not knowing if he really was safe in this house. He let Kiba go as they entered his room for the second time. Akamaru was frightened too, and he curled himself into a tight ball in the blanket in his basket bed. "You alright Akamaru?" Naruto asked. He couldn't understand the white dogs moans, groans, or other sounds he used for communication.

"Ya, he says that he just can't get over how intimidating Mom's voice is," Kiba told him. Naruto leaned down and petted Akamaru softly and also scratching him behind his ears. The white dog relaxed a bit. "You are pretty good with smaller animals when it isn't a giant pit-bull on the end of a leash pulling you through a mine field."

"Kakashi-Sensei did that to me on purpose," Naruto replied with a grin. "Ugh, I'm getting itchy." He stopped giving Akamaru attention and finally just broke out of his new clothes down to his dark blue boxers. Naruto scratched himself all over, and Kiba was not much better off. He finally caught sight of the triangle of pubic hairs going from Naruto's navel to beneath his underwear, and he began getting aroused. The problem was that Naruto was almost in pain from his itchiness, and Kiba was following close behind. "Screw it," the blond spoke. He quickly and surprisingly parted Kiba from his clothes down to his own black boxers as well and dumped the brunette in his bed. The Inuzuka boy became frightened until Naruto laid down next to him and wrapped his arms around his body.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Kiba asked a bit fearfully. His itchiness was wearing away slowly though, and Naruto was no longer scratching himself madly. The blond had just stopped as he breathed deeply and slowly while looking Kiba in the eyes. Naruto nodded.

"Sorry," he spoke. "I just couldn't take it knowing you were standing right there. But are you still alright?" Naruto did always try to care about everyone else more than himself.

"Ya, and I'm sorry for not trusting you, but I thought you were gonna just pound me into oblivion for a second," Kiba replied apologetically. Naruto drew their faces closer and nuzzled his left clan marking in apology. "It's fine; my itchiness is gone, how about yours?"

"I'm fine now Kiba," Naruto said after pulling his head back a bit. "I guess we're gonna have to skip the formalities." Kiba could feel his member standing at attention, and he and Naruto were so close to each other, but he wasn't going to just act like a depraved woman and beg for it. He wrapped one arm around Naruto's waist and put his other hand on the back off Naruto's head. Kiba brought the blond to him, and they shared a loving kiss, no tongue, just feelings. Naruto moaned a bit though when his clothed dick hit Kiba's leg; it was quite apparent that they both needed relief right now, but Naruto wouldn't act like some animal. He restrained himself and took it slowly. "Do you want to have sex Kiba?" Naruto asked remembering the promise he and the brunette had made. "Or do you just want to stay like this and sleep?" Kiba smiled and kissed Naruto again before placing his five fingertips lightly on the blond's seal. Naruto shivered at the touch, and he answered by caressing the brunette's right marking with his thumb and licking his bottom lip to ask for entrance. Kiba broke off though.

"Ya, I'll have sex with you Naruto," he replied. Naruto smiled lightly before softly reclaiming Kiba's lips. He opened for his alpha, and Naruto slowly went over his teeth and gums, savoring Kiba's flavor. It was addicting, but one could only enjoy it if he went slowly. He brought the brunette's tongue into a dance, and the whole time they kept their eyes fixated on each other while caressing each other's sensitive marks. When they broke apart for air, they were both panting and smiling. "I love you Naruto," Kiba said as he lay on his right shoulder staring at him.

"You too," Naruto replied breathily. Both boys could smell each other's arousal on top of their scents from the heat, and it was devilishly alluring. Tsume and Hana sat just outside Kiba's door listening, and they could smell the boys' scents as well. "Do you think we'll be able to be like this forever Kiba?" Naruto asked. The two women froze, and Kiba was shocked.

"What do you mean Naruto?" he asked. The blond looked a bit away from him and down into the sheets. "Oh, you mean like us being together." He took the back of Naruto's neck in his left hand. "It's not that I think I could do better or anything, but I don't think any girls around here would be willing to accept you like I do. I'll always stand by you Naruto. If you find a girl, then so be it, but I'll stay with you as long as you want me to. I promise." The blond teared up as Kiba kissed him softly. The brunette changed the way he rubbed Naruto's seal too in order to make him feel accepted and loved, not just lusted after.

"_**True love if I ever saw it,"**_ Kyuubi spoke from within Naruto's mind._** "You've found one great partner Naruto. Treasure him always like he does for you."**_ The blond broke from their kiss and stared into Kiba's eyes with a profound joy in his red orbs. He always could be open around Kiba, more than was ever possible with the rest of his friends. Naruto was always afraid, and yet Kiba could easily peel back the façade he wore and still look at him as a person worth loving and being a friend to. Even with his greatest shadow revealed, Naruto found that the Inuzuka stood by him. No one else in the village understood him like Kiba did; no one else even cared about him half as much as he did either.

"Ya," he began. "No one will ever be able to see me as more than a demon or some cursed thing. I'm glad we're friends Kiba, and I'm glad we're together." Naruto hugged him tightly and nuzzled the Inuzuka boy lovingly, trying to show just how much he loved Kiba. No matter how much he tried though, it didn't feel like enough to him. "Be honest Kiba," he told him. "Are you satisfied with me being your partner?" Tsume and Hana were both nearing heart attack. Not only was Naruto the one in nearly complete control, but he was nothing like the completely cheerful kid they always saw. Something needed to be done about Naruto's life, but what they had yet to figure out.

"I love you Naruto," Kiba said genuinely. "As long as you're insecure about how well you express your feelings to me, then you know for a fact that you're doing all you can. I know; it doesn't seem like it should be enough, and that's what makes it enough. I'm both happy and a little sad that I'm the only one who gets to see you like this because while it makes this a personal gift, it also means that no one really knows _you._ Naruto, you shouldn't have to wear that mask all the time, and I'm glad that you can take it off around me. You don't have to feel completely alone anymore, and you don't have to hide your sadness and pain. I'm just glad that you trust me enough to drop your guard Naruto; you're precious to me." The blond had broken down crying in Kiba's arms as the brunette stroked his spiky hair. Naruto hugged Kiba tightly as his entire being was laid bare. Anyone else would have just beaten him or rejected him, but Kiba truly was Naruto's perfect mate, accepting, loving, and willing to stand by him even though he was a complete outcast to everyone else.

"I…" Naruto began.

"Shhhh," Kiba told him lovingly. "It hurts; I know. Just stay here Naruto. Everything's fine. I won't leave you." He kissed Naruto's head like a mother or father would, and eventually, the blond fell asleep in his arms as his sobs drained his energy. Kiba looked down at Naruto's wet face glittering in the moonlight that came through his window. The blond's whisker marks had receded to the norm, but his eyes were still red like the Kyuubi's. Kiba stroked Naruto's cheek with his thumb, and Naruto moaned lightly in his sleep, but his hug didn't slacken. Tsume and Hana quietly opened his door to Kiba's dismay. He looked up at them seriously and even angrily, and a low growl resounded in his throat as he held Naruto closely. Kiba didn't know where it came from though and softened.

"You really are my son Kiba," his mother told him as she smiled. "Don't be mad, but we listened to that whole thing. I owe you an apology. I should have trusted you more, but even more importantly, I should have listened. He shouldn't have to live like he does, and I'm sorry that I followed the village's beliefs." She approached Kiba and Naruto, and her son's gaze turned steely once more. Tsume sat down next to her almost naked son, but she didn't care about that, and Kiba was too occupied to be embarrassed about it that moment. "You two really are meant for each other, and I'm sorry I never noticed that." She kept her eyes on Naruto's face, and she moved her hand to stroke his check, but Kiba growled once more. His instincts were running wild. No one should ever touch his alpha, but his mother showed that she meant no harm and that she didn't mean to steal him from her son. She felt over Naruto's smooth whisker marks. They only grew hair when he used the Kyuubi's chakra or when his body hadn't been relieved in too long a while like earlier. The amount of hormones coursing through his veins showed just how traumatic this night was for the blond. Kiba softened his gaze a little. His mother was now acting like a mother towards Naruto too.

"There's no doubt you guys will win that contest at the end," Hana said with a smile. "One element of success is getting to know each other, and this would receive a maximum score already. Another element would be emotional bonds, which you two share a ton of. Heck, you even conquered your heat with them." Kiba mentally checked himself, no uncomfortable warmth, no arousal, no itchiness, nothing.

"You better treasure him Kiba," Tsume told him a bit sternly. "Kami help you if you ever forget tonight. Only you will ever know him like this. No one else in the village will ever be able to love him like you do. He put his heart on a silver platter and handed it to you. What will you do with it?" Kiba stroked Naruto's hair as he thought about it. "Abuse this and he'll be traumatized forever, ignore it and he'll never love again, treasure it…and he will stay loyal to you as you are to him. I will personally beat the Hell out of you if you ever take this for granted in the slightest Kiba. Just remember that he only ever opens himself up for you. Now get some rest. It's late. Oh, and take a shower _with him_ in the morning. You can use the master bathroom. The rest I leave to you. Goodnight Kiba," his mother said before giving a kiss on the forehead. This was her rarest gesture ever to be seen, so the significance of the night was engraved on Kiba's heart for eternity. Hana smiled at him.

"Night little bro," she said quietly before shutting the door. Kiba snuggled up closely to Naruto and pulled the sheet over them before nuzzling him and falling asleep with their faces touching, Kiba smiling from it. He didn't think of Naruto as a trophy, but he thought about this as winning the love of the most beautiful person in the Leaf Village, and it made him feel on top of the world as he fell into sleep's embrace while still in the blond's.

**Author Notes: Aw, how sweet. Sorry about the missing lemon, but I'm aiming for a true love story. There will be one in the next chapter, probably two of them. Remember, I love my reviewers, and I like hearing your suggestions on how to make things better if you have any. All I get are compliments (not that I'm looking for insults), but constructive criticism is very welcome. I'm learning how to be a better author for an Honors English Class, and gaining experience from writing fanfics has helped me get a much higher grade in my opinion. I will try to update sooner. Sorry for the shortness. **


	7. What I Do For You

**Author Notes: Welcome back. Please think about reviewing. Enjoy the story.**

**################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Tsume:** She woke up to Kurumaru twitching his leg into her stomach**, **and the Inuzuka mistress was annoyed with him already. "You're on thin ice big guy," she warned a still sleeping alpha male. Tsume looked at her clock. 7:43 it read. "Hm, are the boys up yet?" she asked into the air. She got up and dressed herself, waking up the black wolf.

"Thanks for letting me out," he told her. Tsume just looked back at him. "I won't kill the Uzumaki kid, but I still don't like him."

"You don't have to like him, but you do have to tolerate his presence and his position in our family," his master replied.

"He's a part of the family now?!" Kurumaru exclaimed as he rolled onto his feet still on the bed.

"Live with it," the woman replied. "Unlike your mating habits, my son and Blondie are going by the philosophy of love first, and they are stuck together like glue. I see no reason not to formally invite him into the family. Do you?" she asked warningly.

"Well, what will the village think?" Kurumaru asked her in reply. "His presence is intimidating; I'll admit it. And having that demon sealed inside of him is the cause. I'm willing to bet the village further alienates him after this. They'll think of it as him trying to take advantage of our customs so he can play out his own corrupt fantasies." Tsume closed the distance between them and kicked him hard in the chest.

"You shut that filthy mouth of yours hound," the Inuzuka mistress replied as he got up. "If he beats you in a contest for dominance, then you will just have to accept it. I won't be swayed by words when you haven't seen them for yourself. You just want to keep your position of second top dog stable. If the village does hate him more for this, our family will protect him through it, but you and I both know there isn't a corrupt thing about it."

"I'll behave, but something about that kid bothers me," Kurumaru replied with labored breath. "Just promise me you'll watch him if you won't let me interfere."

"I'm keeping a solid eye on both him and Kiba," Tsume told him. "Other than this new effect from his heat, there's nothing that even suggests Naruto is taking advantage of Kiba. Speaking of them anyway, I'm gonna go check on those two."

"Good idea," Kurumaru spoke. His master shot him one final steely gaze, and Kurumaru was silenced.

The woman knocked on Kiba's door, but there was no response. "Kiba…you awake?" she asked as she opened the door. Both he and Naruto were under the sheet, but she heard sleeping noises, and no amount of their scent suggested lovemaking. Tsume picked up the sheet and saw Kiba's eyes closed. She looked to Naruto to see his whisker marks thickening again. "He'll be waking up soon," the woman spoke. "Oh crap, we didn't bring over a fresh set of clothes from his house. That was dumb." Tsume quietly closed Kiba's door and went downstairs to see Hana sipping her morning tea and petting Shen. "Hana, when the boys wake up, start making breakfast. I'm gonna run over to Naruto's and get him a set of new clothes. He and Kiba came back with their heats building, so I'm sure they never even thought about it. I'll be back in maybe twenty minutes. Oh, and watch Kurumaru," she said more seriously. Hana nodded. Said black dog was actually sneaking into the boys' room as the women talked. He knew how to turn knobs with his mouth, but his damaged teeth got in the way of that plan. It would still be another week and a half at least before he would be able to eat hard dog food again or chew the meat off a deer leg. Instead of his teeth, Kurumaru skillfully went on his back legs and awkwardly used his paws to turn the knob. He skillfully maintained balance and only started the door open so that it wouldn't hit the wall and wake the two up.

Kurumaru sniffed the air as he stepped into the room. "Okay, so you chose to leave the pup alone last night eh Blondie?" he asked quietly. Kurumaru looked at Kiba and Naruto nuzzled closely together and was a bit angered by it. This complete outsider was garnering the attention of the Inuzuka heir, and he had already shown his sexual dominance too. This meant that he declared himself pretty high among the ranks of the family, even if he didn't know it. "She just said I couldn't _hurt_ you," Kurumaru began. "Tsume said nothing about putting you in your place though." The wolf skillfully climbed on top of the bed at the far end and worked his way up to the sleeping Naruto. Kurumaru used the other side of his mouth to pull the sheet far enough off of Naruto to go through with his plan. "If you have a canine stuck in you somewhere, you ought to understand what this means," the black wolf said as he lowered his crotch to Naruto's stomach. It only took a second, but Kurumaru left traces of his urine and other hormones on the surface of Naruto's body, marking him as the wolf's property so to speak. He sneaked back out of the room and shut the door behind him, grinning in triumph.

"What are you up to Kurumaru?" Hana asked when he came down the stairs.

"Nothing since Master banned me from doing anything to interfere," Kurumaru replied with distaste purposely in his voice.

"You're lying," Hana replied after she sniffed the air. Even Kurumaru couldn't pull off lying and fully masking it. The black wolf's expression dropped a bit as Hana sniffed the air further. "Oh Mom is going to kill you. You MARKED HIM?!" she asked. Kurumaru whimpered just a bit. "Oh no you don't. Shen, Raija,…restrain him." It took the combined effort of the three, but Kurumaru's feet were tied together, his mouth roped shut, and his body hung from the horizontal punishment pole. "Mom was right. You do fight dirty."

"Say again Hana," Tsume said lightly as she came in the door with a shirt, boxers, and shorts for Naruto. She stopped when she saw Kurumaru though. "Oh you are gonna get it now. What did he do?"

"Your alpha here decided he should go ahead and mark Naruto to show his dominance while he was sleeping," Hana replied. Tsume entered a rage and used her leg to slam Kurumaru's stomach vertically. After two more, the black wolf puked from the force. Hana undid the rope around his mouth so that he wouldn't choke, but Tsume was furious. "Considering that Naruto was naked down to his boxers from last night, I'm guessing the scent is gonna stick since he's got direct skin contact scent on him."

"Oh you are in BIG trouble now," the Inuzuka mistress declared. "Not only did you disobey me outright, but you marked him when he couldn't resist. You just lost food entirely for the week, and you owe an apology to Naruto. AAAAND, you are going to willingly submit to him marking YOU."

"Over my dead body!" Kurumaru retorted as he struggled pointlessly against his bonds. BAM. Tsume got him one last time in the stomach, and the wolf fell unconscious.

"I swear you're more trouble than you're worth sometimes Kurumaru," Kiba's mother said in front of him. She let out a long breath and placed Naruto's clothes on the table. "Now I have to send a message through the entire clan saying that this was a false marking too. Damn you Kurumaru. Those two will be up in another five minutes, and I told Kiba to take a shower with Naruto, so I'd wager having breakfast ready in about forty-five minutes would be your best bet. They'll spend ten minutes just cuddling probably and also another five to ten after they're done bathing among other things. I'll go spread the word to my brothers so they can tell their individual families, so I'll be back in another twenty probably. Shit this is not turning out to be my day."

"Well, take it out on Kurumaru later," Hana replied as her mother went out the door.

Naruto woke up with a hard on. He hadn't gotten to taking Kiba last night, and he remembered why. The blond had been feeling so unsure and so sorrowful, and Kiba comforted him until they both fell asleep, and now said brunette had his face lying on top of his own. Kiba's scent was calming, and Naruto lost all of his alluring thoughts almost instantly. Dog-Boy's face wore a smile, and so Naruto grinned and nuzzled Kiba back until he picked up an unfamiliar scent in the room. He picked his head up and let Kiba rest on the pillow. As he smelled the air, Naruto became angrier, and Kyuubi did too. The source of the smell was a patch of skin just to the upper right of his seal.

"_**It wasn't Kiba, but someone seems to think he has dominance over you Naruto,"**_ Kyuubi told him. A feral instinct in Naruto's mind went wild, and he became angrier, allowing Kyuubi's chakra to partially take over. _**"Going by the scent, it wasn't a human. In fact, it smells entirely canine. Find the dog that did this and beat him to a bloody pulp later, but drop the anger. Your mate is lying right next to you, and your chakra scared the whole family remember?"**_ Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, and he stopped drawing on Kyuubi's powers, making his fangs retract. Hana stepped into the room a second later with a frightened look on.

"Naruto?" she asked. The boy still had a snarl on, but he dropped it. His eyes were still red, and his whisker marks had thickened again.

"I'm sorry Hana-San," he said genuinely. "That was Kyuubi's chakra. Apparently some dog decided to mark me, and one of his instincts just made me get really mad. I suppose I can't just ask you not to worry, but it's me, not Kyuubi."

"You can smell that?" Hana asked, referring to Kurumaru's action. Naruto nodded. "Usually only our noses are that powerful. How?"

"Oh, it's because I'm part fox," Naruto replied with a smile. "Kyuubi gifted me with slightly better hearing and a stronger sense of smell, but they're at their strongest when I'm in heat apparently. Anyway, do you know who marked me?"

"Kurumaru," Hana replied. Naruto's eyes widened. He remembered. Kurumaru was one big-ass dog-wolf thing with a bad attitude and strength to back it up. "Ya, the big black guy."

"Well, I guess he'd really be the only one who I can't just beat the crap out of to refuse this mark," Naruto replied. The bulge in his boxers became apparent, and Hana gestured with her eyes down to it. "Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, rolling sideways onto Kiba to fix his problem, waking him up.

"What the Hell? Naruto?" Kiba asked while still partially dazed. "NARUTO!" he yelled fearfully when he realized their current condition and position. Kiba thought Naruto was trying to take him without his knowledge, and he used both his arms and legs to launch the blond off of him, sending the back of his head crashing onto the edge of the nightstand on the far side. Naruto's eyes went wide before he fell to the floor. He didn't get up. Hana and Kiba froze. "Oh Kami…Naruto?" Kiba asked before crawling to the edge of his bed and looking down. Hana came over as well. The blond just lay on his side, limp, and breathing very shallowly and slowly.

"Get him up," Hana commanded. "If he goes comatose, we'll have a real problem." Kiba got up and helped his sister pull him up so that he was sitting in the middle of the floor. Hana looked at the back of his head. "Ooo, that is one nasty bump. He's bleeding too. Kiba, I'm going to get some cold water and a washcloth. If he stops breathing, call me immediately." Her brother nodded as a tear fell from his left eye. Hana sprang up and went to her mother's bathroom. Kiba listened closely to his heartbeat and breathing. Naruto's heart was going quickly, but his breathing was extremely shallow and slow. If he permanently hurt Naruto, Kiba would never be able to forgive himself. He had to support Naruto's body by his shoulders so that he wouldn't fall forward and constrict his breathing further. Hana came back in with a metal bowl filled with cold water and two washcloths. "This is kinda my fault," she said guiltily. "I know guys get random erections this time of year, and I pointed his out. He rolled on top of you to block my view, and you know the rest. Hold this washcloth to his forehead while I tend to the back of his head," Hana commanded. Kiba did as his sister told him without question. "Shen!" Hana called. "Get Tsunade and a medical team, now!" The dog was out the door instantly sprinting towards the Hokage Mansion. Only he and Kurumaru had learned how to speak English, so only Shen could do this since Tsume was out explaining Naruto's other problem. "His heart's slowing down," Hana commented. "That's not good."

"Is he gonna die?" Kiba asked in desperation.

"Just keep an eye on his breathing," Hana replied. The truth was, this was a very dangerous situation. The woman summoned a Shadow Clone. "If Naruto is going to the hospital, it is best that Tsunade not know the circumstances as to why this happened, not the deeper ones anyway. Get these two dressed," she ordered her clone. Kiba slipped on his shirt and shorts and then immediately went back to keeping the cloth on Naruto's forehead. When the clone got to putting Naruto's shirt on, Hana told him to wring out the old washcloth and dip it in the cold water. "When they get here, the story is that you two were having a sleepover, and Naruto rolled on top of you in your sleep. You panicked and threw him into the nightstand by accident. You got it?" Hana asked.

"Ya, I just hope Naruto's alright," her brother replied. Five minutes later, Shen, Tsunade, and the medical team filed into the house and up the stairs. "We're in here," Kiba called. Tsunade only had to look at the back of Naruto's head for a split second to realize what was going on.

"Get him on a stretcher and an I.V. drop now," the Hokage ordered. The four medical ninja with her quickly completed the command, and they whisked the unconscious Naruto off to the hospital tout suite. "What happened?" the woman asked as Hana and Kiba followed them. Hana left a note on the door explaining the situation to Tsume.

"Well, Naruto and Kiba were having a sleepover, and Naruto rolled on top of Kiba when he was waking up. I heard a yell and a crack, and I found Naruto to have that bump on the back of his head as he lay unconscious under the nightstand.

"I kind of overreacted and threw Naruto into the nightstand," Kiba admitted. "Is he gonna be alright?"

"We can only hope the Kyuubi is helping to heal Naruto," Tsunade replied. "The back of his skull now has a crack in it, and I don't know if his brain has been damaged or not yet. I'll do what I can, but injuries like this can have very terrible consequences. By the way, you shouldn't lie to me. The Kyuubi's chakra was active." Hana and Kiba both took on frightened looks. "Considering the way he looked, I'm guessing Naruto lost control, and the Kyuubi tried to, ahem…you know."

"He was experiencing transformation yesterday just after we went passed you actually," Kiba replied. "And he already had the whisker marks and red eyes last night. Naruto didn't try anything then, and I'm sure he didn't twenty minutes ago either."

"It sounds strange, but Kiba is telling the truth, and you can ask Tsume about it later if you want," Hana told the Hokage. They were far enough behind the medical team to not be overheard. "You're a medical expert. What happens when hormones run wild in a teenage boy?" Tsunade blushed. "He and Kiba went to sleep in boxers, and nothing happened last night or this morning, but Naruto had one when I entered the room. When I pointed it out, he became embarrassed and tried to hide it by rolling away from me. Unfortunately, he rolled on top of Kiba, and little bro didn't remember that Naruto already looked like that when he went to bed, so the rest of the story occurred as you heard it from us."

"Considering that nightstand was a strong birch, Naruto might have just suffered a really bad concussion," Tsunade told them. "I'd say his chance of coming out of this without permanent brain damage is maybe sixty percent at best. I'll do my best though." Hana and Kiba stayed outside the operating room for two whole hours before the Hokage stepped out. Kiba looked up at her sorrowfully, but Tsunade smiled. "He'll be fine in another hour. The crack didn't penetrate far enough into the skull. It does however cover a lot of area length wise. Two and a half inches of the back of his skull is one long crack." She held up her fingers to show Kiba the distance. "Don't let anything hard come into contact with the back of his head for a good while. He'll be very sore there for a few days, but he can be released by the end of today. Always make sure someone is with him, because a side effect of this injury might possibly be random fainting spells. I'd suggest he stay over at the Inuzuka estate for the next few days so that it won't inconvenience anyone. Bring him to me at about three tomorrow so that I can get an X-Ray. I need to make sure it heals up correctly and doesn't leave a hollow spot. When I'm satisfied with the way his head repairs itself, you can go back to your normal routines. Be a lot more careful about how you wake up though mister Inuzuka," she said towards Kiba. "You can go ahead and see him."

"Thanks Lady Tsunade," Kiba spoke to her with a wide smile. Hana rubbed the back of his head before they entered the room. "Hey Naruto." The blond had an I.V. drip hooked up to his right arm, and his eyes had returned to their original blue.

"Hey," he said a bit weakly. "Thanks. I just love paying hospital bills," Naruto continued with a smile. "Sorry about that. I guess we'll just have to get used to me going fox-form every night. Are you alright though Kiba?"

"You always did care about everyone else more than yourself," Kiba replied. Naruto giggled, but he cringed as a wave of pain shot through him. "Sorry, ya I'm fine. By the way, Kurumaru is now chained up. You can laugh at him later if you want." Hana slapped the back of his head.

"No laughing," she spoke. "We'll deal with Kurumaru's behavior, but you just focus on getting better Naruto. You aren't to let anything hard get near the back of your head, and Kiba is going to stay with you the entire time so that you don't further injure yourself from fainting. Basically, you're staying at our house for probably the next three to five days depending on how Tsunade finds that your head is healing up. I'm guessing you're both a bit hungry." Naruto nodded lightly. "Would you like some ramen?" The blond nodded again. "I'll get a bowl of barbeque pork from Ichiraku's for you, and you Kiba?"

"The same for me," her brother replied. Hana smiled and left with Shen. "I'm really sorry Naruto," he began quietly. "I keep telling myself to trust you more, but that just hasn't worked yet."

"Well, I do have a demon inside me," the blond replied with a small smile. "It wasn't really any one person's fault. Your sister teased me, I rolled onto you, and your fear of Kyuubi made you react. Basically, we all screwed up. I'll be fine though. Kyuubi's good at dealing with injuries of any sort, kind of like what you saw when my arm got wrecked." Kiba remembered hearing those screams and the cracking noises. He also remembered the gruesome picture of Naruto's messed up arm with flesh torn away and chunks of bone sticking this way and that.

"But your brain isn't so easy to heal," Kiba said as a tear came to his eye. "I could have really hurt you, permanently, and I would never be able to get you back. Please forgive me Naruto," the brunette begged.

"It wasn't your fault Kiba," Naruto insisted. "I forgive you, but it was an accident."

"I'm sorry Naruto," the Inuzuka boy replied. "I just wouldn't be able to forgive myself if you lost the ability to think or move or something. I love you."

"I love you too Kiba," Naruto told him with a smile. The brunette got out of his chair and leaned down and Kissed Naruto's lips softly as tears rolled down his eyes. Tsunade had just come from behind the curtain, and she was stunned by the sight of both boys being intimate. Their eyes were closed, but both of them seemed to be happy that the other was there. "Even if you had really hurt me, I'd forgive you," Naruto said again as he looked into Kiba's eyes. They shared another soft kiss, and Tsunade silently went back behind the curtain. Her heart was racing, and all she could think was _wwOOOOoow.__**(Like Lilly on Hannah Montana. Note: My little sister is addicted to that show.)**_ It wasn't gross; it wasn't lusty. Their kiss was just like any boyfriend and girlfriend's would be, caring and passionate. Hana appeared before the frazzled Tsunade. She smiled and mouthed "kissing?" The Hokage nodded. Kiba sat back in his chair, and the two finally stepped into view, Tsunade's face showing her normal calm.

"Ramen," Hana called a bit quietly. Naruto sat up using his hands and happily took the steaming bowl. Hana broke his chopsticks for him, and Tsunade set up a tray beneath him in case he spilled.

"Thanks Hana-San," Naruto said quietly so as to be courteous. "Thanks Granny," he told Tsunade. The woman rolled her eyes, but she smiled. Kiba in turn thanked the two, and they ate happily and chatted. "So, I'm able to leave later?" Naruto asked toward Tsunade. The Hokage nodded. "That's good to…" he stopped before falling backward into his pillow. It was a good thing Naruto finished his entire bowl, because it tipped over onto his body. Kiba and Hana sprang up, but Tsunade was next to Naruto first.

"He just fainted," the blond woman confirmed. "This will likely happen a couple of times, but just let him rest. When he wakes back up, you can take him back. Keep an eye out for mischievous kids. They tend to throw rocks at him, sometimes big ones. I'd rather not see our top hyperactive ninja lose his dreams just because of an idiot kid not knowing the severity of his actions. Since you Kiba already have a relationship with him," she started out. "You must bathe with him if he goes to do it." The brunette didn't so much as blush.

"We were kind of going to get to that this morning anyway," he replied. The tables turned on Tsunade, and now she was the one blushing beet red.

"I'm guessing you didn't know this was natural for men within the Inuzuka Clan," Hana spoke with a smile.

"Oh, I knew relationships like this occurred among the male members of your clan, but Kiba is quite young, so seeing him being so calm and frank about this is a bit awkward," Tsunade replied. "Two years from now and I would have just thought it cute off the bat."

"We've completely established that Naruto is in control during this period of time," Hana began. "We also have some news to give you. Naruto might be depressed." Tsunade raised her left eyebrow at this. "I've watched him, we all heard his conversation with Kiba last night, and you know how he normally acts." Tsunade took on a confused look. "Did you know that Naruto's been periodically beaten by the villagers in his own home?" The Hokage's eyes went wide. "He also seems to hate himself. Naruto cries a lot when he and Kiba are alone, and he becomes terrified if anything threatens his friendships."

"If I knew he was being beaten out in the middle of nowhere, I would have paid for a permanent apartment in the Hokage Mansion," Tsunade told them. "As per the other symptoms, ya, they point directly at depression; just look at his life for Pete's sake. I can't give him antidepressants though, because then he would know that we know his life. That would be what sends him over the mental edge. If he trusted Kiba alone with all of this information, it means that Naruto can confide in him, maybe more than Sasuke. You two already have a relationship, so this shouldn't be hard. Be his go-to person Kiba. You are officially his medicine. If he can genuinely laugh and experience love when he's with you, that's all he needs. As per his periodical beatings, I can't set up ANBU; they can't be trusted in his case, and Naruto would now be able to smell them out. His smell receptors…the amount has tripled; Naruto's nose is now just as strong as yours."

"So then what do we do to keep him alive and out of those situations?" Hana asked.

"Adopt him," Tsunade said flatly. Kiba was now in dropped-jaw shock, and his sister was not much better off. Tsume, their mother, had just arrived with the note left on her door in hand. She stood their in front of Naruto's cot with a frozen expression halfway between surprise and curiosity. "I could tell you who his parents are, but I don't think it would help him at all to know they were the ones who put him in this mess."

"I heard 'adopt him,' but what do you mean about his parents?" Tsume asked, gaining the full attention of everyone. "I thought no one knew. Even the Hyuugas claim to know nothing."

"The only record of Naruto's parents lies in an old journal that Sarutobi-Sensei kept very close," Tsunade replied. "This…may come as a shock,…and it will likely horrify you. Naruto's father was in fact none other than the Kyuubi's jailer. Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina were his parents." The three had paled, and Kiba dropped his ramen bowl to the tile floor, shattering it. "Kushina, one of my best friends, lost her life while trying to stall the fox for Minato, her husband. Naruto had been born not four hours before the attack, but no record of Naruto's birth exists elsewhere except the journal. Minato died because of the price on his jutsu, but he sacrificed everything for the sake of this village, even his own son's life on top of his own."

"And no one knows a God damned thing," Tsume ended for her.

"That's just…cruel," Kiba spoke up. Tsunade and the others turned to him. "He said he wanted for the victim of the sealing to be revered as a hero, but he knew this would happen." Tears rolled from his eyes. "That bastard just threw away his son for the sake of the village? No one could be that heartless."

"You didn't know Minato," Tsunade said angrily. "He would do anything for this village, his home, his _people_! Sacrificing Naruto wasn't a picnic."

"And that makes it right?" Kiba asked with a hysteric look on. "If he really wanted to protect everyone, he would have sealed the Kyuubi in himself and taken them both to their graves. The Fourth put that monster in Naruto, ruining his life from the beginning, and he knew it would happen that way too. You wouldn't stuff your child with a demon if it meant protecting a bunch of other people and killing you," he said aimed at the Hokage. "Naruto grew up without parents, without love, and without comfort and guidance; no good parent does that even if it means protecting friends."

"Why couldn't _you_ have been my husband?!" Tsume asked her son. "You're right; no _good_ parent would have done that knowing the eventual outcome, but the guilt of everyone's death weighs heavily on any Hokage when it comes to crises. The Yondaime did what he had to."

"You're wrong!" Kiba roared at her, a snarl formed on his mouth and tears streaming from his eyes. There was a pause before he continued. "He sealed the Kyuubi in _Naruto_…instead of himself. The Third tried sealing Orochimaru that same way, and it would have worked if that snake hadn't fought dirty. What is the honest difference between a demon like the Kyuubi and a super-powered snake freak like Orochimaru?" Everyone just stared at him. "There is none," he said more quietly. After a while, he walked out of the room trying to contain himself. "Just leave me alone," he said with that cried whine as Tsume tried to follow. The Inuzuka heir strolled out of the hospital still tearing and sniffling.

"He brings about an interesting point," Tsunade spoke, finally breaking the tension. "For what reason did he leave the entirety of a demon in his son's body? Sarutobi-Sensei managed to seal Orochimaru's arms, but now his new body has shifted the cards again. That means the sealing technique would have worked. Anyway, I can work out the adoption if you guys want to."

"See to it," Tsume spoke before leaving the hospital with Shen. "Time to go deal with that bastard," she said into the air, referring to Kurumaru.

"It's been two days officially since Naruto and Kiba first went at it," Hana told Tsunade. "By the end of today, they'll be in pain from the heats' effects. They're always worse on teens than adults." She stopped and looked at Naruto. "Speaking of which, our jinchuuriki here seems to be waking up." Tsunade looked down and noticed his thickening whisker scars.

"The increased chakra activity means that the Kyuubi is healing him," the Hokage suggested. "Passed that, I still need to be sure I can safely leave him in your hands." She opened one eye and noticed the swirling red ribbons going through it. "You said he got like this after about eight last night?" she asked Hana. The woman nodded. "Well, forty-eight hours without sex after just experiencing his first time must be…aggravating."

"But the Kyuubi's chakra is doing nothing but changing his eyes and whiskers," Kiba's sister told her. "It isn't highly active, which means Naruto isn't drawing on the fox's powers, and it means that the Kyuubi isn't trying to possess him either. Perhaps it can best be described as Naruto's feral instincts coming to the fold."

"Feral?" Tsunade asked thinking Hana was stretching it a bit.

"According to accounts from Shino, and also putting the Kyuubi into the mix, it does seem that way," Kiba's sister told the Hokage. "Hey, can someone get a broom and dustpan?" she called into the hallway. A nurse came in and immediately cleaned up Kiba's shattered remains, but she froze when her eyes found Naruto. "You can go," Hana said lowly. The nurse didn't waste any time getting away either. "This just isn't right." Tsunade's eyes dropped as she nodded. "In fact, the very way Naruto acts suggests that his instincts are partially dominated by the fox. I'll keep a strict record, but you might see some of it for yourself."

"Maybe, but he won't be waking up anytime soon," Tsunade concluded before drawing the curtain and walking out of Naruto's room along with Hana. "I'll get right on the paperwork for Tsume, but report any changes in his behavior." The Inuzuka nodded before leaving to try and find Kiba.

**Tsume:** "Alright you brat," she began toward Kurumaru. "Due to Naruto's injury and inability to fight for a while, I will be handling your punishment. Seventy laps around the entire estate, now," the woman commanded after getting the black dog off of his roost. Kurumaru was stiff now; his master did always know the cruelest punishment, but refusal or defiance would result in a far worse one. The wolf ran off toward the edge of the property and began tracing the edge.

"To think I was reduced to this for sticking to an Inuzuka custom," Kurumaru said aloud. This run was normal training for him, twice a day, three laps. "The only cheap thing was that he was asleep. We dogs mark females when everyone else is asleep. Just what are you up to Tsume?" Kurumaru was now a quarter of the way done with the first lap.

"I'm gonna get bored with this," the Inuzuka mistress decided. "Where is Kiba?" She sniffed the air in vain; there wasn't a trace of his person anywhere around the house. "Well, I can't blame him for wanting to be alone for a bit."

Her son sat at the root of a tree in the woods crying. Why did no one know Naruto's heritage? Why didn't the Third announce it? Where was the sense in this world?

**Well, he has you,** Akamaru pointed out. **His life isn't a **_**complete**_** wreck as long as his friends stay with him. Naruto even forgave you for hurting him. He has so much faith in you; don't you want to be there for him?**

"Of course I do Akamaru; I just…don't think I deserve him," Kiba sobbed. "Even though he forgives me, I know it hurt him more than physically when I did that. If all I can do is just be his emotional pillow, and a bad one at that, he needs someone better."

Akamaru bit his hand sharply as he had done when they were fighting the psycho, cell-splitting twins working for Orochimaru. **Dumb-Dumb!** He barked. **If you are this insecure, then just prove yourself wrong and get rid of the old habits. The more you hesitate, the more worried Naruto get, thinking you're having second thoughts about being his friend and his mate.**

Kiba just stared at Akamaru for a while as the puncture wounds on his hand healed up. "I guess I screw everything up the first time," he said with a smile. "Come on. Let's go back and check on Naruto." Akamaru barked his approval and jumped into Kiba's sweatshirt. "I can't believe I exploded toward Lady Tsunade." On his way back to the hospital, Kiba felt his heat rising once more. "Not in the middle of the village!" he whispered angrily to himself. The Inuzuka boy quickly and quietly worked his way up to Naruto's room. His blond was beginning to stir, but Kiba noticed his strong arousal. "If we get into here Tsunade will wring us," the dog-boy said nervously. Naruto's eyelids lifted to reveal blood-red orbs in place of cerulean blue. "Hey Naruto. How're you feeling?" he asked.

"A bit…uncomfortable now that you mention it," the blond replied. He began scratching himself. "I hate this. Why do canines even go through this?"

"Well, nature sucks that way," Kiba replied. "Tsunade said you could be released, so we can go if you're up for it."

"I want cold water, and more arms!" Naruto exclaimed. Kiba rolled his eyes and smiled before walking over and kissing the aggravated blond. He suddenly stopped scratching; Naruto's itch disappeared at Kiba's presence. "Thanks," the whiskered youth spoke after they softly broke off. "Well, I'm staying at your place, so I guess the best thing is to go there first."

"Ya, Mom will want to know that you're up," the brunette told him. He watched Naruto put his legs over the side of the cot and stand up. The blond winced, but Kiba caught his chest before he fell over. "You're still really unsteady. Take it easy. We'll go slowly, and Akamaru, keep watch for people trying to throw things at Naruto," Kiba commanded. The white dog roosted on his head. He and Naruto managed to get out of the main village area without little hassle. Most people just avoided the blond or ran at the sight of his eyes. The one kid about to throw a fist-sized tile piece at the back of Naruto's head was attacked by Akamaru, and he ran off with torn shorts being the only punishment.

"Thanks Akamaru," Naruto said softly but with a smile. The group made it to the Inuzuka estate thirty minutes later. Kiba spotted his mom sitting on the porch with Shen and Raija next to her.

"Heeeey!" he yelled. Tsume turned her head and waved happily when she spotted the two. "Well, we're back. As you can see and smell, Naruto's not doing so well."

"Whoo, arousal if I ever smelled it," Tsume said while playfully waving her hand in front of her nose. "Well, and compounded dried sweat. Shower, both of you, now. If your heats are bad, use cool water. The master bathroom is all yours, and your privacy is assured." Naruto smiled lightly and thanked her before walking into the house and up the stairs. Kiba followed behind him for obvious reasons.

"First door on your left," the brunette told him. Naruto entered Tsume's room and found the bathroom door to be open. "Now, it's a tile floor with tile walls. Watch your head and watch for slippery spots."

"I get it," Naruto replied a bit angrier than he expected. He turned with a small snarl to Kiba who now was in slight panic mode. The blond's facial features softened. "Kiba," he said more quietly, "I'm sorry." There was a pause before Naruto looked at himself in the mirror. "Please don't tell me I'm losing it," he said aimlessly.

"_**I'm not trying to possess you Naruto,"**_ Kyuubi told him. _**"The damage your pup caused was extensive though. Along with heightened instincts and a slightly shorter fuse, my chakra is now going through you more than usual, continually too. You will just be easier to anger for the next few days, and your chakra will seem much stronger. Just promise me you'll get relief tonight. This might get worse, or this could be the worst, but don't risk things."**_

"Naruto, are you feeling completely…you?" Kiba asked. Naruto turned to him.

"Whenever Kyuubi's chakra flows through me, I usually use it for battle," the blond began. "The usual amount that is gradually released anyway speeds up my healing processes, but I'm getting a triple dosage of that along with the effects of going into heat. No, Kiba…I don't feel completely like myself. Kyuubi says I'll get angrier faster, but I'm still in control. My mind won't snap if we don't…you know, but he says he doesn't want me to risk another night. As his first vessel, he doesn't know just how far this will go. I don't want to force you though."

"It's not forcing if I consent," Kiba told him as he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"But do you consent out of necessity, out of pity, or because you truly wish to be with me?" the blond asked him with a straight face.

"Well, I was willing to before, but our chances just kinda blew up in our faces," the Brunette replied. He put Akamaru down. "Go on boy. We'll be fine." Akamaru looked at Naruto one last time before leaving. Kiba locked the door, and solitude finally fell on the pair. Naruto just seemed to be staring into some bottomless hole, a blank and unreadable stare. Kiba took his lips to gain attention, and Naruto's eyes lifted to his own. "Come on, we're showering together for crying out loud. Are you really that worried you'll just snap?" Naruto nodded. "You didn't the first time or last night, so what makes this different?" Kiba asked as he took Naruto's unzipped jacket off.

"Is it pheromones?" Naruto asked blankly. "Is Kyuubi lying to me and just trying to make my life livable, or can you really accept me like this?" These continuous questions were getting on Kiba's nerves. What had happened to Naruto between his happiness in that hospital cot and now? Could his fear really weigh that much on his mind? "You aren't the kind of person to lie to me, so why do I feel like this is a dream?" Kiba was shocked. He hugged Naruto tightly to both comfort the blond and himself.

"Because, this is your mind's ideal," the brunette answered him. "This is your dream, but obtaining it seems impossible. Naruto, just let go; look around with new eyes, open eyes." When Kiba took Naruto's lips in his own this time, he was answered with a tear and a return to his kiss. The blond wrapped his arms around Kiba's back and head and held him close like a precious dream threatening to slip away. Comfort washed over him, and his mind quieted for a miraculous moment.

"I…I love you Kiba," the blond spoke quietly. Kiba nuzzled him and began working on his pants. Naruto laughed slightly. "Well, I suppose I can calm down and wash up." He nuzzled Kiba's left cheek and began relieving him of his sweatshirt and now his under shirt. Naruto felt lightly over his beta's abs, and it made Kiba giggle a bit. "Sensitive?" The brunette shook his head before undoing the button and zipper on Naruto's new pants; this new suit of his still needed breaking in. The blond shivered at sudden exposure to the cool air, but he had his dark blue boxers from the previous day to protect him…for now. Naruto undid Kiba's pants after he was relieved of his shirt. With their shoes discarded, nothing was left except the underwear. "You _do_ look sexy in those," Naruto commented. Kiba forcefully put two of his fingers under Naruto's waistband and pulled the blond to him for a kiss. They removed the last barriers in unison, and Naruto lightly squeezed Kiba's well-toned ass as he stepped from his boxers. "Hey, save it for when we're over something soft," the brunette spoke softly. Naruto removed his hand from the boy's left cheek and blushed lightly. Kiba turned on the warm water, their heats now diffused for a time.

Naruto stepped in happily as the warm water loosened his overly tense muscles. Kiba shut the door into the shower, allowing the steam to collect and open the boys' pores. He sat down on the cool tile built-in bench and pulled Naruto by the waist to sit on his right leg. "Kiba?" the blond asked hesitantly. The Inuzuka picked up some shampoo and worked it into the boy's scalp. Naruto just relaxed and let Kiba work. It seemed to take a blissfully relaxing eternity, but Kiba finally told him to rinse. Naruto put his head directly under the stream, and Kiba stood next to him in case he lost balance or fainted. The blond remained decidedly conscious however. "Your turn," Naruto chimed before sitting down and inviting Kiba over. They were experimenting, and yet it was so innocent at the same time. "Thanks for letting me stay here," the fox-boy said in Kiba's ear as he worked the foaming bubbles into the Inuzuka's roots.

"Mmm, it's fine," Kiba said quietly and happily. He rose and rinsed himself off before grabbing a scrunched net-looking item and an orange chai scented body-wash. Naruto stood up, and Kiba kissed him while washing the front of his chest, his arms, his pits, and his stomach too. "Should I?" he asked gesturing towards Naruto's erect lower region. The blond tried to hide himself at first, but he then found it stupid and allowed Kiba to proceed. He decided not to allow his arousal to control him, and Kiba decided that as well as he scrubbed the bronze-gold forest. The Inuzuka then took care of Naruto's legs and ass before he rinsed off and kissed Kiba. After this, Naruto did the same for his beta, and they were left clean and feeling better.

"Thanks Kiba," the blond spoke before taking Kiba lightly by the waist and head and kissing him lovingly. The brunette smiled and hugged him back before grabbing a towel and drying them both off. Naruto sniffed the air with a clear nose, but he could still easily smell Kurumaru's mark. "I guess your one dog doesn't like me very much."

"Kurumaru dislikes just about everyone, even in our family," Kiba replied with a smile. "Mom noticed though. Kurumaru's been running laps; I can smell him." Naruto turned his nose up to the air. It was faint, but the black wolf was in fact running around outside. The blond was hardly used to being able to smell things so well; it was interesting, and exciting. "We should get dressed." The blond nodded, but he did have one plan up his sleeve. They dressed each other comically while playing sexy little tricks. Fingers would run a bit too close to some places, and hot breaths would strike their necks, but the two were dressed before too long. They left their jackets open before leaving Tsume's bathroom. Kiba made sure it looked exactly the same before closing the door.

"Hey boys," his mother said from her second bedroom window. Naruto was a bit startled at first. Inuzukas were very good at being quiet it seemed. The woman sniffed the air. "Ah, nice and clean, and you two didn't even do anything in there?" she asked. Kiba and Naruto both blushed. "Well, I suppose it might have made Naruto faint onto hard tiles now that I think about it. It's not like I can actually force you, but you two really should get back to things tonight. Your heats will become more aggravating the more you wait, and eventually, your arousal will take a much stronger hold…to the point where you will be erect all day. It's not only embarrassing; I've seen and heard of cases where you get so hard it hurts."

"Okay okay, too much information!" Kiba said frantically wishing for his mom to stop.

"Well, it happened to your father once," Tsume replied. "You don't have to go all the way, but you need at least some relief. Just promise me you'll do that much." Kiba groaned, but Naruto giggled a bit.

"Fine," the brunette replied to his mother. "How is Kuru doing?" he asked more deviously with a sly grin included. His mother grinned too.

"Twenty laps to go," she replied. "By the way, that mark on your skin has been rendered defunct Naruto. The entire family knows about what happened. You're basically not ranked in the family yet. If you someday can beat Kurumaru, you will be allowed to mark him, and that will put you at contest with me. You can throw that one though, because I'm sure you wouldn't want to deal with every little matter in this family."

"That's true," Naruto said with a small grin. "But I would like a shot at beating the crap out of him sometime." He suddenly winced and held the side of his head, scaring the other two for a second. "Just…not today," the blond ended. "What did you mean about my ranking in the family? It's not like I'm an Inuzuka, or do you just do this with anyone who couples with a member too?"

"Well," Tsume began. "I thought about how you live in the middle of nowhere all by yourself, and you don't have a family of your own. Tsunade actually suggested that we adopt you." Naruto's expression turned to one of shock and surprise. "It's your choice whether or not you wish to accept once the paperwork is in order, but yeah; I'd like to invite you into our clan."

"Why?" Naruto asked. "I mean, I know some of the whys, but I can't speak to dogs and understand them, I'm the village outcast, and wouldn't I just be a burden?"

"We can train you, I don't care, and it would be no trouble at all," Kiba's mother replied. The Inuzuka heir was on the edge of the metaphorical seat waiting for the answer. "You don't have to decide now, but it would mean you could stay here and be with Kiba when you guys don't have missions." The woman paused before continuing. "Now, I know it hurts you when people mention the Kyuubi around you." Naruto's eyes dropped a bit. "But I think we can help you tame him even if he is a demon canine instead of a normal one. In fact, having the Kyuubi in you has made you more like us than you think. You react to things in ways that don't seem normal to humans, and that's because parts of your instincts are influenced by the Nine-Tails. Believe it or not, your instincts have become feral. You wish to keep Kiba close and protect him, and your anger spiked when Kurumaru marked you. Every bit of that points to what I'm saying. You're part fox, and being part canine is being an Inuzuka. If you want, you're as good as in, but consider it."

"You'd really do that?" Naruto asked in his completely innocent and nearly hopeless voice. This scared the Inuzuka mistress. _How on Earth can he be so strong and yet so fragile?_ she asked herself. _He should be a __**tiny**__ bit more like that Uchiha bastard. Some confidence would be nice._ Then the woman remembered what all Tsunade had said along with the stories she'd heard from both Kiba and the blond himself. _Well, we'll get him there._

"Of course," she said genuinely. Naruto picked up his head in joy. His mind overflowed with joyful tears and wishes to hug the woman like she was his mother, but everyone knew her emotional standards. He held himself back, but Naruto smiled as widely as ever.

"Thanks," he replied with a crack in his voice. Naruto felt the tears coming, so he tried to leave the room, but Tsume actually hugged him. The water works started up again.

"Never having a family when you're young sucks," the Inuzuka mistress said kindly. "You're tough on the outside, strong in morals, and smart sometimes too, but you need guidance. Kiba can tell you that I'm a strict and invasive mother, but it's because I care. You'll get there; just give it some time." Naruto stopped himself from crying, and Kiba just stood there in mental meltdown from seeing a new side to his mother. She even treated Naruto as her own by lightly nibbling on the edge of his ear, eliciting laughing from the blond. "Now, run along you two. I've gotten bored watching Kurumaru run around, so I'll see if I can't get a mission from Tsunade. If I can, it won't be an overnighter. Tell Hana I'll be back by eight."

"Will do," her son replied. Tsume closed the window and headed out the door with Raija in tow. They were usually the ones to go on missions together unless complete viciousness of Kurumaru's level was required. Said black wolf was becoming exhausted with his rounds. The best thing that had happened was a two-second rabbit chase, and now he was just as bored and aggravated as a person with a full body cast.

"Well, as long as that kid knows his place, I guess I'll live with it," Kurumaru decided. "It's not like he can beat me if I know what I'm up against. Heck, I'll let him mark me just to get Tsume off my back, but that brat knows I'm the top alpha male." Kurumaru smiled at the thought and kept going with new energy to finish his punishment.

"We're alone now I guess," Kiba told Naruto. "Is there anything you wanna do?" he asked, hinting at rutting.

"Well, training physically is out of the question," the blond began. "I could work on my chakra focus." _Is he serious?!_ Kiba asked himself. "I'm behind a couple of days, and I have to be with team seven tomorrow, so I need to train hard. I love your property by the way. It's peaceful, perfect for meditation."

"You meditate?" the brunette asked.

"To control my chakra flow, yeah," Naruto replied with a smile. "It helps me to focus so that I can shape it at a moment's notice. Do you want to try?" Kiba nodded. Naruto took him by the wrist out into the back area. They found a good plateau, and Naruto sat them both down. "Get into a comfortable position that won't aggravate you while you clear your mind," the whiskered boy told him. Naruto crossed his legs and sat facing his brunette. "Once you've got that, close your eyes, take a deep breath through your nose, exhale slowly, and work your way into a rhythm. Once this becomes second nature, close out all noise, look into your mind, and feel your chakra." Naruto became progressively quieter and seemingly happier as he said this. Kiba then felt a spike in Naruto's, not the Kyuubi's…Naruto's chakra. The grass surrounding the two bent away from Naruto. In fact, a light breeze seemed to come from him. Kiba was stunned by this, but then the chakra began bending, shaping, changing as Naruto willed it. The blond's breathing was deep, rhythmic…robotic. All his thoughts were focused on just chakra control.

Kiba crossed his legs like Naruto had, but he had to remove a rock here and there before he was comfortable. He closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. It seemed easy to control his breathing, but moving onto his thoughts broke the rhythm. _It has to become second nature?_ Kiba thought to himself. Time seemed to slow as Kiba worked on his breathing, but about ten minutes later in real-time, his nose caught the scent of one of his cousins.

"Hey _shrimp_," the fifteen-year-old spoke, completely breaking Kiba's concentration. He opened his eyes in annoyance.

"What is it Mido?" he asked. Mido was three years older than him, six inches taller, and he had orange-red hair that just caught the sunlight and glared it in Kiba's eyes every time they met.

"I caught your scent, so I came up here," the older male replied. "Hey Akamaru." The white dog merely gave him a single "ngmmph" to acknowledge his presence. Akamaru had grown to not like him either. Mido tended to be haughty and a bit arrogant when it came to his manors. "What are you up to? And why is he sitting there like all 'wyooo-ooo?'" the guy asked while poorly acting out a mystery stereotype. He snapped his fingers in front of Naruto's closed eyes, clapped in his ears, and even poked him.

"Stop that," Kiba told him out of annoyance. "We're meditating, and be careful. Naruto's head got a crack in it this morning, a big one. Just do me a favor and don't mess around okay?"

"He must be a real softy if you pulled that off," he said while forcing Naruto back by his forehead.

"Stop!" Kiba yelled, his chakra flaring. Mido immediately stopped out of amazement. His cousin's eyes showed malice and warning. "Tsunade will kill you if he gets hurt because you were being an idiot."

"Ah, so this is the one. I'm impressed by his chakra, much stronger than yours, maybe even on my level," Mido said while removing his index finger from Naruto's forehead. Kiba was confused; what did he mean? "Congratulations on getting laid." His younger cousin decided to beat him to the punch before the main point came up.

"Ya, I lost my virginity before you did," the brunette answered. Mido turned to him.

"I'm afraid if you count the number of Mating Seasons in which we were both active, we tied on our first ones," he replied, trying to shoot Kiba out of the sky. The Inuzuka heir however had one last weapon.

"If you go by the number of days, I beat you by a whole week," Kiba replied with a smug smile that simply infuriated his older cousin. Mido stopped before coming up with a humiliating argument

"At least I'm not an Uke," he replied. Kiba did find slight embarrassment in this. But then another thing came to him.

"Naruto and I have only had sex once, so you can't say that yet…_Mido_. Not to mention, everyone knows you let Gino on top once every week and additional days on the holidays and his birthday, so you can't completely say that," Kiba told him. Mido scowled. He had never lost this kind of contest with his cousin, but the redhead had nothing left. Well…he had one last way to P.O. Kiba. He turned toward Naruto and quickly used his leg to throw the perfectly unconscious blond off the hill to his cousin's dismay.

"Naruto!" he yelled. He was flying backwards with the back of his head beginning to dip down. "You bastard!" Kiba kicked Mido in the groin so hard he sang soprano for a couple of seconds before crumpling to the ground and curling onto himself. Naruto was now dipping below the crest of the hill. _Damn! I can't save him in time,_ the Inuzuka thought before launching himself as hard as possible at Naruto. The thing that amazed him was the sudden chakra fluctuation. The blond's eyes remained closed, but his body flipped, and he used his arms to steady himself before stepping back onto his feet. Kiba landed a a yard short on his own feet. "Naruto?" he asked thinking this couldn't be possible. His alpha's eyes opened to reveal the still red orbs.

"How'd I get here?" he asked. "I thought I was sitting down."

"You were, but my cousin threw you off the hill," Kiba replied. Naruto's eyes widened, and he reached for the back of his head. "Naruto…your body just flipped and went on its hands before putting your feet down. Then you rose and opened your eyes, and now we're here. Did you mean to?"

"I…don't know," the blond replied.

"_**You can thank your heightened instincts and muscle memory for this one,"**_ Kyuubi spoke in his mind. _**"Your body felt the effect of weightlessness which is along the lines of falling, but the slow increase in drop speed indicated that you were launched off. Basically, your body saved itself."**_

"Kyuubi says…my body just saved itself out of instinct," Naruto told Kiba. "I need a break." He paused. "Where's your cousin?" Kiba pointed to the top of the hill. Naruto walked back to the top and saw a crying redhead lying in the grass. "What happened?"

"When he threw you off the hill, I kinda let loose on him and wrecked the family jewels," Kiba replied with a grin. "He deserves as much for insulting our sex life."

"He looks like he's in a lot of pain," the blond spoke softly.

"I swear Kiba I'll get you back for this," Mido managed to get out. He barely got to his feet and started limping down the hill. "Fuck this hurts."

"Narutoooo, Kiiiiibaaa," Hana called from the back porch of their house.

"Coming," Kiba called back to her. He and Naruto walked down quietly to the house. "Hey Sis, have you ever tried meditating?" her little brother asked.

"To relax yes, but it seems Naruto knows how to use it for advanced chakra training too," she replied. "It makes the chakra malleable and allows it to switch between elements easily. Now, I smell Mido on you two; did something happen?"

"Well," Kiba started.

"What this time?" his sister inquired with her annoyed face.

"He threw Naruto off the top of the hill when he was in full meditation," the brunette began. This caught Hana's full attention. "I told him that Naruto was kind of shut inside his own mind, and I told him about his head injury too. And he still just tossed him off the hill. I got passionate and angry and kicked him in the groin. Mido was limping from the hill as we left. You should have seen Naruto though. He was still unconscious, but he caught himself on his hands and then switched to his feet. According to the Kyuubi, his heightened instincts and…muscle memory I think, saved him."

I will go see Melina about Mido's behavior, but this is…intriguing," Hana began. "That kind of ability is known to exist in extreme taijutsu talents, but not in an average person. Although, you are far from normal. Well, I thought tonight would be good for a light dinner, so I went with some shrimp Fra Diavlo. Would you guys like some?"

"Sure, but it's only like six," Kiba told his sister before sticking his fork into the noodles. "Oh, and Mom is out on a mission with Raija. She said she would be back by eight."

"Thank you very much," Hana replied. Naruto only ate his shrimp. The noodles just seemed like too much. "Something wrong Naruto?" the woman asked.

"You loved her steak and ate like a horse last night," Kiba reminded them. "Plus, Hana's cooking is famous in the village. You feel alright?"

"Ya," Naruto told them. "I asked Kyuubi about it since the heat technically comes from him. Loss of appetite is common among demons in heat. The reason is so that they loss any fat surrounding muscle tissue. This is supposed to bring them into their 'sexiest forms,' but it seems pointless. Isn't love love? No matter how your partner looks, you should be able to accept that person."

"True," Hana told him with a bundle of noodles in her mouth. She swallowed before continuing. "But the need to find a mate is known by the body. It will do everything in its power to acquire one before the hormones coursing through it become overbearing. And attracting a potential mate's eye does require some assistance sometimes. Don't worry though; the more times you and Kiba do it, and the more frequently you do it, the more your appetite and normalcy return. A good example would be your eyes and whiskers. If you got relief, they would fade back to blue eyes and thin whisker marks."

"I can't believe you all can be so open and frank about this stuff," the blond replied.

"Once you experience this, your understanding will increase," Kiba's sister told him. "Another pair was formed last night, two males like you two, but they were both within the family." Hana paused to eat, and a sweaty Kurumaru stepped in. "Whoa!" the woman exclaimed. "Get yourself into the shower upstairs Kurumaru, now please." The black wolf grinned at Naruto, and his anger rose slightly.

"That dog is messing with me," Naruto said flatly.

"How so?" Hana asked.

"He just smiled at me after I noticed the smell. It makes me think he's challenging me or trying to intimidate me," the blond replied as he looked up the stairs.

"Boy, your feral instincts are top notch Naruto," Hana told him with a small frown. "Is his smell angering you?"

"A bit," Naruto replied. "He's giving off like double packs of Testosterone on top of the heat and his sweat…as if to show me that I'm weaker."

"Mom is going to kill him at this rate," Kiba's sister told him. "That is a form of intimidation. If you're in the desert and hyenas live in the area, a good way to keep them off is for a male to leave his urine on the ground around the campsite. Hyenas have low Testosterone levels, so the amount in a human will scare them away, but Estrogen would only attract them, so it has to be male urine. In this case, Kurumaru is trying to scare you by giving off his maximum Testosterone output. Ignore him and he will become angry to the point of direct aggravation, give in and insult him and he will beat you into the dirt and mark you completely…legitimately."

"Then what do I do?" the blond asked seriously.

"Leave him to my Mom and me," Hana instructed him. "Unless he attacks you. If he attacks without warning and pins you, just submit and hope he doesn't mark you. Although, he'll be neutered if he does that, and Shen will take Kuru's place. Otherwise, just keep another Inuzuka within sight range at all times for protection. After you completely recover, we can train you to be able to fight against him, but we'll avoid that for the time being."

"Sounds like a plan," Naruto replied. He could hear the pitter patter of water droplets upstairs, so it meant Kurumaru was out of their hair for a while. "Well, I enjoyed the meal a bunch Hana-San. I just wish I could have finished the whole thing."

"Well, if you and Kiba get down to business, you might be able to tomorrow," the woman replied. "Now go on. Oh, and Mom said she left a gift in your nightstand Kiba." The boy nodded and then followed Naruto up the stairs. They were both hard now, but Naruto made sure to ask.

"YES!" Kiba told him loudly. "Jeez, I thought I'd have to ask outright. I tried to drop you a bunch of clues earlier, but man you're dense." Naruto's eyes fell a bit.

"Oh…sorry Kiba," the blond said quietly. If he had ears, they'd be drooping along with his tail if he had one. The brunette realized his mistake though.

"No, I didn't mean it like that Naruto," he told his fox. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist so that they were close enough to look into each other's faces closely. The blond picked his head up. "I'm just tense is all. We might as well quit wasting time though." Kiba locked the door to their room. It was barely seven fifteen, but the need for relief was screaming in the air. "Oh, I wonder what Mom's gift is." The brunette slowly opened the drawer to his nightstand before freezing in shock and blushing.

"What is it?" Naruto asked before walking over and joining the brunette. He looked down and saw a bottle off… "Don't tell me that's…"

"Lube?" Kiba asked in humiliation. He picked it up and read the label. "Slick Midnight Sea Breeze. What the Hell?!"

"_**Well, unless he wanted the same routine again and again, your puppy would have to take it raw, which can hurt like a bitch,"**_ Kyuubi told his vessel. _**"Demons just tend to use herbal oils until the Uke's body has been trained enough, and even then we still use lubricant sometimes, but you humans are so insecure about sex. You make up a hundred-thousand scents and can barely work up the nerve to buy it. Stores don't make that easy though. Just thank the woman later, but your puppy's body is calling you."**_

"Well, I guess it would hurt a bunch if we didn't use it," Naruto said. "Actually, this will probably allow for some creativity." Kiba looked at him as though the blond had four heads. "Just set in on the nightstand for now."

"Whatever," the brunette replied. He put the bottle down and was then swept up by Naruto's arms into the bed. "Whoa, don't strain yourself," he said with a smile and a small laugh. "Eager?" Kiba asked while looking seductively into Naruto's red eyes.

"Of course," he replied. They ceremonially removed each other's clothes one article at a time down to their boxers. The two lay above the covers kissing lovingly and feeling each other. Kiba now instinctively knew how to trace his lover's seal to every detail. Naruto shivered once in a while when one stroke was just a bit better than the rest. He did however put the same effect on Kiba. Naruto tweaked one of Kiba's nipples while tracing his left clan marking. They moaned into each other's mouths, and their arousal grew more and more intense.

"Naruto?" Kiba panted after they broke from the kiss. Both boys stopped their ministrations.

"Yeah?" the blond asked as he looked into his beta's eyes.

"I can't wait for much longer." The blond's eyes lightened, and he smiled before taking Kiba's lips in a soft kiss. Naruto reached under Kiba's boxers and grabbed hold of his stark manhood, tearing a shake and a groan from the Inuzuka.

"It seems you're telling the truth," Naruto said seductively. He rubbed his thumb over the head, making Kiba bite his lip lightly to cut back a moan. The Inuzuka heir nodded, and Naruto removed his devilishly talented hand before simply taking hold of Kiba's waistband.

"You bastard," the dog-boy whispered as he panted. He took hold of Naruto's boxers too, and they shared a fiery kiss and fought for dominance while slipping out of the last bits of protection. "It may sound corny, but damn you're hot Naruto," Kiba commented. Naruto smiled deviously before leaning up to Kiba's left ear.

"You're pretty sexy too you know," he whispered suggestively. Naruto licked the shell of his ear, and Kiba laughed a bit. "Sensitive to boot…I certainly know how to pick 'em." He lowered his head to back in front of his beta's. The blond wrapped his arms around Kiba's chest and pulled their bodies closer to savor the warmth, but he brought a pleasurable sensation with it as he spread his legs a bit and ground the underside of his manhood against Kiba's.

"Ahh, jackass," Kiba whispered. "Quit teasing." Naruto smiled and stole a kiss from him, but Kiba traced over his seal more sharply, causing a bit of a painful sensation.

"Fine, fine, I get it," the blond said after breaking the kiss. "I guess you want to skip the oral stuff." His beta nodded, and the completely straight standing dick reconfirmed this. "Onto the lube then." Naruto got up and unscrewed the top off the bottle. His nose quickly picked up the strong, no, _pungent_ smell. "That's an eye opener," he said after turning away and blinking the tears from his eyes. The initial waft was always the worst. "Shouldn't need very much according to the label. It really does smell like the ocean, and some other stuff I don't know," the blond spoke after sniffing above the top. This lubricant was a thick liquid, and Naruto just put a couple drops onto his fingers and rubbed them together. There was excess left after he had an even coat too. Naruto screwed the top back on with his still dry hand and placed the bottle on the nightstand. He smirked and put the excess on the head of his own shaft with a light moan at the sensation. "It tingles, and it works really well," Naruto told Kiba. He removed his hand. "You'll like this." The blond walked seductively over to him and eased his way onto the bed. Naruto did all the work and supported one of Kiba's legs with his free arm so he had better access to the Inuzuka's wonderful entrance.

"Oof," Kiba hissed lightly. It might have been a bad idea to wait an entire two days before getting back to their activities, but at least the two didn't wait a whole week. Another couple of days would have brought Kiba's entrance back to its virgin state. "Aaah-ha-ah," the brunette moaned once Naruto began scissoring his two fingers. "Ah, Naruto."

"If you help I could kiss you," the blond replied. Kiba shifted closer to his alpha and lay on his back. Naruto now supported himself by his knees above his mate while he prepared him. "Thanks," the whiskered boy told him before claiming Kiba's lips and using his free arm to keep himself from falling on top of the Inuzuka. Said heir tensed a bit and let a tear escape him as Naruto's third finger made its presence known. The blond stopped and broke the kiss. "Sorry, but the lube helps a lot doesn't it?" Kiba nodded, but the blond waited until he signaled for them to continue. Naruto took his lips back softly, and Kiba's breathing deepened as he calmed down again. Despite Kyuubi's advice, he let his beta explore his mouth with his tongue, and Kiba was thankful for the security he could have in Naruto. The blond had basically shorn off his entire surface life and shown Kiba the metaphorical filth behind it, and the brunette loved him all the more for such trust. While there wasn't really anything dark or secretive about his own life, the Inuzuka heir felt he could share anything with Naruto and not be afraid of being judged.

"I'm glad we're friends Naruto," the brunette told him. Kyuubi's vessel smiled and nuzzled his cheek. "You can move." The blond took his lips back and began his own expedition into Kiba's warm and blissful cavern. There were so many crevices, curves, and feels, and he tasted delicious on top of it all. Naruto twisted his hand slowly one direction, and then another while massaging Kiba's insides. He could feel Kiba's heartbeat. It was just a little fast, but not out of worry or pain. The blond finally deemed his beta ready and hooked his fingers upward. It only took a second for his memory to guide him to the Inuzuka's prostate. "Aaaah, jeez I love you Naruto," Kiba said in bliss. The blond poked him sharply, eliciting a yelp.

"I love you too," he replied before stealing just a peck from his lover. Naruto removed his fingers, making Kiba groan from the loss. He used the lube he had placed on his tip before and spread it over his entire cock. The blond even slyly stole a bit of precum that had escaped Kiba during preparation, a silvery white liquid perfect for such an occasion. Naruto used it to slick up the entrance a bit before moving into position. "You ready?" the blond asked a bit hesitantly. Kiba placed his feet on the blond's shoulders and nodded. Naruto took hold of his hips and began sliding in. "Woo-oof…tight," he breathed. Kiba winced in pain, and Naruto remembered Kyuubi's advice: distract and aim high. Naruto realized that entering this time was a bit easier, but he stopped and leaned over his beta before claiming his lips. With the distraction now set up and being safely inside Kiba, Naruto proceeded to change his angle and resumed entrance with a climb. About five seconds later, Kiba tensed up and moaned into the blond's mouth. Naruto shivered as well when he felt himself hit that organ within his beta. They broke the kiss and panted from pleasure, and Kiba just a twinge of pain.

"Are you still fine?" Naruto asked with concern in his voice. Kiba nodded, but he looked off the side of his bed as his breathing regained calmness. "It's easier this time. Does it hurt less?"

"Ya actually," Kiba responded. "Thanks for not just pounding me like a tough brisket." He picked himself up on his own arms and gave Naruto a passionate kiss and a new submissive gesture. The Inuzuka heir did something that lower ranking wolves would do in a pack to show submission to the leader. He lightly teethed over Naruto's Adam's apple.

"_**It's a way of showing submission and affection,"**_ Kyuubi told his vessel. _**"Give a small growl in response to show your approval, and then he should go back to letting you pleasure him."**_ Naruto did as he was told and smiled. Kiba didn't know what this meant, but his instincts told him that this was a good thing, and he lay back down with reassurance from Naruto's look. The blond locked their mouths together once more before continuing his adventure into Kiba's hole. There was no tongue this time, just soft caresses from each other's lips. Naruto was finally sheathed entirely, and he smiled after breaking the kiss.

"Hey, it doesn't hurt at all," Kiba told him. He felt filled to the brim, and a bit stretched, but a soothing warmth flowed through him that relaxed his every muscle. "You can go."

Naruto was a bit stunned that the progression was so much faster. He looked hesitant as he drew himself out a little, but his beta merely closed his eyes, bared his neck, and smiled lightly from the sensation. This spurred Naruto on, but he was no animal despite being part canine like his mate. He licked and lightly teethed Kiba's neck, and the brunette blushed from the embarrassing flatter his mate was exuding on him. The Inuzuka craned his neck forward though and gasped as Naruto left a love bite on him, no blood, but a small red and blue bruise that signified their closeness. "Did that hurt?" the blond asked concernedly.

"No…it was…just a crazy feeling," Kiba responded with a slightly distant, wondrous face on. It was like he was a child looking lovingly at his mother. Naruto kissed him lightly before thrusting inward, making Kiba arch and groan from the rough contact to his prostate. "And that was just awesome," he said before lying down completely again and giving Naruto full access. The blond started a slow rhythm that brought them both easing pleasure and a shiver here and there. Their bodies seemed to gently rock with each contact of their hips. Naruto and Kiba just stared at each other as this went on, but the blond and he both needed release of this tension. Blood had completely engorged their members, and every little pulse was beginning to make them feel sore. Tsume's stories about painful erections were apparently true, but Naruto wasn't about to let them get that far down the road. He forcefully grabbed the Inuzuka's throbbing cock, making him arch up and twist with a moan. "Naruto…"

"We need to wrap this one up before it hurts," the blond replied softly. He started slowly and rhythmically pumping Kiba's member in time with his currently slow thrusts, and each one made Kiba moan and twist. Naruto began feeling a slight tightness in Kiba's sac, and he too neared his own climax. The pace began increasing in intensity. "Oh…Kiba," Naruto moaned as he almost completely drew out and pounded back in. "I love you so much," he breathed. The blond was pumping his beta quickly and in time with the connections to his prostate, driving Kiba insane with pleasure coursing through his entire system. Then he finally lost it.

"NARUTO!" he yelled as his orgasm overtook him. The blond claimed his hot lips just as the white and milky seed shot from him. Kiba moaned into the kiss as his body spasmed and his cum coated both his chest and Naruto's. The blond moaned loudly into his mate's lips as his internal walls closed down on his dick midstroke. His nails dug into the sheets as he pounded into Kiba's newly tightened body. Naruto fell over the edge and wiggled as the pleasurable waves of his own release wracked through him.

"Kiba!" he moaned as he arched up and back completely while still hammering the brunette. Kiba felt Naruto's hot seed shoot into his insides, and the thrusting became shaky and slippery as the release slicked up Naruto's member further. The Inuzuka looked up to see the blond's eyes turning blue once more and his whiskers thinning to the norm. "Jeez," he breathed. They were both panting, and Naruto fell to the side of Kiba into the sheets. He looked into his beta's eyes happily, and his member slid out as it softened. "Feeling better?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, and thanks Naruto," the brunette replied before sharing a passionate kiss with his lover. Kiba's lower back and anal ring were a bit sore, his entrance being the worse of the two, but he could ignore them. Kiba felt over Naruto's seal, and the blond over his clan marking, but the lusty pleasure was gone, and in its place stood acceptance and love.

"_**Aaaah,"**_ Kyuubi moaned as his own orgasm took place. _**"Thanks Naruto. You did great by the way, even without my help."**_ The fox redressed himself before licking up his seed from the sheets. Naruto and Kiba licked each other off in a similar fashion and shared a kiss laced with the dog-boy's essence.

"I love you Kiba," Naruto told him as he held him close with Kiba's back facing him. The Inuzuka pulled the sheets over them before the pair fell into sleep's embrace.

"Love you too Foxy," the brunette said quietly before falling into a dream of course concerning the blond.

"Grrrr," Kurumaru growled from outside their door. It was locked, so he couldn't barge in there and put the Uzumaki in his place. Unbeknownst to him, Tsume had returned moments ago and could hear him. "What will it take to get him out of here?" he asked angrily. "Refusing my mark and my warning and proceeding with claiming Kiba, you are one arrogant piece of work."

"And you are going to drop it now," the Inuzuka mistress told him. She sniffed the air. "Ah, they finally got around to it, and it's nice and strong too. Anyway, they're together and inseparable now. Why don't you just let them be? It isn't like Naruto is actually trying to steal your position."

"By claiming dominance over your pup, Naruto's placed himself on equal standing with both me and _you_ too," Kurumaru replied. "If he was smart, he'd be letting Kiba call the shots and be beneath him. Whether or not you think he is aware of it, Naruto knows he's claiming complete dominance. I won't stand for it."

"So my son's an Uke? Who cares?" Tsume asked. "The world isn't black and white, and he is one of a kind. They were friends long before all of this, and they've had crushes on each other for a good while too. This isn't Naruto trying to claim dominance in the family; this is Naruto trying to have a relationship. Now, just drop it. Besides, I'm having Naruto mark you once he's fully recovered."

"It's not like his mark will matter," the black wolf retorted. "Everyone knows I'm the strongest one here next to you. This is merely a foolish attempt at punishing me. His mark will easily wear off with the amount of testosterone I can produce. And after it's gone, I'll just challenge him outright, and he'll lose. And you know what happens then."

"If you kill him, I will neuter you without anesthesia and let your blood drain from the stub left of your once proud destroyer. You will feel burning pain until I step on your head to the point it cracks. After that, you hit doggy Hell," Tsume replied darkly.

"That'd be extreme on my part," Kurumaru told her. "I'll simply tear him to shreds, and then I will mark him, permanently giving me reign over his abilities. Naruto can't beat me, and by extension, he won't be able to stay with Kiba."

"You twisted bastard," Tsume said lowly and angrily before kicking him in the chest. "Crate, now." The black wolf rose with a smile and triumphantly entered his punishment cage. "I'll train Naruto myself, because you fight dirty," the woman told her dog in front of the cage door. "Even if he lost to you, I still hold absolute rule in this family. No matter how powerful your mark is, mine is stronger."

"But the family knows tradition, and they will uphold it," Kurumaru replied quietly. "You won't be allowed to interfere with my actions once the challenge is issued. I'm holding a royal flush; what do you have?"

"A nearly dead dog," Tsume replied. "Goodnight," she said to completely end the conversation. Tsume and Kurumaru fell asleep, and the entire house was left quiet. The only one left awake was Hana, and she was checking up on her brother and Naruto.

"I wonder how many windows I'll have to climb through before this is over," she said quietly. Hana lifted the window and got hit with the scent of fresh lovemaking. "Took you two long enough," the woman whispered. She sniffed the air more carefully. "No signs of fighting, no pheromones, no pain beyond what would be expected,…and you used Mom's gift. A+ Naruto." Hana stepped into their room with a smile and pulled the covers back just a bit. "Chakra reading is normal. Aww, that's cute…one for the Inuzuka family archives." She took a snapshot of Naruto and Kiba, the blond's arms holding his mate close, both boys smiling. Hana carefully lifted one of Naruto's eyelids. "Blue eyes…good." She opened the window again, and it woke Naruto.

"Mmghmmm," he groaned with a closed mouth. Naruto's eyes opened, and he caught a moving silhouette. He turned up to see a shadowy figure. "Who the Hell are you?" he asked with a serious voice. Hana froze. _Oooo, so close,_ she thought to herself in annoyance. She heard a sniff. "Hana?!" the blond asked in surprise.

"Yeah, it's me," she told him, the voice reassuring him. "Since you guys skipped on the rutting for two whole days, we still needed proof that you weren't just going nuts on my little brother, and you're not, so we don't have any problems."

"Why is it that no one trusts me?" Naruto asked. That question hit Hana like a ton of bricks. She really wanted to be able to avoid using the Kyuubi as an excuse, but that was the real reason.

"Please don't think that Naruto," she started. "I completely believe in you, but absolutely no one except you knows a single thing about the Kyuubi. People fear the unknown, and how exactly your sessions with Kiba play out were an unknown until now. We won't invade your privacy further, and I promise this is the last time. You and Kiba mean the world to each other, and Kiba means a lot to me too. I have to look out for him, and I trust you, so, I'm sorry. Mom did want info, but she wants you guys to be together as long as the relationship is mutual. Get some sleep Naruto; we can talk tomorrow if you want." Hana closed the window behind her and then dropped to the ground before coming back in the house and going to her own room. Naruto just looked toward the floor with a solemn look on.

"As long as _you_ love me Kiba," he said before pulling the covers back over the rest of his chest and wrapped his arms lovingly around the Inuzuka heir. A single tear escaped his eye before he fell asleep once more.

**Author Notes: I AM SO SORRY. I'M GETTING IDEAS FOR CHAPTERS IN OTHER FICS, I'm beta'ing for several people, and I've got writer's block on top of school. One would think a fifteen-year-old have more time for himself. Oh, yes I am a guy.**


	8. Families and Good Friends

**Author Notes: Welcome back. Please think about reviewing. Enjoy the story.**

**################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Previous Night:** Naruto and Hana had discussed why the woman had broken in, and it just left the blond feeling betrayed. Why couldn't anyone ever consider that he was in control?

"Don't say that Naruto," Kiba's sister asked him. "It's your first heat, and no one knows much of anything about the Kyuubi. You obviously didn't just shred my brother or pound him into oblivion, so there is no doubt left. Look, we can talk more in the morning if you want." She closed the window behind her and dropped to the ground before going up to her own room. Naruto turned to his lover with sadness in his eyes. He pulled the sheets up to cover the rest of their chests and then wrapped his arms around Kiba and held him close.

"As long as _you_ still love me," he said quietly as a single tear escaped him. Naruto fell asleep once more.

**Kiba:** It couldn't even be seven yet going by the light outside, but the brunette woke up feeling very calm and rested. He yawned loudly and then tried to stretch his arms, but then he noticed something holding his chest down. In curiosity, Kiba looked and found Naruto holding onto him dearly. _He's so cute,_ the boy thought humorously. It then dawned on him that this was the first time he found something to be _cute_. Kiba just brushed it off; Naruto was his crush…and his lover too. He settled back down and managed to turn himself to face the blond without waking him from his deep, rhythmic breathing. The Inuzuka heir softly wrapped his arms around Naruto's chest and nuzzled him too, eliciting purr-like noises from him and a small moan here and there. Kiba stroked the blond's hair lovingly and just rested like that for a while. He had nearly fallen asleep again when he heard clicking from his door. Tsume opened it to his annoyance using a key. "Mom!" he whispered loudly.

"Morning," she said quietly. "I'm guessing he's still asleep?" her son nodded. "You two are cute together, you know that? Well, breakfast is in the works, and we're all staying here the whole day unless you guys get a mission or go into the village. When he wakes up, I have new clothes for him," Tsume told him while pointing to the tidy stack on the dresser. "You guys will probably have to go to his apartment and pick up another two sets, but the rest of the day is yours. See ya later," she said while softly shutting the door. Kiba just lay down again, but then Naruto stirred. He moaned quietly as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Kiba?" he asked a bit incoherently. The blond's eyes were blue once more, and his whisker marks were normal. His brunette was very happy that Naruto could truly hold reign over his own life and not have the Kyuubi rule over such an important aspect as his love life.

"Hey Naruto," Kiba replied quietly and with a smile. He kissed his lover lightly, fully awakening the blond. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, and thanks for last night," the demon container replied as he nuzzled the brunette's neck. "Our heats seem to be gone for the time being."

"And they will be back by the end of the day," Kiba ended for him before claiming the blond's lips. Playfully, he entangled himself and the blond in the sheets as he played with Naruto. Kiba ended up on top of Naruto, the boys' chests held together. He slid his hand down to where he new the Kyuubi's seal resided and traced it lovingly, pouring acceptance and happiness into his mate. Kiba then moved his teeth to Naruto's left ear, lightly chewing on it and drawing sharp breaths from the blond.

"I love you too," he giggled. Kiba stopped with both actions, and they shared a deeper kiss as Naruto held his head, pulling them as close together as possible. The door was cracked open silently, and Tsume looked upon their two bodies so closely intermingled in the sheets…Kiba on top of Naruto? _Playing, that's so cute,_ she thought as she smiled. Kiba softly lifted off and just stared into his lover's mysteriously blue eyes. "Should we go see if your mom and sister are up?" Naruto asked.

"Aw, so soon?" Kiba asked in disappointment. "I wanted to stay with you for a while," he spoke a bit more deviously. The Inuzuka heir used his index finger to wildly rip down the blond's seal, causing him to shiver and arch into hitting their foreheads together. "Ouch!" Kiba hissed. When Naruto moved his head back a little, he looked pissed. "Sorry." His expression dropped, and his instincts commanded his actions as he submissively caressed Naruto's seal and made whimpering noises.

"I forgive you," the blond spoke with a smile as his arms suddenly wrapped around his lover's back. He pulled Kiba down to him, and they shared a kiss. Tsume found the scene to be far too interesting to be left alone, and she kept watching through the doorway. Naruto broke the kiss and took a deep breath through his nose. He cringed and wrinkled his more sensitive nose. "We need a shower," the blond said with a smile and yet being entirely serious. Tsume new their fun was over now, so she just barged right in.

"Good moooo-o-or…ning?" she said loudly before becoming very quiet. Kiba's eyes shot up to her, and Naruto eyed her in horror. They were stuck for a good while until Tsume grinned. "Well, you seem to be enjoying yourselves." Her son and the blond didn't budge an inch. "By the way, I like," she said deviously before turning around and walking out the door, leaving it open. _That was too perfect,_ Tsume thought to herself triumphantly. _Maybe now they'll start showing their affection around us and be more secure about it._

"Did she just…" Naruto began asking.

"She was in here earlier," Kiba told him as he looked out the door. "It's like she wants us to just do it in front of her."

"Keep the R-rated up here," Tsume said as she entered their doorway once more. "But yeah, you will see every other pair just smooching it out in broad daylight. In other words, come out of the freaking closet. No one on this estate will hold it against you. In fact, you'll probably receive bed advice from a couple of pairs, and you can share how you met and so on and so forth."

"Just go!" Kiba told her as he put on a completely confounded expression. The woman shrugged and started walking away.

"Wait," Naruto started. Tsume turned around and looked at him. "It's that easy?" he asked, receiving a nod and raised eyebrows in return. "Hm, well, then I guess _I'm _okay with it. I can actually smell a lot of different scents now. But what about you Kiba?"

"How can you be so easy going?" the brunette asked.

"Simple, I'm accepted here," Naruto responded effortlessly. Both Kiba and his mother froze. "If I can be treated like a person here, that's all I need. I mean, kissing and stuff in the village would be dangerous in a lot of ways, but if your family is so open, then why not take advantage of it?"

"You're a natural-born Inuzuka," Kiba's mother told him with a smile. "Oh, we have to go by Tsunade's later and get a picture of your head." The woman walked over to where the two were still wrapped up and forcefully pulled up the sheets, spinning the two out into exposure. "Get up, take a shower, get dressed, and eat. Chop-chop. After we run by the hospital, the rest of the day is yours."

"Mom!" Kiba yelled as he stood up and desperately pulled at part of the sheet and covered his lower half. "Seriously, you need to learn when and when not to invade privacy. I mean, you don't even know Naruto half as much as you should to do that. And you still shouldn't do that to me either anyway."

"She's your mother," Naruto responded as though he was talking to an overly immature child. "She already gave birth to you, so there's nothing she hasn't seen unless you count the hair." Tsume and Kiba both turned to him. They were both surprised with how open he was to this. The blond lay on his back with his legs bent a bit from being tossed and with his head turned toward the two. "Just live with it. I never had parents, so I'll take this over being alone any day." Kiba's jaw had dropped, and his mother was both a bit surprised and a bit…impressed.

"Are you brain-dead?" Kiba asked with a blush on. How could his crush not feel violated by this?

"Nice form," his mother commented, making Naruto grimace, and making Kiba turn fiery red in embarrassment, and nearly making him drop his cover. "You sure know how to pick 'em Kiba. Strong, talented, fit, and same height, all qualities of a worthy partner." The blond now felt a bit embarrassed. "Well, we all have our limits. You both actually have very sexy bodies. Don't get the wrong idea; they're for people of your age, not me. Now go on, cleaning you need." Naruto quickly got out of the bed and took Kiba by the wrist. The brunette dropped the sheet and followed his mate to his mother's bathroom. When they entered Tsume's bedroom though, they spotted Kurumaru standing awake in his cramped cage.

"I smell you two mated again," he spoke lowly and with a small growl. Naruto felt afraid of the beastly dog, but Kyuubi backed him up. "You should feel privileged to be able to take him, a high-ranking family member, honored in fact. I marked you, and normally that would mean you are my property so to speak, but it seems you refused it. Listen carefully Fox-Brat; enjoy claiming him while you can…because after Tsume let's you unceremoniously mark me as my punishment, we'll have a true contest to see who is the alpha. When I beat you to a pulp, you'll be lucky if I let Kiba take _you_…_ever_." A tear fell from Naruto's eye, but Kyuubi seethed with rage. He began putting his influence on Naruto's body, and the blond's chakra level skyrocketed. Kurumaru recoiled.

"You would deny my vessel his love?" Kyuubi asked through a now heavily whiskered and red-eyed Naruto. He let go of Kiba's hand as his own grew claws. "You'd best watch yourself…pup. If you dare to interfere and hurt Naruto, you will have me to deal with." Tsume stood at the doorway in fright.

"Back down Kurumaru, now!" she yelled. Kyuubi turned to her. "Let go of Naruto."

"Ah, so you are Kiba's mother," he spoke. He sniffed the air deeply. "You should be ashamed dog," Kyuubi told Kurumaru. "Your female master has far more testosterone than you do. What a pity. The strongest male dog in the entire clan is more of a woman than the very woman who keeps a lock on him. Tisk tisk." Kurumaru became furious and launched at the cage door, actually breaking it. "Hmm, not entirely weak," Kyuubi spoke as the black wolf shot toward him. He merely used a finger and launched the dog into Tsume who managed to catch him and stay balanced. "Watch yourself little doggy, or the big mean fox will come and tear up your play pen."

"You conniving son of a bitch!" Kurumaru growled at Kyuubi. Tsume used a syringe and quickly sedated him. "I'll…get you…for this," he breathed before losing consciousness. Kyuubi merely scoffed. Tsume looked at him in fright masked with seriousness. The fox merely looked back at her expressionlessly.

"Naruto?" Kiba asked with tears in his eyes. Kyuubi turned to him with a look of concern on. It was in fact the demon fox, not his best friend, and his aura scared the Inuzuka. "Let him go," he said sorrowfully. "Give him back!" Kiba tried to punch him, but Kyuubi lightly caught the fist and looked at him in concern.

"You can bring him back," he replied. "As Naruto will fight for you against that dog, you should prove your worthiness to me. Fight me; take him back." Kiba froze. It wasn't said maniacally or suggesting of it being hopeless, but he felt hopeless. This was a demon he was up against. He collapsed on his knees begging the red-eyed demon to let Naruto go. "What?" the fox asked. "Did you think I would hurt you, my vessel's one love and only rope holding him to sanity? Nay Kiba." The boy's face rose. "Bringing him back is easy. Suppress my chakra, without that tag. If you truly love him, then your chakra would adapt to his and his to yours. They become so close that they are unique yet indistinguishable. If you're worthy and truly love him, then taking him from me should be easy. Let your chakra combine with his and together push me aside. If you don't try, I could always destroy you for breaking his heart." That last part didn't even matter. Kiba's hand inched toward the glowing seal, but he stopped just short of it. "Even if you could release me, it would require a complex jutsu, not mere formless chakra," Kyuubi told him. The brunette allowed his fingers to rest on the seal. It was warm, and he felt the chakra coursing around it. Kiba closed his eyes and forced himself into a meditative state. A wave of chakra shot into the seal, and it slowly started reverting to black. "Just so you know, I would have let him go anyway, but that dog of yours had best learn that Naruto is here to stay. If he marks Naruto, I will mark _him_, and he can't beat me." The last words sounded more like Naruto, and Kyuubi made him smile as he drifted back into his cage. Kiba opened his eyes and watched as the red orbs changed back to blue. Naruto fell forward into his arms, but he quickly regained consciousness, fearfully I might add.

"Kiba, what's going on?" Naruto asked. He stumbled backwards and fell on his behind shaking in fear. The blond curled up on himself, holding his knees close to him with his arms as he sat against the wall. "Are you alright?" He was still looking directly at Kiba, but the fear in those blue orbs was overwhelming. "Please tell me he didn't do anything. God, how many are dead?"

"None Naruto," Tsume told him. The boy turned to her in surprise and shock. "From what I observed, the Kyuubi took over, proved his strength to Kurumaru, and then told Kiba to take you back from him."

"W-what?" the blond asked. Kiba used all fours to go over to him. He sat next to his partner. One observing this from an outside angle would just be stopped by the fact that they were stark naked, but Kiba provided Naruto comfort in what ways he could. "All I remember is seeing that big black dog and getting frightened, and then…black, but I could feel Kyuubi. He was angry, and then…sorry?"

"_**I made your Uke take you back from me,"**_ Kyuubi told him calmly. _**"It was a simple chakra suppression, nothing serious. I told him to both prove himself worthy and prove his love to be true. All I did was strengthen your bond, and give that psychopathic dog a warning he won't soon forget. No one was hurt, and no one has hurt you yet, so just ease back into security."**_

"It's fine Naruto," Kiba said as he put his hand on the blond's shoulder. "You and I are both safe, and Mom is too. Nothing happened at all. Just calm down." Naruto's eyes dulled almost completely. If one thought he was depressed before, he or she'd be doubly convinced now. "Hey, doesn't this prove that even if Kyuubi gets control, he won't do anything?" Kiba asked. Naruto felt the effects of those words, and he lifted his head. "This means the fox can't be all bad."

"That fox is like me," Tsume finally spoke up. "He's protective of Naruto, which might be confused for trying to save his own skin, he encourages you to love him and yet makes sure you are right for him, and he actually doesn't resort to violence unless he's attacked. It makes me wonder: why did he attack that night? Kyuubi seems…there's no word for it, but he's not evil."

"No one's dead," Naruto commented distantly. "He gained control, but he did nothing. Why?"

"_**Because you're my kit and I like you so much,"**_ Kyuubi told him. Well, that answer worked for Naruto. _**"If I broke out of you, you'd still be just as abandoned, and then we'd both be out of a person to talk to. As long as you're alive, I'll stick with you."**_

"You alright?" Tsume asked as she leaned down and lovingly ran one hand through his blond spikes. Naruto nodded. "Kiba, go use the other shower. You both need some time to think." Her son nodded, but he took one last look back at Naruto before leaving the room. "Well, I guess things are looking up," the woman said caringly. "I can't imagine how scared you were, but you're here, and that's what counts. I'll keep Kurumaru away for a good while, but after your head's fixed, we need to train you, seriously. With some dumb luck and enough training, you'll be able to make Kurumaru submit. When that's done, I'm sure Kyuubi can tell you how to mark Kurumaru. At that point, all your problems will disappear, but it'll be tough."

"If it means being able to give that sadistic bastard a piece of my mind, then train away Tsume-San," Naruto replied with a smile. He then got up and entered her bathroom, locking the door behind him.

It was twenty minutes later when both boys came out and got their clothes, but neither paid the other any mind, yet. Naruto and Kiba went downstairs to see two plates of eggs, bacon, and hash browns with a glass of milk next to each plate. Neither Tsume nor Hana was present. It was like a thick fog had descended over the two as they picked at their food. After five minutes, Kiba worked up the nerve to try and break the ice.

"What did Mom tell you?" he asked quietly. Naruto's previously swirling hand stopped swishing the scrambled eggs around. He raised his head and smiled a bit though.

"She said she'll train me to the bone so I can stand up to Kurumaru without Kyuubi's help," the blond replied happily. His expression quickly changed however. "I'm guessing you're not okay with this anymore."

"What do you mean?" the brunette asked.

"I lost control, completely, and I don't know what all happened between Kyuubi and you, but I'm guessing it wasn't anything good," Naruto said with regret swimming through his eyes. "Do you want me to leave?" The question was so abrupt, and it threw Kiba for a loop.

"No, stay here Naruto," he said quietly. "Kyuubi took control, yes, but he didn't do a thing with it. What he said to me…means something personally. He told me to prove myself worthy, prove that it was love driving me. After I suppressed him using our combined chakra, the last thing he said was that he would have let you go anyway. Kyuubi told me to fight for you like you will for me, and now I get it. You're special Naruto, in a lot of ways, and this is what it means to truly treasure your love. I won't abandon you just because I met what's inside you. Besides, he's nice. Do you want to leave?"

"No," Naruto said with a tear in his eye. "It just seems like no matter what I do, something threatens everyone I care about. I want to stay with you Kiba. I'm just uncertain of what that will do." In his distant talking, Naruto hadn't noticed his mate rising and walking over to him. Kiba kneeled down and took the blond's chin in his hand, surprising Naruto.

"The worst possible situation already occurred," the brunette told him. "Nothing is left that _can_ happen. I love you Naruto." Kiba softly connected their lips, and Naruto held his head to make him feel secure in them being so close. "I won't leave Naruto."

"And I won't if you don't want me to," the blond replied softly. He hugged Kiba tightly, letting all of the fear just drain from his body as he held his closest friend. The brunette hugged him back, and he nuzzled Naruto as well, reassuring him of his security. "I guess we should finish your sister's cooking before it gets cold," the blond said more lightly and with a smile. They quickly sat down and devoured the rest of their meals. When they stepped out the door, Tsume, Shen, and Akamaru were waiting for them.

"Okay, off to Tsunade's," Tsume spoke happily. Akamaru climbed into Kiba's sweatshirt, and Shen rubbed himself against Naruto, making pleasant sounds as though he was a cat. The white and grey dog's coat was very soft, and Naruto pet him behind the ears before they left the Inuzuka estate. "You guys smell much better. Are you feeling fine?"

"Ya, no itches, not too hot…we're pretty fine right now," Kiba told her. "The heats come back though."

"But if you had no one to be with you, it'd be far worse," his mother replied. "The ones who wait it out are truly the toughest, because self pleasure just doesn't get rid of it. You'd feel better long enough to get to sleep, but the next day would be terrible all over again. By the way, Gino says he's sorry for what Mido nearly did." Kiba looked up. "I can hardly believe those two ended up together. Mido's an ass, and Gino is like his complete opposite."

"Maybe they balance each other," Naruto spoke up. Tsume and Kiba turned to him. "One's all fury, and the other's all nice and compassionate. Opposites attract sometimes, but it can be hard to get it to work."

"You'd make a good love doctor," Tsume said flatly. Kiba would have laughed if not for her tone. They made it to the village and moved onto the hospital. Tsunade was about to enter when she saw the group.

"How're you feeling Naruto?" she asked. The blond just smiled at her. "Well, up to the examination room." Tsunade hated wasting time, and so they walked at double pace to the second floor. "Sit. Lay back. Try not to move at all, and keep your eyes shut too," she told Naruto. His MRI went off without a problem, and the pictures the Godaime received were nice and clear. "Well, Kyuubi's been working hard," she said. "The crack is only half as long, and it isn't wide at all now. Come back again either later tonight or tomorrow morning so I can keep good track. Otherwise, keep the back of your head protected, but the fainting spells should have subsided completely now." This news was very pleasing. "Now, I do have just one thing to ask you Naruto. Kiba, Tsume, it might be better if you left for just a bit." Naruto's mate felt unnerved, but his mother began pulling him out of the room.

"I'll be fine Kiba," the blond said as he waved. The brunette closed the door, and the whiskered boy and Tsunade were left alone. "So, what it is?" he asked courteously for once.

"Naruto, do you think you're losing control over the Kyuubi?" the woman asked concernedly. The boy froze. "The whole village felt a giant chakra spike earlier. I know it was you." The woman's voice remained calm and reassuring, but Naruto was becoming more and more afraid as this went on. "Please tell me the truth Naruto. You're a valuable ninja and a personal friend to a lot of people. Nothing bad will happen if you say yes." Naruto sat on the table and stared blankly into the tile floor.

"This morning…Kyuubi fully took over," Naruto finally told her quietly and solemnly. The woman's expression fell. "It happened when Tsume-San's dog, Kurumaru, said he'd beat the crap out of me someday and forbid me from being with Kiba ever again." Tsunade became both frightened and shocked at this. "Ya, we're together, but please don't tell anyone. The Inuzuka family goes into heat every spring, and Kyuubi said that now that I'm old enough, I will too. I'll be honest; I've been kinda…crushing on him for a while. Kiba told me he loved me, and things have progressed from there. But his family is part dog, and I didn't know there were rules about things like dominance and family rank."

"Wait," Tsunade started. "What does this have to do with the Kyuubi? I mean, I am concerned, but is this relevant?" Naruto nodded. "Then go on."

"Kurumaru said he'd challenge me to a fight for dominance, between him and me," the blond continued. He held his own arms tightly. "He said…if I lost…I'd be lucky if he allowed Kiba to top _me_…ever." The Hokage both blushed and paled. A: Naruto, the most oblivious and hyperactive boy in the village, was openly talking about his sexual relationship with another guy. B: he was talking about losing that relationship entirely if he lost a physical battle with the Inuzuka's strongest dog. "He said I should enjoy…_claiming_ Kiba…while I still can, but it's not like that." Tears rolled from his eyes. "I just want to be with him, to be accepted, but I'm gonna lose everything." Tsunade sat next to him and rubbed his back reassuringly. "I was really scared, but then Kyuubi just possessed my body. I didn't know what was going on, because I couldn't see, but I could feel him. When I woke up, I was in Kiba's arms. I backed away out of fear, and I was so sure that he had killed Kurumaru or Kiba's mom. Nothing was broken though. Tsume-San and Kurumaru were both uninjured, and Kiba just held me like I had nearly died."

"Wait, he had control, but he didn't _do_ anything?" the Hokage asked. Naruto nodded as he sobbed. "Naruto, how well do you know the fox? Even though he is sealed inside you, I know you can talk to him."

"He never talks about his past," the blond started. "He normally just lounges around or taunts me when I do something stupid, but he has a soft side too. Kyuubi comforted me when I thought I had blown my chance of being with Kiba, and he did that a couple times before when I would have a really bad set of nightmares. He gives me advice sometimes, but otherwise, it isn't like he's raging and fighting the seal. Kyuubi said I'm his kit, and he'll stay with me as long as I'm alive."

"Do you believe him?" Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded. "Just let me look over the seal really quick. Just lay back and pull your shirts up." The blond did as she asked. Tsunade used an overhead light to get a good look. "The base seal is completely intact, but the eight signs have suffered deterioration."

"When I fought Sasuke at the Valley of the End, I discovered a new power," Naruto told her. "I was surrounded by really thick red chakra, and I was suddenly a lot faster, a lot stronger too. This chakra could form things though. I could stretch it like an arm, and I could grasp Sasuke's body and throw him into a cliff with a hand-like thing, but I noticed something right before I lost to the Curse Mark. This chakra, it burned, and I lost all the feeling in my left hand. My whole body just felt like needles were running through it. After our attacks connected, Sasuke broke through and struck his hand into my stomach. There was a dark chakra surrounding his hand, and after that, I lost consciousness."

"You should have told me sooner," Tsunade told him calmly. "You were severely injured in many places when you came back, and I noticed the chakra scarring, but I didn't think it would be like this. If the signs completely erode, which is a very long way off, whenever Kyuubi's chakra enters your body, it will become harmful. Do you want me to fortify the seal a bit?"

"I…I guess," Naruto told her as though he didn't know what this would entail. "What will that do though?"

"Well, nothing except make sure that your safety is well maintained," the Hokage replied. "I need a team of ANBU though, because my chakra isn't anywhere near as strong as the Fourth Hokage's was. Maybe after we get another image of your head tomorrow. Does that sound alright?" Naruto nodded. The woman had merely been looking over the seal and had only touched the weakened signs, but she lightly traced the swirl pattern out of wonder, and Naruto let a tiny moan escape him before he bit his lip. Tsunade stopped immediately. "Does that…feel good Naruto?" she asked awkwardly. "Like…more than just a hug or a tickle?"

"Ya actually," the whiskered boy told her embarrassingly as he got up. "If you can, keep the contact there to a minimum. It…does certain things when it's touched."

"Like what?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Ah, it arouses you and makes you feel better than you thought possible," Tsunade said flatly. Naruto turned away from her awkwardly. "The Inuzuka clan markings do the same thing. Well, the bad news is that contact is required to fix up those signs."

"As long as you don't just keep rubbing it, I'll be fine," Naruto told her quietly. His lower regions began answering the seal's calls, and Tsunade turned and pretended to do paperwork. The fox-boy used these couple of seconds to fix his problem. "I guess this changes things…me being with Kiba," he spoke quietly. Tsunade turned to him with a curious look.

"How do you think?" she asked.

"You find this revolting I bet," the yellow-haired adolescent told her.

"Not at all believe it or not," the Hokage replied. Naruto picked his head up and looked her in the eyes. "Love is love; just leave it at that. I never thought you'd be one to be into guys, but I could care less as long as you're both happy. Now, other people in the village…yes will find this disgusting, and it's very unfortunate, but that shouldn't get in your way." She paused and cleared her throat before continuing. "Now, have you thought about it…being adopted into Kiba's family?" Naruto smiled.

"If you really can do that, then ya…I'd really like that," the boy answered. "The rest of the village will be happy about that too." Tsunade didn't seem to know what he meant. "They can take my apartment back and start using that part of town. Of course…only if Kiba's mom will actually let me stay on the Inuzuka estate. I won't ask her, because that would just make me greedy. If she really wants me and Kiba to be together, and if she really accepts me, then she'll just ask if I want to stay."

"Sign here…and it's done," Tsunade told Naruto as she handed him a clipboard and a pen. He looked to her as though he didn't quite believe the Hokage. "Read it," she told him with a smile. "Tsume already signed her part, and the Inuzuka clan council has a majority that approves of this. Only one council member was against it, and that was because of his grudge against the fox, but every member's signature is on that paper too. All we need is your consent, and you're family." Naruto teared up as he read it down, and Kyuubi kept telling him to just sign the damned thing. He picked up the pen and signed as best he could. "Now just add Inuzuka to your last name from now on. I hope you're really happy Naruto, and I hope things work out well for you."

"Thanks so much Tsunade No Baachan," the boy said quietly as he hugged her fiercely. The woman was surprised, but Naruto's tears made her stay. He smiled as he cried out of joy. "I can have a family. Thank you so much," Naruto whispered. "I'm sorry. I just…"

"Shhh," Tsunade hushed him calmly. "You're welcome Naruto, and it's fine. I know how hard you've had it. Enjoy your new family; the Inuzukas are good people, and they're very accepting. If you want to make arrangements to sell your apartment, I'll help you out. Otherwise, you won't get a decent deal." Naruto huffed lightly when she said this. "Ya, and I know about how the sales clerks overprice you on clothing. Don't worry, that apartment is worth about five-thousand Ryou, and you'll get every bit of it."

"Why can't you be this nice all the time Tsunade-Sama?" the boy asked after he let go of her. The woman was stunned by his sudden respect.

"Well, the paperwork doesn't help, and you're usually too hyper and disrespectful," the Hokage told him. Naruto's expression suddenly dropped. "If you can be this respectful to me, especially on something as…awkward as your love life, then why not always?" The boy thought about it before smiling lightly.

"Ya, you're right Tsunade-Sama; I'll try harder," Naruto told her. He wiped away the last of his tears before exiting the examination room. Kiba and Tsume were sitting next to each other on the bench, and they looked up at him. "Hey…Mom," the boy spoke quietly with a small smile. Tsume was frozen, but her expression gradually lifted. Tsunade was right behind Naruto holding up the clipboard and paper to show her. Kiba was a bit oblivious at first, but then he got up and hugged Naruto fiercely as his mom did too. It was a very emotional moment for the whole bunch, and the Hokage just stood there smiling at her work.

"So he's really family now?" Kiba asked wondrously. Tsunade nodded. "Thanks so much Lady Tsunade." Tsume lightly rubbed one thumb over Naruto's whisker marks, and she smiled like she did when she held newly born Kiba in her arms. "I just can't believe it. Now we're technically brothers. That's so cool. But wait…does that mean he can stay at our place Mom?" the boy asked. Tsume turned to Kiba, and she looked between the two. Naruto didn't seem like he cared either way, but this was him trying to be courteous.

"Of course he's staying," the woman told them. "What kind of stepmother would I be if I left him alone in that apartment in the middle of nowhere? No, Naruto's a permanent resident of our house." The blond hugged her extremely tightly, and he buried his face in her stomach.

"You don't have to call yourself my stepmom," the boy told her as he smiled up at her with tears in his eyes. "I never had a mom, so it isn't like you're my new mom. Thank you so much. I promise I'll behave, and I'll help around the house and stuff."

"Whoa, calm down Naruto," Tsume told him. The boy stopped speaking and just smiled up at her. "As long as you're happy being a part of the family, nothing else really matters. A chore or two, but I don't require anything major. Now, give your brother a hug too." Naruto didn't need to be told twice, and he nearly squeezed the life out of the brunette. "Anything we should know Tsunade?" Tsume asked as her first son was being strangled.

"He's healing up well, but bring him back again either tonight or tomorrow morning, but I won't keep you," the Hokage replied as she took the clipboard and walked off. "I'll see you soon Naruto Inuzuka!" she called. That name rang in Naruto's mind like the bells of a cathedral.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think lunch is in order, on me," Tsume said happily. Kiba and Naruto looked at each other before smiling. "I know a good place." The woman mainly took the lead so that her tears would not show, and she stealthily got rid of each one. They eventually made it to Tsume's aforementioned eatery. "Curry time!" the woman yelled. "Just let me do the talking, and act really courteous Naruto. I'm sure we can change a few minds here or there."

"Okay," the blond replied with a smile. Tsume got them a booth, and a waitress brought them menus. Naruto made sure to smile at her, but she didn't seem to care whether or not he was there. "Did I do something wrong?" Naruto asked his new mom as the woman walked away.

"Nah, she didn't seem to care," the woman replied. "She seems to be ticked about her shoes though. Those have got to be pinching her a lot; you did fine. Now, the Szechuan is really good, but stay away from the spring rolls. They know how to fry up a fish really well, and their duck is fantastic. I'd recommend the medium green curry chicken for a first try Naruto. How hungry are you Kiba?"

"Not very, maybe just a few cuts of teriyaki fish over steamed rice for me," he replied. "I'll just take a Sprite for a drink." **(It's my fic. Sodas exist. Live with it.)**

"Oh, may I have one too?" Naruto asked all too happily. Tsume smiled and nodded. The waitress was coming back too. "Hello ma'am." The woman merely looked at him once. "If you need some money for a properly fitting pair of shoes, here's some," Naruto offered. Tsume was surprised, and the waitress looked at him like the boy was nuts.

"What makes you think my shoes are too tight?" she asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Well, you just seem a bit irritable, and your feet are swollen," the blond told her while still holding out twenty Ryou. Tsume was on the verge of fainting, and Kiba was still trying to process the information. The waitress gave him a small smile though.

"You're really sharp, but I have a paycheck coming," the waitress replied. "I've had these for two years now, and I feel like they're crushing my feet in. Keep your money, but thank you for offering. Hey, you're that Naruto kid." The expressions of the other three dropped. This woman really hadn't realized this until now? Naruto was ready to run if he had to. "You're a lot nicer than everyone says." She wiggled her hand in his hair, and the boy smiled in relief. "Oh, before my boss thinks I'm shirking, what would you all like?"

"Sprites all around, medium green curry for Naruto, the teriyaki fish special for Kiba, and a plate of extra hot red curry shrimp for me," Tsume told her as the woman wrote it down. "By the way, thanks for not just running us out of here, and I hope your feet feel better next time we see you."

"You're welcome, and thank you too. Your drinks will be here in a couple of minutes, and your food should be out here in about fifteen to twenty minutes. You guys came on a good day. Normally the place is pretty full."

"Okay," Naruto replied. The woman smiled at him again before walking to the kitchen. "She seems really nice. She's pretty too." That lost comment was a bit awkward to hear for both Kiba and Tsume as well.

"Well, that just goes to show that some people can be a lot more accepting," the Inuzuka mistress explained. "Now, what did you mean by pretty?"

"Oh, well, she just looks good I guess. Her hair looks good long, and her face isn't all scarred up," Naruto responded. It seemed like this was all just innocent words that looked bad. "Hey, I didn't mean it like that Kiba." Tsume turned to her son and saw that he looked depressed. "Why would I go after someone I don't know when I have a good friend like you?"

"She's 'prettier,'" the boy replied jealously and girlishly.

"Kiba," Naruto sort of whined. "What do you want me to say? She's not ugly? That's just awkward. Come on, you know I won't just up and leave over happening to see some girl who might have slightly better looks than some other girls. Here's an example: a lot of guys think Ino is sexy because she's slim; I don't. Besides, looks aren't everything."

"Sorry. I guess I got carried away," Naruto's crush replied with a small smile. "Thanks." The waitress was now returning with their drinks. "Thanks a lot miss," the brunette told her. She gave them another small smile before walking away again. "I still can't believe we're brothers now Naruto. You get to see the rest of the family too. When we see Mido again, don't let him get under your skin. Gino will be a ton nicer though." Kiba took a drink before setting his large glass down. "You can have some too Akamaru." The white dog poked his head out and took a small sip, but he just went back to lounging.

"It'll be fun meeting everyone," Tsume began. "Kiba's uncles are all funny and jokesters. Don't try to understand Larry's jokes though; you'll lose brain function." Kiba started laughing.

"Ya, I remember when Hana busted him thinking he had made a dirty joke," the brunette started. "She beat the crap out of him before she let him talk, and it turned out he was actually talking about the difference between a head of cabbage and a watermelon. She nearly had a stroke before it made sense to her." The dog-boy had tears rolling from his eyes from the pain of laughter. Tsume was suppressing her giggles as best she could though.

"Ya, she tried writing it all down, drawing pictures," Kiba's mother began.

"And she even got out a cabbage and a watermelon and started measuring them," Kiba said before they both burst out laughing. Naruto found the concept of Hana, a very smart doctor having to measure two so unrelated objects to be funny, but all he got was a giggle.

"Would you guys mind keeping it down a bit?" a man in the next booth asked. Kiba and Tsume covered their mouths with their hands and slowly reeled themselves back down. "Thank you."

"This family must be one crazy bunch," Naruto stated humorously. The two nodded their heads quickly. "I hope I fit in."

"I…wouldn't worry…too much about that," Tsume told him between a couple of suppressed laughs. "Acceptance is our main policy, so you shouldn't have a problem." The three took a long sip from their drinks before sighing and winding down. "You should be able to start training after tomorrow."

"Why does Kurumaru hate me so much anyway?" Naruto asked her. "He just singles me out."

"I hate to tell you this Naruto," Tsume began, "but Kurumaru thinks you're trying to take dominance of the family by stepping in and being Kiba's partner. Now, I know that isn't your aim, but Kuru's always been obsessive over position. In our family, we have fights for personal dominance. A challenge must be issued, and unless you accept, you are immediately realized as having lost the challenge. These duels must be witnessed by at least ten other Inuzukas so as to make sure there was no ambush and no foul play. Now, when someone loses a challenge, the victor has the option of leaving things at that…or marking the defeated. It is a hormonal mark, which means everyone in our family can smell it at all times. Now, by tradition, the marked must submit to the rule of his dominant or alpha. If you lost, you'd have to willingly submit yourself to Kurumaru's mark, and passed that would be his decision. But there are certain things that an alpha cannot do, and those are senseless harm to the marked, forbidding outside contact, and denying daily needs. Otherwise, you'd be his property until you beat him, thereby refusing and erasing the mark. I can train you to be fast and strong enough, but fighting Kurumaru is fighting a big cheater. Cheap shots, tricks, and wild tactics are what he uses to fight, and you have to learn to be ready for them, even trick him back with them. With enough training time, willpower, and a pinch of luck, you'll be able to beat him without sustaining heavy injury, but walking away with just a few minor scratches and bruises is an impossibility at your age and skill level."

"He said…he wouldn't let me be with Kiba once he beat me," Naruto told her sorrowfully. "Can he do that?" Tsume took a deep breath before nodding. The blond put on a very determined look. "Then I'll just have to train twice as hard."

"That's the spirit," his new mom told him with a small smile. "You're already quick on your feet, so we'll need to work on your upper-body strength. Your taijutsu needs some refining, but the basics are all there. The other major thing we need to work on is your use of your instincts in a fight. Smell and hearing are much more valuable than sight when it comes to fighting wild opponents. You won't have the time to turn and look, but if you can hear the attack coming, you won't have to waste time; you'll be able to pop him right in the jaw as he passes by. Oh, here's our food. I'll explain it more when we actually start training."

"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed as a large latter of noodles, chicken, roasted veggies, and green curry was put in front of him. "It smells awesome."

"It looks awesome," Kiba added as his own plate was put in front of him. He didn't pay it any mind.

"Thank you," Tsume said to their waitress with a small laugh and a smile. She took in a deep breath through her nose, and a tear rolled from her eye. "Mmm, hotter than Hell, just how I like it. Dig in boys." The waitress left the bill and walked off. Naruto seemed enchanted by the smell of his own curry, but Kiba had already jumped into his fish happily. The blond finally took in a forkful and was hooked. Ten minutes later, he dropped his fork onto an empty plate and sighed. Tsume followed him not ten seconds later, and Kiba was done a while before them anyway. "Did you guys like it?" she asked with the strain of burning spices in her throat. Naruto and Kiba both nodded. "No one's looking, but get a taste of what the other had." She was looking back towards the kitchen to make sure no one came by. "You have twenty seconds, go." Kiba leaned over to his blond partner and stole his lips like a super sweet candy. He swirled his tongue around Naruto's mouth, gaining the spicy flavor of the curry as he went. The blond countered him and entered his mouth in return, enjoying the teriyaki combining with Kiba's natural taste. "Okay, love fest is over," their mother stated quietly. Kiba broke off immediately, and Tsume put the money down. "Not bad, thirty-eight Ryou for three people is pretty good. You had to have the fish though Kiba?"

"I wasn't in the mood for a huge meal," her son replied with a shrug. "Here, five from me for the tip." The brunette placed down the cash, and Naruto added another two. The three walked out happy as clams, and they went all the way back to the Inuzuka estate to give Hana the good news. "Hey Sis," Kiba called as he opened the door.

"Hey Bro, Naruto, Mom," the woman called from her microscope. "Mom, Yuki's got another weird skin condition. I'm gonna need some help scrubbing her down. She's just too afraid of water; she doesn't keep herself clean enough to avoid this."

"Damn, not again," Tsume whined. "I'll deal with that later, but say hello to your new brother in the meantime," she said as she walked up the stairs to her room. Hana froze before slowly picking her head up and looking at the two.

"Hey Neechan," Naruto said a bit timidly as he waved lightly. Hana was stunned, but she went over and hugged him tightly.

"You are going to have so much fun in this family," she said as she held him tightly. "Hey, no problems left for ya."

"Well, except Kurumaru," the blond corrected her. Hana stopped, and her expression became more solemn. "It's okay though; Mom is gonna teach me how to beat him." Hana smiled and gave him a small nuggie. **(I don't know how to spell the word "N-oo-g-I," but if you find it in a slang dictionary or whatever, just send it to me. You know what I mean anyway.)**

"Ya, if anyone can teach people to beat Kuru, it's her," Hana replied. "I can only do it with help, but I was never formally trained. Don't worry; you can do it. I'm rooting for ya. Even if you lose, we can make his life Hellish until he backs off, but I'm sure you'd love the satisfaction of seeing him in absolute terror when you beat though." Naruto nodded. "I thought so. Well, welcome to the family."

"Thanks Hana-Neesan," the blond said respectfully. Shen and Raija came over to him and started rubbing against him and circling. "What are they doing?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"Accepting you into the family," Hana replied. "Don't expect it from Kurumaru though. He doesn't act soft with anyone. Okay Shen, Raija, give him some room for now."

"As you wish," Shen replied. He had a lighter voice than Kurumaru by far, and his overall look was much more calming. "Congratulations Naruto. You know, you really do smell partly like a fox. I guess I know why Kurumaru is so agitated by your presence. He loves chasing down foxes, but he isn't allowed to just chase you down and tear you open."

"That's…reassuring," Naruto said with a gulp. "You have a really soft coat Shen," the blond spoke as he pet the massive dog. Raija started whining for attention, and Naruto complied. "And you have beautiful eyes." The darker dog grinned as his ears were scratched. "You guys are a lot nicer than Kurumaru, so why doesn't Mom just give him obedience training?" All of them stopped.

"The problem with that is that Kurumaru behaves perfectly out in the field and has no obedience problems," Hana told him. "And pack dominance is as serious an issue as he makes it, so we can't control him on that point. Once you beat him though, he'll acknowledge you and back down. He'll dislike it, but once he notices things really haven't changed, he won't mind you. Now, the rest of the day is for you to spend, but you might want to go get all of your clothes from your house Naruto."

"Oh right," the blond started. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Five clones appeared at his command. "Okay, get my clothes, toothbrush and stuff, and I guess my writing supplies," Naruto commanded them. The five shot out the door and were gone. "Is there anything you want to do Kiba?"

"We could go introduce you to some of the family members or go meditate," the brunette replied.

"We'll have a family event this weekend anyway, so go with the meditation and light training," Hana replied. "I'll see ya later…little bro," she said towards Naruto. He blushed and smiled before walking out the door with Kiba in tow. They found the hill from the day before and found comfortable spots. Naruto almost immediately entered his meditative state, but Kiba was having a much harder time. He felt like he was really close, but his sense of smell kept distracting his thoughts. The Inuzuka finally just plugged his nose, and he fell into a state between consciousness and unconsciousness. His chakra began fluctuating like Naruto's, and Kiba could feel the flow as it coursed through and from him.

"This is amazing," he said from within his mind. "Naruto said he could shape it. I wonder." Kiba focused on making basic shapes, but they were always a bit fuzzy. His thoughts focused on Naruto, and eventually the blond's wispy form appeared before him. "Naruto?" Kiba asked. The figure merely shook its head. Kiba knew why too. It wasn't Naruto; it was his image of Naruto, his knowledge. The ghostly Naruto faded away, and now Kiba felt a bit lonely. He wanted a place to sit, and a tree and patch of grass appeared. "This is so awesome." His curiosity made him sit down against the tree, and it felt real. Eventually curiosity got the better of him, and Kiba walked up the side of it. While this was completely interesting, Kiba's thoughts were fixated on his crush, and his body followed his mind. Without his knowledge, Kiba linked his chakra to Naruto's, and the blond and the Kyuubi both felt his presence mingle with theirs.

"_**Someone is here,"**_ the fox told a now concerned Naruto. _**"I don't tend to travel into people's minds, so I don't know who this is. Be careful Naruto."**_ The blond was forming weapons with his chakra, practicing with them, and then changing them. He increased the level of his mental training by adding weights and hanging from the ceiling just outside of Kyuubi's cage. This mental form was sweating, but Naruto would wake up feeling perfectly fine.

Kiba could barely see in these catacombs, so he pictured a lantern and formed one with his chakra. "Naruto?" he called. "Ghah, everything is all wet," he noticed. Some unknown force pulled him down a hallway, and he couldn't help but feel anxious as he followed, the pull becoming stronger and stronger. Kiba rounded one last corner and came upon an awesome sight. "Whoa, it's huge." Naruto and Kyuubi had heard him, and they immediately knew who it was.

"Kiba?" Naruto asked from his upside-down perch. "What are you doing here?" he asked as his weights and weapons disappeared and he fell to the ground. The blond landed gracefully on his two feet, and his brunette couldn't help but look surprised. "How'd you even get in here?" Naruto kept looking back up at the cage.

"I don't really know," Kiba answered him hesitantly. "I finally got into the meditative state, and I tried forming stuff with my chakra, but I'm not very good. All I could really think about was you and how good you must be at it, and now I'm here. What is this place anyway, and why's that huge cage right there?" He looked at the center of the cage and saw the single tag holding it shut. "A seal? Is this?"

"Kiba, you're in my mind, my body," Naruto told him. The brunette looked shocked. "As per that cage…I think you already know," he said more quietly, almost regretfully. "You can show yourself." Kyuubi was truly unsure of whether or not to trust Naruto's decision, but he slowly revealed his full-size fox form. Kiba fell back in fear.

"Th-that's…the K-Kyuubi?" he asked frightfully as he pointed at the enormous creature behind the bars. "Naruto, this is what's inside you?"

"I'm sorry Kiba," the blond told him. "Kyuu, mind shrinking a bit? Maybe going human form?" The giant fox nodded his head, and red chakra surrounded his body as he turned into a man about a foot and a half taller than Naruto. Nine red tails swished behind the man with calm, red eyes and red hair. He wore a simple blue silk robe that hid his bodily features, but his skin was just a bit lighter than Naruto's. It wasn't Gaara-pale skin, but it was much lighter. "Kiba, meet the Nine-Tailed Fox," Naruto said calmly as he looked into the floor and insecurely held his left arm to his side with his right hand.

"_**Hello again Kiba,"**_ the fox-man spoke calmly. His voice was exactly the same as when he was speaking directly through Naruto, and that much reassured Kiba. _**"You already knew I existed inside Naruto's seal, so don't let my true form bother you. I can't go outside these bars, so you're safe too. Just promise me you won't up and run away simply because you met me okay?"**_

"Are you alright Kiba?" Naruto asked as he kneeled down to his mate. The brunette still wore a look of awe and slight fear, but he took Naruto's hand and got himself up. "We can leave if you want to." Kiba shook his head.

"You really had him in you for all of these years?" Kiba asked. Kyuubi and Naruto both nodded. "Why did you attack the village?" Kyuubi was a bit stunned by this question, but he knew the fate of this relationship actually hung on his answer.

"_**The Uchiha clan is the only one capable of controlling the Tailed-Beasts,"**_ the fox-man started. _**"I didn't attack of my own free will; Madara Uchiha used a very dark power to control my mind and send me on a rampage into the village. Naruto, you know this power as the Mangekyo Sharingan. Kiba, you have probably guessed by now that I'm not actually trying to break free or kill Naruto, so do you believe me?"**_

"No one in the village would ever believe this, but yeah…I do," the brunette replied. Kyuubi smiled lightly as he leaned on a bar, and Naruto looked very thankful too. "I guess it kinda gets lonely being stuck inside that cage with no one else around." Kyuubi nodded a bit.

"Ya, but I do have Naruto to talk to, and now I can talk to you from time to time if you ever choose to come back," the fox replied. "I do have a nice room though. Would you like to see it?" Kiba became immediately cautious, but Naruto put his hand on Kiba's left arm.

"He can't hurt us in there even if he tried," the blond told him. "I've been inside his cage several times before. Here, I'll show you." Naruto walked Kiba closer to the cage before letting go of his arm and literally stepping in next to Kyuubi. "If he wanted me dead, this would be his best opportunity, but he isn't even trying. Come on in Kiba." That smile of Naruto's slowly reassured the Inuzuka, and he stepped to the threshold. After taking a few deep breaths, he took an uneventful step into the cage. "See?"

"_**Now that you're no longer at peeing pants fear level, would you like to see my room?"**_ Kyuubi asked humorously. Kiba stood next to Naruto and nodded. They all walked back a ways, and Kyuubi's chakra lit the lamps on the wall. _**"This is it, my home inside Naruto's body."**_

"Whoa, everything's made of silk, and it's all so fancy," Kiba spoke aimlessly. Kyuubi picked him up without warning, scaring the Hell out of Kiba before he was lightly tossed onto the fox's bed. He sat there shaking for a few seconds until Naruto scolded Kyuubi, being tossed next to Kiba in return.

"_**Now, you don't have to be shy,"**_ Kyuubi told them as he changed into a human-sized fox form. _**"It's much more comfy than the rest of Naruto's mind."**_ He jumped up next to Naruto, and he scratched behind the fox's ears, receiving pleased sounds and a thumping rear leg. _**"Aaah, you're so good at this Naruto-Kun."**_ Every bit of this was new to Kiba, so he was very hesitant. Naruto stopped scratching Kyuubi and turned to his partner. _**"Still afraid I see,"**_ the fox spoke. _**"Let's fix that."**_ In a split second, he circled around Kiba and snuggled up in his lap in an slightly smaller form.

"He's kinda cute when he's this small," Kiba noted. "He's a bit bigger than Akamaru, but he isn't heavy at all." He hesitantly rubbed the fox's belly, and he felt warmth, chakra, and the softest fur imaginable.

"_**Yup,"**_ the fox responded. _**"The lovable Kyuubi can be yours for only a leap of faith and entering the wonderful world of Naruto's mind or call at 1-800-015-LOONY."**_ Kiba and Naruto both giggled a little. _**"If you ever want to just talk in peace, just come right on into Naruto's mind. I'll be able to tell when it's you now that I have your mental signature. By the way, love the belly rub." **_

"See?" Naruto asked as he lightly massaged the back of Kyuubi's neck. "He really isn't like what everyone thinks. Kyuubi didn't used to be much of my friend though. We used to only share a word here or there, but now we talk a lot more, and I can borrow some of his chakra if I'm in a really tight spot."

"Ya, having a demon on your side must help a lot like when you fought against Neji," Kiba suggested as he wrapped his index finger in one of Kyuubi's velvety tails. He paused however, and his expression changed. "But when you use too much of it, you get really angry, and it hurts to see you like that."

"_**If your instincts ever take hold of you pup, you will understand that it isn't exactly a picnic for Naruto either," **_Kyuubi replied. _**"A rush of anger is natural, but when that anger hurts others, it causes you to reflect on why you got angry, and it can make you hate yourself. The good thing about it though is that you guys have each other for when something like that actually happens."**_ Kiba and Naruto smiled at each other before sharing a light kiss. _**"Oh, and if you really need your privacy like when you're out on a mission, you can have a session in here."**_ Both boys turned to him with looks that just asked "are you crazy?" _**"Demons are a lot more open about things like sex than you humans are. Plus, I've already seen all of the both of you. If you guys are close enough to each other and have an overnight mission during your heats, you can just enter Naruto's mind and come here. I don't have anything to do anyway, so I don't care."**_

"Kyuubi, you perv," Naruto commented as he gave the fox's head a shake. "You just want to look at us without having to look through my eyes."

"It is a good idea though," Kiba interjected, throwing Naruto for a small loop and pleasing the fox. "Tsunade tends to put you on my team anyway, so we will probably end up with an overnight mission at some point. And the fox does have a point. He was the one pumping me full of pheromones after all. I don't care if we have one witness who's stuck in your head anyway." He smiled deviously before claiming Naruto's lips.

"_**Another good thing about getting it on in here is that you won't feel physically tired when you're done,"**_ Kyuubi added. _**"You could get in multiple sessions and still have the same amount of physical energy in your body. Oh, but you guys have some company coming going by Naruto's nose. Out you go," **_The fox said as he went into his human form and threw the two out of his cage effortlessly. Kiba and Naruto snapped awake, Kiba being quite frightened.

"That guy needs to learn personal space," Kiba panted. "Oh great," he said as he saw Mido…and thank Kami Gino, coming up the path. "Hey," the brunette called out. Gino waved to him, but Mido only frowned.

"Hey, you're awake this time Blondie," the redhead commented. Naruto merely smiled back at him, but his very aura was one of arrogance, and it slowly got under Naruto's skin. "Hello…Kiba." Gino elbowed him. "Ugh, sorry about yesterday. My balls still hurt by the way. Ow!" Gino had elbowed him again.

"I'm sorry about him Naruto," the black-haired fifteen-year-old spoke. His voice was much lighter, and he switched the mood almost instantly. "I heard about your head injury. Are you doing alright?"

"Ya," the blond replied. "I'm guessing you're Gino." He wore a Chuunin vest and the normal uniform, but his green eyes and short, black hair stood out. Gino nodded as Naruto stood up. "I hear you guys have been together for a year now?" He nodded. "That's awesome. I was kinda crushing on Kiba for two years before I finally worked up the guts to tell him. Does that make me a wimp?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Mido instantly replied. Gino elbowed him extra hard in the ribs.

"No, it means you valued his friendship," the black-haired boy told Naruto. "You're an outsider, so yeah; you wouldn't have known that every Inuzuka guy is born with no sexual preference." He took Mido's lips in his own to prove the point, and Naruto countered by picking Kiba up and kissing him passionately. "Ah, so you're the dominant it seems." Naruto, Kiba, and Mido all blushed. "You see Mido? You don't have to act like a jackass or a hotshot just to be on top. It just makes you look like a kid; learn from Naruto."

"We've only been together for a week," Naruto told him in a small tone. "I'd actually be interested in learning from you." Gino grinned and snuffed a bit. "Oh, I should tell you that Kiba's mom adopted me earlier today." The other pair was shocked. Gino didn't seem to be too bad, but Mido looked like his head would go shooting off. "She wants Kiba and me to be able to have a close relationship, so she invited me into the family so that I could stay here. I owe her a lot, because I never had a mom."

"That's amazing," Gino said loudly. "Normally Tsume-Sama would just brush someone off if asked, but she asked you? Wow. You're really lucky Naruto, both to have Kiba as your partner and to be in this family. I hope you have fun. Oh, you wanted our advice?" the blond nodded. "Well…"

About twenty minutes later, Gino and Mido walked off holding hands as Naruto kissed Kiba deeply. They wrestled lightly and laughed before walking back to the house. "I wonder if my clones are back," Naruto said aloud. He found that they were just coming back with most of his stuff in boxes. Tsume and Hana were at first frightened by seeing multiple Narutos, but they were relieved as the boxes were left on the bed and the clones disappeared. "Hey Mom, Big Sis," the blond called merrily as he opened the door. "Anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"Well, you have a bunch of boxes that need to be put away," Hana told him. "Other than that, nothing of interest happened. Oh, but Kurumaru is now out, so stay with someone else at all times Naruto." The blond looked a bit unnerved, and he nodded before Kiba followed him up to their shared room. The brunette's dresser had a bunch of space in it, so they each took a half, and Naruto hung his funeral wares and his one dressy set of clothing in his closet.

"Thanks for letting me stay here Kiba," the fox-boy spoke. His brunette just smiled and gave him a light kiss. "I still can't believe that your mom just casually let me into the family like this. I would have thought there'd be proving my worth, getting to know everyone, and who knows what else, but I finally have a family," Naruto mused as he sat on their bed. Kiba rubbed his back with a smile, and Naruto let his head rest on his mate's shoulder. "I'm really glad we're together Kiba."

"Me too," he replied as he moved his free hand to Naruto's unzipped jacket. Kiba moved his hand under his shirt and affectionately caressed the blond's seal. "I can hardly believe we were crushing on each other for two years without knowing it, but at least we know it now." He claimed Naruto's lips, and they just sat on the edge of the bed lovingly kissing until they heard a growl sound from the door. "What is it Kurumaru?" Kiba asked with a hint of anger in his voice. The black wolf snickered.

"Tsume would like to talk to you downstairs, and watch your anger…boy," he said darkly towards Kiba. Naruto felt anger rise in him, but he quieted it as they went downstairs.

"Something wrong Mom?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I felt a chakra spike earlier, but I could tell it was the both of you. What happened exactly?" she asked calmly without a sign of anger anywhere on her face. Naruto and Kiba looked at each other hesitantly before the blond started out.

"We were doing a meditation exercise that involves retreating into one's own mind to better focus chakra," Naruto told her. "That will normally make me emit chakra and then draw it back in, but Kiba finally got it down too. At some point, he reached out with his chakra and entered my mind. We don't know how it happened. Since we were unconscious so to speak, we didn't know it was causing that much of a ruckus. Sorry."

"That's pretty interesting…entering another's mind," Tsume replied almost accusing Naruto of something.

"Mom, when I entered Naruto's mind, everything was a set of dark hallways, but I found this one really big chamber," Kiba started.

"Kiba," Naruto spoke worryingly as he took hold of the boy's forearm.

"It's fine," the brunette replied. Tsume seemed to be worried now. "Mom, I met the Kyuubi." The paper the woman had held in her hand slipped out as her face paled. "Don't blame Naruto, because he can't help if I found that part of his mind, but yeah, I met the real Nine-Tailed Fox. The thing is, he was really nice…frightening and a bit too easy on the touches, but nice."

"What did he do to you Kiba?" Tsume asked concernedly, still not giving off signs of anger.

"He showed me the inside of his cage, and it was actually pretty nice…silk bed, chairs, a desk, and he curled up in my lap and let me pet him," Kiba told her. Tsume raised an eyebrow and looked as though she missed a page. "Oh, he can change size from a giant fox to a human and to smaller versions of his fox form. He can't hurt us though when we're in his cage; the seal protects us from harm, and he didn't even try. Kyuubi threw me onto his bed and just told me to make myself at home, but other than that, he didn't do anything, except when he threw us out of his cage to wake us up when Gino and Mido came by."

"Sounds…like you guys had an adventure," the woman spoke. "You're sure the giant Nine-Tailed Fox is a cuddly pet-like creature?"

"He didn't attack the village of his own accord all those years back," Naruto began. "He said it was the work of the Uchiha elder Madara. Kyuubi said that the Sharingan is the only ability that can control the Tailed-Demons, and Madara had the strongest Sharingan of them all. Whoever this Madara guy is is still alive too."

"It's not that I don't believe you," the woman began. "It just seems like it's really far-fetched. I'm not goin into your mind, but I'll take your word for it. As long as you didn't go berserk, I'm fine. So, did you get any…_advice_ from Gino and Mido?" she asked with a sly grin.

"Maybe," Naruto replied with equal deviousness. "Anyway, how do you propose I fight the big bad wolf upstairs?"

"Start doing a hundred sit-ups and push-ups every day," Tsume replied. "It might be wise that you both do, just in case he won't drop a grudge and tries to mark Kiba if you win. Past tomorrow is when I'll see what all I'm working with, but you two can get started on that." Naruto was always one to train himself into oblivion, so he did three-hundred of each exercise along with a hundred vertical crunches as he suspended himself above the bed. Kiba wasn't one to be outdone, but a hundred fifty was his limit on each, and leave out the vertical crunches.

"How in heck can you sustain that?" the brunette asked with beads of sweat covering his forehead. These processes had gone on for an hour and a half, and now dinner was nearing. "Come on Naruto; let's take a break."

"I will…after…I beat…Kuru…maru," the blond replied between crunches. "One-seventy-four, one-seventy-five, one-seventy-six, one-seventy-seven." He continued like this to the point he was crying from the burning sensation, and Naruto stopped at two-hundred-thirty-six before falling onto the bed with a bounce and panting. Kiba walked in with a glass of water and saw his partner sprawled out on his back. "Thanks," Naruto panted as he was handed the glass. After five big gulps, he breathed out harshly and sighed. "That'll do for now."

"It couldn't have taken you **Whoa!**" Tsume exclaimed as she entered the room. "Jeez, window, open it Kiba," she said as she held her nose. Kiba quickly followed her command. The odor wasn't as harsh on her sons' noses, and it was confounding. "That was more than just a hundred of each. How many did you _**do**_?" she asked hysterically.

"Three-hundred each of what you recommended, and how many vertical crunches?" Kiba asked the blond. He held up two fingers, then three, and then six.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" the woman asked. "That training regiment will eat up every ounce of energy you have. In fact, it should have at the push-ups. How could you keep going?"

"Kyuubi's chakra…allows me to keep going really long," was all that Naruto told her.

"Okay, new food plan for you," the woman decided. "That workout alone should have killed three-thousand calories, but your body consumed extra chakra in place of the missing what I'm guessing to be fifteen-hundred or so. Considering your chakra exercises, walking, and your nightly activities, you should average eating four-thousand calories a day Naruto." The blond's jaw was threatening to fall off, and Kiba's brain was in the process of rebooting. "Seriously, eating chakra in place of food is very bad for your body over the long-term. It takes energy to make energy, and your nutrition needs vast improvement. If you can produce this much chakra with your current eating habits, then we'll be cooking with dynamite by the time I'm done with you." She walked out of the room and began writing down a list. "Ten servings of grain including pasta for carbohydrates for your optimal performance, five…no, six or seven servings of meat for protein, five dairy servings to get the Calcium and Vitamin D into your bones, nine fruit servings, because you are lacking majorly in that right now, and six vegetable servings per day including tomatoes and carrots, no excuses." She handed Naruto the paper.

"God, I can't eat all of this," he said with a shocked look on. "This is way more than I can usually down, and this can't be cheap. If you really want to stuff me like a plushy, then at least let me pay for a third of it."

"Deal, but ya, you need to eat and exercise," Tsume replied. "That will come out to approximately forty-three-hundred calories, but if you can drain that much without proper nutrition, we may have to up the anti anyway. Now, I'm going to the store to get an air freshener. You don't have to fully shower, but clean up your pits or you're sleeping in the yard tonight Naruto." The blond didn't want to displease his new mother, so he immediately went to her bathroom, passing and ignoring a growling Kurumaru on the way. The dog was confounded and now partly furious. Naruto removed his jacket and shirt to find them both stained with pit sweat. He got a washcloth, applied soap, and scrubbed with water. Tsume left the house, but Kiba quickly followed Naruto so as to make sure he wasn't completely disadvantaged against the crazed Kurumaru. He sniffed Naruto's jacket and shirt and was nearly knocked out.

"I'm going to put these out on the line so that nature can get rid of the smell," Kiba said as he took them outside. Naruto went back to their room and picked out one of his freshly bought t-shirts. It was one of a kid ninja just looking cool. "Oh, you already picked out a new one," Kiba noticed. "Well, Hana is starting dinner, but is there something you want to do before we eat?"

"Maybe just rest a bit," Naruto replied as he lay back on the bed. Kiba chose to cuddle up next to him, and they managed to fall asleep until their sister called up the stairs.

"Soup's on!" Hana yelled. "Come on Bros." The two shared a light kiss before heeding their sister's calls. "You two slept well."

"Ya, thanks Hana-Neesan," Naruto said to her as she ladled some of her soup into his bowl.

"Just call me Sis or Hana, Naruto; you're family," the woman replied. "There's plenty to go around, so dig in." It smelled great to Naruto, and he happily munched on pieces of chicken, tomato chunks, and celery. There was also an onion here and there, and Naruto found rice and potatoes to be in the mix too.

"This is awesome Sis," Naruto told her. "May I have another bowl?" Hana ladled him another as Tsume walked in with several grocery bags.

"I thought you were just going out for an air freshener," Kiba said humorously.

"Originally, yes, but then I realized how impossible it would be to keep up with Naruto's new eating regiment with our current stocks. By the way Naruto, I need eighty from you," Tsume said. The blond handed it over and quickly realized just how much his toad had decreased in fatness.

"Well, I still have two-fifty left, but I hope Lady Tsunade can come up with a decent mission for me," Naruto said aloud.

"Is that really all you have Naruto?" Hana asked. The blond nodded. "Are you gonna sell your apartment?" He nodded again. "Well, we can let you hold off paying until then I think. Your bills must have been way overpriced. Those bastards in the village council must be insane. I'm gonna ask Tsunade about dealing with it after dinner, but I have an escort mission, so I'll be gone until maybe two tomorrow Mom."

"That's fine," Tsume replied. "All I have set for tomorrow is getting Naruto in to see Tsunade and starting his training. Wait a bit after dinner, but do another fifty of each before you fall asleep Naruto. Muscle growth is optimal when you intensely strain your body and then rest heavily. Oh, but don't skip out on your and Kiba's thing." The boys blushed lightly. "Well, it's getting better, but we'll have you guys being open soon enough." Naruto just kept gulping down his soup. "That makes two more meat servings added to your chicken earlier. We need to make sure you get some red meat tomorrow or some pork. Balance is key. The tomatoes are kind of both fruit and vegetable servings, but you need oranges and berries too. Hana also knows how to do really good broccoli and Brussels sprouts. Her casseroles are to die for. You can eat your fruit as snacks throughout the day, but we'll handle half of the dairy in the mornings. Cheese can be included in lunch and dinner, and you can make up for any shortages by packing them in the next day."

"Well, I'm done," Naruto announced. "Four bowls comes to about what? I probably filled my meat servings, but my grain is still short. I probably met my veggies when you include what was in the curry, but I only have maybe six grain servings and three fruit servings."

"The regiment starts tomorrow Naruto, so don't worry too much," Tsume told him. "Well, it's getting late, and your eyes haven't started changing yet. I guess you two should head up and enjoy." Both of her sons happily got up and walked up the stairs kissing. "Aw, puppy love," the woman called.

**Author Notes: I'm cutting the chapter off here because I owe you guys, but I'm obviously working on it. Review please.**


	9. Experimentation

**Author Notes: Welcome back. Please think about reviewing. Enjoy the story.**

**################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Naruto and Kiba:** They had just made it into their room after dinner, and now it was time to satisfy another appetite. Kiba was the one currently exploring Naruto's mouth as he shut the door and locked it. The blond finally broke off.

"You're a bit more desirous than usual," he noted. "May I help you with that?" Kiba grinned deviously before he brought Naruto's tongue into a fight for dominance. He lost this time as the fox-boy walked them over to the bed. Kiba was laid down on his back and his hands restrained by Naruto's as the blond leaned over him and ravished his mouth. Naruto found these games to be more fun than he originally expected, but he backed off and let them both take in some air before climbing onto the bed.

"Sorry Kiba, but I do need to do that training before we do our thing," the blond spoke sadly as he remembered his new mother's teachings. Naruto forced himself through seventy of each exercise: pushups, sit-ups, vertical crunches, and a whole seven minutes of a bridge. The only upside to this was that Naruto's sweat smelled sweetly intoxicating to his waiting mate. After getting his breath back, Kiba crawled over to Naruto, starting their session again. He kissed the blond fiercely before backing off and taking a look at his pleased alpha.

"Let's get you out of these clothes," the brunette said suggestively as he began pulling up the blond's shirt. They weren't wearing headbands, choosing to leave them on the dresser unless they went out into the village. Naruto shivered lightly from the contact, and Kiba used what Gino explained to really enjoy it. His nails were slightly long, so he lightly tickled up Naruto's sides until he met the chest. After this, Naruto's squirming had become too much, and his shirt was simply removed and tossed in a corner. It was now Kiba's turn, and Naruto chose to remove his tops quickly so that they could move on. "Apparently I'm not the only one who wants this," his brunette spoke with a sly grin. Naruto pulled him close and kissed him lightly, and Kiba got the message that things were a bit too lusty. He put a leash on his hormones and remembered just who it was with him. The dog-boy reached his hand down and lovingly massaged the seal; it was strange to them all, Naruto, Kiba, and Kyuubi…that he could control how Naruto felt through this mark. A lusty touch brought pleasure, a hesitant one brought confidence, and when Kiba was trying to express his love through it, his blond mate felt every ounce of it.

"I love you Kiba," Naruto told him as he softly broke the kiss. He smiled happily at his brother, crush, and lover, and he used a thumb to trace the clan markings. After they had just calmed down, the two boys began letting passion take hold again. Naruto snaked his hand under Kiba's pants and gripped him through his boxers, causing him to shake and moan. "Let's see what I'm working with." He unzipped Kiba's pants and eased them off over the smooth red fabric of his boxers. They had abandoned their shoes earlier, so that meaningless obstacle didn't stand in their way. Kiba, not ever to be so easily outdone, groped Naruto's inner thigh, causing the blond's legs to clench on his hand. The blond moaned from this, and then he looked at Kiba mischievously. He eventually let the dog-boy remove his hand, and Kiba undid the button on Naruto's pants before unzipping and sliding them off.

"Hmm, those are the gold and black ones I bought you," he commented. "Do you like them?" Naruto grinned and nodded before working his way on top of Kiba and kissing him. "I guess that's a yes." The blond kissed him passionately and rubbed the left red triangle for a while, but desire caught him, and Naruto rubbed their still clothed crotches together. Kiba moaned at this, but eventually, Naruto noticed his kiss becoming less involved.

"Something wrong Kiba?" the blond asked as he stopped all movement and moved a stray hair out of his mate's eye. The brunette blushed and looked into the sheet next to him. "Come on, you can tell me. I won't laugh, and you know I listen."

"Well," the Inuzuka began. "Naruto, do you think…I could maybe top…just for tonight?" The blond's curious expression didn't change, but Kyuubi started yelling at the blond as though the world was ending.

"_**No…nonononononono, NO!"**_ The fox told his container sternly. _**"You're the alpha both by blood and by earning it. Deny his request. I will not subject myself to being taken by a human, such an unsure one at that."**_

"_Shut up you whiny jerk,"_ his vessel told him as he lightly took Kiba's lips in his own, a loving and soft kiss. _"This is my relationship, not yours, and it's me he's having sex with, not you. Love is supposed to be mutual. I'd be a pretty terrible partner if I denied him the access to my body that he gives me so willingly."_

"_**Fine, but don't come whining to me when your ass hurts badly enough that you're in tears,"**_ Kyuubi ended before he turned off the mental link. Naruto smiled lightly, and Kiba's eyes dropped a bit, thinking that his request would be denied.

"Sure Kiba," Naruto finally replied. "I just had to break it to Kyuubi." The brunette smiled widely before taking his mate in a passionate kiss, still lying beneath him. "Just ask if you ever want to; I probably won't say no." Kiba received a light and loving kiss from his alpha, before Naruto switched their positions in the blink of an eye. "Have at me," he said encouragingly. The truth was, Kiba was a bit nervous to try this, but he mimicked what he had felt from Naruto, and he rubbed their clothed erections together, haphazardly grinding into Naruto. After a short while though, he got the hang of it, and Naruto moaned into his mouth after the first dead-on stroke.

"You're a lot better at this than I am," the brunette admitted.

"So?" Naruto asked. "I had a mentor; you didn't. This'll be a learning experience." Kiba nodded before moving to Naruto's side and turning the blond. He brought their bodies close and distracted Naruto with a kiss as he dipped his hand beneath his boxers and slid them down over Naruto's well-toned ass. His alpha was now completely exposed, and Naruto did him the same favor not long after. This was where experimentation came into play. Kiba once again put himself on top of Naruto and grabbed both erections in his left hand. Naruto shivered from this, and he moaned once the Inuzuka started hesitantly pumping. It was simple double pleasuring, so Kiba quickly gained confidence. He backed down a ways and spread the blond's legs, but then he remembered something important.

"I'm an idiot," he said aloud. Kiba crawled over to his nightstand and picked up the bottle of lubricant that their mother had bought them. "That would have hurt a lot if we hadn't used this," Kiba spoke as he lightly shook the bottle from side to side in his hand. He opened the cap and put a few drops of the slippery gel onto his main fingers.

"It doesn't take very much," Naruto told him as he supported himself on his elbows. The brunette nodded and started spreading the lube between his three main fingers evenly. "Just put the extra in anyway."

"Yeah, you're still a virgin," Kiba said deviously as he placed his index finger at the entrance. Naruto knew instinctively to relax, and Kiba knew to keep his mate distracted and happy. He took the blond's lips and asked for entrance. Naruto let him explore, and then he felt the push of Kiba's finger. He tensed at first, but Kiba just continued slowly sliding it inward. Naruto's face contorted from the odd and slightly painful feeling, and that was when the brunette stopped. "Did that hurt?" he asked guiltily.

"If I tense up, just give me a sec so my body adjusts please," Naruto told him before taking a deep breath. Kiba started making submissive noises and nuzzled his neck in apology. After Naruto's insides loosened, the brunette finished inserting his finger and licked his neck. Naruto tilted his chin up and took Kiba's lips in his own as the boy started slowly thrusting the finger in and out of the blond. The first couple of passes had to stop short because Naruto tensed, but after a short while, he had adjusted. Kiba then began inserting his middle finger. A tear escaped Naruto from being stretched, but it was quickly kissed away as Kiba also halted his advance.

"You alright?" he asked. Naruto just sat there for about ten seconds before Kiba felt his insides release their grip. "I'll go slow." He caressed Naruto's seal to give him comfort and kissed him lovingly as his finger slipped the rest of the way in without trouble. The dog-boy remembered how Naruto had stretched him out and prepared him, and so he started a scissoring motion. After a solid twenty seconds, his index finger brushed Naruto's inner organ, causing him to tense and moan from the touch.

"Kiba," he moaned. The Inuzuka was allowed to continue this scissoring, and he made sure to get a well-rounded preparation. A few stray touches eventually let Kiba know exactly where Naruto's pleasure center resided. The blond held his head and kissed him deeply, and Kiba inserted his third finger. His mate's facial features contorted a bit as a couple of tears escaped him, but he knew how to deal with this. "Just give me a minute," Naruto told him with a bit of strain in his voice. Kiba licked his neck lovingly and gave Naruto's stalwart manhood a few soft strokes. He finally relaxed, and Kiba buried his third finger at last.

"Well, it would have hurt a whole lot more if we had just started," the brunette told him. Naruto nodded. The pain was slowly dying off and giving way to pleasure. His mate began the final round of stretching, and he met the blond's prostate several times before he was finished. Naruto groaned from having the fingers exit him, but Kiba took his lips softly before going back over to the nightstand and grabbing the lube. "Just get an even coat?" he asked, receiving a nod in return. Kiba was highly surprised that applying the lubricant caused such pleasure, but he made sure to not get lost in it. He used just a tad more than Naruto did simply because the blond was still a virgin on this end, but he replaced the cap before working his way back to his awaiting partner. The fox-boy lifted his legs to Kiba's shoulders, but the Inuzuka looked hesitant. "I'll do my best to go slow."

"It's not like you can just break me," Naruto said humorously, but he truly was worried about how much this might hurt. His mate placed the tip of his shaft at Naruto's entrance and took hold of his hips. "It takes more force than you think, but be careful." Kiba nodded before pulling Naruto onto himself while also trying to push himself in. The blond's insides almost immediately clenched down, and the brunette had to stop at hearing Naruto's painful moans.

"Naruto, I'm sorry," he said desperately. The boy just shook his head with his eyes closed.

"Just give it time. It took a while with you too back in the forest," Naruto responded. Kiba was at a loss. Should he keep going like his mate encouraged him, or should he just back down? "Look, you and I both need this," the blond insisted. "This is what makes the difference between lust and love." He wrapped his arms behind Kiba's neck and kissed him, and the pair fell backward, Kiba's chest now on top of Naruto's. The brunette supported himself with his arms, but Naruto needed to change his position. He got his legs off of his mate's shoulders and put them behind his waist instead. They remained like this and shared reassuring touches and kisses until Naruto's insides felt loose enough for Kiba to continue.

"You're so tight," Kiba hissed as he closed his eyes and lightly bit his lip. It was a gradual process governed by how often Naruto's insides locked around the intrusion. The occasional tear was kissed away by the brunette, and he was patient enough to just let things ease their way into propriety. Before either of them knew it, Kiba was buried completely. "Just say when you're ready." Naruto smiled and nodded before licking Kiba's neck in thanks.

"Go," he said quietly about a minute later. The brunette found that it was easier drawing out than pushing in, but he went at a slow pace so that Naruto could adjust to a moving intrusion. After several passes with cringes in each one, Kiba's member graced Naruto's prostate. "Oh jeez," the blond breathed as his eyes lit up and he smiled. "Aim for that spot Kiba, please." The brunette was happy to oblige, but he still went slowly. After four relieving sighs and shivers from his mate, Kiba gained enough confidence to finally get things moving. He leaned over Naruto and kissed him passionately, licking for entrance as he increased his speed gradually. The blond let him into his mouth, and Kiba ravaged him as he drew almost completely out and then shot back in. Naruto arched, but Kiba was ready and bent back so that their heads wouldn't smash together. "God Kiba," the blond panted before collapsing backward. His mate chose to let him regain his breath while he slowly and softly thrusted into Naruto. This was like the first time in the woods. Naruto had left lust out of the equation and focused on his partner's feelings, and now his beta was lovingly returning the favor. You couldn't call this just having sex; this was lovemaking, a whole other plateau accessible to only the most devoted partners.

"You're eyes are so beautiful Naruto," Kiba said softly as he caressed the seal and peered into the cerulean pools. The blond blushed lightly before sharing a light and yet passionate kiss with his lover, grabbing the back of his head in both hands and scrunching his hair slightly. "Shall we continue?" Naruto nodded. Kiba supported himself on his arms and began thrusting into his lover more quickly than before, eventually meeting Naruto's pleasure center dead-on. "Found it," he said quietly and confidently after Naruto yelped. With his angle now set, Kiba struck the sensitive organ every time, sending waves of pleasure through his mate.

"God Kiba I love you," Naruto said quietly after breaking from a heated kiss. They were both nearing release, but Kiba found that he couldn't pleasure Naruto as they currently were. He put the fox-boy on all fours, but then he had Naruto sit on only his knees, as he wrapped the blond's hands behind his own neck, bringing Naruto's back to his own chest so that they were vertical.

"Now I can kiss you as we finish," the brunette said lustily. Naruto shivered from his breath on his neck, but then Kiba's thrusting had him moaning and applying his own effort. The blond took Kiba's lips as the Inuzuka held his hips and pounded into him. Kiba felt his release nearing, so he moved one hand up to Naruto's left nipple and grabbed his manhood with the other. The blond shivered tremendously as Kiba tweaked his rosy bud. "Sensitive?" he asked. Naruto smiled before reclaiming his lover's lips. The brunette was entering the final stages as he pumped, thrusted, and tweaked his fox. "Cum with me Naruto," he said huskily. Those dirty words and that breath made Naruto shiver, and he was tipped over the edge like so many dominoes.

"KIBA!" the blond yelled as his orgasm took him. His lips were reclaimed just before his seed shot over the sheets and hit the headboard. Kiba knew his mate was enjoying this, but he was taken by surprise as the blond's insides closed down on him. His body continued on its own, still managing to pleasure Naruto and milk him of his seed, and Kiba moaned loudly into the kiss as his hot semen spilled into the blond's insides, both of them shivering in ecstasy. A few more thrusts were all Kiba could manage before they lost balance and fell forward into the sheets, pounding his manhood one final time into Naruto's no longer virgin ass. Both boys panted heavily, but Kiba turned his mate's head to look into his eyes. "I…love you Kiba," Naruto panted.

"Me too, thanks a lot Naruto," the brunette said genuinely as he lay on top of his mate. He realized that this was constricting Naruto's breathing however, and so he turned them onto their sides. "I guess I should admit I just felt a bit jealous. Mido manages to get under my skin, but when he made fun of me being the submissive one, I guess it just stuck in my mind, especially after Gino noticed you had a handle on things and voiced it, and I wanted to prove to myself that I wasn't weak. I like it better when you top though. Thanks for just letting me try."

"Don't ever feel less significant Kiba," Naruto told him as he wrapped his arms around his neck. "All you have to do is ask, but if you're really sure I should be the one on top more, I will. We both needed this though, and you did great." He kissed his mate lovingly as Kiba caressed his seal and kissed back. "Would you mind drawing out though?" Kiba blushed, and he did what Naruto asked before noticing the evidence left from their activities. Naruto saw several streaks in the sheets, but there was nothing to be done about those. He haphazardly crawled over to the headboard and took his seed off on his fingers. Naruto took it into his mouth before sharing a hot kiss with his lover, mingling his release in their saliva.

"It's a bit different from mine," Kiba commented. "It's a tad more sour, but I like it." Naruto smiled lightly before they continued their close kiss. The brunette rubbed his seal lovingly, and he stopped only to get them under the covers. "I love you Naruto."

"I love you too Kiba." The pair shared one last loving kiss and touch before smiling and falling into sleep's embrace. Tsume was outside their door again, and she was stunned by what was seen and heard.

"Hmm, you have one Hell of a guy with you Kiba," their mother spoke quietly. "Maybe your relationship will be a bit like Mido's and Gino's. Ya, Naruto will top most of the time, but you'll have your nights. Maybe now Kurumaru will back off."

"Nope," said black wolf said as he appeared in the woman's doorway and looked out at her. "He just let Kiba have his fun, but Naruto already claimed dominance. I'm still gonna deal with him one of these days."

"I'm guessing you're just paying attention to the fact that Naruto was the one taken this time," Tsume replied. "If you were really listening, you might have learned something, but Naruto is still injured, so no fighting it out until I give the go ahead."

"Yes Tsume," Kurumaru whined. He fell asleep at the foot of her bed, and the Inuzuka now mother of three fell asleep. The black wolf did so grudgingly as well. Apart from Naruto and Kiba, two new pairs had formed for this Mating Season so far, and the scents of lovemaking drifted over the entire estate.

**The Next Morning:** Naruto awoke feeling just slightly sore in his lower region. It took him a couple of seconds to remember how that pain could have occurred. "Aw, still asleep Kiba?" Naruto asked quietly. Receiving no response but even breathing confirmed Naruto's suspicions, so he just lay down next to his slumbering lover. The blond snuggled close, and he nuzzled Kiba's neck. Since the brunette was still sleeping, Naruto decided to pay a visit to Kyuubi. "You awake Kyuu?" he called. A grumble resounded from the fox's cage, and it downed Naruto's spirits. "Are you mad?" the blond asked guiltily.

"_**Well, yes and no,"**_ the fox replied. He stepped into view in his humanoid form. _**"You can sit down if you want."**_ His vessel smiled lightly and walked in upon invitation. He sat on one of the soft conforming chairs as the redhead sat on his own bed. _**"Look, I'm sorry that I tried to control your relationship Naruto."**_ WHOOOOOA, hold the phone…Kyuubi was apologizing? _**"You were right. It's your relationship, not mine; I just have my own issues with dominance. Well, you enjoyed it I see, so I guess I can't complain. But believe me, you're the more dominant male in this relationship. He'll want you to top a lot more often, and don't forget that you guys can do it in my room if you really need privacy."**_

"_Thanks for being so mature Kyuu,"_ Naruto told him. _"And I'll keep that in mind." _ Naruto lightly traced one of Kiba's triangle marks, and the boy seemed to purr in his sleep from the contact. He was just happy to be laying with Kiba; as long as Naruto felt accepted, the rest didn't matter. That was probably the one thing holding his hormones in check, but it worked. The blond put his soft head on Kiba's chest and just went with the flow of his breathing. A few minutes later though, his stepbrother stirred.

"Ah…hAAaoooh," he yawned. Kiba cracked his neck from side to side before looking down and seeing his beloved nested on him so perfectly. He ran his hand over the blond spikes, and Naruto picked up his head, allowing shining blue eyes to meet the content slits of his mate. "Morning sunshine," the brunette teased. Naruto kissed him lightly on the lips, and Kiba happily returned it. "Sleep well?" His blond nodded in reply as one of his hands moved up to Kiba's chest and rested there.

"I slept great, and congratulations about last night," Naruto told him. He lightly massaged Kiba's right shoulder and chest muscle, and the brunette moved his hand to Naruto's seal. They shared a passionate kiss and touching session before Naruto broke off and smiled. "If my head's all better, we can get to training today, real training. Sakura kind of taught me how to focus my chakra during a punch, but I'm not very good at it."

"We still have that book of really simple jutsu too," Kiba reminded him. He felt the ends of his fingers grace his mate's pubic hairs, and he lightly felt over the soft fur. "Why do you suppose you're so soft down here?" Kiba asked Naruto, making him blush.

"I don't know," he replied with a small smile. "It's not like you're rough though." Kiba smiled lightly at the compliment and shared another loving kiss with his lover. "What time is it?" the blond asked. Kiba got up and looked at his alarm clock.

"It's a little bit after seven, so we should probably get dressed and shower," Kiba replied. When he turned back to Naruto, he found a very devious look upon it. "Oh," he said suggestively, knowing the intentions but not what might actually occur. Kiba took a dominated kiss from Naruto before unwrapping them both from the sheets. His mate's form stunned him to no end. "You're so perfect looking you know that?" Kiba asked, receiving a smile and a nuzzling session in return.

"You're not too bad yourself you know," Naruto replied as he pressed his hands into Kiba's abdominals and worked on them. "But yes, a shower we need. Let's try and get to the shower without Mom catching us."

"Don't even bother," Tsume said from the unlocked and open doorway. She was smiling and seemed to be examining her two boys. Naruto hugged Kiba possessively and smiled. "He was my son first," the woman spoke humorously mock-challenging him. "After your shower, Naruto, be ready for a food marathon." The blond's expression dropped.

"Kami-Sama help me," he asked quietly with a small smile. Naruto tried pulling Kiba out of the bed, but his mate was still too insecure about his body. "Come on Kiba…fine," Naruto said flatly when he got no response. He bent over and lightly teethed Kiba's right ear, making his muscles go nuts with twitching and giggling. Tsume smirked at how talented Naruto was at getting her real son out of bed. Kiba looked mad, but there wasn't a thing he could do. "Now come on, shower," Naruto commanded. Kiba groaned, but then Naruto spanked him lightly of all things, shocking both the brunette and his mom who now had a slight nosebleed. Kiba finally ran off to his mother's bathroom, and Naruto smiled at Tsume before following him.

"WooOOOOOOooow," was all she could say as she stood alone in the room. "Naruto, you sure know how to be an Inuzuka, but that was just…hot." It shamed the woman to admit it, but she actually enjoyed watching Naruto being horny around her son. "And to think five days ago I nearly killed him over the same thing." She closed the door behind her and went downstairs to prepare breakfast. Kurumaru was kept down there as well so as to avoid confrontation. Meanwhile, Kiba had already turned on the warm water, but he stood outside the shower as he waited for Naruto.

"Sorry about that, did it hurt?" the blond asked genuinely as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Kiba pretended to be a hurt puppy, and Naruto kissed him lovingly as a reward. "I don't know what came over me, but you were being so stubborn. Why are you afraid to be exposed in front of your mother?"

"Afraid, no…embarrassed because she invades my personal space too much, yes," his brunette partner told him as they stepped into the shower and closed the plastic door. "I mean, it's like she just wants to see it for her own weird reasons."

"I am sorry that your dad left," Naruto said concernedly. Those words struck a chord in Kiba's heart, and he turned to the blond with a slightly morose look. "You probably remind her of him in the way you look, but I think she just wants you to grow up and be an incredible guy, better than your dad. But really, can you blame her for keeping an eye on you?"

"I guess not," Kiba answered. "But she still shouldn't just bust in like that."

"Oh live with it," Naruto told him as he claimed the brunette's lips passionately beneath the warm stream. "You let me see you and even go forty steps further than that, and I'm not even in your family really. It just doesn't make sense to me. Maybe if you actually go about flaunting it for a day, she'll leave you alone thinking it doesn't bother you." Kiba looked at Naruto as though he thought the blond was off his rocker. "It's something like reverse, reverse psycho…reverse psychotherapology or something like that. Adults sometimes use it to get kids to do jobs that they would normally refuse. But why are we even wasting time talking?" Kiba shrugged, but his breath hitched when his mate grabbed his currently flaccid organ.

"N-Naruto," he spoke. The blond just shushed him and licked his neck seductively as he started awakening Kiba's member from its slumber. "What are you doing?" the dog-boy asked in surprise. Naruto claimed his lips in a light kiss before explaining.

"Just having some _fun_," the blond replied when he gave the only half hard organ a squeeze and a forceful pump, making Kiba's hips buck instinctively. He whined as Naruto slowly began jerking him off. "Do you want something Kiba dear?" he asked sadistically. The brunette formed a small snarl and growled, making Naruto giggle until he bit down on the blond's ear. "Hey, ouch Kiba," Naruto half-yelled as his hand shot up and grabbed the dog-boy's chin. The brunette realized the gravity of his action a bit too late as he tasted iron on his tongue. A tear escaped Naruto's eye, and Kiba moved off to see a trail of blood coming from Naruto's left ear on the top.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Naruto," Kiba said desperately as the blond moved his fingers up to the wounded area. He hissed from the stinging pain, and Naruto just stared distantly at the blood on his fingers. "Hey, let's get a…ban…dage, Naruto?" Kiba asked. "Your ear's healing up really quickly. Is that Kyuubi?" The boy nodded as he washed his fingers off under the water. "Naruto, I'm really sorry; I don't know what came over me."

"It was instincts," the blond replied as he washed the blood from his now fully healed ear. "I just wasn't listening enough. But I'm fine," he said more brightly and with a smile. "You might want to retract those fangs a bit though." Kiba put his thumb against one of his canines and found that it was very sharp. He concentrated on calming himself down, and the four teeth returned to their original length. "You alright?" Kiba nodded. "Then may I continue?" He received a suggestive smile in return, and Naruto kissed his beta deeply as he began pumping and twisting the now soft again dick. As Kiba hardened slowly, Naruto's movements made him moan in delight. He began thrusting into Naruto's hand, and the blond broke off with a smile. "I can see that you want this, and I can smell it too." It was a good thing they were only using warm water and not completely hot water, or their mom would be pissed when they used up the whole tank.

"Ah, mmm, God Naruto," Kiba half spoke, half moaned to his lover as he was being jerked off. He began thrusting into Naruto's hand, but the blond stopped, making him groan with discontentment. He was nearing release too. That blond guy could be one heck of a jerk when it came to this stuff. That was the second time he stopped.

"What do you want Kiba?" Naruto whispered in his ear as he pumped his mate at an agonizingly slow pace. The dog-boy groaned, but he knew Naruto wouldn't hold this against him if he knew what was good for him.

"I, want to cum Naruto," he said. The blond gave him one hard jerk. "Please," he begged. Naruto reclaimed Kiba's lips, but he let the brunette explore as he resumed his actions. After a solid minute of Kiba thrusting into his hand rhythmically, the dog-boy moaned loudly as he came in Naruto's hand and into the water, dragging his seed into the septic system. "Oooh, Naruto." The blond made sure to milk Kiba for all that he was worth, and he twitched on every hard pump. His organ finally softened, and Naruto put some of the seed in his mouth before letting his mate have a taste. After twenty seconds of passionate, head-holding kissing, Kiba came up with an idea, but he was a tad unsure. _Eh, what the Hell?_ Kiba thought confidently to himself. _I can just do the same thing to him if this doesn't work._ "Your turn Naruto," the brunette spoke before he went down on his hands and knees. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Are you sure you want to try that?" he asked his mate. Kiba nodded as he looked at Naruto's still soft manhood. Even when he jacked Kiba off completely, he didn't harden at all. The Inuzuka gave a few pleasurable twists to the flexible member, and Naruto threw his head back from the feeling. "If you think you are going to choke or cough, just swallow or remove it Kiba," he said with a strained voice.

"Thanks for the tip," the brunette spoke before he took an only partially hard Naruto completely into his mouth, tearing a shiver and a moan from his alpha as he sucked hard and slow from base to tip before encasing the whole thing again. The blond had a naturally salty taste, but it was subtly mixed with testosterone and other hormones that just drew Kiba crazy. He started by swirling his tongue over Naruto's head and licking the super sensitive spot right beneath the tip of the head.

"Oh Kami," Naruto breathed as he looked back down. He accidentally thrusted into Kiba's untrained mouth, and it almost did make him cough, but the Inuzuka remembered to swallow, and the sensation went away, but Naruto felt the walls move around him like how Kiba had pumped him the night before. "Ah…fffuck!" he breathed. Kiba smiled knowing that his mate was enjoying himself very much, but his shaft was now completely hard and at full nine inches of attention. He stopped, seeing what he had to contend with, and Naruto looked down concernedly. "You don't have to Kiba, really, but if you want to try, just remember to keep swallowing, and angle your head a bit so that I don't smack the back of your neck really hard." The brunette removed Naruto's cock from its hot confines before nodding and taking it back in at Naruto's total satisfaction. "You're amazing at this Kiba," he said as he sighed and lightly thrusted his hips in and out. Hell, this might have been even better than anal sex; Naruto could get used to this. Kiba gradually worked his way farther and farther down Naruto's manhood with each thrust, changing the angle of his neck to better engulf it without choking or getting sore from being hit. He was very pleased when Naruto's crotch hairs finally graced his nose. Said blond boy looked down in amazement.

"Whoa, you actually fit me into your throat!" he exclaimed. "Nicely done." It was truly said in congratulations, no lust, and no sarcasm. Kiba began bobbing his head as he created a light vacuum, and his mate was now in heaven. "Ah, Kiba, so, mghmm," Naruto babbled incoherently. He threw his head back and opened his mouth in a silent scream as the brunette lightly used his teeth on his shaft. "Fuck that's good." Kiba had gained a lot of confidence from this, but going by the tightness of his mate's sac, he was nearing his own orgasm. Kiba moved his focus back out to the head and the first couple of inches. He wrapped his tongue around the head and took a hold of Naruto's hips haphazardly. "Oh, do you want me to help?" Naruto asked. Kiba hummed a yes as he put his hands back on the tile floor to keep himself balanced. As Naruto began slowly thrusting into his lover's mouth, he felt the tongue grasp his manhood. "God Kiba, I'm gonna lose my mind." The brunette took this as his final encouragement and sucked on Naruto's dick while he bobbed his head in time with the increasing thrusts. Naruto had his hands on the back of Kiba's head now, matching the rhythms perfectly so his mate could focus on the sucking. Kiba began swirling his tongue over the head again, and one perfectly timed sweep over the top sent Naruto over the edge. "Oh, fuck…KIBAAA!" he screamed in ecstasy. Tsume was worried at first when she heard the yell, but the tone made her think deviously to herself, picturing just what could be going on in her shower. Kurumaru grumbled and went out to the porch. "I'm…cumming!" While the brunette understood that much as he bobbed his head over Naruto's now pulsing member, he didn't expect the hot and salty liquid to fire into him and fill his mouth like a hose. "Ah-ha-ah-oh yeaaah," the blond sighed as Kiba milked him for everything he had. Naruto's softening cock slipped out with a pop, but Kiba had one step left. He claimed his dazed mate's lips and slipped half of the liquid into him. They both swallowed a part of Naruto's essence and relished in the taste as their tongues danced. When he broke off, Naruto nearly lost his balance on his jelly legs, but Kiba caught him. "That was freaking amazing," Naruto told him quietly before lovingly kissing his mate once more. "We should do that more often, maybe not always in the shower, but that same stuff." Kiba nodded before he walked over to the built-in bench.

"Time to wash up you dirty little fox," Kiba said with a mischievous smile. Naruto lightly growled and smiled before sitting on his lap and getting his hair shampooed. Ten minutes later, the two boys stepped out of the shower, letting steam fill the room. Hot and steamy, that's how they liked their showers. Naruto and Kiba each grabbed a towel and dried each other off before going to their room and dressing. "I wonder what Mom's got planned for you to eat," Kiba spoke humorously as he put Akamaru is in his sweatshirt.

**So, what did you do to make Naruto scream in the shower anyway?** the dog asked Kiba. His master blushed. **Ah, no need to tell me then.**

"Thanks buddy," Kiba told his dog as he lightly scratched him behind the ears with his index finger.

"Alright, I'm good to go," Naruto announced as he finished putting on a black t-shirt with the Leaf Village emblem printed on both sides. "So, just how much…" the blond began as he got to the bottom of the stairs. His view of the table struck him with awe and a touch of fear. "Ugh, I already feel like puking."

"After what I heard of you in the shower, I better not find food or blood up there," their mom spoke with a grin. "Now, I've got five fruit servings here along with four grains and three dairy. The rest of your fruit servings are in baggies that I request you bring back so we can reuse them, and there are cubes of freshly cut cheese in with them. I also know your habit of eating ramen for breakfast, so I made a deluxe ramen…from scratch." Kiba's face paled, but Naruto smiled widely as a rather large bowl was put in front of him.

"Wow, I…don't know what else to say except, thanks," the blond spoke. Tsume patted him roughly on the back before he dug in.

"We might want to have a med team on standby," Kiba suggested with genuine fear in his voice. Tsume bonked him on the head with her fist as Naruto took a bite and…froze? "I should call Tsunade." Naruto swallowed the mix reluctantly, and out of manners, he finished the whole bunch. "Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Mom?" his brother asked. Tsume turned to him. "I'll give you lessons on how to make ramen, please." Tsume blushed and took a bite only to realize that her work wasn't very good. "Way too much soy, and the chicken was overcooked. Other than that, you do actually have something decent, but the rest of your food I imagine is much better," he said all too confidently and courteously. Naruto tackled three bowls of cereal including blueberries and strawberries along with two glasses of milk.

"That almost completes your dairy servings for the day, so I'll give you some all-fruit bags in place of the extra cheese," Tsume told him. "Now, I do hear Tsunade's got some missions, but we'll get some training in before we go see her about your head. Now, take this apple with you. Kiba said you like Granny Smiths, so I got a bag of four in case you didn't." Naruto happily accepted it and put it in a pants' pocket. "Okay, go get your ninja suit that's hanging on the line. It's time to see what I'm working with," Tsume told him as they went outside. Naruto donned the now dry and indeed fresher smelling jacket and followed the woman. They went to a dojo on the estate grounds where many were training and sparring. "First, I'm testing your load limit, or how much you can lift and maintain balance. Weight equals power against someone like Kurumaru. The more you can lift, the more weight you can put behind a punch. The more weight behind a punch, the more damage caused. Going by your abdominal muscles and the fact that you beat Kiba during the Chuunin Exams, I'll start you off at a hundred fifty and gradually add on." Naruto looked frightened.

"That's more than my body weighs; I'd get crushed if I lost it," Naruto said worryingly.

"The way we measure strength is actually very safe compared to the gym in the village," his mother told him as they entered the apparent weight room. Guys with arms as big around as Naruto's head sat around using dumbbells. The blond gulped, but these men stopped at seeing Tsume. "Now, this device has a safety on it specifically for that danger. I just have to set your height. These are solid four-inch thick steel plates supported by equally strong bars. You can rest assured that even if you dropped this weight bar, you would be almost perfectly safe unless you jumped up and slammed your head. No one has ever died on this, and you won't be the first," Tsume assured him. "I hold the record at seventeen-hundred pounds, so even if some crazy occurrence were to happen, I could easily stop it and get you out of there." Naruto nodded, and now everyone's eyes were on him.

"Aw, come on Tsume," one of them called. "He's stronger than that. Two-hundred."

"He's an adolescent who hasn't even hit the fifth growth stage, so I won't risk his growth plates," the woman replied. "We'll see how far he can manage, but starting high and wrecking your body from the start doesn't work well, eh Kanuji-San?" Everyone turned to the one redhead in the room and saw him blushing and nodding. "I believe we remember what happened when you were seventeen and attempted a nine-hundred pound pulse. Your spinal chord compressed, but thank Kami Tsunade was still around." Everyone else in the room fell quiet.

"This is easy," Naruto said as he rather impressively held up the whole bar with one hand. Tsume looked stunned, and a few of the men were impressed. "Is this really a hundred fifty?" the woman nodded and gestured for him to lower the bar again to the safety.

"We'll go in twenty-five pound increments past this one, but here's two-hundred," the woman stated as she added the metal disks to each side. "The genius behind this rig is that we can put five pound plates on this and increase the total strain by much more. I remember when Renji-Sama designed this. He wasn't the strongest at all, but he fought smart, and that's how he claimed dominance of the clan. If you want to beat Kurumaru, you either need brawn, brains, or a bit of both with some luck tossed in too." Everyone tattooed in red triangles nodded.

"Oh, is that Naruto?" one of them asked. Tsume nodded. "Ya, sorry to hear about that…tough break. Kuru's a real jerk, but we're cheering for you. Wipe the floor with him and give him a punch from me, Han."

"Alright," the blond replied as he easily lifted two-hundred-seventy-five pounds, impressing everyone. "This really isn't hard yet." Tsume took him off the rig and unzipped his jacket.

"I can usually gauge a person's strength when I see their body, and I already saw _all_ of yours," Tsume spoke. "Take off the shirt." Naruto did as she asked a bit hesitantly. Now that he was experiencing public nudity, and only partial at that, he kind of understood Kiba's plight. The woman lifted his left arm. "Flex," she ordered. The blond boy did as she asked, and a rather impressive set of muscles for a teen appeared. Tsume easily pushed each one back down in a row using her hand, but she frowned as she did so. "If not for the fact that I have seen you and Kiba, I would ask if you've been taking steroids." Some of the men snuffed and suppressed laughs. "Oh I know at least three of you in here are guilty of that one," the woman called with a look that certainly told the rest of her story. "I could line you up and pick you out by smell, and I will too just to prove a point if I must. I'd suggest dropping them before you leave permanent damage on the muscles you prize so much, because your manhood has already been damaged in multiple ways." Naruto couldn't help but smile at this because he knew what steroids did from his health classes, but he suppressed his laughs. "It's not pretty," she said more quietly and actually aimed at the boy. "When you say you train your butt off, I gather that's no lie." Naruto nodded. "Biran," the woman called flatly like the authority she was. The bronze-haired gentlemen poked his head up, and he came over as Tsume gestured. "Bare your stomach." He raised an eyebrow. "Do it," she said more sternly. Naruto could feel the killer intent that poured from this woman easily, and he was scared out of his mind for a second. Biran didn't seem to be much better off, and he now undid his jacket and lifted his shirt. "Naruto, I want to see how you punch. Biran, I wouldn't underestimate him."

"If you say so Mom," Naruto spoke. Everyone picked their heads up at this, but Tsume gave them all the look that said "I'll explain later." Naruto took his usual fighting stance and did a normal punch, causing Biran's abdominal muscles to bend about an inch before the blond bounced off.

"Oof…I felt that," Biran said aloud. A dumbbell was dropped in a corner of the room, and many of the men were stunned.

"Exactly," Tsume told them. "Now, Naruto, go through the motion, but just put your fist on his stomach; your taijutsu needs some refining." The fox-boy did as she asked, and the woman examined every aspect. "The power needs to come from your hips. Make sure your full weight is put behind the forward force, and use your legs to add to it. Your fist is merely the point at which the force is focused, so don't even focus on using it as much as getting everything else down." Naruto nodded. "Your legs are spread a bit too wide. Now try again." This time, Naruto forced himself to do as his mother requested. "Better, but practice. Hit Biran one more time." The tall man nodded to Naruto, and he smiled before hitting Biran full force. Everyone was stunned as he was thrown off the platform and fell backwards down the stairs. It took three guys to catch and stabilize the man, and now everyone was shocked.

"That…was a _punch_," he said as he shook his head and regained his footing. "Damn, I need to spar with you."

"Not until he's fully grown and no longer has a crack in the back of his skull plate," Tsume said flatly. "Biran, how much do you weigh, and be honest."

"Two-seventy," he replied. Tsume raised an eyebrow, signaling that she didn't buy it. "Fine, two-ninety." No one was doing anything except paying attention to Tsume and Naruto now. This kid had just thrown their second place grand heavyweight.

"Considering Naruto hit the core of your being and threw you from when you were standing completely still, I'd say his punching force is about a four-forty, four-fifty," Tsume spoke. "That's stronger than a bunch of you actually. Naruto, did you do my training regiment before you went to sleep?"

"I did seventy of each instead of just fifty, but yeah," the blond replied.

"Good, triple that if you want to really make some improvements," Tsume told him. "Now, your maximum strike force in terms of speed is about six to seven percent more than your maximum lift force, so let's skip up to three-seventy-five here." Now everyone was just skeptical as the woman put the metal plates on the ends of the bar. "I won't be shocked, but I'll be impressed if you can lift this with little effort." Naruto nodded before taking the familiar squat position. He found it to be more difficult than he first assumed, but after he adjusted his grip, the blond pushed three-hundred-seventy-five pounds of steel into the air. His arms didn't even shake.

"Holy shit," Kiba spoke. Naruto wasn't trying to show off, but he threw the bar up, quickly turned around so that he could see everyone and caught it with just a hint of difficulty. He received clapping from the men, and he smiled until he looked at Tsume.

"Don't ever do pulses without my permission," she said flatly. "Your growth plates can't withstand those at that weight until they harden. You can cripple your hands if you overdo it, but I am impressed. Just face us as you do it. I'll step it up to three-ninety, because that is the seven percent mark. The last forty pounds are always the hardest no matter what one thinks. The exponential gain is what strengthens muscles." Naruto placed the bar down, a light sheen of sweat covering his chest and abdominals. After Tsume placed these plates, he attempted to lift the bar, but found it to be extremely difficult. He had to actually roar a bit before the bar went up, but he managed it to the awe of everyone. "The body can put a lot more force on things when you breathe out, but that's your limit Naruto. I'm freaking impressed that you're actually at this level, but now comes the hard part: thirty a day until it becomes relatively easy, and you will have me, Hana, or perhaps Tsunade gauge you before you move on. Safety is our top priority, so don't think of it as just us being your babysitters. If you can actually do all the training I've set you up with and remain true to your new diet, you'd be hellishly surprised how far you will go in a matter of weeks."

"I thought dieting at all had bad effects on the body Tsume-Sama," Han spoke up. "Or did Hana actually break the code?"

"There is no code, just the food pyramid," the woman replied. "I just have him taking in a little extra so he can train hard and not eat up chakra in place of food. He already burns three-thousand calories a day while barely eating fifteen-hundred, which means about a third or more of his chakra is consumed in its place."

"You're a machine little man," Biran spoke. "You're not bad at all, and the village thinks you're a menace, what morons."

"Okay, you can lift more than triple your body weight, but now I'll put you through a chakra exercise I bet you've never done," Tsume said with a grin.

"Try me," Naruto replied confidently. The woman attached two fifty-pound weights to his ankles after taking him to a room where people were walking on the ceiling with a net hanging beneath them. "I've done this before, but it is hard."

"And that's why I'm starting you off at only fifty per leg," Tsume replied. "Walk up the wall, go all the way to the bottom of the far wall, and come back, but you can only use chakra and your leg muscles to make it." Naruto seemed a bit hesitant, but he met her challenge head on. The blond focused chakra at his feet and stood horizontally on the wall. "Going fast doesn't help, but going extra slow will make you very sore. Just keep a steady pace, and try to keep your body tensed instead of hanging, so that you get the full effects."

"Alright," Naruto called from up on the ceiling. Tsume had completely missed his walk up, and now she was surprised that he was already halfway to the other end. When the blond came back, he was sweating, but he had energy to spare. "I'll bump you up to seventy later, but now I'll show you the resisted pushup and sit-up exercises," the woman told Naruto. He took his weights off and carried them to the next room. "Once again, designed by Renji-Sama," Tsume told him as she gestured towards the mechanisms. "Get into a pushup position under this one," she told Naruto. Unlike a lot of guys, Naruto actually did his pushups correctly: perfect forty-five degree angle and correct width between his arms. "The weight is centralized on the back of your chest, but now you don't have the help of your legs, so the maximum weight you can lift will be probably half or less of the first exercise. I'll start you off at one-fifty, and the safeties out here on the ends will protect you if you can't maintain a hold of the weight and have to drop it quickly." Naruto grunted in reply, and he felt the pad on his back become heavier and heavier as Tsume put on the weights. "Alright, let's see how you do with this." After several failed attempts, Naruto admitted defeat. "I had a feeling your legs made up more than half of your strength. Let's try one-twenty-five." The blond had to work at it, but he managed ten good ones before stopping. "I want a hundred of these every day. You can get a progressive chart from the front room if you want so you can keep track."

"Jeez," Naruto said with strain in his voice as he did his nineteenth. "This puts my work to shame."

"No, you just focused on your chakra at the same time as physical training," his mother replied as she watched him. "This is strictly muscle training except for the roof walking exercise. You've got twenty for the day, so move on to the sit-ups." Naruto went all the way down and scooted out from under the apparatus.

"You know, they ought to make it so that you have a changeable platform that you can raise yourself on instead of having to crawl out from under this thing; it's really cramped," Naruto told her as he made it the last of the way out. Tsume thought about it and smiled.

"That's…not a half bad idea actually, I'll put that in the suggestion box," Tsume told him. "Now, the sit-ups you'll love. Lay down flat on this mat," she ordered him as she grabbed the strong elastic bands from the frame behind him. "This one, _does_ raise up," the woman told Naruto before quickly spinning a wheel and sending him surprisingly rising. Tsume quickly got him four feet in the air and wrapped the bands around his chest and lower torso and rigged them up to the resistance weights. "This angle provides centralized resistance for each section, and as such, allows for the perfect training so that all of the muscles develop evenly and at the same time. If you can do a hundred pushups with a hundred ten pounds attached, you'll be done with this exercise." Naruto found these crunches to be five times harder than even his verticals when he hung from a ceiling. He pushed through the first forty, but he was panting and sweating viciously by the end of the sixties.

"Kami alive," Naruto said before doing another. "This is intense."

"Does it burn yet?" Tsume asked flatly.

"No, but it's hard," the blond replied with strain heavy in his voice.

"Then keep going." Naruto found this to be like an insult to his abilities, and he caught his second wind without even borrowing Kyuubi's chakra. The blond clenched his teeth and growled through the last ten, but he pushed himself even further than that, going to one-twenty just to impress Tsume. "Now does it burn?"

"No, so I'll keep going," Naruto replied to purposely tick her off. It almost worked, but the woman found a passive way to beat Naruto. She added another ten pounds of resistance to see how far she could push him. It didn't seem to show any effect until thirty later. "One, fifty, one…one, fifty, two," Naruto growled. "I…won't…lose!" he yelled. Tsume added another ten, and the blond shoved himself to two-hundred resisted sit-ups before being sprung flat by the bands. Tsume hopped up and stood over him smiling. "Heh," Naruto laughed softly as he tried to regain his breath. "I'm an idiot."

"True, but you did just do double of what I expected of you," Tsume told him with a smile. "Nice job Sweaty," she called him before getting down, removing the weight bearing down on the boy, undoing the bands, lowering the platform and helping him up. "Okay, now on to the part you can rest in…Tsunade's office." Naruto smiled as he panted and sweat droplets fell from his chin, hair, and arms.

"You alright Naruto?" Kiba asked. Naruto chuckled lightly, but his stomach was in fact in burning pain.

"I'll be fine," the blond replied before walking away with Tsume. "And just how many do you do everyday Mom?" he asked as if accusing her of something. Tsume turned and used a single finger to throw him onto a mat at the far end of the room.

"Don't think you can beat me, because you still can barely hold a candle to Kurumaru," she told him with a grin and a sense of superiority. Naruto got up and apologized, and then the group entered the first room from earlier. "Naruto, drink some water, a lot actually," his mom told him. "After all of that, you need an energy boost from that apple I gave you, and you need to rehydrate yourself." The blond boy was breathing heavily and feeling a bit sickly, so he followed her orders on the water.

"Ghah," he panted after taking a long drink from the fountain. "I must have been insane." Naruto took down another eight gulps before going back to Tsume and Kiba. "Shall we?" he asked more brightly. The group made it to the hospital with little problem save for the people holding their noses to defend against Naruto's stench. "How come you aren't affected today Mom?" he asked curiously. Tsume smiled before answering him.

"A: I was there as your stench gradually built and am therefore used to it. B: I put a bit of scent oil in my nose before we left to guard against it," she said. Naruto rolled his eyes with a smile. "Now, eat that apple before it gets too warm and mealy." Her son followed orders, and he made sure to chew properly as he walked. He threw the apple core away in the garbage can outside the hospital. They entered the building and found the Hokage impatiently waiting. Naruto waved at her, and she started walking over to them.

"I expected you guys an hour a-g," she started a bit angrily before the fox-boy's odor hit her. "G-God Naruto." Tsunade held her nose as her eyes watered. "Tsume, what did you make him do?" The woman smiled at her. "Ah, the list of what you didn't do is shorter than the list of what you _did _do. Go up to room one-sixty and scrub yourself down," she ordered Naruto. He knew not to screw around when she was angry, so upstairs he went as quickly as he could. "Ugh, that is pungent," Tsunade commented after releasing her nostrils. "Seriously, right before an examination Tsume?"

"The time I have to train him before Kurumaru issues his challenge just decreases as the days go on Tsunade-Sama," the woman replied flatly. "Did you know he can lift nearly four-hundred pounds?" It was a good thing Tsunade wasn't drinking or eating; she would have choked.

"Crazy woman claims what now?" the Godaime asked in complete skepticism.

"On our vertical lift, he can lift three-hundred-ninety pounds, and even pulse just fifteen pounds less," Tsume re-explained. Tsunade's mouth hung open just slightly. "Examine his muscles for any damage, and run a test for steroids. I didn't smell any, but he's impossibly strong for his age, that being literal. Also, check the growth plates in his wrists; a pulse of that weight shouldn't have happened, and it worries me."

"He can seriously pull that off?" Tsunade asked, receiving a nod in return. "If you're not pulling my leg, then I have a lot of work to do. What about his resistances?"

"Pushups, one-twenty-five pounds; sit-ups, we went from one-ten to one-thirty, but he did two-hundred of those in a row, causing what you smelled," Tsume answered. "I also had him do the antigravity training. We haven't seen how far he can go with that yet though. But yes, Naruto…is like a baby titan."

"Do we have his endurance?" Tsunade asked. Tsume gave her one look, and she instantly felt stupid. "Right, limitless," she ended. "Well, I also need some time to strengthen his seal a bit, but we'll be done in probably a half-hour. We can discuss this in detail later."

Naruto just finished dressing again when Tsunade knocked on the door. "Come in," he called. "Oh, hello Tsunade-Sama."

"Added to your MRI, I now have to do muscular scans Naruto," the Hokage told him as she sat in a swivel chair and partially filled out a few papers. "Ya, don't do pulses until you've stopped growing please. Repairing growth plates is very difficult, and if they're hurt badly enough, impossible. I heard about your amazing feats at the gym though. Naruto, be honest; have you been taking drugs of any sort?"

"No," Naruto replied. The Hokage scanned his aura and his physical reactions for any signs of lying. "A: those do some really bad things downstairs, and B: they make your muscles grow too fast ahead of your bones…to the point where you can barely move until they die back or atrophy."

"You know your medical facts," Tsunade told him. "Now, put on this vest so we can X-Ray your arms." It was a jacket filled with blocks of lead, and Naruto placed his arms under the camera as the woman instructed. After eight beeps, Tsunade told him he could remove the jacket. "These will be developed after we finish with the seal, but now we can do the MRI." Naruto knew how to do this one, but Tsunade examined more than just his head. "I'm scanning your whole body to check on your growth. And…we're done," she said four minutes later. "Now, I do unfortunately have to draw some blood to make sure you weren't lying about the aforementioned steroid use, but it will probably also tell us why your muscles have grown at nearly triple the rate of normal humans."

"I thought it was just because I trained hard," Naruto said quietly as Tsunade numbed a patch on his arm. He winced as the needle slid in. "You don't really think I'd lie about something like that…do you?"

"No, but we are currently lacking an explanation, and this test will provide all the answers hopefully," Tsunade told him as she drew his blood into the syringe. "We'll have the results in by tomorrow afternoon at the latest, but if you have been taking steroids just to fight Kurumaru, please stop Naruto. Beating him once and then losing your dreams isn't worth it. With Tsume training you, you can beat him." She drew out the needle and placed the syringe in a sealed plastic bag before labeling it and putting it in her bag. "Now, I can check your growth plates right now, so lay your arms flat, palms up on the table. This shouldn't take much longer than a few seconds." Naruto did as she asked, and Tsunade focused her chakra at her fingertips before pressing her index and middle fingers lightly onto Naruto's wrists. "You got lucky," she commented. "They've been lightly bruised, but nothing major. Don't do any heavy weight training for the rest of the day except for those crunches and the ceiling walking. Come back first thing in the morning without the sweat so that I can double-check them." Naruto nodded silently. "Now, your head is basically completely healed except for a few micro cracks, but Kyuubi is definitely dealing with them well. All that's left is the seal reinforcement."

"Okay," Naruto replied with a false light smile.

"Something wrong Naruto?" the woman asked.

"I'm just ticked that you don't trust me," Naruto replied as he walked past her. Tsunade was now following him.

"Room 203," the Hokage told him. "We've already got the jutsu written down; we just need to paint some symbols on you and get it over with." Naruto entered the room she mentioned and saw eight ANBU sitting in a very wide circle. He removed his upper clothing and sat at the center like he knew he was supposed to. The ANBU tended to give off a mysterious feeling to anyone in their presence, but something in the air just didn't feel right to Naruto. "Alright, now hold still while I paint the ones for your skin. I will warn you Naruto that this will be uncomfortable, and I do apologize for that. Sit up straight so I can get your arms and chest." The boy did as she asked without question, but he kept just looking into the floor. Tsunade was careful not to rub anything sensitive, but some of the strokes tickled the boy. "Sorry," she said with a small smile. Naruto tried to smile in return, but he could feel his own lie. "Okay, they're all in place according to the scroll; let's begin," the Hokage spoke as she sat down. There were symbols written on her right arm as well, and she placed her hand lightly over Kyuubi's seal, making Naruto feel just slightly reassured, but he began thinking about how only Kiba should be allowed to touch him there. "It's fine Naruto," Tsunade told him as the once black, sectioned circled began lighting up as the ANBU agents contributed their chakra.

"**Tori, Ne, Hitsuchi, Tatsu,…"** they chanted. Tsunade formed a hand sign with her left hand and closed her eyes.

"Seal!" she spoke sternly. Naruto's eyes widened in shock as he felt an enormous rush of chakra. The writing written on him and on the ground began moving towards the eight signs. It suddenly felt as though he was burning, truly lit on fire, and his cries pierced the air to Tsunade's astonishment, no…horror. "Naruto!" she yelled. The boy's arms twitched, and he cried into the air above from the pain as the black letters crawled over his body and converged on the eight signs. "It's just a couple more seconds Naruto."

"**Te, Tori,…"**

"Just a bit more."

"**Tsuchi, Se,"**

_It hurts,_ was all that Naruto could think.

"**Seru, Tatsu."**

_Make them stop._

"**Hitsuchi."**

"_**What in the nine depths of Hell is happening Naruto?!"**_ Kyuubi roared. _**"Naruto, answer me."**_

"Naruto!" Tsunade yelled as he thrashed.

"**Toru, Ne, Tori, Tsuchi."**

"PLEASE STOP!" Naruto finally managed to yell as they finished. His seal glowed, and his entire being felt like it would burst apart like a burning log. Tears fell from his eyes, but the next part was even more unexpected; a bluish shockwave went off from the seal, and everyone, including Naruto, was flung away from the center of that circle. The blond's back smacked the wooden door, the softest thing in that room, and he fell still as his chakra returned to its normal flow.

The ANBU agents were moaning from being tossed like a stick in the wind into the walls and metal bedposts, but Tsunade only had attention for Naruto. "Naruto, are you alright?" she asked, receiving no response in return other than the boy's collapse onto his side. There was now a sizable crack in the bottom part of the door. The Hokage ran over to him and checked his pulse. "His body's in shock," she spoke seriously. "Get him on meds to slow his heart, and get him on a respirator, now!" she yelled, instilling fear into the agents so that they'd finally do something. "Kami-Sama, what have I done?" she asked…barely whispering as she cried over the once ray of sunshine in her arms. The two medical ANBU with her got him on a stretcher and into the nearest room with the equipment needed as the Hokage herself went to get his heart rate medicine. All she could think about was the giant mistake she had just committed. "Okay, get this in an I.V. drop," she told the medical ninja as she held out the bag with a shaking hand. "Now get out," she said quietly to them all.

"Tsunade-Sama," one of them began.

"GET OUT!" she roared passionately, backhanding the one who spoke out of turn through a window and into the streets below. The rest quickly left the Hokage alone as tears rolled from her eyes. "Please wake up Naruto," was all that she could think to say. Tsunade knew that it would truly take a while for the yellow-haired boy to wake up from such a traumatic experience, but she didn't know if his head had suffered extensive damage. The Hokage worked up the courage to check and held the back of Naruto's head as she focused her chakra in her other hand and felt around. Tsunade was relieved when she found nothing wrong, but it was bittersweet. "I'm so sorry…Naruto," she spoke quietly as she kneeled next to his bedside. "Just wake up one last time for me Naruto." The door to the room crashed open, and a furious Kiba stormed in.

"What the Hell happened?!" he yelled angrily. "What did you do to him?" Tsunade got up and faced him.

"Kiba, I'm sorry," she started. "The seal reinforcement was something no one had knowledge about. We didn't know it," BAM! Tsunade was caught completely off guard as Kiba's fist smashed into the side of her head, and she was sent tumbling into the wall as she collapsed.

"You didn't know anything about it, and you didn't do anything to prepare for what might happen?" Kiba asked angrily. "Screw that Tsunade! What right did you have to go experimenting on Naruto like some lab rat?" he asked as he cried. Tsunade put her left hand to the side of her face and stared distantly at the blood on her fingers. "You knew he was still injured too. How the fuck can you just stand there and do that? Look at him! He's in a freaking coma again, and it's your fault!" Tsunade got up again. "Damn it!" the boy yelled as he went to punch the woman once more. Tsume stopped him however by grabbing his forearm from behind. Kiba looked at her in a passionate rage as tears spilled from his eyes. The woman shook her head softly in response, and her boy collapsed to his knees crying and moaning. His mother looked to see the doorway packed with people now, and she sent them a death stare even Orochimaru couldn't contend with. They all fled except for one pink-haired kunoichi, Sakura. She stood there petrified, but Tsume's look softened once she saw who this was. Shizune quickly joined the girl, and they walked into the room to see Naruto unconscious in the cot hooked up to a breathing machine and an I.V. drip. It was obvious that the blond had been crying, and Sakura picked up his right hand and found it to be cold.

"This is all…my fault," her mentor said softly as she healed the cut and bruise Kiba had given her. "And he had just healed up too." Tsume turned to her. "His head is completely fine again, but I'm waiting on his arm X-rays. I'll get the drug test on his blood done now. You guys can stay here for a while, but if Naruto wakes up before I come back, tell him I'm sorry. Also, get him off that respirator, or he'll choke on it. He isn't going to die, but I don't know how he'll be when he wakes up," the Hokage ended as she closed the cracked wooden door.

"Naruto," Kiba moaned in sorrow. His mother sat next to him and hugged her son closely, knowing just how hard it was to know that a loved one was hurt or may never come back. He cried openly into her shoulder, and Sakura sat next to the blond on his cot, lightly rubbing his whisker marks and crying silently. "Please don't leave Naruto. I…I love you God damn it!" Sakura and Shizune both heard his words, and they had both been told by drunken Tsunade what was going on, but neither of them disliked the two boys at all for it. Truth be told, Shizune was a yaoi fangirl, and Sakura was a sensitive and sensible person in general.

"Kiba," his pink-haired friend began. "I'm really sorry that this happened, but I'm glad you guys got to know each other." Those words lifted Kiba's spirits a bit, but it just wasn't enough. "Originally, I thought he had a crush on me, and then I considered how passionate he was about going after Sasuke, but I never would have guessed he was crushing on you….Naruto has always been that kind of a person, unpredictable." Her tone made the kunoichi's words sound reassuring, and that was what the crying brunette clung to. "Listen Kiba," Sakura started after sniffling a bit. "I'm really happy for you guys. If you ever want to talk, you can come to me; I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks…Sakura," Kiba sobbed. "I just want him to still be Naruto." The feeling was mutual, and eventually, they gathered up enough not broken chairs and sat in a semicircle around Naruto's cot. "I'm staying all night if I have to," Kiba declared. "I will be here when he wakes up," he grinned before saying the last part, "Believe it." Everyone smiled at his enthusiasm, and now a solemn-looking Hokage entered the room. "I'm really sorry Lady Tsunade," the brunette apologized off the bat.

"No," the Hokage refuted him softly as she shook her head. "I really am the one to blame for all of this. I've got the drug tests done, all negative." She smiled lightly. "I should have believed him more, but this is a mathematical and medical impossibility, his muscle growth. Oh, I need to go get the X-rays. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." When the woman did return, she activated the white screen and placed the images on it. Tsunade wore a quizzical look. "Sakura, these are images of Naruto's arms." The pink-haired girl stepped over to her sensei. "Apart from his abnormally large muscle mass, do you see anything unusual?" Sakura put her right hand on her chin and thought deeply about what she was looking at.

"Are these blown up?" she asked. Tsunade shook her head. "The other unusual thing is that Naruto's bones are the correct size for these muscles." The Hokage nodded with a small smile.

"In other words, we have a miraculous picture of health staring us in the face with no explanation," Tsunade said quietly. "Well, with this rest, his growth plates should be able to repair themselves. They were slightly bruised from a quick strain. The most likely candidate is that pulse you mentioned Tsume." The woman nodded, but she just kept her eye on her sleeping son. "Going by his condition, Naruto won't be awake until tomorrow you guys. You can leave Akamaru here as a monitor if you wish, but the rest of you need your sleep."

Arf. Arf. "Thanks buddy," Kiba told his dog before placing him actually next to Naruto. "I know he can't understand you, but if he wakes up early, give him a greeting from me. Here, I always keep a couple of treats on hand," he said before giving his loyal partner the treats to tide him over. Kiba waved one last time before saying "night buddy," and leaving the hospital room with everyone else.

**Author Notes: Dramatic yet sinfully citrus…I like. Review please.**


	10. Repair and Renewal

**Author Notes: Welcome back. A gigantic thanks to all of my reviewers such as Narukiba Lover, ****SocialReject212****, ****kamikaze101,****punkin17****, ****Sodapops,** **wicked witch of the south west, ArashiNamikaze****, ****Nozuka****, ****Exile-kun****, ****Radicall8**, **Jeice****, ****idkimjustbored**, and **luvtoushirou14. I am really sorry about not giving you guys the dedication like I promised.** **It slipped my mind, but here it is. All of your input has been put to good use. Please think about reviewing. Enjoy the story.**

**################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Previous afternoon and night:** Tsunade looked in terror as the yellow-haired boy before her screamed in pain. _What have I done?_ the woman asked herself. No one but the Third and Fourth Hokages knew about the legendary sealing technique, and in turn, no one could have known what strengthening the seal would require. Sealing away abilities, chakra, and the Curse Mark caused pain to the victims, but reinforcing an already made one? Naruto's hands remained attached to the ground as the letters trailed over them and up his arms to crawl over his body to the eight signs, but the boy thrashed and yelled as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"PLEASE STOP!" he screamed as the jutsu was completed. The spiral seal glowed before a chakra wave sent them all flying into various parts of the room, Naruto hitting the wooden door that led in. When she regained her breath partially, Tsunade asked if the boy was alright, but he wasn't. The blond was unconscious, and the Hokage cried as he was hooked up to a respirator. With his body in shock, she lost all confidence in herself. How could she let this happen?

Kiba scolded her intensely, bashing the woman's head with his passionate fist, and after things had settled with the joining of Sakura and Shizune, they all sat there in sorrow, waiting for Naruto to wake up. It became obvious that he would not awaken until the next day, so Kiba left his most trusted partner, Akamaru, to stay with the blond and be there for him when he woke up. Everyone left with a solemn feeling, and a few only got a couple of hours of sleep that night.

**New Day, Naruto:** The blond slowly opened his eyes and coughed, realizing that there was a bag and tube in his throat. He removed it and took a deep breath as he panted, and these actions awoke Akamaru who was laying next to him. Arf, arf, the white dog barked as he wagged his tail. Naruto just glanced at the dog before staring blankly into the white sheets. Akamaru mewled concernedly, and he pawed at the boy's leg, but he got nothing. Eventually, the dog decided getting Kiba here would be best, and he quickly ran out of the room.

Naruto could only remember three things about the previous day: the insecurity he felt sitting in that circle, the intense pain as Tsunade and the ANBU worked on him, and the abrupt and decisive end to the torture. "So…much pain," the blond spoke quietly as he shivered from the memories.

"_**Don't ever let them do that to you again Naruto,"**_ Kyuubi told the boy. _**"I won't take advantage of you; you know that. Just don't put yourself through that again. The seal is fine, and I'd tell you if it was getting too weak. All that pain was just…unnecessary. Just rest for a while Naruto. Your body's not doing very well."**_ The boy finally noticed his stomach pains, and he clenched his abdomen in his hand.

"Maybe just some water," Naruto spoke as he got up. As he took a step, ripping pain shot through his lower back, and he cringed and suppressed a moan of pain.

"_**Easy, you got hit pretty hard,"**_ the fox told him. _**"It's not as easy to force my chakra into you. Draw on my healing powers."**_ Naruto nodded and opened his chakra network, but the effects took longer to appear. He walked along the wall carefully to the bathroom, and he leaned on the counter for support. The blond first splashed some cold water on his face to wake himself up, but then he cupped his hands and drank for what seemed like several minutes. Just after turning off the faucet, Tsunade opened the door to the room.

"Naruto?" she asked quietly before completely opening the door. She turned her head and saw the boy leaning on the counter. The Hokage was silent, and he didn't even turn his attention to her. "Please lay down Naruto; you need some rest." Her patient walked back to his bed with obvious struggle. "How bad are you hurting?" she asked, not receiving any response except a hiss and cringe as Naruto sat down and went on his back. "Naruto, I'm so sorry; I really am. You don't have to do that again, ever. If we really ever need to patch it up, we'll find a better way. Please forgive me Naruto; no one knew what would happen." The boy merely turned away from her. Tsunade teared up from this. God she hated herself for this. "What else can I do Naruto?" she asked desperately with her sorrow weighing heavy in her voice. "What do you want me to do?" There was a pause before the blond answered her.

"I don't want you to _do_ anything," he told her. The woman was stunned…nothing? He wanted nothing, not even an apology? "I just want the pain to stop," Naruto spoke much more softly.

"You don't mean just your back do you?" Tsunade asked in a downed and even tone. Naruto shook his head. "Naruto, Kiba left Akamaru with you last night so that he could see you in the morning as soon as you woke up. Also, Sakura came by last night after you fell unconscious. She wants you to know that you guys can talk to her when you need to, and she won't abandon you. In fact, she's happy you and Kiba fell in love."

"I owe her a thank you then," the blond determined, still showing no emotion as he stared distantly out the window. "When Mom and Kiba get here, could you let us be alone for a bit?"

"Sure," Tsunade replied. "By the way, you're negative for any drugs including steroids…guess I should have believed you. Your muscles and bones are growing properly side by side; we just don't have an explanation as to why it's so quick. Even if someone trains from the day they're born, it's just not possible to get this far this fast. You're only thirteen Naruto, so I was just confused."

"Well, it's not like I garner much trust from anyone in this village anyway," the blond spoke depressively. Tsunade's small smile dropped, and she left the room feeling gloomy. "Kyuu, do you think I really have a chance of beating Kurumaru on my own?" he asked curiously.

"_**Despite what I can do to him, he's a tough opponent for a human…vicious, bloodthirsty, and completely insane,"**_ the fox replied. _**"When that woman with the hanging water jugs comes back, you can tell her that it was growth acceleration caused partially by my chakra. I finally figured it out after flicking through some scrolls I keep. My chakra naturally flows into you as yours does into the air in tiny amounts, but normally it would still take a lot of training on your part, and you've filled that requirement anyway. But think now; it's Mating Season. My chakra is running through your body more anyway, aaaand it has done so even more with the healing sessions and further usage during training. Basically, you've completed the same amount of training as six years from now without my extra chakra calculating in the rate at which our chakras merge."**_

"So it is like steroids," Naruto said softly as he held his hands in front of his face. "Basically, it's the safe way of cheating. I didn't earn these muscles."

"_**Wrong!"**_ Kyuubi called out loudly. _**"You trained far beyond the normal limits of ninja your age, and your muscles were already stronger than most kids' BEFORE we went through the higher doses of my chakra. You remember the Valley of the End?" **_the fox asked, receiving a nod from his blond container. _**"When you use my chakra for battle, it's basically using a longer lasting adrenaline. Your strike force already exists, but my chakra merely provides energy for it to keep going. The Cloak…the burning chakra you felt…is the exception. At that stage, my chakra is solid and has its own muscular force which is controlled by your will. You've, seen the results of its use. Even before that though, you used my chakra for long-range attacks, thereby creating strength from its use. Even if you don't think you earned those muscles Naruto, you DO need them if you want to beat that dog."**_

"I'll just have to train harder than ever and truly earn them then," the blond spoke with a smile. "Hey, I can feel my teeth getting longer!" Naruto said surprisingly as he rubbed his upper left canine with his thumb. "Is this the heat?"

"_**As I've said before, I'm not fully sure how a heat will affect you,"**_ Kyuubi began. _**"But I'm more convinced it's your extended withdrawal of my chakra for healing that back of yours. The muscles were pulled and bruised, but they're fine now. You can let my chakra stop."**_ Naruto blushed that he had done something so clumsy, and he did as the fox suggested. _**"You're probably going to start feeling achy soon by the way, but it's not the heat. Your body is preparing for a growth spurt; that's why it's allowing you to stock up against the heat's will to slim you down. Get a lot of milk and protein into your system, because your calcium stores will begin to deplete quickly starting tomorrow. Add more dairy servings to that woman's plan, and I'd suggest a bunch of red meat and tomatoes."**_

"Uuuug…why me?" Naruto groaned. He heard his door open.

"What do you mean?" Tsume asked. The blond turned to his family, Hana included, standing in the doorway. "We heard about last night, but this sounds more annoying than depressing." Her second son smiled.

"Kyuubi says for me to eat more dairy, especially milk, red meats, and tomatoes," Naruto told her with a small grin. "I have a growth spurt coming; that's why I was able to eat so much before even though I'm in heat."

"Ah, counterbalancing," the woman stated. "If that fox can really tell how your body is doing, then we can do that. I hope you got plenty of rest, because you have a lot of training heading your way."

"Ya," the blond replied softly. "Kiba," he began a bit softly, gaining his mate's attention. "Thanks for leaving Akamaru with me, and thanks for coming to my rescue." Naruto had said it genuinely with a smile, and it warmed the Inuzuka's heart back out of his icy fear. "You're the best."

"Oh Naruto," the boy said before running up to his blond and sharing a loving and reassuring kiss. They held the backs of each others heads and breathed through their noses to make the moment last, and it was only proper that Shizune show up at the doorway right in the middle of things. She blushed intensely, and Tsume turned her eyes to the woman and smirked.

"Ya learn to love it, right Shizune-San?" Tsume asked her. Tsunade's partner blushed further and held her own hands tightly to her clipboard as she looked down. "It's fine."

"They're really cute together," Shizune said nervously. "I just…didn't really expect this to happen to Naruto of all people…the heat I mean. We're keeping the most detailed medical record on him simply because he's a jinchuuriki, but this just blows normal medical rules away."

The two canine lovers broke apart in harsh panting and smiles. "Ya, demons change all the rules, and I'm glad for one of those," Kiba spoke, referring to the rule about sexual preference, before taking Naruto's lips again. Tsume and Shizune both raised their eyebrows at this. Tsunade finally walked in and stopped at seeing intimacy. She wasn't a fanatic like Shizune, but hot kissing was hot kissing, and oh man could those two work it. The yaoi viewing was cut short however as Naruto began coughing. It became violent, and Kiba broke off at the taste of iron. "Naruto! Are you," "Kahack." Blood stained both the blond's hand and his own. "Oh my God." Naruto had a trail of blood going down the left side of his mouth, and there were dribbles covering his lips. He finally heaved on the tile floor, and red ran through the perfectly clear stomach fluids. "Tsunade!" Kiba yelled as he supported Naruto who had lost consciousness. All three of them were at his side instantly with the Hokage holding the boy up.

"Shizune, prep him for an emergency operation; Tsume, get Kiba out of here," the Hokage ordered as she got the yellow-haired boy on a stretcher. The Inuzuka resisted his mother's pulls, but the woman finally gave him a knockout blow to the back of his chest and carried him out. "I need two doctors, stat!" the woman yelled as she carried Naruto away with Shizune's help. A male and female followed her quickly to an operating room. "His heart rate's skyrocketing, his breathing's shallow, and we've got bleeding. Shizune, check him for stomach bruising, lacerations…anything."

Tsunade worked on the boy's heart, but it took all her efforts just to gain a small response. "We've got a_ lot_ of bleeding, perforations and a small hole caused by trauma," her partner stated.

"I'm such an idiot," Tsunade told herself. "He was slammed into a freaking door. How could I have been so careless? I check his head, but not the part that actually connected? Kami hang me. Scalpel," she ordered. It was a good thing Tsunade had gotten over her fear of blood, because now she had her hands inside Naruto. "Damn, bone fragments, parts of his vertebrae, but the spinal column looks to be in perfect shape. Probably Kyuubi's doing. I need to get them out before we can move on. Shizune, use a brush to clear off any slime or lubricant so that I don't lose them." Her partner followed orders, and the other female medical ninja wiped the Hokage's forehead as she picked out the largest pieces. "The smaller granules can be left to break down. Just focus on the ones slightly smaller than your pinky nail."

"Yes Ma'am," Shizune replied. After twelve or so were removed, Tsunade moved on to sealing up the hole and fixing the inner damage. "The bruising is healing well," the brunette spoke optimistically.

"But why won't his heart slow down?" the Hokage asked. "There's more damage somewhere, but he's too far gone to even give us a clue." She closed her eyes and thought about things carefully, and the slice on Naruto's back began healing at the Kyuubi's command. "He wasn't breathing heavily until right before his coughing started, and that was nauseous coughing. Still, coughing up blood from the stomach without a full blown expulsion is…impossible. Show me his lungs." Tsunade was handed a scalpel, but she chose her chakra over a physical blade to do the precise cutting. "His left lung, it's been collapsed." She searched it over with a light and found a piece of white just sticking out. "Bone fragment puncture," she said quietly. "No interruptions; I need to be extra careful with this one." The other female medical ninja sponged her forehead one more time before Tsunade proceeded. Using a fine pair of tweezers, she lightly moved the tissue. "It's on a parallel, and this puppy's long and jagged. Damn me if this kills him."

"He'll be alright Tsunade-Sama," Shizune told her. "Once it's out, we can drain the lung and patch him up." The blond woman nodded and took hold of the bone chip. "The damage must have been progressing since last night." Tsunade gave the tiniest nod as she very carefully and slowly slid out the fragment. As soon as lung tissue moved, she stopped and examined it with another pair of tweezers to feel. Angles had to be changed a few times, but Tsunade got it out with minimal if any tearing. She dropped the pesky thing in the metal tin with the other bloody ones before using a syringe to remove the excess blood.

"Once I fix up his lung, his vital signs should return to normal," the Hokage said with relief. She progressed without problems, and Naruto's back was repaired ten minutes later. His heart-rate went back down to sixty-four beats per minute, and Tsunade removed his respirator and the anesthetic. "He'll be awake within the hour. Let's get him back to his room." Shizune and the other two smiled and congratulated her work, and they brought the little ball of sunshine back to his room on a stretcher.

"Well, it took an hour, but I gather he'll be alright Tsunade-Sama?" Tsume asked her. The woman smiled, and that allowed Kiba to as well. "What was the problem?" The Hokage gestured back to Shizune who was holding the bone fragments in a tray. Tsume cringed at the sight of the bloody pieces, and Kiba thought he'd hurl.

"Repairing severely damaged bones can be very hard, but since these contain no marrow, they can be used to help anyone," Shizune told them. "Naruto will be awake in maybe forty-five minutes. He had a punctured and torn stomach and a collapsed lung with this in it," she said while holding up the inch-long jagged beast that was once holed up in the blond's respiratory system. Tsume about fainted, and Kiba went to the nearest garbage can and let loose. "Ya, this is why you got blood in your mouth and on your hands. It…was caused by Naruto's spine lining up before hitting the door in that room, which is why there was a giant crack at the bottom of it. Bone chips were sent shooting into his system, but the effects didn't show until just now. Don't worry, the last of the bad effects from last night are gone. He'll wake up feeling much better."

"Thanks a bunch Shizune, oh, and you too Tsunade-Sama," Kiba told them happily. "Could you…check him over for anything else before we repeat this whole mess?" he asked, now thinking that anything was possible.

"Trust me; we just did surgery Kiba," Tsunade said as she came walking up behind them. "There is nothing left threatening his health, because there's no way in heck I'm repeating that blunder. If his seal needs strengthening, we'll find a different way, a less painful way. He screamed so loudly for thirty seconds, and I just couldn't stand watching him flail trying to stop it. Unless he meets Sasuke again, there shouldn't be a need for it. Considering his breathing pattern, I'd revise his wakeup time to fifteen minutes from now. I'd go get him a bowl of ramen or something, because he missed dinner and breakfast." Tsume nodded and quickly went downstairs and out the front door.

Naruto's eyes cracked open to see the familiar white ceiling of the hospital, and he was confused as to why he was still lying in a cot. "What happened?" he asked into the air, not yet noticing his mate's presence.

"Hey, you're awake again," Kiba said happily. "You just went through surgery," he said a bit more evenly and flatly. Naruto's eyes widened. "They didn't remove any organs, but you had bone chips stabbing into your stomach, and there was one in your lung. Tsunade got 'em all, so there's no need to worry." Kiba leaned down to his mate and nuzzled his cheek.

"Will I cough up more blood if I kiss you?" Naruto asked humorously, receiving a smile and a light kiss from his brunette. He sighed before asking solemnly, "what time is it now?" The blond was obviously worried about his training time.

"It's getting to be lunchtime," Kiba answered. Naruto's stomach released a long growl, and the boy blushed as the Inuzuka giggled at him. "Don't worry; Mom's getting you a bowl of ramen to tide you over until we get home to a feast to celebrate your good health."

"Hey, I'm back," their mother called as she came in the room. "One deluxe ramen with extra noodles courtesy of the shop owner." Naruto drooled for a second, but then he took the bowl viciously and downed the whole thing within the span of perhaps two minutes. "Hana's got a bunch of good food in the works though, so I can't fill you up yet." Her second son nodded his head as he finished the last egg. "And I got the recipe from him," the woman said with a mischievous smile as she held up a folded paper in her hands. Naruto was elated at this and jumped out of bed just to hug her.

"Ah, you're awake," Tsunade said calmly and happily as she walked in. "You are officially injury free Naruto." The boy turned and looked at her, but his joy wavered at this. "I truly regret last night Naruto. I owe you a huge apology both for putting you through that pain, and for getting you so wrecked up as an aftereffect. What just happened was entirely my fault for not checking you over completely after you crashed into that door. All I made sure was intact was your head, and look where that got us."

"It's alright Tsunade-Sama," the blond boy told her. "As long as I don't have to go through that little ceremony again, I'll be fine." The Hokage couldn't disagree with that. "Oh, and I do have an explanation for my rapid muscle and bone growth. You can thank or blame, depending on your perspective, Kyuubi for it. Just like how our bodies release our excess chakra into the air and ground, Kyuubi releases the excess behind the seal gradually into my body. Normally, it would have been a bit longer before I was this strong, but the heat means I have some more running through me, and the healing sessions and using it for training have further increased just how much chakra I've been using."

"Rapid growth due to acceleration from chakra?" the Hokage asked, receiving a nod in return. "Well, that's a whole bunch more for your medical record, but mystery solved I guess. I thought our most hyperactive and knuckleheaded ninja was on steroids? What was I thinking?"

"Well, the way I see it, Kyuubi's chakra is like the safe version of steroids," Naruto told her. "I'll train super hard to really earn these, but as I said, if things had just gone normally without all the super healing and the further use during training, it would have been a few more years. Thanks for patching me up Tsunade-Sama; now I can train harder than ever."

"You'll have time to talk after lunch and your regiment Naruto; let's go," Tsume said seriously and yet with a small smile. Naruto waved the Hokage goodbye as the Inuzukas exited the hospital. "Everything go well Hana?" the woman asked twenty minutes later when they reached the estate.

"Just finishing up the beef tenderloin," her daughter called. Their noses were all overwhelmed with the smell of good cooking, and Naruto felt like he was ready to devour the whole spread. "And here's the red meat," the woman said as she placed the platter in the center of the table. "I heard you got into quite a mess Otoutou," she said toward the blond. "I'm glad you're back in tip-top shape, and so, let's eat!"

"Thanks a lot you guys, especially you Sis," Naruto replied. "Time to chow down." Tsume portioned his entire meal from the beginning, and it appeared to be too much at first, but Naruto found that he was still hungry after finishing what was on his plate. "Hey, could I some more of the tenderloin Mom?" he asked politely. Tsume at first thought he was nuts, but she also got him out a glass of cold milk. "Thanks." He took a deep swig before cutting his meat into manageable pieces, which were still big. Naruto managed to keep his mouth shut while chewing, but Hana scolded him and told him to cut the tender pieces into ones smaller still.

"And for the finisher," their mother began. "Spaghetti and homemade meatballs!" Naruto dropped his fork on the table as she unveiled the platter that was previously covered with a plaid cloth. "Here comes the rest of your grain along with some tomatoes and even more protein."

"I'll have to add another hundred of something if I'm gonna run this off," the blond spoke as Tsume put a pile and eight meatballs on his plate. Ten minutes later, Kiba couldn't bear to look at his food, and Naruto was stuffed beyond his usual limits.

"Training time!" Tsume declared as she stood up. Naruto and Kiba both moaned, but the Inuzuka mistress dragged them off while holding some fruit and cheese baggies for their later snacks.

"Mom," Naruto said with concern in his voice about halfway to the dojo. Tsume and Kiba turned to see his whisker marks thickening. The blond felt over them in dismay. "Have my eyes changed yet?"

"No, and I'll deal with anyone who chooses to bother you about it," the woman replied. "We know you're not a demon, and you're my adopted son. It will just take time to explain things to everyone." The blond boy didn't seem so sure of himself. "Hey, nothing ventured, nothing gained," Tsume told him reassuringly.

"If you're sure," her boy responded with a small smile. They made it into the dojo with no problems, and Tsume chose to get him working on his ceiling walking. While he was coming back, a male, maybe seventeen or eighteen, began walking up the wall and onto the ceiling, when he caught sight of Naruto up close, he was frightened and fell. "Sorry," the blond boy called downward.

"Nine more passes Naruto," Tsume told him as he came down. "Is it hard yet?" Her boy shook his head and began walking back up. Upon his final return, Naruto had to struggle to keep his chakra flowing enough to remain attached to the ceiling. "Well done," the woman told him as she removed his eighty pound weights from his legs. Naruto used a towel to dry off his forehead before following her back to the room where he met Biran and a couple others two days ago. "Just give me a sec to set things up."

"Hey Naruto," a familiar voice called. He turned to see Han sitting at the end of the closest bench. The young man was working with resistance cords. "Whoa, your face," he commented. Naruto's eyes drifted to the floor.

"Han?" Tsume chimed. The boy was frozen solid. "Certainly you can smell that he's in heat despite not being born an Inuzuka right?" Han nodded. "You also know of his connection to the Kyuubi right?" The boy was still, but he had obviously heard her. "Naruto here was put out of commission yesterday and did not get to spend any time with Kiba, and that causes the Kyuubi's chakra to affect him slightly. Right now, it's only his whisker marks, but it will affect his eyes before too long, and I don't know of anything beyond that because it hasn't gone further. Either way, just ignore his looks and focus on how he acts. It's set Naruto," the Inuzuka mistress ended. "It will be grueling and tough, but I want a hundred of these in total by the time we end. Do maybe forty or fifty now." There were new faces among the crowd, and these new ones thought Tsume was out of it for once, but the blond placed himself at the bar and shot their suspicions away. "Good," she said as he breached ten. It wasn't like Naruto felt tired, but he was sweating and breathing hard.

"Uh, Tsume-Sama?" a new onlooker called out, making her turn to see his face. "Aren't you pushing him a little hard? He's lifting nearly four-hundred pounds, and he doesn't look or sound so good."

"Tell me," the woman said as she turned. "Is your performance weakened at all during heat?"

"No, in fact, it gets a little better," the man replied.

"You're all guys," the woman began. "If you get deprived a night's activities, what happens to you the next day?"

"Sweaty, too hot, and itchy too," the man replied. Tsume thought he'd be able to explain it to himself now, but he was obviously one dense guy.

"And Naruto has hit two of those symptoms," the Inuzuka mistress ended. "Another ten or twenty Naruto, your choice," she said as he hit thirty. The blond nodded. "I do have an announcement," Tsume called out, instantly receiving her due respect. "I will be training him intensely until Kurumaru decides to rear his ugly head, and you may see him in a certain condition in which his eyes are red and his whiskers have grown like they are now. While it is intimidating, you can rest assured he's the same kid." They all looked to the boy's face and noted the thickened whiskers before returning to their own workouts. "That makes forty; do you still want to keep going?" Tsume asked more quietly. Naruto nodded at her, and he pressed through sixty to her approval. "Nicely done," she congratulated him as she removed the weight plates and handed the boy a towel.

"Onto the killers I suppose," Naruto stated as he followed the woman, his eyes beginning to change. Tsume nodded as they entered this room. It hadn't dawned on Naruto that Kiba had left previously, and he now saw his mate working on resisted sit-ups. He waved at the brunette, receiving a smile in return. Tsume tapped him on the shoulder, and the blond scooted himself under the weighted pushup machine.

"Twenty triangle hands, twenty of each alternating, and forty normal," Tsume told her son as she put one-hundred-thirty pounds on his back. Naruto found the first twenty to be easy, but the alternating pushups were nightmarish. "Thirty-eight…thirty-nine…switch," Tsume told him. To the blond, it seemed to be going very slowly because of the burning pain in his arms. He took a few deep breaths before beginning the second set. His eyes were now slitted, but still blue. Eventually, Naruto's arms just felt numb. He couldn't really hear Tsume tell him to go to the last forty, regular ones with the blood rushing in his ears, but his body followed anyway. By the time he was at ninety-five, the blond's adrenaline in his arms was nearly depleted. The last five did take longer, but Naruto growled through them before setting himself down gently and having Tsume help scoot him out from under the frame. "Go get some water, and then meet me back here," she told him as she patted his back. Kiba followed him to the fountains out front as Tsume loaded up to seven hundred and began doing her own pushups.

"You're really strong Naruto," the brunette complimented him quietly. "You'll beat Kurumaru; I know it." Kiba put his hand on his mate's shoulder as they stopped, and Naruto smiled at him before sharing a loving kiss and drawing the smiles of two female spectators. When the blond reopened his eyes and looked into Kiba's, they were completely red once more, now frightening the two girls barely at seventeen. They walked further into the dojo briskly, and Naruto felt downhearted once more. "Time Fox-Boy, that's all it needs," Kiba told him with a reassuring smile before claiming the blond's lips lightly once more.

Naruto drank enough water to probably fill a bathtub before he was done. He gasped for air after he finished. "Okay," he said breathily. "Time to get back to training." When they returned, Tsume finished with her hundred.

"I expected you back by sixty, but no matter," the woman spoke as she laboriously got out from the tight space. "Ya, definitely needs a new design. Sit on the bench and have some fruit and cheese for energy," she commanded. Tsume, Kiba, and the blond each ate through a bag of various red and blue berries along with cheeses that complimented the flavors of the fruit well. "Hana was the one who taught me how to match fruits and cheeses," their mother told the two boys. "I think I did this pretty well." Kiba and Naruto nodded happily before finishing in time with the woman. "It's not a good idea to go to bending your digestive system around immediately after that, so do some stretching or something for ten minutes. I've gotta see a guy about a steroid issue."

"Why are so many taking them if it just ruins their love life?" Kiba asked.

"Because they think it will improve it until after they learn the consequences," his mother quickly replied. "I swear I'll whip you into oblivion if I ever smell any on you. Well, I'll have Hana test you first, but you've been warned. Shrunken nuts do not make you attractive; that's the bottom line, and the loss of muscle use from using steroids too often or in too high doses just wrecks a person further. How on Earth do these people not get it?" she asked before walking out of the room.

"Well, I much prefer keeping my masculinity intact thank you," Kiba stated. Naruto put both of their baggies into a pocket in his jacket before unzipping it. "Getting hot?" the brunette asked, receiving a nod in return. The blond began going through several flexibility exercises, and he stopped on the human pretzel, holding it until Tsume came back.

"That's quite impressive Naruto," she spoke. "The strength of a fully grown Inuzuka male, and the flexibility of a female, that's quite the combination."

"Well, since you've seen my entirety, there's no point in trying to argue that I'm a girl," Naruto replied as he untwisted himself. "Time for the pain." The blond laid back on the platform, and Tsume once again got him up in the air with the resistance bands around his chest, arms, and upper stomach. The Inuzuka mistress set the weight at one-fifteen, and Naruto was off. Four minutes later or sixty sit-ups if you were counting, he was breathing heavily on each one, and he felt absolutely slimy from the constantly drying and then liquefying sweat that formed a veil over his whole body. "This is just insane," he breathed angrily. Naruto could feel his muscles being worked and tempered, but Kyuubi's chakra allowed for easy agitation.

"You've only got thirty-five left," his mother replied. "When you beat Kurumaru, you'll thank me for this. How do you think I became the clan leader, asking for it? I trained for years just like you are now. And you've got more spirit than I do. Now it's only thirty left."

"I can count," the blond replied in annoyance. The woman knew his emotions were beginning to run awry, so she stopped the session in its tracks with her bare hand, taking hold of the elastic ropes and suddenly pulling Naruto down hard so that he was flat against the platform.

"Calm down," she spoke. "Look, I know you just went through a lot including a night without Kiba, but you've got to learn to control your emotions better. You need a quick break?"

"No," the blond sighed knowing he'd just really screwed up. The extra four-hundred pounds holding him down disappeared, and Naruto worked back into the position before going through his last thirty and an extra twenty in apology. "Now just the last forty of that weight lift."

"You're also going to start doing weight-balance endurance training," Tsume told him. Naruto wasn't very happy about getting a new part to this regime, but he'd do it if it meant getting the big bad wolf off his and Kiba's backs. "That'll be after the weight lift though." Kiba gave his partner a reassuring pat on the back before they re-entered the weight room. A particularly muscular man was currently working on the bar, and it seemed like he was straining to lift nearly a thousand pounds. "Senba, that's just way too much for you right now," Tsume said as she shook her head.

"I'm…not stopping until I can do twelve-hundred," the man spoke in reply as he managed it. He froze upon seeing Naruto. "Tsume-Sama, you really adopted him?" he asked in disbelief and partially…disgust? Senba placed the bar back down. "I recommended against it specifically because of stuff like this," he told her perhaps angrily as he gestured toward the blond's eyes. "What more proof do you need? He's a demon-child." That comment tore deep, but Naruto refused to let himself cry here, perhaps to show strength, despite the complete uselessness in that.

"Would you mind stepping aside so that I can train my son?" the woman asked in a slightly unnerving tone. Everyone in the room was looking toward her and Senba.

"As a matter of fact, I do mind," the man replied defiantly. "What's the point of training a weakling like him against Kurumaru anyway? He doesn't look so tough." Tsume eyed him dangerously, but she showed no other signs of danger. "Eh, demon-kid?" Fury rose in Naruto, but it didn't show yet. "Let's see what the fox can do," Senba spoke before beginning to walk away triumphantly. Naruto was on the verge of snapping, and his excuse shot at him in the form of a balled fist. "Let's see ya take a hit from me!" he yelled. Tsume wasn't close enough to get in and block, but a movement from Naruto showed to her terror that she didn't have to. The blond caught Senba's fist in his hand just before it connected with his chest, but the frightening part was his fluctuating chakra levels and the claws slicing into the man's skin.

"Is that it?" Naruto asked in his influenced voice. Senba was trying to break free, but his pulling only served to cut his hand more. "Your weight lifting ability's maximum should be six to seven percent less than your strike force. That means you attempted to hit me with more than half a ton of strength, and I'm the one controlling your hand." Tsume would have stopped the boy if she had seen it coming, but it was too quick. A fist with claws was formed and sent pounding into the man's stomach. Everyone gasped and was shocked when the man with shoulder-length black hair doubled over and lurched. "You're not as strong as you think you are; now get out of my way." The man's face turned up to him in anger along with a second attempt to punch him in the head, and Naruto merely tilted his head to the side to evade it before turning, sweeping his right leg under the man's own feet, grabbing his second arm, pulling him off his already unbalanced legs, and throwing him into a shelf of weights at the other side of the room.

"That's enough!" Tsume yelled as she attempted to punch the boy in the stomach and make him stop. Naruto heard it coming, but she was moving too fast. Even with his attempt at blocking her strike, she struck true, sending a good six-hundred pounds of force into his body along with chakra to suppress the Kyuubi's. Naruto was winded, and his eyes fluctuated twice before resting back on the usual blue. Tsume put him down on his knees as he held his stomach. "Check on Senba," the woman ordered. Naruto looked at her knowing he had done something wrong, but what kept her from immediately scolding him was the fact that he wasn't crying. Naruto pulled her ear next to his mouth.

"Tell…that guy…I'm sorry," he whispered before crumpling and laying on his side. Naruto then let loose with the tears, but who could blame him after taking a straight hit from the absolute physical guru in the clan. Kiba sat down next to him and smiled reassuringly as Tsume pulled the overly confident man from the pile of weights.

"You're a complete moron, you know that?" she asked quietly. Senba had a crushed lip that was bleeding freely, but all his eyes held were fear of the woman holding him by his shirt. "I know you could have controlled your thinking way better than that. I wouldn't have adopted Naruto if he was an uncontrollable monster, but he's neither of those two things. He's a kid who's had to deal with a whole bunch of crap that no one should have to go through. And guess what? When he beats Kurumaru, you'll have no choice but to acknowledge him. Naruto's a kid with a great attitude, an intense work ethic, and a strong heart. All you can see are the red eyes of the fox. Do you want to know why? Canines go into heat…and he's affected by having the fox sealed in him. That's still no reason to hate him." She set the man on his feet. "Don't bother us with that again." Senba walked off after staring at the back of his hand which was previously gripped by the claws on Naruto's hands and was currently bleeding.

Naruto meanwhile had gotten on his feet once more and was removing the weight disks from the ends. At only a couple of pounds a piece, he found them easy to carry. "How can you still move?" Biran asked the working boy as his whiskers receded. "You got punched by Tsume-Sama; Naruto, you should barely be able to move, much less walk around and even carry stuff."

"He's strong," the woman spoke. "And I didn't hit him full force anyway. That would have undone all of Tsunade's work and set us back another day in training time. That's correct Naruto," she called when she viewed the number of plates sitting on each support on the ends. The blond set the ones he was carrying in the reserve containers on the back wall before setting himself up at the bar and expressionlessly pushing himself through his extensions. With just barely breaking a sweat, he went to one-ten. "Was that easier?" Tsume asked in curiosity. Naruto thought about it and nodded. "To four-hundred then," she spoke before placing one more plate on each end. Naruto was now working at his earlier effort, and twenty in had him beginning to really sweat. "It's not instant, because you were already having an easier time than yesterday, but the Kyuubi likes to work fast it seems." Naruto just gave an affirmative grunt in reply as he finished the end of his forties. "That'll do, another hundred tomorrow. Now for you to feel the real killer, weighted muscle-balance endurance." It was apparent that many men in the room were now in fear. She waved for Naruto to follow, and he and Kiba did so willingly. They stepped into a room lined with poles seven feet apart of increasing heights. "I'm going to attach ninety-pound weights to your arms, and you are going to try and balance on these studs first," she said while pointing to boards that stuck up to a maximum of two feet. "Center your foot, and find a position in which you can balance before you try it on the actual studs. These higher poles have a steel rod running through each of them. As they get higher, stronger wood and thicker steel parts are used to make sure no one snaps one and falls and injures him or herself badly." She attached the weights wrapped in cloth to the blond's arms, and he awkwardly practiced various ways of bending until he found a decent stance. "You figured it out. The lower your center of gravity, the better your balance, but the height becomes gradually more taxing on your ability to balance. You also figured out that you have to hold your arms straight out for it to be exercise. This will build your tendon strength along with your shoulder and wing muscles. Start on the level three stud. Most kids do levels one and two to prepare them for being a ninja before they're even in the academy." Naruto did as she asked, but he found that he shook too much and had to readjust himself. "Keep your breathing even, and after ten minutes, you can hop down."

Six minutes later: "God Mom, how do you endure this?" he asked as beads of sweat rolled down his face. "My arms feel like they're gonna fall off."

"Good, that means it's working," Tsume replied. "Try having your palms facing the ground; it won't hurt as much." The blond found that this technique relieved him very much. Three minutes and thirty seconds later: "You look like you're in pain," she commented sadistically. Naruto scowled. "Aw, don't want to lose to Mommy?"

"The mind games won't work," the blond declared. "It's a technique to make me lose balance by losing my focus," he said while looking straight at the wall in front of him. "Just fifteen more seconds of this agony and we get to leave, right?" Naruto asked.

"That's if you don't lose it and I have to start you over again," his mother replied as she flipped through a brochure. The threat of having to repeat the exercise struck fear deep into Naruto's mind, and his eyes flew to her just long enough for him to begin losing it. _Gotcha,_ she thought while smirking to herself.

"Ah, no…you…don't," Naruto said through clenched teeth as he maneuvered his stomach and leaned back just slightly. Tsume frowned, but she lost fair and square. "I win," the blond declared with a smile. The woman quickly shot at him and tried to poke him off with a single finger, but Naruto dodged it, albeit fearfully, and he stayed on the piece of wood. "What was that for?" he asked not even noticing the point.

"Good, you can stay balanced even under the pressure of combat," his mother spoke. "We're done for today. You can come down now."

"Ouch," Naruto hissed as he lowered his arms. Tsume undid the straps holding the weights, and the boy was happy to be rid of the cursed things. "Here, a bag of fruit," his mother spoke as she handed him a bag with apple slices, grapes, and strawberries.

"Heh, thanks a bunch," the blond told her as he loudly bit into an apple slice. Tsume smiled at him before the three left the dojo. "When we get back, I'd like a nice cool shower."

"Yup, you too Kiba," their mother told the brunette. "Ignore Kurumaru if he's waiting in my room. Your fruit servings just have two left before the quota is met Naruto, but those will come at dinner time, or desert rather, but please get your heat back to manageable point so we don't have to deal with your fiasco from earlier again."

"I'm sorry," Naruto told her flatly and quietly. Tsume literally stopped right in front of him and turned around in concern. The boy looked up at her almost…fearfully.

"I didn't mean it like that Naruto," the woman began kindly and reassuringly. "What happened earlier wasn't your fault anywhere near as much as it was Senba's. He'll leave you alone knowing he's no match for you. Once Mating Season is over, you'll be in much better control, but just promise me your best and we'll be fine. Now, upstairs," she commanded. Both boys were surprised that they were standing in front of the house. "I've gotta go deal with Yuki, but I'll be back before too long," Tsume told them with a wink.

"Cold water here I come," Naruto said happily. He remembered to drag Kiba with him in the door and upstairs. Kurumaru simply chose to ignore them when they entered his mistress's room. The two were in, the door was locked, and Kiba turned the cold water on. The Inuzuka turned to see his mate already half undressed and fumbling with the button on his pants.

"What happened to taking it slow?" the brunette asked.

"Itchiness and uncomfortable, sweaty warmth," Naruto replied. "We can share some alone time after I get rid of this sticky feeling." He kicked his shoes to a corner along with his socks before pulling his pants down along with a pair of skin-tight midnight blue boxers. Naruto showed no signs of arousal as he jumped in the shower. Kiba was confused, but he stripped down and joined his partner who already had a scrunchy and soap working over his heated body.

"Hey, that's my job Foxy," the brunette said possessively as he took the scrunched net in his hand. He took Naruto's lips in his own as he worked on the blond's chest. "Hey," he began as he laced his fingers over a small patch between his slightly developed pectorals. "You've got peach fuzz." Naruto smiled lightly at this as his mate continued lower and cleaned him up. Kiba was getting hard as he viewed his prize, but Naruto had said no until after their shower. He sighed and just scrubbed his pubic area, rear, and legs in anticipation.

"Okay, can we please just go to my room?" the brunette asked after rinsing his hair out. Naruto rolled his eyes and smiled as he stepped out and turned the water off. He stepped into his boxers, but then Kiba just dragged him by the wrist through his mother's room to Kurumaru's dismay, brought him to their room, and tossed the blond on the bed.

"Jeez Kiba," Naruto said with a giggle. "Why the sudden tenacity?"

"You weren't the only one to go a night without this," the brunette replied. He climbed on top of Naruto, and they wrestled for dominance in a couple of ways. The blond currently was not troubled by red eyes, extreme anger, or raging hormones, so he just let things happen as they should. "Mine," Kiba said lustily as he took Naruto's lips harshly and rubbed the seal. As he placed his other hand at Naruto's waistband, a series of knocks could be heard on the front door. _Oh come on!_

"Anyone home…Naruto, Kiba?" a feminine voice called out. The two picked their heads up, Naruto in curiosity, and his lover in annoyance. "Helloo-ooo."

"That's Sakura," Naruto said aloud as he got up and out of the bed.

"Hey!" Kiba exclaimed as he felt like he was blown off. His brain must have done it subconsciously, but he brought the light sheet with him, the cloth wrapped around the boy's waist. Naruto opened the door and found the pink-haired kunoichi waiting patiently and curiously.

"Hey Sakura," he said perfectly normally. It was a freaking good thing he wasn't horny yet, because Tsunade's apprentice was stunned as she looked at him. Her friend and teammate, Naruto, was standing in the doorway talking to her perfectly well while only wearing boxers which accentuated his features. As if this wasn't enough, a brunette Inuzuka with nothing but a wrapped sheet around his waist came up behind Naruto and wrapped his hands around his waist and stomach, caressing the apparent seal due to an extremely high level of hormones racing through him. "You wanted to talk?" the blond asked as Kiba rested his chin on his shoulder and looked at his mate's face in desire.

"Um," Sakura began as she watched Kiba's hands move over Naruto's well-toned abdomen. The boy's seal was not something she had laid her eyes on before, and it captured her awe and curiosity. "Kakashi-Sensei wanted to know if you're doing alright, and he wants for us to do a mission tomorrow, but I won't interrupt you further."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked her in total obliviousness. Sakura's face explained her complete discomfort in explaining, but boy was Naruto dense sometimes.

"Well, I think Kiba wants something," she said as awkwardly as one would expect it to be. Naruto turned to see his mate practically begging for attention, and the Inuzuka must have had a one-track mind, because he was paying Sakura no mind.

"Don't mind him," the wet blond replied. He noticed Sakura was now blushing. "Oh," Naruto began in a lower and quieter voice. "Seems kinda…weird…doesn't it?" he asked as though he already knew the answer. His downed look expressed the same idea, and that was a complete guilt trip on Sakura.

"No!" the pink-haired girl exclaimed as she waved her arms in front of her. "Naruto…to be honest, it's really cute, and I'm happy for you. I just…didn't expect to meet you like this. You guys were obviously in the middle of something and I,"

"We just got done showering," Naruto finished with a brand new smile. "Are you really okay with this though, Sakura?" he asked with a touch of hesitation.

"What kind of friend would I be if I refused to accept you as you are?" Sakura asked reassuringly. "Just know you can come and talk to me if you want. That's all I really wanted to say, but I'll see you tomorrow at the training grounds Naruto," she told him before walking off. Her blush remained hidden from the blond; the truth was…the sudden exposure and the extent of it was a bit overwhelming for the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Now can we please go back upstairs?" a depraved and horny Kiba asked. Naruto smiled at him and kissed him lightly before shutting the front door. The brunette carried the extra material of his sheet in his hands as they walked up the steps, and he simply tossed the whole thing onto the bed when they got into their room. He was suddenly jumped by his blond mate and pinned onto the bed from behind.

"You need to have some patience Kiba," Naruto whispered into his ear. "I always find time for you; you know that, but my other friends need some time with me too." Kiba closed his eyes and mewled as the blond massaged one of his ass cheeks slowly but strongly. "Now, how about we get started eh?" he asked. Kiba could do nothing but moan under his strong hand, and so the blond started teething his mate's ear, making Kiba squirm and giggle.

_Aw, that's cute,_ thought a nosy Shizune as she peeked through their window. Tsunade's apprentice took out a video camera and pressed record. _This should make for a great addition to my collection,_ she thought deviously.

"Come on Naruto," Kiba begged as he flailed for his blond to release him. The fox-boy let up and flipped his mate onto his back. Shizune was stunned by his size. Naruto took Kiba's lips in his own, slowing the brunette down and calming him back to a manageable point. The brunette licked for entrance, and Naruto granted it to him.

_This is hot,_ Shizune decided. A light sucking sound here and there, tongues twirling when they separated only to come right back, and the low, deep sensual moans just glued the woman there. Naruto and Kiba finally separated to regain their breath, and they looked into each other's eyes and smiled as they panted.

"You're awesome Kiba," Naruto stated. Kiba answered him in the usual way, but Shizune was not expecting it: he reached his hand up and began caressing the blond's seal with his thumb. Tsunade's apprentice hadn't heard of Naruto's "problem" with having his seal touched or rubbed, so now she was curious. He smiled softly and lovingly retook the brunette's lips, a slow and meaningful kiss that only those two could truly understand. "Thank you for loving me. Thank you for accepting me. I will do my best to return your love." Those messages could only be understood by the two canine lovers, but even Shizune could tell it wasn't lustful like the last one. When Naruto broke off this time, their foreheads were still touching, and he stared into Kiba's loving eyes in blissful happiness. "I won't ever be able to tell you just how much this means to me," he told the brunette. Kiba's hand stopped, and he chose to hug his mate and hold him close.

"If you find a girl someday who truly loves you back Naruto, go after her, but I'll never forget being with you for all this time," Kiba spoke quietly but loudly enough for Tsunade's apprentice to hear. "I won't stop loving you; you're my best friend, only more still. I'm sorry for being kinda pushy earlier. I can't completely blame Mating Season, but I'll try to control myself better." He kissed Naruto affectionately before submissively licking his neck.

"I guess I should promise you the same thing," the blond stated. "I probably won't be able to find love like yours elsewhere, in a girl or another guy, but that doesn't mean you should just deny yourself a wife and kids for my sake. That wouldn't be fair of me. As long as you never forget, never turn your back on me, I'll be happy Kiba," Naruto said softly. Shizune was about moved to tears by this, scratch that, she was bawling her eyes out.

"You're so perfect," the brunette replied as he ran his fingers through Naruto's soft hair. "No, once people know we're together, I'd never be able to find some girl either. It's not like I'm settling for you…I'm choosing you." Those words pulled Naruto's heartstrings to the point of breaking. He cried as he reclaimed Kiba's lips passionately, and the brunette held him reassuringly, one hand softly running over the back of his head, and his other arm wrapped around Naruto's upper back. The blond pulled back with tears of joy sitting in his eyes. "I love you Naruto."

"I love you too Kiba...so much," the blond fox told him as he held onto Kiba for dear life and rocked them soothingly. After a long session of soothing and calming, Kiba took his lips softly in his own, and a small sucking noise resounded when they broke off.

"We can skip if you want," he said quietly. Now Shizune was bummed. Naruto put on a devious grin.

"As if," he stated before reclaiming his beta's lips and pinning him a bit roughly onto the sheets. When Kiba didn't resist, Naruto took his own hands off the boy's wrists and used them to support himself along with his knees. He licked for entrance into the brunette's mouth, and it was eagerly granted as Kiba began massaging his chest and abdomen. While Naruto was far stronger, Kiba would make one good masseuse. He traced the swirl of Naruto's seal with his index finger, and this time Naruto shivered in response, receiving the exact sensation his beta wanted him to. Kiba felt his fingers trace over soft pubic hairs and reach the waistband to Naruto's final barrier. His hand stopped there, but he was surprisingly nervous to remove the garment. The blond hummed a yes into the kiss, and Kiba used both hands to slowly slide the boxers off his rear to Shizune's blush. Now they were getting somewhere. Her eyes widened slightly as the brunette gave Naruto's ass a light squeeze and massage. The blond broke off panting and smiling, and he released a moan here and there. Their arousals were becoming an intoxicating scent as they intertwined in the air. Muskiness and sweatiness, calmness and heat, and lust mingled to form a scent that just made the two harden so easily. Perhaps they could bottle it and sell it as an aphrodisiac, but that could wait.

Kiba slipped his hands to the front of the boxers and began sliding the dark blue fabric down Naruto's thighs. The blond's nine-inch behemoth was pulled back by the pesky clothing, but Kiba pulled the fabric away from Naruto's body, and his hardened manhood sprung out, ready to begin. Naruto sighed as this happened, sweet relief. His brunette smiled deviously as he pushed them down to Naruto's mid-thigh. Shizune was beginning to wish she was Kiba, but she calmed herself. Taping this so she could watch it over and over again was the current priority. God Naruto was big, she thought to herself as she stared at the thing. Naruto flipped himself back and raised his legs so as to help his mate remove this final troublesome obstacle. Kiba tossed the boxers on top of his nightstand before springing over Naruto, trapping the blond beneath his own body. He ravished the blond's mouth for a while, and Naruto smiled through the whole thing. The blond fox was surprised when Kiba suddenly pulled him up by his back and flipped them back the other way, Naruto now the one on top of Kiba.

"You want me to top?" he asked the brunette. Shizune was surprised at this, and Kiba nodded before receiving a light kiss and a caress to his markings from Naruto. The blond had to change their leg positions before continuing, and his first move was the classic crotch grinding. Kiba sighed and shivered before Naruto claimed his lips in his own. The blond kissed, licked, and nibbled on his neck, receiving some giggles, hitched breaths, and moans that served to drive Naruto further. He lightly bit the Inuzuka's collarbone, and Kiba arched his back upwards as he yelped slightly. "It's a good thing Gino and Mido gave us the advice," Naruto spoke quietly yet deviously. Kiba nodded before his mate moved lower and started letting hot breaths move over his chest. There was a lick here, another there, but they all seemed to just end short of what Kiba really wanted touched. His eyes told the whole story: he wanted more. And now Naruto gave it to him as he took one rosy nipple into his mouth, tearing a very loud moan and a smile from Kiba as he encountered the bliss. Shizune loved every second of this, and she was very glad she had gotten the high-def camera with a long-lasting battery and plenty of disk recording time.

"Ah…Naruto," Kiba spoke as the blond lightly teethed and sucked on the bud. His right hand shot up and twisted the other one lightly, making his mate howl in delight as he arched up again. Both boys were rock hard and enjoying this to no end. Naruto sucked hard and lifted his head, nearly pulling Kiba's chest with him. The separation made Kiba shake and groan in pleasure. "God you suck," he said toward his mate, telling him to quit teasing. Naruto wasn't done though, and he dipped his tongue into the dog-boy's navel. "Mmmph…jerk!" he exclaimed breathily. The blond continued pleasuring him like this for a short while before licking his way lower and finally reaching his prize. Shizune knew what was coming, and she wanted to just yell out for him to start, but that would ruin everything. Kiba had his head titled back as he panted, and Naruto let a single hot breath grace the underside of his stark manhood. "Ooooh," the boy moaned. Naruto flicked his tongue over the head skillfully and quickly, and Kiba tried to thrust upward and gain more contact.

"Now, now, you know I'll get to it," Naruto said to further torture his beta. Kiba looked at him with obvious anger beginning to develop. The blond simply engulfed all eight inches skillfully and quickly to quiet his mate and sate his desire. Kiba thrusted upward from the sudden touch, but Naruto already had _all_ of him inside anyway. Shizune shivered in delight, but she kept the camera still. She had a lot of experience with secretly filming guys while they worked, and it was paying off handsomely. She could always sell a copy to some of her contacts. Gay porn of this quality was worth a ton.

"Mmmghmm, jeez Naruto," Kiba spoke as his blond worked his way back up slowly and separated with a pop and a rush of cold air that made the brunette sigh in bliss. Naruto didn't want him to cum too early, so he stopped his actions and crawled over to the nightstand and slicked his fingers up. Shizune caught every single one of the blond's actions perfectly.

_God Naruto, I ought to get a contract with you two,_ she thought to herself. The blond worked his way back to Kiba, and his slicked hand worked its way down to his entrance. The first finger just slipped right in, and Kiba didn't feel an ounce of tightness or irritation, so Naruto inserted the second one which also had little difficulty, but he stretched his mate properly before moving the third in. The brunette didn't clench like usual, but his insides still had to be worked properly before Naruto dared to insert himself.

Kiba moaned as Naruto's fingers widened his insides, and he yipped whenever his prostate was graced. His partner purposely poked it twice before removing his fingers. "That was a bit easier," Naruto commented. Kiba nodded. "I guess if we have sex often enough, you won't tighten back up." He went back to the nightstand and put about half the usual amount of lubricant on his shaft, closing his eyes and savoring the feeling of being worked on. Kiba smiled and lifted his legs as Naruto came back, but the blond had a different method in mind. "Lay on your side Kiba," he asked. The Inuzuka faced away from him, and Naruto used an arm to lift his right leg up. Now the blond's face and his were close together. He began inserting himself into Kiba, and Shizune smiled as the show began.

"Mmm, God Naruto," Kiba spoke quietly. He turned his head slightly, and Naruto leaned up partially so as to kiss him. In about twenty seconds, the blond was happily buried to the base. His mate's dick had softened, and so he began stroking the flaccid organ as Kiba lifted his own leg. Naruto began thrusting into him as they lay on their sides, and he felt Kiba's manhood beginning to fill with blood and stiffen. The Inuzuka moaned into the kiss, and his body tensed when Naruto's head hit his pleasure center perfectly. "Hell Naruto," he breathed as he looked up to the ceiling. Shizune was very happy that she had this view of the two. Everything that needed to be seen was seen, and she watched as the blond worked rhythmically. "Harder Naruto," Kiba asked. The blond was happy to speed things up, but he kept the same depth control. If he didn't give full, deep strokes, he wouldn't be able to release at the same time as his mate. "Mmmff, faster…please," the brunette asked. Naruto could feel his release coming, and he claimed Kiba's lips before he started the final sequence. He rammed into the dog-boy as quickly and as roughly as he requested. Each hit to his prostate brought a yelp, and Naruto almost lifted him off the bed with each smack of their bodies. "Oooh, gonna cum," he moaned. Naruto knew they'd finish together, so he lightly bit down on the bottom right side of Kiba's neck, not drawing blood, but causing a pleasurable sensation to flow through his mate. "Aaaah, mmmg, NARUTO!" Kiba finally yelled as his release came upon him. Shizune made sure to get a good image of this part. Kiba's seed shot out in strands over his body as he leaned slightly back toward his mate. And one particularly long shot made it halfway up his right cheek "Ah, oh jeez."

"Kiba, oh FUUUUUCK!" the blond exclaimed as his mate's internal walls closed down on his cock. Two more strokes brought him to release, and Kiba loved the feeling as Naruto's hot seed began filling his insides. The blond continued thrusting and pumping Kiba as they relished in the afterglow of their orgasms. They panted as he finally stopped, but Shizune knew there was usually follow-up stuff, and she wouldn't leave until she knew she got everything. "God you're amazing Kiba," Naruto panted before turning the brunette's body slightly and kissing him passionately. He then licked the seed from his beautiful partner's face and laced it in another deep, but slow kiss. Naruto licked his hand off and pulled out of Kiba, eliciting a shiver and moan from his brother. He cleaned his mate off with his tongue, and then they just laid there enjoying each other's company until they decided it was time to get dressed.

_Nicely done you two,_ Shizune thought before she leapt silently from the wall of the house and ran off toward the village with her camera safely stashed away. Kiba and Naruto just fell asleep on the bed with their pants on, the brunette's hand on his fox's seal, and Naruto's left leg wrapped over Kiba's hips. The scent of their lovemaking drifted through the house, and Kurumaru went outside to get away from it. Shen and Raija just cleaned their crates out while Tsume was away.

"Hey Shizune, what has you in a hurry?" asked Anko. The woman was eating a stick of sweet dumplings at an outdoor table. "Come on, sit," she said, patting the seat next to her. Shizune was always one to be polite except in cases of invading personal privacy like she had just done, so she sat down next to the Jounin. "It's really boring when there's a mission shortage, but anything interesting happening on your end?"

"Um, well, not really anything that would interest you," Shizune replied with a meek face and a polite/nervous voice.

"Aw, come on. Nothing?" Anko asked. "Hey, what about that camera in your bag?" Shizune looked down in fear to see her silver camcorder exposed. Why didn't she zip the bag shut? Anko was much less tame when it came to manners. She snatched it right out of the bag in an instant. "Ooo, this baby's nice." The woman turned it on. "What were you recording?"

"Nothing, now may I have that back?" Tsunade's partner asked as she reached for it. Anko kept getting it out of her reach, and they fought over who would get it until Anko's thumb graced the play button. "Hey, Anko!" The woman froze when she viewed the screen. Her face paled, but she couldn't take her eyes off. Shizune got it and shut the dirty movie off before it became graphic. "Thank you," she said sternly before trying to walk away. "Now, don't tell anyone about what you saw."

"I won't," the Jounin told her. "_If_ you'll let me see the rest." Shizune turned in fright. "I didn't know you were into that. Mind if I partake?" The medical ninja covered her mouth and looked around carefully.

"Fine, but you will seriously regret it if you tell anyone else," Shizune spoke quietly. "Tsunade-Sama will probably kill me for this if she finds out, but she'll destroy you if you let it spread." Anko nodded, remembering the one time she pissed that woman off. "I have a room in the Hokage Mansion that has a TV, but you are to keep this an absolute secret, especially from those two," she said sternly, referring to Naruto and Kiba.

"Fine, I get it. Yeesh, let's just go," Anko said with an annoyed look on. The two made it to Shizune's room without being confronted by anyone, and the medical specialist closed the door before setting her camera down on the small, wooden table.

"I'll make us some popcorn," she said much more happily now that they were safe. Anko groaned out of annoyance and anticipation, but a steaming bowl of salty and sweet popcorn came back with Shizune. "My own recipe," she said. Anko flicked a piece into her mouth and found that she really liked the stuff. "I have to turn the volume down, but you'll be able to hear them; trust me." The Jounin nodded as Shizune hooked the camera up to her widescreen. She turned the volume to zero, and she gradually raised it when her disk started playing. Anko munched on a couple of pieces of popcorn as she saw Naruto and Kiba squirming while the blond had his teeth over the dog-boy's ear.

About fifteen minutes later, the boys were prepping for the big performance. "How could I miss that Naruto's so hot back during the Chuunin Exams?" Anko asked. Shizune just shrugged. "This certainly isn't their first time."

"Probably fourth or fifth," Shizune told her. Moans were escaping the two secretly filmed boys as they rutted. "They're getting close." Anko nodded quickly in anticipation for the finish. Suddenly, Shizune's door was opened by none other than Tsunade who was currently looking down at a clipboard. Her partner and Anko fumbled for the remote, but Tsunade heard the moans, and the two women panicked when the remote dropped under the couch.

"_Aaaah, mmmg, NARUTO!"_ the Kiba on film yelled out. Tsunade stepped over and looked at the screen in complete terror and shock.

"_Kiba, oh FUUUUUCK!"_ Naruto moaned loudly. The Hokage just stood there frozen with a crimson flush as Naruto and Kiba released. Anko saw it and smirked, and Shizune finally pressed the off button on the TV remote, but she looked up to see her mistress absolutely flustered. There was silence for all of about four seconds, and then the blond woman turned to her with absolute rage rising. She went to the door, shut it, and locked it.

"Um, Tsunade-Sama?" Shizune asked. The woman came to her and picked her up by the collar of her robe, still holding back the main anger front. Anko tried to slip away, but Tsunade stopped right in front of her. The Jounin looked up in terror, and one could just see flames erupting behind the Hokage.

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!" she roared. Anko wet herself, and Shizune was trying to make herself look small. "Someone better answer me before both of you end up dead."

"Let me explain Tsunade-Sama," Shizune said quietly. The Hokage put her on her feet, but she did not release her grip. "I was the one who filmed them." The Hokage was about ready to snap. "But I was going to just keep it to myself and put the disk somewhere safe when I got home. On the way back, she invited me to sit and share some sweet dumplings." Tsunade turned her gaze to the frightened Jounin, and she received a series of frightened nods. "She saw my camera, but I tried to get it back. While we were crawling over each other to get at it, a button got hit and started playing. I told Anko to not tell a soul under pain of death, but she said she'd only promise if she got to see the whole thing. I had no choice."

"Shizune," the blond woman began as she breathed. "I can't even start to believe that you did this despite the risks, but _you_ Anko," she said more angrily as she turned and picked the frightened woman up. "If you drop a single word of this, you can say goodbye to any sweets for the rest of your life. No one else is to see that until those two come out of the closet on their own or you get the go ahead from me. I'd rather you broke the disk now, but that's obviously going to create an issue. That disk never leaves this apartment. Got it?" she asked dangerously, receiving nods from both women. Tsunade walked out of the room in anger, but it was out of her hands now.

"I thought she'd kill us," Anko breathed as she stared wide-eyed at the ceiling.

"We got really lucky," Shizune replied as she panted. She unhooked the camera from the TV, removed the disk, and put it in an empty case up on a shelf behind a bunch of dressy clothes in her closet. "This is my stash, but don't tell anyone. Tsunade would be horrified to see just how much I've got."

"I read ya loud and clear on that one," Anko told her as she stood up. "I really didn't expect those two to get together, but that was hot. Ten out of ten from me. Maybe we can watch something else another time, but I've gotta go Shizune. I'll see ya later," the woman called as she waved and walked out the door. The medical ninja flopped down on her couch and sighed as she rubbed her temple.

"Up and at 'em boys!" Tsume yelled when she stepped into their room with the fresh scent of lovemaking in the air. They both groaned and just turned to their other sides. "It's dinner time, and Hana made something that she only does once or twice a year, so up you get."

"Her famous six-meat chili?!" Kiba asked in anticipation. Tsume shook her head.

"I'll give you a hint, tomatoes," the woman spoke. Naruto had no idea what they were talking about, but he smelled freshly cooked herbs and tomatoes. Kiba suddenly took him by the hand and nearly killed the blond flying down the stairs.

"Calzone!" their sister yelled. "My famous spinach, artichoke, and three-cheese calzone with homemade four-tomato sauce by the pot. There are enough nutrients in that sauce to set you for months Naruto, cooked down for several hours to the point where there are no more solids, just a perfectly silky tomato sauce. I've got basil, oregano, garlic, and onion…and a few family secret ingredients." Naruto just nodded his head. The giant hot crescent smelled divine to his now triple-sensitive nostrils.

"Sit! While it's still hot!" Tsume ordered them. She and Hana sliced and diced and served the whole thing in square pieces before pouring the searing hot tomato sauce over them. Kiba sprung in headfirst, and Naruto followed his lead. If Naruto had never heard angels singing before, he heard them now as the flavors melted his being. Ricotta, mozzarella, and parmesan were mixed and melted perfectly with the heaping bundles of spinach that had to have been thrown in along with the roasted artichoke pieces. It was so much just to eat one of the cut pieces. The tomato sauce enriched the flavors further, and ten minutes later, when he had finished the last cube, he licked the plate clean of tomato sauce.

"It makes a perfect tomato soup too, so you can get yourself a bowl from that cupboard ad a spoon from the drawer right under it," Hana explained as she pointed them out. The woman quickly returned to eating her masterpiece as it slowly lost heat and thus richness in flavor.

"Mm!" Tsume hummed loudly. "Kami Hana you out_did_ yourself this time. I can't eat another bite." Naruto ladled the sauce into his bowl and sat down. "That ought to cover your nutrients for your growth spurt, and the cheese ought to cover the dairy by a longshot, but a cold glass of milk might keep you from burning your tongue Naruto," the Inuzuka mistress told him. She laboriously got up and poured him an icy glass before setting it down as he took in a spoonful. It was obviously hotter than he expected, and the milk was greatly appreciated as he took in half a mouthful.

"Thanks Mom," Naruto told her after he managed to swallow, just saving his tongue from damage to his taste buds. "Oh, I should save some room for my fruit." Tsume groaned having forgot them when she first got up, and she grunted as she got up and tossed him a bunch of grapes and a ripe peach.

"That will cover it," she told him. Tink, went Kiba's fork as he dropped it on his polished plate.

"I don't know if I can get back upstairs," the boy announced. "Aaahh," he sighed as he relaxed in his chair. Hana followed soon after, and Naruto was the only one left eating. He slurped the last of his soup and noticed he was fading fast.

"It can't be later than eight o' clock," he said disbelievingly. Hana and Tsume were actually asleep, but Kiba had retained consciousness. He picked his head up and looked at Naruto.

"We can go lay on the couch, but I'm not gonna make it up those stairs," the brunette told his blond mate. "For that matter, we might have to wait until tomorrow." Naruto picked himself up and walked over to his lover. "Gonna help me over to the couch?" The blond nodded, and Kiba smiled lightly as he was supported by his partner. He was dropped on the inside of the couch, and Naruto snuggled up behind him.

"I really kinda wanted too, but we need sleep," Naruto spoke with a yawn.

"Ya, I'm getting hot, and the second week is starting. That means our heats are gonna be worse by tomorrow, much worse if we don't," Kiba replied. He weighed the decision in his mind, but his mom had told them to keep the sex upstairs. How could they do it down here and not wake them up. They just needed privacy…_I am such an idiot,_ the brunette thought to himself. "Naruto, the meditation technique," he said eagerly as he turned toward his fading mate. The blue eyes shot up, and he smiled.

"Go for it," he told Kiba. They knew how to empty their minds perfectly, and so they entered the states at nearly the same time. Kiba sat under the familiar tree in his mind, and he reached out for Naruto semi-consciously. Their chakra connected, and Kyuubi smiled when he felt both presences enter the corridors.

"Naruto," Kiba whispered. He didn't feel tired as he stood in the slightly less dank hallways. The brunette felt the familiar warm tug, and he raced down the halls, eventually making it to the fox's chamber.

"_**Hey Kiba,"**_ Kyuubi's humanoid form called as he waved. _**"I can sense why you're here. Go ahead. Naruto's coming."**_ Kiba smiled at the fox-demon and walked up to his cage. He heard the blond's falling footsteps, and Naruto raced toward him eagerly. _**"You guys do what you want; I'll just watch. By the way, lube?"**_ He held up a bottle, a figment of Naruto's imaginative mind. _**"If you want it to work, it'll work beautifully,"**_ Kyuubi told them as he tossed the orange gel to Naruto. He caught it and read the label as he and Kiba stepped into the fox's cage which was now romantically lit.

"Orange Musk?" the blond said questioningly before smiling. "Sounds decadent." He kissed Kiba lustily as he took the brunette in his arms. Hormones were completely overriding his system, and his arms moved over nearly every inch of his chest, stomach, head, and arms. Kiba broke off with a slightly fearful look on, and Naruto finally snapped out of it. "That was…so weird," he said into the air as he held his head with one hand and stared into the floor.

"_**This is a direct result of a week transition which Kiba's parents completely forgot about,"**_ Kyuubi began as he sat in a comfy chair. _**"You will have two more extreme bouts of hormonal rushes before Mating Season is over, but I'll calm you down as much as I can during those points. Kiba, you probably enjoyed that much more than usual, but the unexpectedness turned to slight fear overshadowed it. Don't worry. After your first climax, you'll both be in perfectly good shape."**_

Kiba looked at him curiously as his blond mate regained composure. "Wait, what do you mean _first_ one?" Kyuubi put on a wide and devious grin.

"_**You won't feel tired in here no matter how hard you fuck,"**_ the fox stated as he folded his arms and stared at Kiba with that same devious smile. _**"You can go all night, and you will still wake up perfectly rested. Your chakras have linked, but it isn't like you are using them up at all. If you really try, you could get in over a hundred rounds before the night is done."**_ The now extremely horny Kiba liked the sound of that, and Naruto's look suggested the same thing. _**"I can just use my chakra on the sheets later to get the cum stains out, but otherwise, give me a good show."**_

"You're a real pervert you know that?" Naruto asked the fox, receiving a smirk in return. He took his brunette's lips in his own lightly, and then he placed the bottle of lubricant on the nightstand beside the bed. Naruto swept Kiba up, the weight of food no longer restricting his movements, and he tossed him on the bed before removing their boots and socks. "Mine!" he spoke before pouncing on top of Kiba and roughly claiming his lips. Things seemed like they would quickly devolve into animalistic pounding of ass, but Naruto slowed the kiss before softly breaking off. "I love you Kiba…my mate," he said softly before taking the brunette's soft lips again, making them shut their eyes.

"I love you too Naruto," Kiba replied lovingly when his lover broke off. He unzipped Naruto's jacket and pulled it down and off the blond's arms, just leaving the Kyuubi red t-shirt he had put on earlier. They continued kissing, and Naruto moved himself to Kiba's side. The brunette softly moved his hand under the blond's shirt and gave a few hesitant rubs to his abdominal muscles until he found the seal. Naruto shivered, and a small moan escaped Kyuubi as well. The two turned to him.

"_**Sorry,"**_ the now topless fox-man told them. _**"If you pleasure Naruto that way, it directly pleasures me too. Don't mind me though. I did this all for you guys."**_ Naruto and Kiba both smiled thankfully at him before the dog-boy removed his blond fox's shirt, and he was in turn made topless twenty seconds later.

"You have such a beautiful body," Naruto told him. "Strong and yet slim, deliciously masculine." His voice was deep and lustful, and Naruto worked his hands over Kiba's chest, eliciting moans and groans from him. He didn't want to wait much longer, and so he kissed Kiba and began working with the button on his pants. Both of them had erections screaming to be released from their confines, and Kiba decided he'd join Naruto and began working on the blond's pants as well. The foxy blond was done with Kiba's button first and unzipped the zipper before pulling both his pants and his boxers off in one sweep. Kiba shivered from the sudden exposure, and it turned him on more as his manhood stood ready for abuse. Naruto got his own button at last, the slippery thing refusing Kiba's will, but the brunette pulled both of his final garments off as well. Clothes were strewn across many parts of the room, and Kyuubi simply loved how his container was progressing. The red-headed fox was now stark naked as well with his own penis beginning to gorge with blood.

"Take me Naruto," Kiba told him lustily, neither of them completely knowing what he was saying. Naruto licked his neck possessively before grabbing the lubricant and slicking his fingers.

"_**I should tell you,"**_ Kyuubi began. _**"You have complete control of how pleasurable this is, more than you know. Naruto, if you want your pup's ass to feel really tight without you hurting him, you can. Kiba, if you want it to feel like your prostate is just always in complete bliss, you can. Since this is shared by your minds, you have absolute control. Just thought I'd tell you."**_ The two lovers were very pleased to know this, and Naruto had Kiba's legs on top of him as he inserted his first finger into a now very tight Kiba. There was no clenching, but he got what he wanted. Kiba moaned as his prostate was poked.

"Ya, you like that Kiba?" Naruto asked huskily.

"Fuck Naruto just do me already," the brunette replied partially out of annoyance and partially out of seriously wanting things to get started. "If I don't want it to hurt at all, it won't right?" he asked toward a now fully erect Kyuubi, receiving a nod in return. Naruto kissed him deeply and applied a small amount of lubricant to his throbbing manhood. He was on his knees with his head sitting at his mate's entrance. "YYYYEEAAAAOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kiba howled like a wolf as Naruto gripped his hips and started forcing himself in. The same sensation that drove him mad as when he was entering Kiba back in the forest using his seed as a lubricant plagued Naruto, no, blessed him. He smiled like a feral beast and pulled the brunette dog onto him slowly but surely.

"So damn tight Kiba!" Naruto breathed. Kyuubi loved seeing this, and he made himself a musky lubricant for his own self pleasure before applying some to his oversized cock. "Kami this is heaven." He kissed Kiba deeply who was also currently loving the feeling of being filled as a virgin again. The Inuzuka invited just the small amount of pain that made him feel as high as the cosmos as it mingled with insane pleasure. He screamed as Naruto truly brushed his prostate, and Kiba already came over his chest and Naruto's. "Hmm, you must really be enjoying this," his partner said seductively. Kiba panted before wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck and kissing him deeply. The blond, without removing himself, worked them over to the headboard and placed Kiba against it. "Wrap your legs around my waist," he commanded. Kiba did so readily before reclaiming Naruto's lips as the blond began moving blissfully inside him. Four good strokes inside such tight heat pulled a release from Naruto, and he groaned as the hot, white liquid filled his mate. Their hormones finally calmed down a bit, and Naruto took control of himself better and lovingly kissed Kiba as he gripped his mate's hips for leverage as he lay back against the headboard.

"_**Isn't this amazing?"**_ Kyuubi asked as his tails flicked this way and that as he sat on his feather beanbag chair. Naruto and Kiba nodded during their kiss, and the blond began plunging in deeper and faster as Kiba used his legs to bring their bodies hitting together loudly with a snap each time. The blond's angle was perfect, and now he began pleasuring Kiba, jerking off his still perfectly straight and wanting manhood.

"Are you always this horny?" Naruto asked his partner deviously.

"Only for you Naruto," the Inuzuka replied before their lips came together again. They were nearing release again along with Kyuubi as he jerked and sucked himself off. Having an extremely long dick which also pointed away from his body like Naruto's and Kiba's helped a lot with this, and so he didn't need to use extreme flexibility to lick himself and suck on his head. Naruto and Kiba kissed passionately as the blond matched the rhythms of stroking and thrusting and sped up tremendously. Their kiss broke right as they were pushed over the edge to fall into orgasm's sinfully blissful grasp.

"KIBA!"

"NARUTO!"

They yelled in synch as the brunette's walls clamped down on Naruto's extremely sensitive organ. Naruto and Kiba leaned their heads back as they yelled and Naruto jerked his stepbrother off. Kiba's release was much stronger this time, his semen shooting high and part of it landing in each of their mouths despite the distance between them. They relished in the taste as Naruto felt his hot seed spill into his loving mate and Kiba experienced another nostalgic feeling from the forest, hot, gooey seed filling him to the absolute brim and beyond as some of it leaked from him during Naruto's afterglow thrusting and pumping.

"_**Ooooh…Kami,"**_ Kyuubi moaned as his orgasm overtook him. Cum splattered his face, and he licked it away happily as Naruto and Kiba collapsed to their side in his bed.

"I love you so much Kiba," Naruto told him in a quiet voice as he shivered. They were both completely down to Earth now at a full-throttle release, and so feelings were now being expressed.

"Naruto," Kiba whispered before taking the blond's lips softly and lovingly in his own and sending feelings of acceptance through the seal. Kyuubi didn't moan from it, and he adored the reason as to why. "I won't ever stop loving you Naruto," he said quietly as he caressed and loved his mate. "Hey, Kyuubi was right. I'm not tired at all."

"_**You will encounter panting and sweating, but tiredness will elude you until you call for it,"**_ the fox told them. _**"You've still got eight hours and fifty minutes at your disposal too."**_

"Ready for round two?" Naruto asked Kiba. The brunette nodded, but he placed his index finger over the blond's lips.

"I want to top though," the Inuzuka spoke lowly and with a seductive smile. Naruto couldn't resist sating his mate's desires even if he wanted too, and so he pulled out, dick still hard as a rock, before setting Kiba down. Kyuubi was now interested in seeing how his container faired with being submissive, unlike two days ago when the brunette first attempted this. The blond laid back and bared his neck with an inviting smile, and Kiba decided to just jump right into the water by going on all fours above his waiting lover. He kissed Naruto before lowering his crotch until their cocks met, and then he slowly ground them together. Naruto moaned and sighed and shut his eyes happily as his mate performed this sweetest of actions. Their organs remained hard even after two releases each, and the two were very pleased how this mental connection worked out. Kiba claimed his lover's lips and plunged his tongue in to explore. Naruto wrapped his hands around the brunette's back and began grinding upwards in exact rhythm with Kiba. His seal received a quick stroke from Kiba's right index finger, and Naruto felt himself release onto his mate's shaft as well as his own crotch. The brunette was sent over the edge by this mental image and the feeling of hot, slick seed on his most sensitive area, and he moaned as he spilled his own cum onto Naruto's cock and his pubic hairs.

"_**Mmmm,"**_ hummed Kyuubi as he felt Naruto's release wash over him. He placed his head over his cock and sucked deeply as he bobbed up and down, milking himself of his deliciously salty and yet sweet liquids.

"Now all I need is some lube and we can really get going," a now freshly horny Kiba spoke as he crawled over to the nightstand. He slicked up his three fingers with a couple drops of the intoxicatingly delicious-smelling lubricant before going back to Naruto and spreading his legs. The blond was still seeing stars from his previous release, but when he felt a hot breath run under his scrotum, he moaned from the feeling. Kiba inserted his index finger, but he used his other hand to work their previous release over his shaft and lubricate it, sending shivers down Naruto's spine.

"Mmmgh, so good," the blond said as his head reeled. Kiba inserted a second finger into his tight entrance and began a scissor motion to stretch him out, and he eventually found his fox's prostate, making the blond arch up and moan Kiba's name as said brunette continued stroking him with the slick seed. Kiba inserted a third finger and really began spreading the blond's insides. His mate was drawing close to another release as he was worked on so brilliantly. Kiba did what Naruto did back at the forest, and he finished by sucking his lover off as his three fingers hooked around and battered his prostate. "OH FUUUUUCK KIBA!" Naruto yelled as yet another orgasm overtook his senses. Kiba could already taste their mingled cum, but this hot, fresh stuff would help with the final part. He dragged every bit of the salty liquids from the blond's pulsing shaft and sucked off with a pop. The brunette didn't open his mouth to speak for fear of losing these precious liquids as he removed his fingers from a groaning Naruto and went over to the nightstand. He lubricated his manhood well just to be courteous using the Orange Musk, but what was he planning for his saliva and his mate's seed?

"Huh?" the blond asked as Kiba hovered above his manhood. He sighed when the load of hot, slick liquids fell directly on the head, right where Kiba wanted it. The brunette flipped Naruto over and began spreading the newest lubricant so it wouldn't all fall into the sheets and become useless, but he also began inserting himself, tearing a moan and whine of pleasure from his fox. The overwhelming tightness that he desired claimed him, and he spilled before they even began. "Oooh, Kiba…God that's amazing," Naruto said albeit a bit whorishly. The brunette slid himself down to the hilt, and he put one knee up before beginning to roughly fuck his blond doggy style. "Mmmff, oooh," Naruto moaned as hios body moved in time with Kiba's. Kyuubi just loved watching this. With such an unlimited supply of memorable fucking sessions playing out in front of him, he'd be set for eternity even if he was reduced to just jerking off to these memories. Kiba's left hand slipped along Naruto's manhood with the fresh saliva and cum slicking the path, but he made sure to grip hard and give his partner the orgasm of a lifetime.

"Ah, so tight Naruto," Kiba moaned as he sped up his thrusts. Each one smacked the blond's prostate dead-on. With pumping and thrusting matched, and such wonderful sensations erupting from everywhere, it was a wonder they didn't lose their minds.

"Ah, gonna cum Kiba," Naruto spoke, making the brunette go at his maximum rate.

"Come on Naruto," his mate said with strain in his voice as he leaned his head back. "Cum for me baby; scream my name. Cum with me Naruto!" he howled.

"I'm…so…KIIIIIBAAAAA!" Naruto screamed as his insides clenched down. Kiba howled deep like a wolf as his cock was clamped down upon. He felt his mate's seed spill into his hand, and it shot up and hit the blond's chin. There were several cum stains in Kyuubi's sheets now, but the fox could care less as another strong orgasm overtook him. Naruto moaned as Kiba kept thrusting into his tight space and his seed kept flowing out into the red silk sheets. The brunette finally released his searing hot liquids deep inside his mate, and they continued this into the afterglow as Kyuubi's orgasm covered his front. He chose to simply smear himself over with the stuff instead of ingesting it. And Naruto finally collapsed with a moan as he felt himself get filled to the brim.

"How'd I do?" Kiba asked as he panted. Naruto answered him with a strong kiss. "Thanks." They went through another loving session of kisses and touches of each other's marks as they wound down and prepared for yet another round. While Kyuubi loved watching and jerking off to these scenes, he felt kind of left out. He had never shown Naruto his memories of threesomes, foursomes, and even orgies, but he wondered if these two would be willing to let him in on at least one round.

"_**Are you guys open-minded?"**_ the fox-man asked. Kiba and Naruto stopped kissing to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked obliviously.

"_**You don't have to, but could I maybe get in on some of the action?"**_ Kyuubi asked as politely as possible. Naruto eyed his demonhood in fright, and Kiba seemed hesitant as well. _**"Don't you remember what I told you?"**_ he asked. _**"If you don't want it to hurt, it won't. Physical rules do not apply here."**_ Kiba and Naruto looked to each other and smiled deviously. The fox was really hoping he could get a taste of at least one ass before the night was through. _**"My one rule is that I don't bottom,"**_ he spoke with a deeper voice. _**"I'm more than willing to suck you off, but I don't get rammed; I do the ramming."**_

"It is _your_ room," Naruto told him so as to possibly throw off the suspicion that he really did want to see just how good his mentor was. "I guess you can. Climb up…foxy." Kyuubi needed no more invitation than that. Thirteen and a half years without a single true session was more than long enough. He quickly got out of his comfy chair and went to the nightstand and grabbed the lube.

"_**You've both been stretched already, so I don't need to prep you, but Naruto, you're going first,"**_ Kyuubi told him. Naruto was a little frightened just knowing the fox's size, but Kyuubi was an ancient demon with thousands of years of experience. The possible rewards seemed to far outweigh any punishment or consequence that he could come up with. The nine-tailed man sat on the bed and lubed himself up as he sat against the headboard. _**"This is a good technique for getting used to really big cocks, and mine is absolutely enormous as you can see. Naruto, you are going to sit on me, and Kiba, you'll sit on Naruto. This is a good beginner's threesome."**_ The blond hid his eagerness from Kiba, and he stood hesitantly above the fox with his tight butt facing the horny redhead. With a clawed hand, Kyuubi gave the blond's ass a good squeeze and massage. _**"Your body adjusts gradually, so it will take a short while for you to get all the way down. I'll support you."**_ Naruto let Kyuubi hold him by his upper arms as he was lowered to the swelled head of the fox's cock. It looked to be at least fifty percent wider than Naruto's dick, and the length was certainly another intimidating factor. Kyuubi had been denied sex for so long, and so he wanted the best experience he could get by making Naruto's ass feel completely virgin. _**"Oooooooh Naruto-Kun,"**_ the redhead moaned as he wiggled. The blond was enjoying the sweet bliss of something so big inside him without it ripping his insides apart like it normally would. Kyuubi let go of him once he was forced four inches down. Naruto realized that Kyuubi was so big that he couldn't be lowered by gravity alone. The girth was just too much, but it was blissful. _**"It's been too long,"**_ the fox stated. He grabbed hold of Naruto's hips and slowly pulled him over his now throbbing cock. After perhaps an entire two minutes of this, Naruto was limp and on cloud 9 with seventeen inches of demon meat residing in his ass. _**"Virgins were always the most fun,"**_ Kyuubi told the blond as he moved a clawed hand up and massaged his left pectoral. _**"Hot, tight, and oh so willing. Put on a fresh bit Naruto." **_The blond spread four drops of the orange musk onto his manhood, and he invited Kiba to sit as he did. His brunette chose quick entry and sheathed all of Naruto's cock in a split second, making the blond howl in delight.

"Now, how does this work Kyuubi?" Kiba asked.

"_**We have to set up a steady rhythm,"**_ the demon told them. _**"I will thrust up, and then Naruto, and then you."**_ This initial plan didn't work out at all, but after two more attempts, a random pattern that worked fell into place. _**"Now you've got it,"**_ Kyuubi said as he was ridden by his container and his container's mate. They did most of the work, but he thrusted up into Naruto's ass every time the blond was coming down. Ten inches came unsheathed at a time, but Naruto held onto Kiba so that they could stay connected. _**"So freaking tight Naru-Chan,"**_ Kyuubi teased. He put one arm around the blond's stomach and began stroking the seal, giving the both of them even more pleasure as Naruto stroked Kiba's clan markings. Kyuubi's other arm brought the blond down suddenly to the redhead's base, and all three of them moaned in succession as they were rammed.

"Mmm, I'm getting close," Kiba stated. Naruto smiled and licked his neck before grabbing his stark cock with his hand. "Ooooog Naruto," he moaned as he was jerked off anf thrusted into slowly. Kyuubi did it carefully, but he increased their rhythm, just enough for them to start coming to climax.

"_**Be ready for a good one Naruto,"**_ Kyuubi warned him as he felt his own tightness growing in his stomach. Kiba started forcing himself down harder on Naruto's dick, and the pace increased more. _**"Mmmf, so close."**_

"A-a-a-a-a-ah, fu-u-u-u-u-ck!" Kiba moaned as he was thrusted into and leaned back to Kyuubi's instruction. His arms and one of Naruto's was on the redhead's stomach to support themselves, and the thrusting between Kyuubi and Naruto became quicker and rougher. "Gonna, FUUUUUUCK!" the Inuzuka yelled as his seed shot up in the air and came back down on his stomach. Naruto felt his cock become encased tightly by his mate's internal walls.

"Ah YEEEEAAAH!" he screamed as his hot seed shot into Kiba and his walls clenched down on Kyuubi. The fox had made Naruto a virgin too, so this sensation which he only encountered maybe ever six years if he was lucky hit him like a ton of bricks.

"_**KAMIIIIIII,"**_ he howled as his enormous shaft began spurting into Naruto. Kyuubi's orgasm lasted the longest for two reasons: he was the last one to start cumming, and demons apparently had a lot more to give when it came to this stuff. He thrusted roughly into Naruto as the blond and brunette relished in their afterglows. Semen leaked freely from Naruto's ass as the seventeen-inch member kept moving and striking the blond's prostate. _**"Get up,"**_ he said while he was still only halfway done with releasing. A puddle of cum came from Naruto's ass when he separated, and the hot liquid ran down his thighs. Kyuubi made each of the boys suck him off before his intense orgasm was over and he was left panting.

"Why is yours so much sourer?" Naruto asked after swallowing two mouthfuls of thick and creamy demon release. Kiba was currently blowing the fox when he got his answer.

"_**Children to us are very sacred, and so a lot of nutrients are packed into the semen. It isn't even so much sperm cells as it is proteins and the foods necessary to begin a fetus's life,"**_ the fox explained. _**"Haaah, God you do a good blowjob Kiba. I see why Naruto likes you so much." **_ He drew out the six inches he had made Kiba swallow, and his head came out with a pop. _**"I of course have the longest orgasm of all demons, but jerking off isn't anywhere near as intense as what I just felt. May I have a taste?" **_he asked, pointing toward Naruto's inner thighs.

"His mouth is still mine," Kiba told the fox, hoping to keep at least something exclusive.

"_**I prefer demon tongues that can release pheromones,"**_ Kyuubi told him in reply as he lifted Naruto's legs and licked the semen from the boy's inner thighs. This tickled Naruto and aroused him further. _**"Nothing like a good drink,"**_ the fox said perversely.

"_**Now, we still have seven hours ahead of us, and I'm sure you don't want to just stop here. This is gonna be a fun night,"**_ Kyuubi told the two. Kiba and Naruto kissed each other deeply and shared the loving touches of acceptance that Kyuubi was denied. They wished to prove to each other that Kyuubi was just a bed buddy on the weird nights when they didn't have privacy. When they broke apart, they heard Kyuubi ask _**"what shall we try next?"**_

**Author Notes: That is one depraved fox. It certainly is a good thing he's got time to think about his habits while he's stuck inside the prison of Naruto's body. Thank you for waiting for the full version. Review please.**


	11. The Lights in the Dark

**Author Notes: Welcome back people after reading my longest chapter and series of lemons ever. Where are all of my reviews from after I put on the end content? I did say chapter ten was incomplete. If you missed that, go back and read the last ten added pages.**

**################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Naruto, Kiba, and Kyuubi:** "YEAAAAAH!" the blond screamed as his final orgasm overtook him. With Kyuubi ramming him and his mate Kiba sucking him off, he was thrown way past the cliff. The brunette was very happy to be doing this for his elated lover, and his cum tasted great as it flew into his mouth with each thrust. "Ah..ah-a, oh fuck that's good," Naruto spoke as his body internally spasmed from the absolute ecstasy he was encountering. He heard Kyuubi's deep, growling moan as his hot seed began filling the blond's insides for the X time that night, and Kiba hummed on his shaft as he climaxed from jerking himself off. Naruto's legs fell out from under him due to his mind-blowing pleasure, but Kyuubi kept the boy up as he stood and held his blond container on his cock. Naruto was dripping semen on the floor as the excess slipped from his ass.

"_**Ah GOD you guys are awesome,"**_ the fox said. He whined in pleasure as he lifted Naruto off his slippery demonhood. The blond shivered in pleasure, but he managed to stay upright as his feet touched the stone floor. _**"It's about seven in the morning, so we're done, but thanks a lot. I enjoyed both of your asses very much. That makes up for thirteen years without getting laid. Feel free to come back when you need too. I kept count: one-hundred-seventeen rounds. That's impressive."**_

"Thanks for letting us use your room Kyuubi," Kiba spoke before claiming Naruto's lips and sharing the blond's seed with him. They broke apart with a pop.

"Ya, and thanks for teaching us all of that," Naruto spoke up. "It pays to have a sex-crazy demon in you sometimes, doesn't it?" he asked toward Kiba with a smile, receiving a kiss in return. "Time to go," the blond ended, and the second they stepped from Kyuubi's cage, they were gone. The fox flooded his cage with water to clean out the cum stains, and then he dried his sheets before falling asleep in the nude under his silk covers.

Tsume was the first one to wake up stiff in her chair. "Hana, get up," she yawned. Her daughter awoke with a neck ache, and she moved her head side to side. The Inuzuka mistress thought she smelled lovemaking from her sons, but it was faint. She walked over and saw the two sleeping on the couch facing each other. Tsume sniffed the air. "Hmm, wet dreams, both of them too?" she asked with a small smile. "Up you two," the woman said more loudly. Naruto and Kiba stepped from the cage, and their eyes opened to see themselves facing each other. The blond gave his mate a good morning kiss, and both boys noticed that they did indeed feel completely rested despite getting pounded by the Kyuubi for nearly eleven hours. The fox had severely underestimated their time limit, and he was happy to discover that they had actually gotten to bed early. "You two have some interesting dreams?" their mother asked. Naruto felt wetness in his pants, and Kiba blushed. "That's cute; you couldn't actually do it because Hana's cooking knocked you right out, but you both dreamed it. Well, Naruto, I heard your sensei has a mission for you, but we can do your training later. Get changed, shower, eat breakfast, and get going. I'll slice up your apples and the cheeses and stuff." Kiba got up and pulled Naruto with him.

"Ah, jelly legs," Naruto declared as they reached the stairs. He haphazardly made it up, but his legs tingled. His brunette kissed him lovingly before they entered their room. "Well, that's one downside to doing it in Kyuubi's room," the blond spoke as he undid his pants. Kiba grabbed them both new sets of clothes before undoing his jacket and taking his shirt off. When Naruto got to his stained boxers though, he found them painful to remove. "MMMMMMFFFFF," he yelled inside his own mouth. "They're stuck to me," he said with tears forming in his eyes. Kiba looked inside his boxers and was surprised to see a congealed white mass holding Naruto's manhood and a bunch of his pubic hairs to the fabric.

"Take it slow Naruto," Kiba told his mate. Even when the blond went slowly, it felt like his skin was being burned off. His brunette thought about it, and he came up with a clever plan. "Hey, I can lick it off," Kiba suggested. Naruto nodded, but he told Kiba to try and take his own off first. His brother had the same problem. "Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow…ouch," he hissed.

"This sucks," Naruto told him. Kiba nodded with his eyes closed as he bit his lip. His fox got a great idea though. "Hey, sucks…you remember what we did when we were in Kyuubi's room right?" he asked.

"What _didn't_ we do in Kyuubi's room?" Kiba asked in reply, signaling that his mate would have to be much more specific. They had probably gone through every position and style ever made, so he made a legitimate point.

"You remember when you were kinda kneeling over me and we sucked each other while Kyuubi fucked you right?" Naruto asked. Kiba thought back, and he seemed to remember it quite well.

"You mean we lick each other off?" he asked, receiving a nod from Naruto. "Alright, sounds like a plan." His blond was already laying flat on the bed with his legs spread partially so as to give Kiba access without tearing his midnight blue underwear. The brunette smiled and climbed over his mate before turning so that their crotches were within each other's range. Naruto used his hands to steady Kiba, and he began licking at the white substance gluing his manhood to his black boxers. The brunette did him the same favor, but the two had forgotten to shut the door.

"Whoa!" Tsume exclaimed quickly before shielding her eyes as she stood in the hallway. "Hey, get in the shower you two. You can rut later."

"No Mom, that's not what we're doing," her first son began. "We're kinda yeooow! Naruto!" he cried.

"Our pants are kinda glued to us if you know what I mean," the blond explained. "Sorry Kiba, but your mom usually needs proof going by my experience. I won't pull them again."

"You better not," the brunette rebuked him a bit angrily.

"Oh," Tsume said embarrassingly now knowing the situation. "That is a dilemma. Well, there is another way, but it would kinda ruin your boxers."

"We'll be done as soon as we can," Kiba explained before skillfully running his tongue over his lover's head. It became apparent to their mother that the boys would rather keep their pants. No matter. Tsume continued to her room to change, but she remembered to shut her door unlike her sons. At least they were being open, but that was a bit sudden. The two boys moaned as they felt each other's tongues work on their dicks. The undersides needed to be set free before they could switch boxers, but a small problem was arising, or two slightly big ones if you know what I mean. "Ouch, mine's pulling," the brunette spoke before he took hold of his erecting member and stopped the process of his skin being torn off.

Naruto grabbed his own as he felt the sting of pulling skin. "Just get the undersides," he told his mate before getting back to his task.

"Let's remember to at least remove our pants before we do that again," Kiba spoke receiving a nod he could feel from his blond. They licked for another two minutes, and the cloth fell away from their cocks, giving them both relief that the danger had passed, but now they were horny and wanted true relief. "Make it quick," Kiba told his mate before swallowing all nine inches. Naruto dropped his hips, and Kiba's eight-inch beast pounded into and filled his throat as he moaned from the pleasure, making Kiba moan on his dick in response, a circle of pleasurable humming and sucking. He picked up the brunette's hips, but Kiba decided to just support himself with his knees. They bobbed their heads up and down while lightly thrusting into each other. Forty seconds later, they came hard into each other's mouths as they moaned and shook from the feeling. Both boys were very experienced with blowjobs now after taking Kyuubi's member into their mouths numerous times during the night, and they knew exactly how to extract every ounce of good feeling and seed from each other before swallowing the delicious nectar.

"That was good," Naruto told his brunette before Kiba got off him and slid his soiled boxers all the way off and then put them in his laundry basket. Naruto did the same before they picked up their new clothing and walked to their mother's door. They knocked, and Tsume let them pass to her bathroom. Kurumaru gave Naruto a single glance before the two boys were safely in his mistress's bathroom.

"You've got five days to make him a man Tsume," the black wolf spoke. "Once my teeth are nice and strong again, he's mine."

"Just don't expect it to be easy," his master replied before stepping out of the room. "He won't be as weak as you think," she said in almost a whisper.

"We're just washing Kiba," Naruto told his brunette after getting a deep kiss and an accepting seal rub. He caressed the brunette's mark as he said this. "Sakura will get mad if she thinks I'm wasting her time by having mind-blowing sex with you." His mate frowned, but he then gave the blond an understanding smile and a light kiss. "Thanks," he spoke more quietly with a smile. They quickly scrubbed each other down and lathered their hair before rinsing off and sharing one long, deep kiss. Naruto now wore a slightly dark orange pair of boxers with little fox pictures on them. Kiba had picked those for the blond not out of spite, but out of thinking it was cute for his fox to be wearing foxes. "You like what you see?" Naruto asked as he seductively bent over and showed the roundness of his tight ass and lightly stretched the fox pictures.

"Don't tempt me Uzumaki," Kiba replied before giving his mate a single rough spank. Naruto growled like the horny fox he was, signaling his enjoyment, but he stopped and gave his dog-mate a kiss before fully dressing, going back to their room, getting his boots on, and sitting at the table to eat.

"Fruit salad for breakfast," Hana declared. "Cantaloupe, pineapple, apples, strawberries, blueberries, cranberries, grapes, honeydew, cherries, and an orange juice dressing to toss it all together. Enjoy," she told her little blond brother as she placed a big bowl of it in front of him. Hana also poured him a tall glass of cold milk.

"I'm really glad you guys are doing this for me," Naruto told his sister and mother who was also munching on some apple slices. Kiba came down and greeted them, and his sister gave him a smaller bowl of her fruit salad. Naruto had one more along with two glasses of milk before he felt full and full of energy. "I'll see you guys later," he said as he got up. When he took a step, he realized bending his left heel hurt a little bit. "Lovely, growth pains," the blond stated before going out the door.

"Oh, we have to up the anti on his dairy," Tsume said as she slapped her forehead. "We covered his red meats, but I should have left him with some of the extra cheese. And the tomato sauce you made has its part covered. Well, it can be ice cream night I suppose."

"Awesome," Kiba spoke up. "We making it?" Tsume nodded to him. "Nice, Naruto'll enjoy cranking for forty minutes straight. Thanks for the food Sis; I'm gonna go meet up with Hinata and Shino and Kurenai-Sensei. I'll see you guys later," he called as he ran off with Akamaru in tow.

"And that leaves me to cleaning Yuki and working out at the dojo," Tsume spoke. "A full day ahead of us, have fun when you can Hana. Shen's bored, so maybe you can play with him and Raija later."

"Will do, but I've got vaccinations today," her daughter replied as Tsume was about to walk out the door.

"Ug, I pity you Hana," she said before walking off. "You couldn't pay _me_ enough to vaccinate all the dogs; that's for sure. I've gotta get Naruto ready. Kurumaru said I have five days," she sighed. "I hope he knows how to roll a seven on a six-sided die."

"Hey Sakura, hey Kakashi-Sensei!" the boy called as he leapt from a rooftop down to the sidewalk.

"Naruto, what happened to your old clothes?" his sensei asked curiously. Naruto finally remembered that Kakashi had no knowledge of what had happened between him and Kiba's family, and now it was apparent that he, the blond, didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, they got torn up pretty bad in a fight, and Kiba helped me get a new ninja suit," he explained. "They were getting small on me anyway, so it's no big deal," Naruto said with a smile. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. _Nice save Naruto,_ she thought to herself.

"Well, if that's all, then let's head on up," their sensei told them as he gestured toward the red Hokage Mansion. He was reading one of Jiraiya's Itcha-Itcha books as usual, but he knew the way up instinctively. Kakashi knocked on the door.

"Come in," Tsunade spoke from her desk. As Team 7 walked in, Naruto with his arms relaxed above his head as usual, she panicked, because she held the boy's approved adoption papers in her hands. "Give me a second," the woman told Kakashi as she got a manila folder and stuffed the papers in. Kakashi raised his eyebrows, one hidden by his headband. "Oh, you're here for a mission right?" Naruto nodded and smiled at her. Kakashi was now even more suspicious, although Sakura knew every detail concerning why her teammate was acting differently, respectfully. "I actually have a B-Rank for you guys. Naruto, I know you will hate this, but Tora the cat got out again."

"We're finding that fur ball again as a B-Rank mission?" the blond asked in surprise.

"Not exactly," the Hokage replied. "You know the woman who owns that cat is rather wealthy and cat-obsessed. Well, someone got smart and actually put up a ransom _for_ Tora."

"That's…weird," Kakashi spoke up. "Let me guess," he began as he put his porn book away. "We have to find the guys who catnapped Tora and get her back?"

"I'm afraid so," Tsunade replied. "This map gives the location of the exchange. Since we have no idea who would have stolen the cat, we have no idea what we're up against, thus the rank. Our thieves want a thousand Ryou for the cat's life, but the woman doesn't have the money to back it up at current point surprisingly. Just get that cat back by the end of the day."

"Alright, one band of busted cat-nappers coming up with a side of tortured cat," Naruto spoke before walking out of the room.

What's his deal?" Kakashi asked. "Normally he'd be super pissed and willing to fight you for a better mission. Now, he's barely acting like himself. I almost miss his annoying banter, almost."

"Maybe our young blond's growing up," the Hokage replied, pretending not to know and not care.

"Nah, my bet's that he got a girlfriend," the white-haired perv stated. Sakura grimaced, and Tsunade's terror-struck face was luckily hidden by a document. "Jealous Sakura? He finally dumped you for someone better."

"I could care less who Naruto goes out with; my eyes rest on Sasuke alone," the pink-haired girl replied in defiance and a perfect masking of her knowledge. She smiled inwardly though. "Can we just get this mission over with?"

"Ya, I suppose I can just tail Naruto later if I have time," Kakashi replied.

"Leave him the heck alone you overly depraved perv," Tsunade said humorously. "Seriously though, don't go digging into his personal life. That's just rude." Kakashi and Sakura walked downstairs to find their blond teammate impatiently waiting by the door.

"I do have stuff to do later if you don't mind," Naruto spoke up. Kakashi was perplexed by this. Since when did Naruto actually have a life outside training?

"Fine, fine," Kakashi told him as they walked out. "Hmm, it's the training grounds on the west side of the lake." The team moved out in all haste, Naruto of course seeming to be rushing. "If you go running straight in, you'll get us hurt or jeopardize the mission Naruto. Calm down."

"Carry a Shadow Clone of me as a suitcase full of money, and Kakashi-Sensei, you'll go in alone as the main focus," Naruto began without even looking at his teacher. "Sakura and I'll stay out of sight until you give us a sign, a word or movement, whichever you want. We can probably beat these guys easily."

"That's…not actually a bad plan," the white-haired man replied. "All of this is quite strange coming from you Naruto. Got someone to look forward to seeing?" The question put the blond out of focus, and his face hit a branch, making him stop to regain composure. "I thought so," his teacher spoke slyly. "Sorry, but I needed to test my theory. We're close, so just give me the Shadow Clone now."

"Fine," the blond said as though this was a mere chore. He handed a bound briefcase to Kakashi, and the bills inside looked very genuine. "Sakura, take the north side; I'll be in the southern bushes by the water." Before either of them could respond, Naruto was gliding over the trees away and out of range.

"Hey," the white-haired man spoke just slightly louder than conversation. "I've got your money. Just hand Tora back so we can resolve this peacefully." Two forms rose from the water at the edge of the lake. "Well, this is a change of scenery for you two. Didn't think I'd ever see the Mist Demon Brothers again after we took out Zabuza and Gato."

"Well, if it isn't you from that day you handed our asses to us along with that one black-haired kid," Meizu spoke. He held Tora in a metal cage which hung from his hand. "Gozu, make the exchange." His brother walked up and took the briefcase from Kakashi. "Hey, these are fakes!" Meizu exclaimed when he saw the bills. A puff of smoke surrounded what was once the briefcase, and Gozu's lights were knocked out by one solid punch to the side of his head. "What the Hell?" Meizu exclaimed.

"Rasengan!" the blond exclaimed as he was hit in the back with the spiraling sphere. Naruto's clone caught Tora's cage as Meizu was sent spinning into a tree. In an instant, the mission was done. "Wasted effort," was all the blond said as his clone disappeared. "I guess we gotta drag 'em back and hand 'em to Lady Tsunade."

"Naruto," Kakashi began in surprise. "That timing was perfect, and you got them both on your own. I'm impressed. Unfortunately, ya, we gotta bring 'em back, but we can collect the bounty for their live capture."

"Then hurry up Sensei!" Sakura yelled. She and Naruto were already carrying the two unconscious demon brothers back the way they came. Now Kakashi was confounded. Why on Earth were they acting this way? Super speedy mission completion time, working together well, and Naruto's complete will to move on were all making his head spin.

"Thanks Sakura," her teammate told her quietly. The pink-haired girl nodded in reply. They heard Kakashi now approaching, and so they went on in silence. Naruto had been smart enough to declaw the two of their poisonous grapplers, and they walked into Tsunade's office in triumph.

"These are our culprits?" she asked. Kakashi nodded, and Naruto placed the metal claws on her desk. "The Demon Mist Brothers, quite a catch. The bounty on them is two-thousand Ryou for getting them alive. Their village wants them to rot in jail for conspiring with Zabuza against the Mizukage." She handed Kakashi the bundle, but he refused to accept it.

"All mission credit goes to Naruto really," the white-haired man told the Hokage. "I was only the distraction, and an unnecessary one at that."

"Kakashi-Sensei, Sakura, you each take two-hundred; you're still my team," Naruto insisted. Along with another hundred for completing the mission, the blond walked off with seventeen-hundred Ryou total in his pockets. Sakura was happy to get her share of three-hundred, and Kakashi simply contemplated Naruto's current behavior as he walked off. He winced as he grabbed the rail going down, growth pains truly starting to get in his way. Naruto felt a little drained and sore all over.

"_**Yup, now you're in growth mode. Your body has plenty of nutrients stored up for today and part of tomorrow, but eat some of the stuff that woman gave you for energy,"**_ Kyuubi told his container. Naruto pulled the baggie filled with assorted fruits and cheeses out of his left jacket pocket and chewed on the apple slices first. The blond then started heading off to the Inuzuka estate, and his teacher decided to follow the eager teen. About five minutes out, Naruto caught his scent and stopped; Kakashi was surprised out of his wits. He hid himself, but Naruto used his scent to find him while hiding the fact that it was his nose doing the work.

"Why are you following me around Sensei?" he asked from behind the crouching Jounin, managing to scare him.

"Whoa, Naruto-I, uh…just wanted to know why you were acting so weird," Kakashi admitted. "The biggest tipoff that something is different is you being respectful to Tsunade. Is something wrong?"

"Sorta, but I really can't talk to you about it," Naruto told him before starting to walk off. In an instant, his hands were pinned to a wall, and the blond looked surprisingly into his teacher's eyes.

"You'd be surprised what you can talk to me about," his teacher said definitively. Naruto obviously wasn't going to be able to leave until his sensei got an answer. "Despite what you think, I can give you girl advice, romance and stuff."

"As I told you Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto began as he pulled his hands off the wall and pushed his sensei back with intense strength, "it isn't something I can really tell you." His teacher was stunned by the fact that he had been overpowered, and he was completely at a loss for words. "I do have some stuff I need to take care of, but I'll see ya tomorrow or whenever Kakashi-Sensei," the blond told him as he leapt over the rooftops toward the Inuzuka estate. The white-haired man looked into the palm of his gloved hand almost fearfully.

"Either I lost my touch, or Naruto got a whole ton stronger," he spoke. "It's definitely not the first one, but why are you in such a hurry, Naruto?" Kakashi asked into the air before following him. "The Inuzuka estate? Why's he coming here?" Naruto's teacher disguised himself as a tattooed man with hazelnut-colored hair and followed in his student's general direction.

"Hey Mom," he called as he went in the door to his house.

"Alright, training time," she answered before dragging her adopted son right back out the door. Naruto got on his feet and followed her willingly. Kakashi stayed out of sight and range, but he kept trailing the two, all the way to the dojo in fact.

"What in the world?" he whispered. Tsume turned her head, but Kakashi ducked his head out of sight before she spotted him. She and Naruto continued walking into the building undisturbed. "That was close," Naruto's sensei stated before following them in.

"Kiba with Hinata and Shino?" Naruto asked, receiving a nod in return. "That's fine; it gives us more training time."

"Kurumaru said we have five days, so we have to make this count Naruto," his mother replied. "After your regiment, come to the open sparring fields behind the dojo. Hello gentlemen," she said loudly as they entered the weight room. Biran and Han waved to the blond in greeting, and Naruto smiled back. "Four-ten, one-hundred repetitions," she spoke concisely as she put the plates on the ends of the bar. Kakashi walked in and grabbed a large dumbbell to do curls and blend in.

_Is she insane?_ Kakashi thought in his mind. _She'll kill him._ Naruto positioned himself and grabbed hold of the bar before beginning his routine. Each raise came with a grunt. "Good, keep that form and that speed." _No freaking way,_ the Jounin told himself. _No wonder he managed to lift me off of him; Naruto's insanely strong, maybe even as strong as Gai. _Tsume sniffed out the unfamiliar Kakashi, but she recognized his scent and walked up to him. When the hazel-haired man looked up at her, she gestured for them to go out into the hallway as they left the blond to his work. "What the Hell are you doing here Kakashi?" she asked calmly.

"Guess I can't beat your nose can I, Tsume-San?" the man replied before reverting to his true form. "Naruto's been acting differently all day, and he didn't complain at all when he got a mission repeat. I thought I should try and figure out why he was acting differently, but he refused to tell me anything. I thought he might have gotten a girlfriend when he kept saying he had stuff to take care of, but now my question is this: why is he with you?" The Inuzuka woman was in a terrible position. Kakashi was nosy as Hell, but could he keep such a dark secret?

"Look, there is a lot of stuff you don't know, and some of it you really don't want to," she began, hooking the man's intrigue. "Long story short, I adopted Naruto into our family upon the recommendation of Tsunade and Kiba's request. They're great friends, and Naruto never had a family anyway, so I went with it. We have a problem though, Kurumaru."

"The big, black one?" Kakashi asked, receiving a nod in reply.

"Ya, him, he's decided he wants to fight Naruto for some dominance thing that's all in his head," Tsume told Kakashi. The man was petrified with fear for his student's life. "He isn't allowed to kill Naruto, but we'd rather he just win instead of us having to pressure Kurumaru into leaving him alone, because that takes time. Hence, I've been training him like mad which includes a new diet. When he said he had stuff to do, he meant it, and now our time limit's been set: five days."

"He's all yours," Kakashi said surely. "If he's gonna beat a beast like Kurumaru, he needs every second he can get. I'll just leave then, but thanks for explaining things…and…for adopting him. Naruto needed that," he ended before forming hand signs and disappearing.

"I'm done," the blond spoke before coming around the corner and into the hallway. Tsume was glad for his progress and set his pushups up at one-hundred-thirty pounds. Naruto began forcing himself through it, and Tsume bought him a water bottle and filled it with ice-cold water which he drank part of when he finished with them. "Now the one I really hate," he groaned after the one-fifty-pound sit-ups. Naruto did the muscle balance endurance on three separate heights, and his arms felt like they had been crushed before he walked it off with ten laps over the ceiling with one-hundred pound weights attached to each of his legs.

"Good, now eat the rest of your fruit and cheese before we get down to the real stuff," Tsume told him. Naruto dried his forehead, drank his water, and ate some before following his mom outside. "Due to our newly-made time constraints, I'm gonna have to really push you hard Naruto. We're gonna fight, and then I'll decide where I need to take your training."

"It's not like I can beat you," the blond told her as though she was mad.

"We have to train you to fight using your other instincts as your main sources of information," his mother replied quickly. "Hearing gives you a much better picture than you think, and scent gives a lot of information about your opponent: anger level, exhaustion, fear, and so many other important components. After this first one, I'll train you to have proper form, quicker reflexes, and fighting without your eyes."

"Seriously?" Naruto asked.

"Ya, but you'll have to really focus Naruto," Tsume replied as they stepped out into a sparring circle. "Focus on dodging my attacks; they'll be at about Kurumaru's speed. We'll work on your attacks and counters later." Naruto nodded and took a fighting stance. "Alright, I won't hurt you badly, but be ready for a heavy hit." Her son nodded once more, and she charged him at a speed which rivaled Lee after removing his weights. Naruto panicked when he saw a fist heading for his face, and he bent backward to dodge the blow. A leg came sweeping at him too, and so Naruto bent back further, losing his balance and falling on his back. "That was the instinctive way to dodge, but you'll need to be more precise if you want to stay standing and have a shot at actually getting at Kurumaru," Tsume told him as she helped Naruto up.

"I could barely even see you," he said hopelessly.

"That's exactly why I'm going to blindfold you," his mother replied before tightly wrapping the black cloth over his eyes. "Listen to your ears; they're stronger than you think." Naruto tried feeling for something, but he couldn't tell where anything was. Before long, he heard the step of Tsume charging him, and he ducked long before the threat was close. The woman's body seemed to exist in his mind, and he could see her leg moving for the kick without him even looking at her. The experience was amazing, and he took a strong hit to the chest, making him fly outside the circle panting to regain his lost breath.

"Holy shit," he breathed. Tsume helped him up again.

"Did you lose focus, or could you just not hear my leg?" she asked. Naruto shook his head.

"I could see you, but I couldn't," he managed to get out. "I was just…fascinated I guess." A quick punch came for him, and the blond's head sprang to the side and out of the way.

"Hm, you're doing really well for the first time, but you need to take in your surroundings. That's what sight can do for you, and smell too," Tsume told her son. "If you walk out of the ring when you're fighting Kurumaru, you are saying you forfeit. Getting thrown out doesn't mean a thing, just who can outlast the other. He'll probably try intimidating you to get you to submit, but you won't fall for that will you?"

"Of course not," the blond told her confidently.

"Then let's continue," she told him. After six solid hours of harsh training, Naruto's body felt stiff as a rock. He had taken iron-hard punches, learned how to absorb blows, remove some of the bite from them, turning the force of the punch against the opponent (which resulted in a broken nose for Tsume), and finding many ways to dodge, evade, block, and counter attack. "Let's go back home; you've done really well Naruto," the woman told her son as she panted. While her abdominal muscles were way stronger than his, Naruto's punches and the one good heel kick did a number on her.

"Ya," the blond panted as he wiped the blood from his chin. Tsume had sliced his lip with a well-placed clawing, but it had sealed up from Kyuubi's chakra. She was impressed with his development, but the next four days would be grueling. Naruto finished the water in his bottle and downed the last few strawberries he had remaining as they walked back to the house.

"Haaah," the Inuzuka mistress sighed. "We're back Hana. Hey Kiba," Tsume announced as she and Naruto came in the door. The cooking woman looked up to see them both beat up.

"What the Heck happened?" Kiba asked first. "I thought only Kurumaru could pull that off."

"We've been sparring for six hours, so yes, we are both beaten, bruised, and tired," Naruto told him as he slumped in his chair. Hana placed some hot curry shrimp and rice in front of him, and the family ate slowly. "Well, I guess things are going alright with my training, but Kurumaru will be a ton more vicious won't he?" Naruto asked.

"As I said, he fights dirty, crazily, and quickly," his mother replied. "I gave you the speed, but you'll have to account for unpredictability. If you get a shot at him, don't hesitate for a second. You'll be lucky if you can hit him hard early, but make every shot count. His muscles have been hardened over a lot of years, and he has a bunch more fighting experience. If you manage to break one of his bones though, your chances will be greatly increased towards beating him. Just watch out for his teeth and you should be fine Naruto."

"Ya, try your best, but we have a backup plan just in case," Hana told him. "You won't be away from Kiba long even if you lose; we'll see that Kurumaru breaks down and just lets you be. How did your day go Kiba?"

"Eh, just a bunch of deliveries across town, so I was pretty bored," he stated before turning his eyes to Naruto, smiling, and then kissing his mate lightly. Tsume and Hana smiled as a bowl of homemade cookies and caramel cream ice-cream was put in front of each of the two boys. . "We can have some fun tonight though, right Naruto?" he asked suggestively as he took in a spoonful of the delicious treat Hana and he had made. His blond appeared to be enjoying it too.

"I've still gotta do my pre-sleep regiment, and I'm damn tired Kiba," Naruto told him. His signs of exhaustion were showing greatly too. "I won't promise you anything, but maybe."

"_That_ worn out?" his brunette asked. "Mom!"

"Don't blame her," Naruto reprimanded him. "If you want us to actually be able to be together, then I need to train; I need to be able to beat Kurumaru. What's the point of just enjoying four nights together if we'd be separated for the rest of our lives?" Kiba looked down at his bowl sorrowfully and swished his spoon around, realizing that he was wrong. Naruto ate the remainder of his ice-cream and put the bowl in the sink before walking upstairs. The three could hear him walk onto the ceiling and begin doing squats.

"He's just really stressed Kiba," his mother told him reassuringly as the brunette drank the melted remains of his desert. "Not to mention, he'll be ready by morning if he isn't tonight. Don't be expecting sex for the next few nights; Naruto will be way too tired. Just comfort him and encourage him. Now, up to bed. You can keep going with your team for the next couple of days while I train Naruto."

"Ya," he son replied very quietly before walking up the steps with a solemn Akamaru in tow. "Naruto?" Kiba asked as he stepped in; the blond was already laying in the bed facing away from the door.

"Aaa-aa-ah, ya Kiba?" he yawned. "Listen, I'm really just too tired tonight, and I'm just not in the mood. Is that alright?" His brunette was getting out of his clothing, but he left his boxers on like his kitsune. Kiba got under the covers and crawled closely to his mate and hugged him from behind.

"I understand Naruto," the brunette told him. There was a pause as the brunette felt his lover's breathing, but he worked up the courage to say "you'll beat Kurumaru…I know it." Those words whispered in Naruto's ear made him feel much better, and he smiled before turning and gracing his love with a passionate kiss. Kiba felt over the golden spikes on his head, and he lowered his second hand down to the seal, but all he put into the touch was comfort and confidence, the two things he knew his mate needed. Naruto smiled wholeheartedly and licked his mate's neck lovingly. The action pulled forth no hormones, no lusty thoughts, just the profound happiness which comes from being with one's true love. "I love you Naruto," Kiba spoke quietly as he looked into the drowsy eyes of his happy partner and held his head lovingly in both hands.

"I love you too…Kiba," Naruto replied quietly before planting a final light kiss on his love and a loving touch to his fang mark. The brunette caringly caressed his scalp as the troubled fox fell asleep. When he was sure Naruto was asleep, Kiba huddled them closely together and kissed his forehead softly before he himself fell asleep.

"He has more than just a chance of beating Kurumaru doesn't he?" Hana asked her mother as they sat across from each other at the dinner table..

"His instincts are sharpening like a finely made knife, and his movements can keep up, but his strength just doesn't seem like enough. Kurumaru hits way harder than he does, and I endured Naruto for six hours. I can only hope he gets in a lucky shot to either Kurumaru's chest or manages to break a bone on that dog."

"Not gonna happen," said black wolf told them as he came down the stairs. "You've been training him well, but it's all for nothing Tsume-Sama. Naruto will never be able to beat me; he's too weak, too inexperienced. He's about to be cut off at puppy. You'll thank me for this when he truly transforms into the fox and has to obey my will, and you'll be especially happy that he can't get at your son."

"You're a bastard Kurumaru," Tsume replied dryly. "All you can think about is position. If Naruto really felt like taking over the family, he'd have fought Hana for dominance by now, and instead of marking his partner like you do, he simply trusts Kiba to remain faithful. How can you be so blind?"

"I could ask the same thing, but it matters not," the black beast replied as he swished his tail triumphantly. "Come Thursday, I'm going to turn his life into a Hell, and he will have to beg me to let up. He'll never enjoy procreation again, not until I'm dead, and that's a long way off considering the genetic makeup of Inuzuka dogs."

"One more word and I'll crate you," his mistress warned. "Go up to my room and stay in there Kurumaru for the rest of the night. Go on," she commanded as she got up. Tsume was right behind Kurumaru as he walked up, and she went to bed hoping to meet the next day better than she left off on this one. Hana checked in on the two sleeping beauties before going to bed herself.

**The Next Day:** It was of course Kiba who woke up first with his mate having worked himself to oblivion. His arms were still wrapped lovingly around the blond's head, and he smiled as he massaged his mate's scalp. Naruto arched into the touch, making his head softly bury itself in Kiba's chest. "You're so cute when you're like this," Kiba told the sleeping boy softly with a humorous smile. He rubbed the blond's back, but eventually last night came back and bit him; Kiba was getting horny, and his fingers trailed down to the blond's clothed ass. The brunette lightly felt over the back of Naruto's orange, foxed boxers before giving the blond and light squeeze, making him wiggle lightly and moan. The sound turned Kiba on way too much, and he began lightly massaging his mate's rear. It was foolish however, because Naruto finally woke up awkwardly feeling himself being treated to a butt squeezing.

"What the? Kiba?" he asked drowsily. "Hey, what are you doing?" he asked a bit more demandingly as he picked his head up and looked at his brunette.

"Are you feeling better?" Kiba asked before giving his mate a tight squeeze and tearing a moan from him. "Well?"

"Kiba," the blond breathed. "Wait," he spoke before roughly taking hold of the dog-boy's arms. "You could have just asked instead of making me wake up to it. What's your deal?"

"We missed last night," the brunette began. "And when I woke up, you were cutely wrapped in my arms. I couldn't resist," he said before stealing a kiss from his beloved. Naruto was highly surprised that his mate was acting this way, and it was strikingly similar to when Kyuubi was spiking Kiba with pheromones. "_Up Kyuubi,"_ he commanded the demon. The red fox woke up swiftly and a bit annoyed.

"_**What is it brat?"**_ he asked rudely, wanting more sleep.

"_I've got one extra horny Kiba here, and he's not acting like himself at all,"_ Naruto told him. _"Did you pump him with pheromones?"_

"_**No,"**_ Kyuubi yawned. _**"Wait, how many days have you guys been together?"**_

"_Maybe eight; I can't remember."_

"_**Ah, about every week there will be one day when you just feel like you'll explode if you don't get to fucking. It's a heat thing, so just ram the Hell out of him and he'll be normal again,"**_ Kyuubi told his container. _**"May I go back to bed?"**_ Naruto gave him the okay, and Kyuubi went back to peacefully sleeping.

"Kiba, are you alright?" Naruto asked.

"Why do you keep asking stupid questions?" his mate replied with a weird smile. Naruto had released his arms when he was talking to Kyuubi, and now he paid the price as he mate smacked his ass from behind.

"Ah, what the HELL?!" Naruto yelled. "Kiba, this isn't like you at all."

"Quit complaining and let me screw you," the brunette told him rather meanly. Naruto just stared at him with his mouth partially open. As Kiba began advancing, Naruto felt increasingly more uncomfortable. The brunette was on top of him now and leaning down to lustily kiss his now frightened fox.

"Kiba, please stop," Naruto told him with tears now forming in his eyes. His lips were claimed, but the blond resisted. Naruto pushed Kiba back and tried to hold him off, but his body wouldn't deny the pleasure being inflicted upon it.

"Aw, but what are you gonna do about _this?_" Kiba asked as he ground their clothed erections together. Naruto stifled a moan, but he was truly frightened of his partner. This wasn't supposed to be happening, not like this. The blond would be more than willing to open himself up to Kiba, but this just wasn't the guy he knew.

"Get off me Kiba, please," he begged. Said brunette began pushing away his arms which were frozen in fear. "No, think about what you're doing Kiba," Naruto said more softly.

"I'm going to _do_ you," the brunette replied huskily as he licked Naruto's neck. His partner couldn't take it, and he was crying from both humiliation and fear. The boys' door slammed open, and Tsume pulled Kiba right off of Naruto before punching him in the gut and making him double over. Kiba curled into a ball on the floor and fell still.

"You alright Naruto?" she asked the boy as she came over to him. The blond fox was shaking as he held himself.

"Why?" was all he could whisper. Tsume stroked his hair and wiped away his tears like the loving mother she was and sat down next to Naruto.

"You happened to have your luck stepped on," she spoke. "At the end of every week to nine days until Mating Season is over, both of you will have a day when you _really_ _**need**_ sex, much more than usual. Since you and Kiba couldn't get to it last night, the effects doubled, and his body is controlling him more than his mind is. Hana has an injection formula which will cut his cravings, but I'm sorry I didn't see this coming. He isn't acting like himself at all I'm guessing?" Naruto shook his head.

"He promised he'd just ask if he wanted to," the blond cried quietly. "But that…"

"Shhh," Tsume said as she kept rubbing his head. "I know. Don't blame Kiba, alright? It's more my fault and Hana's than his." Naruto nodded, but his tears wouldn't stop flowing. "We've got breakfast going, but you two need to shower, and I'll deal with our little problem," Tsume spoke before drawing out a syringe filled with a bronze-tinted liquid. "His sex drive will all but disappear for several hours normally, but in this case, it will just be cut back to the point where he finally knows what he's doing," she told Naruto before sticking Kiba rather harshly on the upper arm. The liquid was forced into the brunette's body, and Tsume wiped the tiny amount of blood away. "I'd also suggest getting in a round tonight, because tomorrow would make nine days. In other words, you'll be in Kiba's position tomorrow morning if you neglect to relieve yourself." Naruto nodded. "You can head on to my shower; I'll explain things to Kiba and then let him off to you."

"Okay," he said quietly before getting a change of clothes and going out into the hall. Tsume picked her son up and shook him awake on his bed.

"Mom?" he asked half dazed. "What's going on? Where's Naruto?" Kiba asked when he realized the blond was nowhere to be found.

"Taking a shower while I deal with you for nearly raping him," his mother replied in an even tone. Kiba couldn't process that information in the slightest, and his eyes widened in terror. "Ya, you two did not get off to a good start this morning. You woke up and started feeling him up in his sleep, and when he woke up, he would have been willing to go at it if you had just calmed down. Unfortunately, you just went straight for it instead of asking or even giving Naruto a moment to think. I had to pull you off of him and knock you unconscious, and I gave you an injection to keep you from repeating that mishap when you do see Naruto again."

"I…tried to rape him?" her son asked in disbelief with tears in his eyes. Tsume nodded with a look of apology that said he was still at fault. "Is he alright? God, now what'll he think of me?"

"You didn't actually get to _do_ anything, so he's fine, but he was a bit frazzled that you turned into something like that," his mother told him. "Go freaking apologize and set things straight. Breakfast's in twenty, so go take a shower with him." Kiba didn't need to be told twice as he gathered up a new set of clothing from the dresser.

Naruto tried to clear his head under the cold water, but even that shock was nothing compared to what he had seen out of Kiba. He just stood there with his head drooping under the icy stream. There was a knock at the door to the bathroom, but he didn't answer it. Kiba walked in slowly and hesitantly, but he wasn't acknowledged, and it hurt.

"Naruto?" he asked quietly as he set his clothing on the counter next to the blond's. "Naruto I'm so sorry," Kiba told him quietly. The blond's eyes rose and met his, and they were completely dull. His brunette pulled off his boxers and entered the shower to find it icy cold. Kiba turned the water to warm, but Naruto still hadn't budged an inch. "Mom…told me what happened, and I'm so sorry Naruto," he cried. "That wasn't fair, and it wasn't me. Please forgive me Naruto; I'd never do that to you." The blond picked his head up and stared at him the same way Kiba had when he checked the blond for lies back in the forest over a week ago. The brunette could feel the steely orbs observing him, looking through him and into him, and it hurt to have such a void of distrust sitting between him and Naruto. "I feel just terrible Naruto. Please believe me," Kiba spoke as he clenched his eyes shut and cried. "You didn't deserve to see me like that, and I won't let it happen again…I promise you…I love you." Even though he hadn't heard or felt the blond move, Kiba felt his lips lightly taken by his mate, but he was afraid to open his eyes, to see that the feeling was merely a dream, a delusion. Naruto's lips separated from his, and the Inuzuka finally opened his teary eyes to see a smiling blond boy staring back at him.

"What kind of person would I be if I couldn't forgive my best friend?" Naruto asked. Kiba just looked at him, still holding the fear of rejection and losing one he really cared about. "As long as you promise me, I can forgive you. Who else do I have who really understands me like you?"

"Naruto," his love spoke quietly. Kiba was at a loss for words, and so Naruto's lips did the talking as they kissed him lightly once more. The brunette was now the one crying over being forgiven and being accepted despite the wrongs he had committed, and Naruto comforted him as Kiba had done for him before.

"It's fine Kiba; we're still together," the blond told him. "Now come on, I still think you could use some help."

"What?" Kiba asked dumbfounded before his lips were claimed and his back was held possessively. Naruto's tongue asked for entrance, and it was granted as a calming warmth spread throughout the Inuzuka's body. It was a passionate and deep kiss, and Naruto smiled when he broke from it. "Mmm, thanks Naruto," his mate spoke. The blond felt he should indulge himself just slightly, and he roughly spanked Kiba once just like his brother had done to him earlier when he was out of it. "Yeeouch!" he exclaimed.

"There, that can be your punishment Kiba," Naruto told him. "Now, you said you wished to _do _me?" The devious smile on the fox's face brought back some of his puppy's fire, and Kiba claimed his lips before pinning Naruto onto the tile wall. Such a cold feeling made Naruto try to wiggle off, but Kiba reclaimed his lips and lowered his right hand to Naruto's seal. A single quick rush with just his index finger made Naruto arch forward, nearly knocking them over. "You jerk," the blond said humorously with a smile. Even as he gave that sarcastic comment, Naruto's body began responding to the sensual pleasure, and both boys were very quickly erect and ready to go.

"Hmmm," Kiba hummed as he eyed his prize happily. "Would you like some help with that Naruto?" he asked deviously. The dog-boy received a nod. "Would you like it soft or rough?"

"I need to be able to walk, but you don't have to go easy on me," Naruto told him before intertwining their tongues in a lustful dance. Kiba grabbed his ass and began massaging it strongly as he ground their erections together. His blond could barely keep up now that he was being so eagerly loved. "Ya, you really _do_ want this," he managed to say.

"Your first clue?" his mate asked. "Now, show me that lovely tight butt of yours eh Naru-Kun?" he asked in that sweet and yet sinful way that just made Naruto go nuts. The boy stole one more kiss from Kiba before turning away and bending over. Naruto looked back at a blushing and obviously desirous Kiba, and he growled invitingly. The brunette began preparing Naruto with his fingers, and while it was easier than the first time, the blond was still pretty tight. His blond groaned from the pleasure, and Kiba hooked the two fingers he had inserted downwards, brushing Naruto's prostate and making the blond sigh in satisfaction. The fox-boy received another spanking from Kiba, but it was lighter; it wasn't painful, but boy was it lusty and a total turn on. "You like?" the Inuzuka asked deviously.

"You know it, AH! Mmm that's good," Naruto told his mate after receiving a similar strike to his left cheek. The blond began thrusting back onto Kiba's fingers as he was stretched, and the brunette added his third finger to Naruto's enjoyment. Kiba used the hand that had previously spanked Naruto to give his alpha a few pumps to his wanting manhood, and the blond smiled as he closed his eyes and continued thrusting back onto his mate's fingers. He groaned as they were pulled out completely, but he felt Kiba's tip rest against his anal ring. Said dog-boy leaned over Naruto and hugged his chest.

"I love you," Kiba told the blond before instantly burying himself to the hilt and groaning from the tightness and pleasure. Naruto cried out both in pleasure and pain, and his insides clenched down over the sudden guest. "I'll wait," the brunette told him before picking Naruto's chin up and kissing him from the side. When the inner walls released their grip, Naruto nodded for his lover to continue, and the movement began with slow, steady, shallow thrusts as Kiba made sure he didn't harm his partner.

"You can be rougher than that," Naruto eventually protested. Kiba drew almost all the way out and slammed back in, and Naruto groaned and pushed back on him, trying to fit more of his delicious manhood in him. Kiba kissed him again and caressed his seal as he quickened his pace. He still refused to hurt his mate, and he did want to abide by Naruto's wishes of being able to walk. "Just a bit rougher, and aim lower Kiba," Naruto spoke before their lips met again. He instantly moaned into the kiss when his prostate was hit, and then Kiba knew he was doing well. A hand grasped Naruto's manhood and began pumping in time with the delicious thrusts, each met by Naruto's effort to get Kiba deeper inside him.

"You're so tight Naruto," Kiba told him as he thrusted into the delectable warmth that was his blond's body. He completely leaned on the fox and used his other hand to sing over the seal, and Naruto began withering from the pleasure. His insides locked down not long after.

"Ah, Kiiiiiibaaaaa," Naruto moaned loudly as his orgasm overtook him. His seed fired onto the bottom of the tile wall, and Kiba kissed him and moaned before the blond felt hot semen strike his insides. The movement slowed and stopped, and they both had to regain their breath before the brunette pulled out from his mate. "I love you."

"I love you too Naruto," Kiba told him before pulling his mate back upright and sharing a passionate kiss with him. They then proceeded to wash Naruto's seed down the drain by splashing the water over it, and they washed each other off and dried each other before going downstairs to find a healthy breakfast waiting.

"You two work things out?" Tsume asked without even turning to her two boys.

"Ya," Naruto replied. "It wouldn't be fair if I didn't forgive Kiba, because I'll be in that same situation tomorrow, sorta."

"WHAT?!" the brunette yelled out. "You didn't tell me that. I apologized for nothing?"

"Kiba," Tsume began, "quit being an idiot. You apologized because you love Naruto and don't want to lose him, and yes, he will be in a similar if not the exact same situation tomorrow morning. You guys will each have one every seven to nine days, so on the sixth, seventh, and eighth nights, please get in at least one round; that's the reason that Kiba was drunk on hormones this morning. You guys skipped last night."

"Yup, now eat up you guys," Hana spoke up before placing down their breakfast. "Kiba, your team wants you for a mission later, and Naruto's got his training, so hurry a bit." The two boys swallowed three pancakes a piece along with five sausage links and homemade hash browns. Kiba gave his blond mate a kiss before shooting out the door. Tsume handed him a green apple, and the day of training began again.

**Four Hours Later:** Boom. "Nice Naruto," Tsume told her son as he got through her defense perfectly. Now that he depended on his hearing to sense out the enemy, all Naruto's eyes had to concentrate on was where he went to dodge. His use of terrain was impressive, and his movements were becoming more fluid. "Now just hit harder!" the woman yelled before giving a leg thrust to his stomach. Naruto started jumping backward before it made contact, and the blow was softened greatly because of it. Tsume charged a still flying Naruto, but the blond delivered a punishing kick to her chin as she came over him for a punch. "Crap!" Tsume yelled as she was thrown back. Her son felt the hit though, and he held his leg as it emanated soreness from the jarring. "When you fight Kurumaru, if you can hit the crest of his chest hard enough, he'll be winded long enough for you to maybe get in a head shot or something. The only other thing you can really do is damage his legs and mobility."

"Mmmf," Naruto yelled in a closed mouth. "You're really sure the only way is if I somehow magically get stronger in four more days? There's nothing you can really teach me?"

"Well, the Fang Over Fang technique requires a partner unless you seriously want to go for a forward spinning attack on your own," his mother replied. "The chances of it overpowering Kurumaru are very slim, but I could teach it to you as a means of dodging or a feint attack." The blond nodded to her. "Well, you've seen Kiba and me use it before. The key is controlling your body and keeping muscles tight. You stretch your body in a twist to your absolute limit and then use the spring from the release to begin the spin. Getting dizzy is a risk, and you aren't used to this technique at all, so be careful if you attempt it." Naruto thought back to the time he fought Kiba and mimicked his stance. "Good, legs are proper distance apart, now use those abdominal muscles of yours." The blond closed his eyes, twisted, put his arms out, and shot forward with surprising force. Tsume just missed getting smacked in the face, but she managed to grab the back of Naruto's jacket and stop him.

"Whoa, spinning," he spoke dazedly. His eyes soon refocused, and he regained balance as his mother set him down. "I'm guessing that was pretty bad."

"Not at all really," Tsume stated. "You just need to be able to aim, but changing direction would be the hard part." Naruto nodded. "Here, like this…"

**An Hour Later:** "Okay, it is definitely time for a lunch break," the Inuzuka mistress decided after dislocating a finger from half-catching one of Naruto's punches. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as she pulled the finger away and popped it back into place. Naruto thought he'd hurl, and he paled from the sight. "That wasn't as bad as I _thought_ it would be," his mother stated. "One time I had broken this knuckle here too, so popping it back in was doubly painful."

"Please, no more," her son begged. Tsume smiled before handing him a bag of fruit and cheese.

"Okay, we are gonna go to the local grill and have ourselves some steak, chicken, whatever you're in the mood for." Naruto smiled and walked with her over the Inuzuka grounds. His ears picked up sounds like moaning, and he could swear… "Mido and Gino sound like they're having fun," Tsume stated, confirming Naruto's theory. When they got to the restaurant, the one waiter that absolutely detested Naruto greeted them. His look toward the boy received a death glare from Tsume, and he simply went about his job. "I'm guessing he doesn't like you very much."

"Ya, he purposely dumped salt all over my chicken a month ago," Naruto replied. "I'll be courteous."

"That's my boy," Tsume praised him. "Hmm, I'm thinking the spicy wings and maybe some teriyaki?" Naruto nodded. "Alright. Ah, may we have two Sprites, three orders of the hot wings, and two of the teriyaki beef strips?"

"Yes ma'am," the waiter spoke as though he didn't really care. A couple minutes later, he came back with the drinks, and Naruto did his best to give him a warm smile, but the guy blew him off.

"Mmmmmgh, oh well," the blond stated a bit down heartened. He stared into the fiery coals trying to think about how he could beat Kurumaru. Naruto drank a bit from his glass before talking. "What do I do if I get stuck in his claws?"

"Hope he doesn't rake you with them, and do your best to shove him straight off so he doesn't get the chance," Tsume replied. "Like I said though, watch out for his teeth. That was how he got my finger; those teeth are fast, and they're kept very sharp. Oh, thank you sir," she said kindly to the waiter. Naruto smiled at him, but he was once more ignored. "It's hopeless; that much I can tell you. He's too stuck up to be proven wrong, so just ignore him in return." Steam sizzled from the grill as some of the juices were cooked out of the meat. Tsume gave a generous helping of spicy glaze to each of the chicken wings currently on the grid, and she placed the steak strips over the heat before turning her chicken. Then she glazed the steak in teriyaki, and she put five wings on Naruto's plate along with five on her own. "Alright, these aren't very hot, but the flavor is nice." Her son agreed as he ripped some chicken off the bone in his teeth. They both chowed down for a bit, and Tsume flipped the steak strips before adding a few more wings to the grill and taking the more toasty ones off.

"Thanks," Naruto spoke with a bit of chicken in his mouth before going back to eating. Ten minutes later, they both finished with a sigh. "Thanks a bunch Mom. It's better when you're eating _with_ someone." Tsume looked around briefly before giving her stepson's ear a nibble. He covered his mouth and started laughing. "St-s-stop-it-mo-mom," Naruto managed to say. "You oughta do that to Kiba once in a while."

"You know, you're right," the woman stated. "Ah, the bill. There you go sir."

"What? No tip?" he asked her.

"Do you really deserve one?" the Inuzuka mistress asked him in reply with a steely gaze that gave him his answer. "Come on Naruto." The blond got up and followed her, but the waiter tripped him on the way out of his booth. Naruto caught himself on his arms, but not only had Tsume caught him, the waiter's boss did as well.

"You son of a bitch!" the Inuzuka woman spoke furiously before giving him one hard blow to his nose. The man crumpled and held the now profusely bleeding part of his face. "You leave my stepson alone or I'll give you a day you never forget."

"I apologize ma'am," the manager said as he came over. "Naoto, you're fired." The man looked up in shock, and a few drops of blood hit the floor. "Clean up and then leave. I always say to leave personal issues at the door to my restaurant, so don't expect sympathy from me." Naoto angrily got up and went to the restroom to stop his bleeding problem. "Would you like a refund Miss Inuzuka?"

"No, the food was good; watching him get fired is satisfying enough," Tsume replied. Naruto had gotten up and dusted himself up, and now he was ready to resume his training. "In fact, here's _your_ tip," the Inuzuka mistress stated before putting a ten in his hands. "Alright, back to the dojo." She and Naruto left, and the manager called for them to come back any time.

**Six Hours Later:** Naruto had twisted his ankle upon landing from his final Fang Over Fang, and Kyuubi was quickly dealing with it as Tsume helped him limp home. "You did very well Naruto," his mother told him. "I'm proud to call you my stepson. You make this entire clan proud. Your punches have been refined, but your kicks need some work. Otherwise, it's just working on maybe building your speed up along with your muscles. I've also noticed that your chakra reserves are much larger than when we first invited you into our house."

"I just hope that's enough," the blond stated with a smile. Tsume gave him a whole wheat biscuit Hana had baked to chew on to stop his growling stomach. They made it back to the house just as things started to get dark. "I've always thought sunsets were cool to look at."

"Ya," Tsume replied. "Hey everyone, we're back."

"You're more beat up than yesterday," Hana commented. "Anyway, it's grilled cheese and tomato soup night. Just have to grill the sandwiches."

"Oh, you mean the spaghetti sauce that's supposed to be extremely nutritious?" Naruto asked, receiving a nod. "Sounds awesome." The blond sat down roughly in the chair next to Kiba, and he gave the brunette a hello kiss. "How was your day?"

"Well, my mission today was helping out with a construction job, but I got to deal with this one thief," the dog-boy stated.

"How hard did you kick his butt?" Naruto asked.

"Very."

"Nice. Mmm, that smells really good Hana-Neechan," the blond stated before two sandwiches and a bowl of steaming soup was put in front of him.

"Glad you think so," the woman stated. "Go on. Eat up so you can grow nice and strong little bro." Naruto patiently waited for everyone to get his or her plate before starting. He noticed that the other three dipped their sandwiches in their soup.

"I didn't know you could do that," he stated. All three of his family members froze, and Kiba's sandwich stretched until the cheese showed, and then it snapped into his lap.

"Go ahead and try it Naruto," his brunette love told him after gulping down the sandwich chunk in his mouth. The blond decided he liked this new way to eat grilled cheese, and he blushed when Tsume and Hana laughed at him for not knowing. "Come on guys. Give him a break," Kiba asked his relatives nicely.

"A-haha-alrigh-alright Kiba," his mother told him. "Hooooo, I haven't had a laugh like that in a while. Thanks Naruto." Her boy smiled past his blush. "Okay, you've met your food pyramid for today Naruto, but here's another glass of milk for the growth spurt." Her son chugged it down, and he had a cute milk mustache remaining.

"Let me get that," Kiba insisted before taking the blond's lips softly and licking away the white fluid. He eventually licked Naruto's lower lip for entrance, and it was happily granted.

"The only step left is for you guys to tell your friends," Tsume interrupted, and that comment wrecked the moment indefinitely. "Ah, still shy about that? I guess it comes with the age. Sakura already knows, but I'm sure you could tell Ino or Ten-Ten without getting yelled at. Start with those two, and Shino doesn't even know you guys sealed the deal yet. He thinks we stopped you two."

"I guess we probably should tell them before any of them gets a crush on either of us," Naruto told his brunette hesitantly. "But I'm not really sure about it."

"We'll tell 'em together," Kiba told him reassuringly before rubbing Naruto's cheek and sharing another soft kiss with him. "Whenever you're ready, we can tell them then." Naruto nuzzled him lightly in response, and Hana couldn't help but do that girly "aaaaawwwww!" "You don't seem to be so tired tonight."

"Nope," Naruto replied with his usual energy. "My foot's feeling better too. I twisted it during training."

"Still trying I see," Kurumaru said from the stair landing as he looked down to the four. It was just spoken flatly, no sarcasm even. "I applaud the effort, but give it up already. Despite the fact that I enjoy the thrill of open combat, I'd rather not have to deal with you moaning and healing for days. You don't give up easily, and you'd be near death before you finally gave up. If you submit now, I'll let you enjoy your time with Kiba until after Thursday morning. Past that you're subject to my will."

"I'd rather die than lose my ability to remain with Kiba," Naruto replied quietly in defiance. His cerulean eyes met the fierce and yet calm eyes of his adversary, and he wasn't afraid. "Why is it that you think I'm trying to gain dominance of the family?"

"I have no idea why considering that you could be doing so many other destructive things, but being stuck in a human must bore the heck out of the Kyuubi," Kurumaru replied. "The way in which your actions have spoken to me also reflects that you wish to claim power over something."

"Other than being with Kiba and the various actions that entails, what have I really done?" the blond asked.

"The way in which you first took him as your mate suggests that you will find various ways of getting what you desire," the black wolf began. "Pheromones in such high quantities are foul play, and while you haven't used them since you two paired up, I'm pretty sure the reason is that you don't have to. Face it, I have you figured out fox-boy. You'll force yourself to become stronger and stronger; you'll seek power and destroy the harmony in this clan, and when you have obtained the power to beat Tsume-Sama, you'll throw Kiba away like a piece of garbage, the mere pawn you used to further your scheme." Naruto turned back to his empty plate, but his expression remained calm.

"What can I do to prove otherwise?"

"Nothing will sway my opinion," Kurumaru told him decisively. "I gave you a rather pleasant option compared to our fight, and you turned it down. That in itself was evidence against you, and I will not hold back. Your powers with the fox may have not yet developed, but I will mark you long before they do, and you'll be forever condemned to sit at my side without a lover." A tear slid down Naruto's face, but he wasn't heavily crying. Perhaps it was his regret in not taking Kurumaru's offer before, or maybe it was that he knew he couldn't defeat this alpha dog. Either way, it was some heavy feeling on the blond's heart. "Hmph, and now a fake tear to garner sympathy. My how I pity you, pathetic. Oh well, you can still submit now, but your chance for staying with Kiba a while longer has already passed."

"I guess that's my luck," Naruto replied. Kurumaru walked back up to Tsume's room, and the woman was impressed that Naruto had handled her dog so well.

"I told you psychological torture was a strong weapon he used," the Inuzuka mistress stated. "You did very well for not blowing up on us."

"He still beat me though," Naruto spoke quietly and angrily as his face contorted in sorrow. Tsume sat next to him in an extra chair and hugged the boy. Naruto's tears flowed into her sleeve, and Kurumaru was still silently listening and watching. "I'm gonna be alone again," he said hopelessly as his mother held him.

"Kurumaru, you have one second to get in your crate before I castrate you," Tsume spoke warningly. It was that low and still quiet warning that instilled the most fear in the dog, and he scraped to get into her room fast enough. "No matter what happens Naruto, you're not alone. I'll still love you like my own son, and Kiba will still love you even though Kurumaru will keep you two from being intimate. We're with you every step of the way, and you'll still have the last laugh after we torture Kuru long enough."

"This is what a real family is like isn't it?" Naruto asked quietly with a smile. "Love, trust, and the will to help each other, I just wish I had known this sooner."

"If it's any consolation Naruto," Kiba began. "You'll probably make him pretty sore. And I'll promise you this," he said as he hugged his blond fox. "I won't cheat on you even if we're apart for a long time. He can't keep us separated forever. Heck, you could probably beat him if you had another week of intense training afterward."

"You always know what to say," Naruto told him as he reached an arm back and held the side of Kiba's face. "Never look back, only forward." Tsume released him, and she gave him a very reassuring smile. Kiba also gave his mate encouragement through the seal as he held his hand over it. "I guess I should get to bed."

"Ya, you need to do your regiment, two-ten of each, and don't forget to have some fun," Tsume told the boy. Kiba and his fox smirked at each other, and they all knew the meaning of Tsume's words. They kissed deeply before Naruto started up the stairs. Tsume and Hana happened to be watching, and Kiba gave his mate a lusty spank, causing him to stop and put both his hands over the smacked area as he turned looked down in that slightly annoyed yet still happy look at Kiba. "That's just going overboard Kiba," his mother stated. "You guys can do everything from kissing and holding hands to laying on the couch in a full make out session with touching included, but save the lusty spankings and the sex for your room please."

"Yes, _please_," Naruto asked to further reinforce the point. The door to their room was closed, and the blond went to harshly working out as he hung from the ceiling.

"You know it just makes you look hotter when you work out Naruto," Kiba said as he laid back on the bed. About ten minutes later, the blond walked down and tossed his boots next to Kiba's and placed his socks in the now empty basket. "Hana also does the laundry with Shen's help. He's a dog who can fold human clothes, who'd have guessed?"

"That's kinda cool though," Naruto panted. "Shall we?" Kiba bared his neck and threw his arms and legs out in the way that just screamed "TAKE ME ALREADY!" "Hmm, is that a yes?" Kiba picked his head up and looked at his mate in disdain.

"If I really have to answer that because you don't know, I'm gonna be pissed," he stated.

"Oh come on, let me have a little fun," Naruto replied with a smile. He hopped on the bed and began crawling over to the sitting dog-boy. Akamaru was already asleep, but it wasn't like he complained about seeing the two any of the nights he was awake. In fact, he enjoyed it much like Kyuubi did, and Hana found the evidence in his old blanket. What perverts everyone could be. "I'd be an idiot not to realize we both kinda need this," the blond spoke before kneeling over Kiba and taking his lips in a loving kiss which blew away the agitation caused by their heats. The brunette calmed down completely, and Naruto's sorrow and worries drifted away. Even though heats mainly were just to call bed partners together, they could be useful for something else. If two paid close enough attention, they'd realize heats bred love in addition to the lust. The two boys' feelings from back in the forest were reversed now; Naruto felt safe as he lay kissing his mate beneath him, and Kiba felt treasured like Naruto had before. The blond hadn't even begun grinding their hips together. Tonight was a slow night, one to savor and hold dear.

"I'm really glad that I'll be the only one to ever enjoy you like this Naruto," Kiba told his mate with his hands wrapped behind the blond's neck. "Knowing that I'm the only one you trust like this is really special to me, more than you know. It also makes me kinda sad though, because you should be able to receive love from people besides me. It doesn't have to be the intimate love like this, but more than just camaraderie. Naruto, I'll take your pain away as long as I can, but don't lose hope, for the both of us."

"I don't think I could stop loving you if I tried," his fox replied. "You're my best friend Kiba, much more than Sasuke. I chased after him because he was so much like me, except he couldn't acknowledge me. I grew up without my parents, and he lost his, so I thought we could be friends, but I wish I had realized the similarities between us. It would have saved me a lot of heartache. I'm a fox, and you're a dog, and I'm so thankful you can see past Kyuubi. Heck, you even met him and you stuck by me. I've ended up regretting a lot of stuff Kiba, but I'll never regret loving you."

"Naruto," the brunette whispered before taking his lips in his own. They had shared some pretty meaningful kisses, but most of them paled in significance when compared to this one. Perhaps the kiss proceeding their first time in the forest was just as significant, but what mattered was now. "Will you promise to never give up even if you lose?" Kiba asked after they broke apart.

"Would it be love if I did?" the blond asked in reply. "I never give up; you know that." Kiba claimed his lips again lightly and smiled up at his alpha. Then he brought his hands up to the blond's jacket zipper and undid the blasted thing. Naruto's muscles lightly showed through his t-shirt, and his brunette felt over every little bump in his abdominals as Naruto moved his tongue around inside Kiba's wet cavern. His lover had such a wonderful taste, and he only wished he could drink more of it in. Naruto felt finger nails scraping under the bottom of his shirt, and he giggled from the feeling before the red shirt was pulled up and over his head. Kiba looked over his stepbrother's impossibly beautiful body in awe, but he felt his own zipper being worked on not very long after he had removed Naruto's top. Kiba's jacket was tossed aside, and Naruto quickly removed his shirt so that he could also view his mate.

"You're beautiful Kiba," the fox said genuinely. "No woman compares in figure, and I don't think even Sasuke has such strong abs." He leaned back over Kiba and looked passionately into the brunette's eyes. "You're a diamond in the rough; that's for sure…my mate." Kiba smiled at hearing that word. What an honor he was held in. Instincts made Naruto say that word, and instincts made Kiba accept and acknowledge it. Lips were brought together softly, and Kiba tried to pull Naruto's head closer with his hands. He felt a warm and strong hand begin working on his eight pack, and some profound feeling of true acceptance washed over him. In his mind, Kiba truly wished for his partner to win against Kurumaru. While he had promised his absolute faith to Naruto, he wanted to keep his blond close. _You'll be the only one to ever see my like this…Naruto, _Kiba said in his mind as he held Naruto's head against his chest. A tear built from worry, sadness, passion, love, and joy flowed down his left cheek, and his mate drank the salty bead like it was honey. Only Naruto's loving hands would be allowed to grace his body so. Only _he_ deserved Kiba's love. And truly, only Kiba deserved Naruto's. The dog-boy embraced his fox powerfully with his arms.

"Will it sadden you if I'm the only one who ever gets to see you like this Naruto?" he asked. "Mom said that males in my clan train each other so that they will truly be able to love and find love in women, but she said some pairs stay together. I think it would be truly awesome if a girl came along who could see you for you, but would it sadden you if you could only ever find comfort in me?" Naruto found this to be a very complicated question, and he didn't even know quite how to answer it.

"I'm happy with just you Kiba," the blond began as he nuzzled the Inuzuka, "but I still wish there were more people who could accept me if they knew me. You loved me even when I told you I had the Kyuubi, the demon who attacked our village, sealed in me, and you loved me even after being so frightened by him the first time when he almost killed Hana and your mom. I can't ask it of you, because I don't truly think I deserve it, but I still desire acceptance; I strive for it. All I truly deserve is a chance; anything beyond that should be willingly given to me, not things that I ask for. I've learned to live with the pain of hatred, loneliness, and sorrow, but now that I found love, I don't think I could go on if I had to go back. Kiba, you are what I hold on to, but you are my only rope, my only way out and away from the dark hole of my past. I will be happy, I'll be fine as long as I have you, but I don't feel safe."

"What do you mean Naruto?" Kiba asked. "Do you think I'd hurt you? Please don't think that just because of this morning. I know it was wrong and you must've been scared, but I can't fix the past."

"It isn't that I fear you hurting me Kiba," the blond said softly. "I fear losing you, losing your love, losing my light. I wouldn't want to live anymore if you completely left me or if you died. I fear falling back down there Kiba. You don't know loneliness like that, and I could never ask you to experience it for me, but I can't imagine living that way again. Do you understand Kiba? I don't feel safe because there's only one rope. Sakura still has feelings for Sasuke, and she's still partially afraid of me. As per the others, they don't even know about the fox. And Grandma Tsunade? She'll be dead in another thirty to forty years. If I can just find another rope, I can feel safe again, maybe for the first time."

"Naruto, just hold onto me," his mate told him. "You have Mom and Hana now too. There are only a couple of people in this clan who don't like you, and many of them would comfort you and even scorn me if I left you so foolishly. The Inuzuka clan is acceptance. So what if you're a fox and I'm a dog? We're both canines, both brothers. This clan is your happiness Naruto. Your light lives all around you. Many ropes hang down for you. It just takes a leap of faith to reach one."

"You're like a knife," Naruto said as he smiled and cried above Kiba's chest. It was a profound and awkward comment to say the least. "You can cut back everything and see me for myself, and you cut the shadows from my eyes so that I can see. Kiba, you cut away my sorrows and leave them to die, and you graft love and hope onto me in their places. You've given me life, and no amount of thanks will ever be enough."

"Naruto," his brunette began with a smile as he lightly pushed some of the blond's stray locks back from his sight. "It is because you believe it isn't enough that makes it enough. Return love for love, and you won't ever fall away from me." Naruto kissed him passionately, and they remained like this for a long while until they realized that it was getting late.

"We still should finish what we started, but now I'm to tired to fuck," Naruto stated.

"Hmm, I can deal with that," his mate claimed as he pulled Naruto's zipper down. The blond's pants fell away, but both boys realized that they weren't aroused. "I love those boxers, the night sky, definitely a good choice." Kiba pulled Naruto's brown pants off completely, and then the blond undid his mate's and pulled them off. The brunette was only _just _starting to stiffen, and it wasn't yet noticeable. The two canines pulled each other's boxers off and laid them on the nightstand. Kiba's shaft was coming to attention, and a few soft rubs on Naruto's dick began causing the same effect. "You've had a long day, so just let me do the work," he said as he pulled their bodies very close together. Kiba claimed Naruto's lips as they lay on their sides, and he kissed his loving fox passionately as one hand moved toward the seal and the other to his stiffening cock. They both moaned into the kiss as the Inuzuka wrapped his hand around both erections. The two lovers slowly rocked into the rhythmic pumping, and the kisses remained passionate. As the rhythm increased, Naruto felt more and more secure, as he felt the one person he trusted slowly bring him to the Cliffside, ready to jump with Naruto over the blissful edge.

"Nnnn, Kiba I love you," Naruto spoke softly as he thrusted into his mate's hand.

"I will never stop loving you Naruto, and I am eternally grateful…to be your mate," Kiba replied before softly taking the blond's lips. "Mate…" was the exact word that sent them both over the edge. It held some deep magic which no other word could hold. Even though Naruto and Kiba moaned and felt the extreme pleasure of them releasing onto each other as the brunette pumped, they didn't shake or kiss lustily like usual. It seemed as though this was something deeper than sex, than even lovemaking. Yes, it was consummation. Devotion and acceptance inexplicable to the human mind, a feeling which made them both lose all sense of the conscious world. Kiba felt into Naruto's being, and the blond somehow felt as though he was touching Kiba, spiritually, more profoundly than being buried in him or even being in his mind. This feeling was their hearts merging, souls screaming to join together forever, and nearly succeeding were it not for the bonds of flesh. Both boys were left breathless and staring wondrously into each others eyes as they understood that they both felt that intense moment. When people said stuff about people being made for each other, had they experienced _this?_ If souls existed, and they could merge, Kiba and Naruto had come closer than anyone else. "Sleep well Naruto," the brunette barely whispered before his eyes shut. The blond somehow managed to kiss him lightly before he too fell asleep, Kiba's body keeping him warm even as they lay above the sheets, exposed to anyone nosy enough to enter. It was lucky for them that the entire Leaf Village didn't give a damn about Naruto in this case.

**Author Notes: I love you all. I will have even less time to write now with switching semesters and my performances coming up, but stick with me. I think I'll go up to fifteen chapters, but I'm not sure yet. Review please.**


	12. My Lasts

**Author Notes: HELLO PEOPLE!!! I return to you after completing my first semester at Hunterdon Central in NJ. Now I have Honors Bio. I, Honors U.S. History I, and Spanish 3. Back away from my personal life, we move onto the story.**

**################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Naruto:** The night before had been an emotional milestone for the blond. Kiba said that the entire Inuzuka clan was his light and his way out of loneliness, and that Naruto could find another rope if he just took a leap of faith. Said fox-boy began to stir awake. "Mmmah," he yawned. When he moved, Naruto felt hands wrapped around his torso just below his chest. "Thanks for being my light Kiba," the boy spoke softly. The blond went back down and held his mate closely, and he was happy being in the presence of one he admired and loved so much. One thing Naruto eventually noticed was that they were naked and above their covers. There was no protection from what happened next; Tsume walked in as usual, and her stepson actually felt a bit embarrassed to be seen like this.

"Um, okay, not the best time," she said. "Oh, Kiba's still asleep. Going by the smell, you guys settled on just getting each other off. That's fine. It's self-pleasure that doesn't cut it, but if one of you jerked both off at the same time, it still works to nullify the heats' effects. You guys really are beautiful together…I'll…just let you two be."

"Thanks for taking me into the family Mom," Naruto spoke as she walked out the door. Tsume turned to him in curiosity as his fingers lightly traced Kiba's strong front. "Kiba said some really amazing things to me, and I owe you a lot more than you might think. If this entire clan can really accept me, then I don't have to be afraid anymore."

"Hmph," Tsume lightly snuffed with a smile. "Kiba, he's an amazing guy Naruto. Even though he's a stubborn idiot sometimes, he's sensitive to other people. He can say the most heart-felt things you'll ever hear; it's his talent. He's my son, and I'm proud of that. Maybe his father would be too if he could see Kiba now. That boy is a good friend Naruto; I'm glad you can understand that. You'll go far if you stay with him."

"Perhaps even together into the cosmos," the boy replied. Tsume didn't feel like solving such cryptic messages, and so she left Naruto to his time with a still sleeping Kiba. Perhaps it was a bad thing that she left, because the "nine day need" was beginning to work its way into Naruto's system, and with Kyuubi unconscious in his own bed, no one could warn him. "No creature can compare with you Kiba. I love you," the blond spoke before hugging his mate close and allowing his head to rest next to the Inuzuka's. Naruto couldn't feel it, but his whiskers were thickening. "I wonder my mate, do I captivate you as you do to me? Your skin is so smooth, and your figure angelic, while I am so rough. And looks aren't your only good quality. Kiba, your very nature is astounding…strong-willed, caring, and loving. I can't keep my eyes off you." As he said this, Naruto's eyes began changing, reddening. This was a much faster process, and he was already getting lustful and uncomfortable from the heat. "To have this beautiful body to myself…I hardly deserve it. But you give me love willingly…Kiba," he said in the Inuzuka's ear. His hot breath pulled a small moan and a curling up from the brunette, and little more was needed to encourage the fox. "Hnn, you wish for this too, and yet you sleep." Naruto unwrapped his arms from around Kiba, and his member was already at attention. He laid his mate flat on the bed and positioned himself above the sleeping dog-boy. A few licks to the neck made Kiba sigh in his sleep.

"N-Naruto…" he whispered. Even while unconscious, Kiba knew this feeling was from his mate?

"Hnn, smart too," Naruto commented before he softly lowered his hard organ to Kiba's soft one and began smoothly pushing them, sliding them together. "It would seem you need some convincing," the fox-boy spoke before lightly nibbling on the Inuzuka's neck. Soon Kiba was standing at attention, and his mate could sense the boy stirring. Naruto climbed on top of and straddled Kiba at the stomach, smiling a bit lustily down into the Inuzuka's face. The dog-boy slightly cracked his eyes open and stretched his arms, but then he noticed the weight constricting his movements, and his shocked eyes fell upon Naruto's transformed face. "Good morning," the blond spoke before lightly kissing his brunette.

"N-Naruto," a hesitant and slightly afraid Inuzuka heir began. "Your face, your whiskers and eyes…" Naruto pulled his hand up and traced over the soft whisker hairs. "Naruto, are you alright?"

"Yup, got a nice restful sleep, and I woke up to you," his mate replied with a smile. "Are you feeling well?"

"Um, yes and no," Kiba answered him. Naruto's smile dropped, and he tilted his head to the side in curiosity. "I feel rested and ready to go, but um…kinda uncomfortable."

"Why?" the horny and yet so highly oblivious Naruto asked. His hormones could make his awareness become doubly impaired. "Is something hurting you? Are you itchy like me?"

"No-ooo wait…you're itchy?" Kiba inquired, receiving a nod in return. Okay, maybe Naruto was experiencing his hormone rush like the brunette had yesterday, but he wasn't acting on it very much. Obviously he was erect and aroused, but his brain was still functioning.

"Ya, just a bit," the blond answered. "You still haven't answered my first question though. Why are you feeling uncomfortable?" His face was lowered a bit in front of Kiba's, but he didn't act like he wanted to kiss or do anything yet.

"Oh, um, you're kinda sitting on me, and I was worried you'd try to um…attack me?" The dog-boy was truly at a loss for a better way to say he thought the blond would try to rape him, but he knew something like that would seriously hurt Naruto's feelings and maybe even weaken their trust of each other. The fox-boy looked down and remembered that he really was sitting on Kiba. "Hey, you wanna maybe, get in a round? It's _kinda_ early." What a lie _that_ was. It was seven-thirty already. His blond smiled and kissed Kiba lovingly. _Well, he isn't trying to just pound me like a bad steak, so I guess I should be thankful,_ Kiba thought as he closed his eyes and returned the kiss. _It's a good thing we got to it last night, or I'd already be unable to walk._ The two broke off softly, and Naruto smiled at his thankful mate. If he had a tail like perhaps _Kyuubi_, it would be swaying to show how happy he was. He lightly caressed the dog-boy's clan markings, but it wasn't to pleasure his partner, and Kiba was happy for that. It wasn't that he didn't want the sex, but if his lover was truly conscious and able to think beyond it, it was much more meaningful.

"Why did you think I'd attack you?" the blond asked, his look expressing curiosity only.

"Well, because yesterday, _I_ almost did…attack _you_," Kiba answered. "The thing is, I didn't try to, and I know you wouldn't do it intentionally, but with it being Mating Season and all, I was kinda worried. It's fine though, because you haven't attacked me. Now come on, I know a handsome blond fox who needs some lovin'." Naruto was surprised that his lips were suddenly claimed by his beta, but instincts simply let things be as they should be. He asked his brunette for entrance, and the dance began. Kiba wrapped his arms around Naruto's back, and the blond leaned him down and supported himself with his knees so that he was no longer holding his mate down. Despite Naruto being technically high on hormones and being nigh unconscious, his actions were surprisingly controlled. "I love you Naruto," Kiba spoke after they softly pulled apart. "We've come so far, and things have really only begun."

"You're so beautiful, my mate," Naruto whispered before bringing their lips together once more. Kiba truly wanted to know if it was the word or Naruto's actions which made him feel so alive, so protected, so adored. _Mates…partners…lovers,_ the brunette thought while concentrating on the slow and passionate kiss. _Naruto says I'm his mate. Ya, I love him, and he loves me too. I belong to him, and he is mine. I wonder…is this what it means…this security and these feelings…to be mates and be together?_ "May I?" the blond fox asked as they panted. Kiba's soft smile and licking of his neck was a solid "yes" reply for Naruto, and so he spread Kiba's legs and brought his right hand down.

"Wait," the Inuzuka spoke quietly. "Lubricant?" His blond looked to the nightstand and gave him a small, apologetic smile and a nuzzling session before crawling over and applying a few drops to his fingers. _Yup, that's Naruto for ya, a great guy, but a little slow or overeager sometimes. But that's why I love him._ The blond fox was smiling as he came back. He placed two of his fingers at Kiba's entrance, but he claimed his mate's lips before slowly pressing in. His lover moaned into the kiss, and Kiba was granted entrance as he was stretched out. Naruto was moving a bit faster, a bit impatiently, but Kiba would live with it. A third finger snaked its way into the dog-boy, and he enjoyed the feeling as he held the back of Naruto's head and held them together tightly in their passionate kiss.

"Are you ready?" the whiskered boy asked after about thirty seconds. His mate nodded, and he drew his fingers out quickly. Kiba whimpered from the sudden pull out; it was a bit rougher than he was used to. Something in Naruto's mind reminded him to take the next part slowly. He softly put the Inuzuka's legs behind him and placed his weeping member at the dog-boy's entrance. "I love you…my mate," the blond spoke softly as he gently claimed Kiba's lips and began pressing in. There was little resistance met as Naruto's member steadily slid into place, but Kiba had taken him half raw. The slightly burning tingles just served to increase the Inuzuka's horniness though.

"Don't hold back Naruto," the brunette told him lustily. "Make me scream your name." This was a change, but it did not come without its benefits. Kiba was instantly thrown into a whirlwind of rough thrusting, but his mate made sure to pleasure him both my slamming his prostate and by pumping his erection with his lubed hand. The blond roughly claimed his lips, and despite this being their most animalistic session, Kiba wanted more. No matter how well Naruto's tongue worked on his mouth, no matter how hard he was slammed into, no matter how well his fox jerked him off, Kiba couldn't quite reach the edge. "Please Naruto, make me yell your name."

"Hmm, I have a resistant little mutt today," the blond spoke huskily. His voice was being influenced by Kyuubi's chakra, but the Inuzuka didn't feel frightened at all. "If you wish, then I will help you." Naruto smiled like a feral beast, and his upper canines had grown. "Release with me my mate," he spoke lustily as he leaned down next to Kiba's neck. They both felt the tightness in their stomachs, but nothing would bring them over the glorious edge. Two sharp fangs pierced Kiba's shoulder-neck junction, and his eyes widened from the sudden shock of pain, but then bliss took its place. He couldn't scream in pain, and he couldn't moan from pleasure, but he shook as Naruto's tongue licked over his broken skin while his fangs were still embedded. With this additional feeling, the dog-boy was silently sent over the edge, and he came in Naruto's hand, on the blond's chest, and on himself. With his walls locked down on the blond's dick, all it took were a couple more furious thrusts, and Naruto grunted as he licked up the small rivulets of blood and released deep inside his mate. When their afterglow vanished, Naruto collapsed on his side, and his fangs were pulled from Kiba's skin as they shrunk. Both of them were panting and barely even aware of each other's presence. Red eyes faded to blue, and the whiskers disappeared. Naruto's chakra flowed into Kiba and quickly sealed up the piercing wounds; they weren't deep, and so there were no scars, and it didn't take much time at all.

Once the soreness faded, Kiba turned and looked at his stepbrother partially out of fear, and out of shame too. He had acted so selfishly and crazily, and it wasn't even his day to have an excuse. "Naruto?" the boy whispered. Sapphire eyes rose to meet worried brown slits. "What, just happened?"

"I…don't know," the blond replied just as softly. "Are you…okay Kiba?" That question brought about a period of silence, but the brunette nodded, and Naruto took on a look of great relief. "Thank Kami." He pulled himself over to the brunette and kissed him apologetically and even made submissive whining noises. "I thought I might have really hurt you."

"Well, you didn't, and now that my memory isn't so jumbled, I can tell you that you tried very hard not to hurt me," Kiba insisted. "You were very controlled. Lusty, but controlled." Naruto smiled and nuzzled him, and Tsume opened the door again to see the evidence of their activities. The door was shut; and the two boys looked to the door in surprise. "Mom lost face. That's pretty rare. Now come here Naruto," he told his mate before softly bringing their lips together. "We got past our first really bad week change, and we know how to deal with the other ones. All that's left is your training so that you can fight Kurumaru. I'm proud of you Naruto." His stepbrother smiled genuinely and claimed his lips once more as he hugged him. "Don't worry. I know you'll beat him."

"Ya, I'll train harder than ever," Naruto spoke softly. "I'll be bleeding and bruised when it's over, but I promise I'll win. Believe it." Kiba gave his blond the feeling of thanks through his seal, and nothing felt more empowering. After a few solid minutes of emotional kissing, the boys gazed at the eight on the clock. "Oh, guess we need to get going." They were out of bed, in the shower, dressed, and off to face what challenges would come their way.

The final two and a half days passed with Naruto making improvements on his fighting skills, and Tsume deemed his strength to be a bit beyond what she had expected. "That's all we can do Naruto; the rest is up to you tomorrow. You've done well, and you'll make me proud tomorrow. This will be a historical match in the Inuzuka Clan. Now, to make sure you get a full night's rest, I'm gonna go draw you and Kiba a bath. After dinner, soak in the hot water and relax."

"I can't thank you enough for training me Mom," Naruto told her. "I really wouldn't stand a chance if you hadn't helped." He took in a deep breath. "What is Hana making?"

"I asked her to make a food with a lot of carbs for energy, so I'm guessing she's making spaghetti," Tsume replied. She wouldn't admit it, but she had actually been outsmarted a couple of times during their sparring. If it weren't for the fact that she knew she could trust Naruto, Tsume would think he really _was_ trying to usurp her position in the clan. The two walked home, and Naruto took a small dose of Kyuubi's chakra to fix himself up and give his muscles one final charge.

"Mmm, I smell tomatoes," the blond sighed when the house came into view. "Spaghetti here I come."

"Hey little bro. Hi Mom, dinner's ready," Hana spoke. "Training go well?"

"He's ready," Tsume confirmed. "All we have to do is hope for lady luck to smile on him a bit. Naruto has the skills and the instincts, so that's all we can do now. Let's just sit down and eat though." She patted the smiling blond on the back twice before sitting down. Naruto sat down next to Kiba, and as his lips were claimed. His left hand was as well. The brunette laced there fingers across each other and gripped the blond's hand lightly. Tsume smiled as she looked at them. They had become intimate and able to share that, and it was to make the best of what time they might have left. "It's nice being able to see my own sons having such a successful relationship. I'm horribly jealous." Naruto broke softly from the kiss and smiled into his partner's eyes.

"I'm just glad that I got what time I did," the blond boy replied. He and Kiba kissed lightly one more time before their hands fell under the table and separated. "The spaghetti looks delicious Hana-Neesan." They all dug in happily.

"Anything for you two," his elder sister replied. "No training tonight, just rest and you and Kiba's thing. Right after dinner, it's upstairs for you two. I've got fresh fruit salad ready for the morning. Hey…are you listening?" Hana asked as she saw her brothers kissing once more. Tsume giggled; Naruto had purposely hung a piece of spaghetti from his mouth, and Kiba took the other end into his mouth. Just like in Lady and the Tramp, they came together by sucking on the noodle, and of course the kiss ensued. "Ugh, boys in love is one thing, boys in heat is another, boys in love and in heat is another one altogether too, but you guys are in your own league of mushy."

"Sorry Sis," Kiba said after breaking off and leaving his blond gladly smiling. "But tomorrow is a pretty big deal, and Naruto should be able to feel confident in that I won't cheat on him even if he loses." The brunette was softly smiling and staring happily into his mate's eyes the whole time as he said this. "Fruit salad for breakfast, no extra training, bath, sex, bed, anything else?"

"I guess not," the woman replied in a resigned tone. "Well, you guys managed to completely eat your food anyway, so I guess I can't complain." Tsume rinsed her plate off and then walked upstairs to draw her sons' hot bath. Naruto and Kiba put their dirty dishes in the dishwasher before going over to the couch and turning on the TV. The blond lay behind Kiba with his head on the headrest so that he could see. "Why don't you watch some House before Mom calls you up; it's an awesome show."

"Hm, I've never seen it," Naruto told her as he flipped through the channels. "Oh, it's just starting," he spoke as he reached channel fifty-five. "DUDE! His eye popped out! That's sick," the blond exclaimed ten minutes later.

"_You idiot!"_ the obviously smart and obnoxious ass of a doctor yelled at his underling Chase. The show continued on for a while, and Naruto and Kiba played a bit during commercial brakes: ear nibbling, tickling, kissing, the works. _"No, that was a hallucination…which means this is a hallucination."_ It went back to House in bed with the guy who shot him in the cot next to him.

"Alright boys, time to clean up," Tsume called. Naruto turned the TV off via the remote, and he kissed Kiba quickly and lightly before they went upstairs. "Have fun," she said with a smile as she passed them in the hallway. The two boys went through her room, and Kurumaru simply looked up at Naruto. They passed into the bathroom and locked the door behind them. Kiba had stepped further in towards the bath, but Naruto grabbed him by the waist with both hands and brought him back briskly, surprising the brunette to say the least.

"I'll really miss our time together," the blond spoke softly as his chin rested on the Inuzuka's shoulder. Naruto's hands were now wrapped in front of Kiba's stomach. "Since it could be our last night, I want it to mean something." He nuzzled the Inuzuka boy softly from behind. "I obsessed over you for two years, and you did the same about me, and we managed to finally tell each other our real feelings. No matter what Kurumaru says or anything some of our friends might say, I was never simply after your body. If anything, it was just a bonus. I…love you Kiba…so much." Soft tears worked their way from his eyes. "I love you so much, and it hurts to think I'll be torn from that, but what you said…what you said will protect me. This clan is my light, my future. It is simply brightest, when I can truly be with you. Be cheering for me, but don't give up your life to be loveless if Kurumaru pulls us apart. It was fun while it lasted, and it will be fun if it lasts longer, but I'm prepared for this."

"Naruto," Kiba said softly before turning and claiming his mate's lips in a loving embrace. Memories of the last couple weeks flashed through both of their minds: Naruto's first attempt at kissing Kiba back in his kitchen, the night the blond confessed about Kyuubi, Kiba's passionate kiss that night, the first long, serious kiss they had shared back in Naruto's room, their talk which had been witnessed by Tsume and Hana, the events of the forest, Naruto's near-death experience with the dogs after their first session, meeting Kyuubi both as Naruto and within him, the first time Kiba topped, and so many others. What felt like an eternity of memories really existed within the span of two weeks. The brunette softly broke off. "I love you Naruto. Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll stand by you. I won't let what could be our last night be tainted by worry and sorrow. My fox is strong and kind, and I have no regrets. Now come on, our bath's getting cold." Naruto smiled from this out of relief and happiness. He kissed his mate passionately and began unzipping his jacket. The rough fabric fell away, and a white shirt with the leaf emblem was left. The blond's jacket fell away at the command of Kiba's fingers. They drew their own shirts off, and boots were kicked away. Their bodies were relieved of brown working pants, and without lust or desirous thoughts, the black boxers each of them wore fell away too, leaving the canine lovers exposed and so indescribably in love. Kiba stepped into the water first and sat on the built-in bench. "Come on; Mom got the water just how we like it."

Naruto stepped in and sat next to him. "Never in my lifetime or in my spiritual life will I come upon another beauty like yours Kiba," he said as he admired those well-rounded and strong abdominals of his mate. No muscle was too accented, no fat remained at all, and nothing could be found as a flaw of the Inuzuka heir. The brunette could say the same for his mate, but he chose to show his feelings physically by taking the blond's head in his hands and kissing him like nothing else could matter more. "I never asked for your love, and I never claimed to deserve it, so all I can do is say thank you Kiba. My life may never be perfect, but these two weeks have come close enough. If I was to die right now, I would have no regrets. Asking for such devotion would be selfish, and finding it to even be possible is the greatest blessing I have ever received. Who else can appreciate you like I do? If someone exists, then I hope you find him or her, but I hope our time will remain special." Before the brunette could protest, his lips were claimed softly but strongly. Naruto reached out and found the shampoo. He squeezed some into his left hand before purposely tipping them both over into the water, the hand with the shampoo suspended in the air. Kiba arose with a bit of anger, but a softly smiling Naruto and a hand working on his scalp calmed his mind.

Naruto sat down, Kiba in his lap as his hands worked the soap in. "Mmmmm, Naruto, I bet every guy in the Leaf Village would beg you to do his hair if they all knew what you could do," he told the blond as he was gently massaged.

"Hnn, only for you though," Naruto told him quietly and with a smile. "Now rinse." Kiba simply fell forward, dipping his whole head in, before drawing out and shaking the excess liquid loose. He then turned and kissed his wonderful mate passionately. "It's your turn Kiba," Naruto told him before switching their positions, the blond now sitting in his brunette's lap. The blond turned around, and Kiba saw the very last remains of the bruising from his training. Kyuubi was truly an asset not to be taken for granted. The brunette began working the soap into his stepbrother's scalp, and Naruto bent his head back and relaxed. "This might be one of the things I miss the most, being able to spend time like this with you. No needing sex right this minute, just being able to be open and free with each other."

"Ya," Kiba replied softly and with a light smile. "Alright, time to rinse." Naruto submerged his head completely under the water and swished it around before coming back up. "Nice and clean."

"Nah, we both still need scrubbing," Naruto told him before turning and stealing a kiss from his lover. He grabbed a washcloth and soap and went to work on Kiba. The brunette relaxed into the touch, and he seemed to enjoy it very much, being washed and cared for. "You'll have to go back to doing it yourself if I lose."

"But you won't," Kiba told him definitively. "I have faith in you." Naruto's hands suddenly stopped moving, and the brunette eagerly returned the kiss he had freshly received. Naruto scrubbed down his nether regions and legs, and then Kiba got up and took a long dip in the water. "Now I'm all clean."

"And that just leaves me," Naruto replied. Kiba did his best to be gentle and yet firm while he worked on his lover, but he made sure to be extra careful with the seal. "I'm glad that we had the time to do stuff like this Kiba."

"Me too," the brunette replied before finishing his legs. "Wash off, and then we're done." After Naruto stood back up from the water, Kiba joined him and began kissing the blond. One hand held the back of Naruto's head, and the other made its way to the seal and began tracing it, leaving calmness and acceptance behind. "I love you Naruto."

"I love you too, Kiba," he replied. "Now come on, let's get some boxers and head to our room." Naruto lowered his arms off of Kiba and exited the tub. His brunette started the drain before getting out onto the mat and grabbing a towel. The blond fox offered to dry the boy off, and he eagerly accepted. Even as Naruto dried Kiba off, he lightly massaged his leg and stomach muscles, perhaps a final gesture of gratitude. The blond was dried off in a similar fashion, but Kiba was not an experienced masseuse. "Thanks," Naruto spoke before sharing a warm and soft kiss with his lover. The two boys slipped into their boxers and went to their room.

"Kurumaru, you will regret it if you permanently injure him," Tsume spoke evenly. "Disfigurement is out of the question, which included bones shattered beyond repair. You can use your teeth on anything but the neck and his stomach area, or his crotch. You kill him, I kill you. Apart from that, just avoid permanent damage and we're fine."

"Going by your tone and words, you don't believe he can win do you, Tsume-Sama?" the black wolf asked arrogantly. "You trained him as best you could in the amount of time you had, but he still doesn't seem anywhere near strong enough to beat me to you. I will do my best to stick to your rules, but the boy's will, _that_ will decide how injured he becomes. Normally I like toying with my opponents, but I'll end it quickly if you want."

"Don't step on his pride too badly Kurumaru," Tsume replied quietly. "If you win and mark him, I just want to see how he would develop. Let's say Naruto shows absolutely no signs of becoming the fox at all after he turns fifteen. Would you let him and Kiba remain together after that?"

"I realize you want to see him grow up into a great man and shake the hatred of the villagers off, but I have instincts which go deeper than yours Tsume-Sama," Kurumaru told her softly. "His chakra and the fox's are merging. Eventually, he will become the Kyuubi. I will be the judge of whether or not he can be trusted. I will promise you nothing on the point of their relationship."

"He won't be able to be at your beck and call until a few days after though," Hana spoke up. "If his injuries are extensive enough, it will take a lot of time for him to completely heal. Just give him a hospital break until Tsunade finds him to be healthy enough."

"I'm no idiot," Kurumaru replied. "If I damaged him permanently that way, he'd be useless to me. I'm going to bed; I mustn't wake up with no energy to use, or I might lose." The black wolf went up the stairs, and he heard the moans as Naruto and Kiba released. "Hmph, a final round? I guess it fits." Kurumaru climbed up to his rightful spot in Tsume's bed and fell asleep.

"I love you Naruto," Kiba spoke as he held his panting mate. "When you win tomorrow, I promise I'll give you a congratulatory kiss the likes of which you'll never believe." The blond giggled a bit and smiled.

"I'll probably be too torn up to immediately kiss, but if I win, you're on," Naruto replied. He hugged Kiba close and kissed him lovingly as his seal was massaged. "Just remember, it's no guarantee that I'll win. If I lose, just promise that I won't see you crying. Mom and Hana also said that they'd bully Kurumaru until he backed off and let us be, so just congratulate me on a good fight, and try to avoid holding me tightly."

"Anything for you," the dog-boy responded. Kiba nuzzled his mate softly and kissed Naruto lightly as they lay in the bed. "Just remember that I'm rooting for ya. The whole clan is." Naruto licked his neck happily, and Kiba had to suppress his laughs; he was certainly ticklish. "I love you too, Naruto." The brunette and the blond went under the sheets and held onto each other as they peacefully fell asleep.

"It just can't be him trying to take over the clan," Tsume spoke to herself as she stood outside her boys' door. "There wouldn't be these emotions; there wouldn't be any love. Naruto, I'm so sorry." She just distantly stared at the black dog in her bed. _Why won't you trust him Kurumaru? I just wish you would tell me how you know,_ the Inuzuka mistress thought to herself as tears slowly rolled from her eyes. Hana was already in her room with Raija and Shen, and so Tsume laboriously went to sleep.

**Author Notes: Until after March 18****th****, I will be slightly tied for writing time, but I won't completely stop. To those who were reading my NaruKyuu fic, I will return once this fic is complete.**


	13. The Fox Out of the Box

**Author Notes: Welcome back!**

**################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Tsume:** She awoke with a heavy heart that morning. "Well, I guess I can only hope," Tsume spoke quietly as she arose from the bed. Kurumaru was already up and about somewhere. She got herself dressed before opening the door to her sons' room quietly. Tsume walked up to the embracing pair, and she nudged Naruto awake. "Hey bud, time to get up," Tsume spoke softly. Naruto's eyes opened slowly, and by his look, it was evident that the Inuzuka mistress didn't need to remind him at all.

"Thanks," he replied quietly. "I don't want Kiba to watch if it can be avoided." Naruto lightly kissed the brunette's forehead before carefully stepping out of the sheets and dressing himself.

"Go and eat your fruit salad. I'll find Kurumaru; he's wandered off somewhere," his mother told the blond as he quietly shut the door behind him. "If we're lucky, the fight will be over by seven-fifteen, and Kiba won't even be awake by then. He'll get to see you right after you recover from your injuries."

"That's the best case scenario," Naruto replied. He got the prepared dish out of the refrigerator and removed the plastic wrap. "Bottoms up." The blond sat solemnly and ate as he went over Tsume's tactics in his head. Naruto looked up at Hana who gave him a half-hearted smile. Whatever confidence they had in the boy was nonexistent now that the trial stood squarely in front of them. Naruto's stepsister gave him a pat on the back and a good luck smile. Well, it was what the blond really needed, luck.

"Whatever happens, we're proud of you Naruto," Hana spoke as she leaned down and hugged him. "He can't pull you from the family, so don't lose hope if you lose."

"It's time," Tsume said as she walked in the front door. "The council's gathered along with everyone who wants to watch. Kurumaru's over at the big sparring ring." Naruto gulped down the last slice of strawberry in his bowl before wiping his mouth and silently getting up. He walked right past Tsume and grabbed his jacket. Naruto pulled his headband from a pocket and tied it on tightly.

"If Kiba gets there before we're done, tell him I'm sorry for making him worry," Naruto told them flatly before walking out into the still slightly dark morning. Dew coated the grass, and the crisp, cool air burned the inside of his nose. His mom and sister quickly caught up with him. "I know Kurumaru thinks I'm trying to take over the clan, but you guys still trust me, right?"

"Of course Naruto," his mother replied.

"Unless Kami is gonna bless me with a miraculous good hit, this won't end very well," the blond spoke. "No matter how things seem, I don't give up, but maybe I'll have to this time." It was a silent five minutes until they reached the dojo. Biran and Han were eagerly waiting for Naruto's arrival, and they patted him strongly on the back.

"Crack his jaw for me will ya?" Biran asked, receiving a small smile from the blond. "That's the spirit!" They didn't need help finding the ring; there were too many people around it for it to go unnoticed. "Jeez, who _didn't _show up?" They were greeted by a few of the council members, and Naruto was then escorted to the edge of the sparring ring by Tsume. Kurumaru sat there patiently waiting for them.

"Quite the crowd we've drawn," he spoke.

"You're a slimy little son of a bitch Kurumaru," Tsume replied. "You'd best remember my rules."

"I will abide by your rules, but the boy's damage will be a direct result of his will to go on," the black wolf told his master. Tsume walked back with the other clan members, leaving the two "alone." "I'll give you one last opportunity to submit before we actually have to get to fighting Naruto. I'm offering you what comfort I can; it would be in your best interest to accept." A single tear fell from Naruto's face, but his expression was the same distant one it had been since he had arrived.

"What difference does it make if I simply subject myself to being marked instead of defending my pride?" the blond asked. "Either way, I lose Kiba. Either way…you still win. If I'm going to lose everything, then I'll go down swinging."

"Famous last words to be sure," Kurumaru replied. "The better sign of character would have been humbling yourself and taking the smarter road. Everything about you contradicts what you say. You said you would train harder than anyone and become Hokage, you said you loved Kiba, and you said you would beat me about a week ago. Everything behind you is lost forever, and what lies ahead of you is burning away. You know you can't win, so I must ask…why are you still trying?"

"Because…if I don't…all of it would have been for nothing," Naruto replied. "What happens in this fight will really only determine whether or not I am allowed to remain Kiba's mate. What he said to me…is something even you can't take away. Even if you deny me and Kiba, this whole clan still accepts me. That will keep me going; I just wish you could see that." There was a strange silence after the blond had said this.

"I won't hold back, but I am merciful," Kurumaru eventually spoke. "If at any point you wish to give up, just speak up. No shame will come to you but your own pride saying that getting marked is humiliating." His comment received zero reaction from the blond. "Well, I guess there is noting left but the fight. Try to give me at least _some_ exercise, Fox-Boy." The black wolf blurred to the opposite side of the ring. Naruto looked back one final time at Tsume; she nodded, and one man, apparently the referee, held up a small gong. As it tolled, the blond could sense his opponent's movement. "Here I come little boy!" Kurumaru sped at him, but Naruto remained still until the very end. As a huge set of claws swept at him, he crouched, pushed off, and spun sideways to avoid the attack, much like he had avoided Haku's attack back in the Land of Waves. "Hmhmm, your hearing is very good Naruto. You could have attacked though."

"And it would have been stupid," the blond replied. "Your stance suggests that you would have back-handed me." The black wolf was surprised that he had been so easily found out, but he didn't show it.

"This _will_ be fun." He began increasing his chakra flow, and now Naruto answered with a surprisingly potent exertion. "Hm, what have you been hiding from us…Naruto?" Kurumaru asked before flying at the boy once more.

Naruto's chakra could be felt throughout the entire Leaf Village, but since it was still early, only a few instantly knew who it was. "Naruto…" Tsunade spoke as she sat in her office. The aura was strong, like he was fighting for his life strong.

Sakura woke up panting in fear, but the pattern in the air was unmistakable. "Naruto." Hinata woke up similarly, and the rest of the rookie nine excluding Sasuke, along with Gai's team, woke up too.

"What in Hell is going on?" Shino asked into the air in his room. His insects were all yelling at him with such a grand source of chakra nearby. "This is Naruto's chakra; he's fighting. Kami help us," the bug user exclaimed as he shot from his bed to his closet.

"Naruto," a frightened Kiba whispered in his sleep. He could see split-second images of the blond fighting…and getting hurt. The entire village was now awake and interested, and this was not a good sign.

"Aaaggh," Kurumaru exclaimed after getting dirt stuck in his right eye. It was his own fault too. Naruto had successfully dodged his downward claw swipe, and his paw kicked up the dust.

"Get him Naruto!" Tsume yelled. The blond decided to take that chance, but Kurumaru's hearing was even better than his. Naruto's foot rushed over his head, and the blond had to block the leg swinging up at him. The impact was incredibly strong, and Naruto was flung a ways into the trees.

"Your timing was perfect," Kurumaru called out after removing his irritation. "But your moves are too focused, too predictable. For one so in tune with his instincts, you disappoint me…Naruto." Two kunai were drawn, and the blond flung himself quickly at the massive wolf. "There's my fighter." Kurumaru narrowly missed getting slashed in the face, but his left set of claws raked across Naruto's lower right leg as he rushed past.

"Agh, shit!" the boy spoke as he kneeled down and turned to defend himself from Kurumaru. The black dog didn't move in though.

"_**Leave your wounds to me,"**_ Kyuubi told his container. _**"Keep focused, but don't focus your attacks as much. He's just using that against you. Aim for a general area, and be ready to adapt your movements to his defense so that you can work around it."**_ The blood flow stopped, and Naruto rose with kunai drawn.

"Hmph, if it were that easy, this wouldn't have been worth my time," Kurumaru said cockily. "Nraah!" He rushed toward Naruto, fangs bared. Clang! Steel met enamel as Naruto defended against his opponent's greatest weapon. The blond was sliding back from the forward force, but Kurumaru was still in the air.

"Take, _THIS!_" he growled as a cold, steel knife fired into the massive beast's front right shoulder. Kurumaru's eyes widened, and he yelped as his cartilage and flesh were torn into. The blade was plunged between his shoulder and upper leg bone, and so the pain was doubled as Naruto tried to jerk the kunai out from the tight spot. One harsh cry resounded as the knife was pulled from the wound, and Tsume smiled.

"Looks like luck is smiling on you today Naruto," she called. "That's a critical hit if I know one."

"Damn you!" Kurumaru snarled as he bit down on the first blade. Using his three good legs, he used that leverage and pulled Naruto off balance and harshly thrusted his back right leg into the blond's chest, sending him flying and pounding into the dirt several times as he bounced.

"Puh," Naruto spat, bringing a small amount of blood up with the action. He knew one of his ribs was cracked in the front of his chest, and the warmth of blood trickling down the back of his head wasn't very reassuring either.

"_**Try to avoid another one of those if you can Naruto,"**_ Kyuubi told him. _**"Deep cuts are easy, but bones take time. Stay on your toes. His anger will help cut his focus, but don't underestimate him at all. A solid hit to the head and it's over."**_

The blond nodded, and he saw just how powerful Kurumaru's jaws were. The kunai blade in his right hand had dents in the forward edge, the blade itself was bent, and the dog's teeth deeply scratched the surface of the iron. "I can't let him get a hold of me."

"We'll see about how well you can do that boy," Kurumaru yelled as he ran toward Naruto, seemingly unaffected by his forward right leg being wounded and bleeding. Something in Naruto's mind told him a Fang Over Fang was coming, and so he summoned nine shadow clones. "Your scent gives you away Naruto!"

"And I'm not idiot!" the blond fired back as he pulled a pressurized phial from his jacket. He broke it, and his concentrated sweat fell over all of the clones. "Try finding me now!" all ten of them yelled in unison.

"The Inuzuka estate?" Kurenai asked as she tracked the source of the chakra. "Uh, Kakashi?!"

"It's Naruto, no doubt," the white-haired man told her.

"What's going on?" Gai asked as he came up to them. "Is Naruto fighting someone in the clan? I know his pattern from back in the Chuunin Exams, but this is much stronger."

"Well, it's very difficult to explain, but Naruto is fighting the prize dog _of_ the Inuzuka Clan," Kakashi spoke. "Well, it seems the cavalry's arrived," he said lazily as Naruto's friends came running up to the gate.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru asked. "It feels like a war's going on."

"It's Naruto, isn't it?" Sakura asked depressively. Kurenai nodded.

"This is Kiba's home. Is he fighting Kiba?" Neji asked flatly.

"No, he's fighting a huge black dog, and they're both hurt," Hinata spoke up. Everyone finally noticed her activated Byakugan.

"Just what is going on?" Ino stammered. "Tell us why."

"Ino, let's just go watch and be there for him," Sakura spoke softly as she walked through the gate. The white blond was surprised at Sakura for showing such interest, her love of Sasuke usually seeming much more important.

"Rrrrgh, hah!" Kurumaru exclaimed as he slashed through another Shadow Clone. "Fang Over Fang!" As he began spinning, Naruto completed a Rasengan, and his clone played the last bit of distraction.

"Eat this!" he yelled. The whirling sphere and the violently twirling beast collided, but their power was evenly matched until Kurumaru could no longer keep pace.

"Rrr, no." There wasn't enough left of the Rasengan to deal him bad damage, but the force it put on his skull plate still caused major pain. Kurumaru was sent back about fifty feet with pulled hair and a headache, and both he and Naruto were left panting. "What technique is that? Tsume doesn't know anything like that."

"A jutsu the Fourth created: Rasengan," Naruto answered flatly. "Pervy Sage taught it to me."

"Hm, I'd say I'm impressed…but that'd be lying!" Kurumaru roared as he came in for another attack. Naruto dodged, but the dog was too quick, and he clawed him in the stomach after continuing from where he landed. The blond looked at the red in his hands, and he became worried.

"_**This isn't going well Naruto,"**_ Kyuubi told him. _**"Your internal organs have been damaged, and even though I'm healing you, it isn't going quickly enough. Draw on my powers more. Use my chakra like you did when you fought the Hyuuga!"**_

"Fine," Naruto whispered. He formed the Tiger Hand Sign, and he forced himself to draw on the fox's healing powers. Tsume became worried when she felt the Kyuubi's chakra, but she kept the referee from interfering. The blue aura originally surrounding Naruto turned a light orange-red, but his eyes remained blue.

"Worried you'll lose?" Kurumaru asked his rival. Naruto chose not to react. "You must be if you're revealing your true self. Otherwise, there'd be no reason. Not that this will matter much." Naruto was the one to charge him this time, and faster too. "Come and get it demon brat." The black wolf dodged the punch, but he could barely hear the kick coming, and he lurched as his stomach was impacted. Kurumaru was thrown into the air, and Naruto followed it up by punching the beast hard, sending him plowing into the ground.

"You're not done yet; I know that much," the blond called as he landed on his feet.

"You've become a special case unfortunately…Naruto," Kurumaru spoke as he rose and panted. "I normally only fight dirty against someone like Tsume, but it seems that I'm stuck in a corner right now." He flung himself at Naruto, but he wove around the blond's defense and bashed his head into Naruto's chest. He was flung a ways and formed a new indentation in the ground.

"Kahack," he coughed, bringing blood to rest on the ground and a trail on his chin. Naruto wiped it away, but his anger was growing. Unbeknownst to the two, Naruto's friends had arrived and were now watching in both awe and fear. "I won't…lose," he declared as he got back up. Naruto's eyes turned red, and slits formed as his whiskers thickened and he grew claws. He held his arms crossed in front of him with his fingers splayed, ready to attack. "HrrrAH!" The blond's hands slashed forward, and an invisible wave of chakra blasted away the surface ground until it rushed into a terrified Kurumaru. He was temporarily blinded and distracted, and a punishing kick sent him flying into the trunk of a nearby tree.

"Curse you…you fox demon," Kurumaru said laboriously. He got up and noticed two of his ribs were absolutely **shooting** with pain. "I didn't want to hurt you too bad, but you give me no choice. Fang Over Fang!" He flew at Naruto, but the boy dodged every attempt.

"What's wrong? Getting tired?" Naruto taunted. His overconfidence would be his undoing, because he found himself backed against a tree. "Oh crap!" Kurumaru just missed him, but Naruto tripped from springing backwards.

"You're finished!" the black dog yelled before stopping his rotation and kicking the blond hard to land not fifty feet from where his comrades stood. It was only then that Tsume noticed them.

"Guys, you shouldn't be watching this," she said in an attempt to turn them away. "This fight is something you wouldn't understand." Naruto sat up with the help of his arms, and he turned slowly and fearfully to see his friends standing there in shock at his appearance.

"Guys?" he asked. Kurumaru being the absolute jackass that he was, thrusted his forepaw into his stomach, pinning the blond and making him cough up more blood.

"Tsume, you have to stop this," Tsunade told her. "Naruto's too hurt."

"No one is allowed to interfere," the Inuzuka mistress replied. "Either, one has to lose, or one has to give up. Until then, we can't heal him. They're both pretty hurt though; just watch and wait."

"Get off me!" Naruto growled at Kurumaru.

"Naruto!" Kiba yelled as he ran up to the edge of the ring.

"Ki, ba?" Naruto asked difficultly due to his breathing restriction.

"Oh, now this is interesting," Kurumaru said sadistically. "It looks like all of your friends are here Naruto. Would you like to tell them why we're fighting, and you're getting hurt? Or should I do that?"

"You, shut, up," the blond replied dangerously.

"You're the one stuck under my foot, so I don't think you can make that decision," the black wolf spoke as he pressed his foot down harder and leaned his head down closer to Naruto's. "That's right, there's a lot you never told your friends. I'll start with the reason why we're fighting though."

"Shut up!" Kiba yelled. He tried to go after Kurumaru, but Tsume restrained him. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Your confidence exceeds your ability pup," Kurumaru replied. "Actually, _you're_ the reason that your _friend_ is so hurt."

"Shut up," Naruto said beneath him as his fangs grew.

"Right, you never told them how you've got a raging demon living in you," the black wolf said tauntingly.

"Shut up." The leg pressed harder, and Naruto winced.

"Heck, you _are_ a demon." Everyone was stunned, the rookie nine, Team Gai, and the Jounin excluding Kakashi. "You never told them how you're connected to the Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox who nearly destroyed our village thirteen and a half years ago." Tears were in Naruto's eyes, and that ceaselessly amused Kurumaru and made him continue his torture. "That's the reason no one loves you; that's the reason everybody hates you."

"Please, just stop," Naruto begged. Kurumaru lifted his leg up only to slam it down hard, bringing pain and more tears to the blond.

"They've already seen them, your eyes and whiskers, and claws and fangs," the black wolf told him in reply. "What more proof could you need? Oh, and let's not forget the other reason why we're all here." Horror found its way into Naruto's face, and now Kyuubi was pissed too. "It's the whole reason we're fighting."

"If you hurt Naruto any more, I swear I'll kill you!" Kiba yelled from outside the ring as tears fell from his eyes. That threat carried no weight though; it was useless."

"No," Naruto spoke quietly.

"We're fighting because Tsume adopted you into the family," Kurumaru began. "Now, why adopt the village outcast?"

"Stop," Naruto spoke quietly.

"She adopted you because of how you and Kiba are such great friends."

"Don't."

"Although, it was more than that." The hope drained from Naruto's teary face, and Kurumaru just loved torturing him. "Because you're at least _part_ fox, you, like the Inuzukas, go into heat. It can only be coincidence that you went into yours at the same time as Kiba experienced his first."

"Don't…I'll do whatever you want," Naruto whispered.

"Oh no, I'm gonna say it whether you submit or not," Kurumaru replied as he deviously smiled at the crying boy. "You entered your heat, your first, at the same time Kiba went into _his_ first heat. But beyond that, you told him you loved him." A few gasps came from Naruto's friends, and the boy felt as though he had just been stabbed. "You started getting close to Kiba, _admitting_ feelings of love and attraction, but it didn't end there." Kiba tried to scream out, but his body wouldn't respond. "No, you took it all the way. You laid in bed with him. You took his innocence, and he probably didn't want it that way. We proved that he was absolutely high on pheromones the first time, but you started enjoying his body on a daily basis, and you never used pheromones again. Why is that? You seduced him and convinced Kiba that it was enjoyable, but it's all a lie, isn't it?"

"No, it's not…like that," Naruto spoke quietly as he tried desperately to get out from under the dog. "Kiba and I…"

"No longer exist," Kurumaru ended for him. "You claimed him as your mate, and by extension, placed yourself on a rung in the clan that you don't deserve. You're merely trying to take over, and you'll toss Kiba aside when you're done."

"No."

"All you care about is getting relief," Kurumaru spoke as he pressed harder. "You don't love him. You don't even lust after him; you just want a little something to get off on."

"No!"

"What more proof do we need?" the black dog asked eagerly. "You're obviously not really human. If I thought you were, I'd probably have let things go. You're nothing but an angry fox trapped in a shell that will kill you if it dies. All you are is a demon who cares only about himself, and that won't change. And the best part is…after this, you'll be stuck under my thumb until my dying day, and that's a looooong ways off."

"Just stop," Naruto begged him.

"Aw, did I hurt the little demon's feelings?" Kurumaru asked tauntingly. Kyuubi was on the verge of doing things his way, but he held himself down. "At least you'll have me. All your friends are going to abandon you. Even Kiba won't be able to _love_ you anymore."

"STOP IT!" the blond roared before an enormous wave of chakra threw the beast off of him. Kurumaru was flung a long ways off, and Naruto went raging at him. Claws tore flesh, kicks crashed into the wolf's body, and even a bite left him bleeding. Kurumaru had nearly given into despair until Naruto missed.

"Hmph, not quite…Fox-Boy," he spoke before beginning a Fang Over Fang.

"Oh no, he can't dodge," Tsume said in terror. "Naruto…"

Sakura, Ino, and Hinata all gasped in horror as the spiraling black form took the blond in the side.

"Aaaagh!" Naruto yelled out as he winced in pain. Part of his side was torn away, and his ninja jacket would need replacing assuming he lived. Kurumaru ended it by swiftly turning and using both hind legs to bash into Naruto's chest super hard, sending him breathlessly into the ground, bleeding, bruised, and barely conscious. "Ki…ba…" he whispered as he tried to use his left arm to support his way up. Naruto's vision was blurry from both blood loss and the jarring his head had taken. His eyes rolled up, and he fainted backwards.

"It's over," Kurumaru spoke as began limping over to the unconscious Naruto. Villagers had gathered now, and while they didn't understand the fight, they were mostly happy to see Naruto half dead with such an enormous dog walking toward him.

"Guys, look away, seriously. You don't want to watch this," Tsume told them as she grabbed Hinata's left shoulder softly. "He won't die…but you shouldn't have to watch this."

"_**I didn't want to do this Naruto,"**_ Kyuubi spoke. _**"Forgive me."**_ He forced his chakra through the seal with all his might, and Kyuubi began trying to revive the blond, even if it did cause him pain. Kurumaru stood over the unconscious body.

"That…was certainly…a workout worth remembering," Kurumaru panted. "You gave me some fun Naruto, but we both knew this would happen." He was talking too quietly for anyone to hear, and only the Inuzukas knew what would happen next. Kurumaru began lowering himself when he suddenly felt chakra beneath him, a vicious chakra. "What the?" A flake of solid red chakra slowly drifted up and past him. A strong knee and then a punishing kick sent the black dog flying. Tsume and the others turned to see a leg enveloped in the Kyuubi's cloak sticking straight up. Kurumaru was whimpering from the hit he just took. It was far stronger than most of the ones he had taken. He looked in absolute horror, and so did everyone else, as Naruto's form rose and slowly balanced on his feet. An orange-red veil covered his legs, and it was slowly spreading upwards. Naruto's eyes opened, and he could barely breathe.

_Kyuubi, it burns,_ he told the fox. The cloak then rapidly covered the rest of his body, and he roared both from the sudden shock and from the anger that emanated from the chakra.

"_**I'm sorry Naruto,"**_ Kyuubi replied as he actually cried from forcing it on the blond. _**"End it quickly so that I don't have to. With this, you can do it."**_ The blond examined his right hand and clenched it.

"Fine then," he spoke before looking at a rising Kurumaru. "Let's finish this!" Naruto yelled before going on all fours and chasing the wolf down. BOOM! Cra-ack, went Kurumaru's ribs as the punch collided.

"Holy…Hell," he managed to say before getting thrown. Naruto wouldn't let it end there though. He wanted to end it quickly, but not before the bastard suffered. Using his chakra arm, he caught the beast and gripped him harshly. "NaaaghaaAAAGH IT BURNS!" he yelled as he struggled. The arm slammed him into the ground, and Naruto used that arm to bring himself to the dog before spinning downward and delivering a solid kick to his stomach. The dog seemed to break under his force, looking as though one more little push would snap him in half.

"Oh no, you're gonna pay," Naruto told him angrily. He threw Kurumaru into a tree and held him there to burn in Hell as he formed a Rasengan in his right hand. "Now, let's end this!" he roared as he harshly pulled Kurumaru towards him and also sprung at the beast.

"Huh, noo," Kurumaru got out before the whirling sphere hit him. It was like his very life was being shot from him as the chakra surged through his being. "No…way…" Kurumaru breathed before being enveloped in a white sphere much like Kabuto was and being flung deep into the forest.

"Now, it's over," Naruto panted as the cloak dispelled and the burning sensation stopped. He turned back to the onlookers.

"_**Wait, you're not going to mark him?"**_ Kyuubi asked. Naruto just softly shook his head with what energy he had left. Tsunade could see it from her standing point though, chakra scarring, the exact same as from the Valley of the End. The blond could barely stand, and unconsciousness was taking him back. He blurred over to his senseis and walked a bit past a shocked, wide-eyed Ino and Hinata before fainting and falling forward to land flat on his face. Everyone was stunned, shocked, horrified, and afraid. The villagers were not as easily scared though.

"Get him! Kill him now! Get rid of the Kyuubi!" they yelled. Tsume and about nineteen other Inuzuka's blurred to and surrounded Naruto, shielding him from their wrath.

"Naruto Uzumaki is under the supervision of the Inuzuka Clan now. Anyone who has a problem with that, talks to me," the woman declared passively and dangerously. With such an insanely strong person defending the boy, the villagers stopped before turning and cautiously walking away.

"Naruto," Kiba cried as he held the blond to him. Everyone looked at him, and Tsume gave them a single passive warning.

"Kiba, I need to examine him," Tsunade said softly as she ran her hand through his hair and comforted him. "Naruto's hurt." The brunette nodded, but his reluctance could easily be found on his face. "I'm taking him to the Nara medical center." Tsunade blurred away with Naruto in her arms.

"Kiba," Sakura began. He just shook his head though, and Tsume softly gestured for them to leave him be.

"Someone go find Kurumaru; I can hold down the fort here," the Inuzuka mistress told them. All except Biran and Han left. "Kiba, Naruto wanted me to tell you something," she spoke softly as she rubbed his back. "He says he sorry for making you worry, and for making you watch that."

"I don't care," her son sobbed. "I just want him to be okay!" Kiba grabbed her shoulders harshly and rested his head on her collarbone as he cried. "I just want Naruto to be Naruto when this is over."

"Shhhh, I know," Tsume told him as she comfortingly rubbed her son's back. "He'll be alright Kiba; Tsunade's taking care of him. You'll see him again, probably today." She softly rocked them for about five minutes before the search party came back with a leaf-coated, unconscious, bleeding, and broken Kurumaru. "Hana, you can deal with Kuru; I'll get Kiba home." Her daughter nodded, and the four men carrying Kurumaru brought him to the ER. Kiba laid down in his bed and cried himself to sleep with worry. "I'm sorry Kiba," his mother spoke before shutting his door.

"It's been a while since I've seen someone this beat up Naruto," the Hokage spoke over her patient. "Stitches? I haven't had to use these in ages, but you'll be out of them by nightfall probably. Ton Ton, bring me a sponge will you?" Her pig brought the requested item, and Tsunade blotted the sweat from her forehead. The Hokage finished fixing up the back of Naruto's head, the profusely bleeding slice closed by the stitches. She went to work on the chakra scars, but they weren't as extensive as the first time. "Kurumaru will probably be in far worse shape." Tsunade got the blond to a stable condition and put salve over the areas she had closed to further speed the healing.

"So," Shikamaru began. "Is Naruto gonna be alright?" Tsunade turned to him.

"I know you're avoiding the big question Shikamaru, but I can't answer that," she replied. "He'll live, but how things progress from here, Kami only knows."

"Hmph, I never would have guessed those two," the shirker mused as he sat down in a chair. "I would have guessed Naruto maybe with Sasuke or possibly even Neji. Although, Neji was more suited to either Lee or Shino. Either way, this puts a spin on things."

"I'm going to ask you what Naruto probably will when he wakes up: do you hate him?" Tsunade asked. Shikamaru was silent as he closed his eyes and thought.

"Nah, too much work," the Nara eventually stated. "I was kinda freaked out because it all happened so fast, but when you think about it, none of what just happened really matters. So two of my friends are in love with each other? It happens. As per what happened with Naruto and looking like a fox with that chakra, it doesn't matter. He didn't attack us, so what's there to hate him for?"

"You can give people a lot of hope sometimes Shikamaru," Tsunade told him with a small smile. "Maybe they won't hate Naruto."

"Chouji, Hinata, Sakura, Lee, and probably Neji won't, but Ino is impossible to predict. As per Ten Ten, I have no idea. Shino doesn't exhibit anything resembling emotions, so I wouldn't worry about him. As per our Senseis, I'm guessing Kakashi already knew. Asuma's not the kind of guy to make grudges. Kurenai might, but I don't know. Gai-Sensei probably won't because Lee won't. As per the rest of the village, what would that change?"

"Hmph, able to see it from every angle, thanks Shikamaru," Tsunade told him as she lightly rubbed the thin whisker lines on Naruto's face. "I'm gonna get him a new set of clothes, and he'll need a new ninja suit; this one's wrecked beyond repair. Shikamaru, keep an eye on him, and don't let any of the doctors work on him until I come back."

"You got it," the Nara boy replied as she walked out the door. "You're one lucky guy Naruto; I gotta say that."

The blond lay in Kyuubi's cage holding the small and soft fox close to him.

"You do know I'm no replacement for Kiba," Kyuubi spoke.

"Well, you might end up that if he doesn't love me anymore," Naruto spoke softly as he rubbed the fox's soft head. "Although, you said you weren't interested in relationships."

"You're special to me though Naruto," Kyuubi replied as he grew slightly and wrapped his warm tails around the blond's partially exposed body to keep off the cold. Even in his mind, Naruto's clothes were still torn. "Kiba won't dump you, but I promise I'll love you if he does. I mean, I love you like my kid anyway, but I wouldn't really mind being your mate if he gave up on you. In fact, I'd be honored that you could trust me so."

"You really have that much confidence in Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"I know every kind of guy that exists," the fox replied. "If I'm right, and I haven't been wrong yet, he won't leave you. There'll be a few issues to get around, but he won't flat dump you."

"Thanks Kyuu," Naruto told him.

"Get some rest Naruto," the fox told him as he forced the mental blond asleep. Kyuubi put him under his warm covers and wrapped him up tightly before going back to his fox form and nesting up close to his blond jinchuuriki. He also fell asleep.

"How's he doing?" Tsunade asked Shikamaru as she came back in.

"He's doing just fine," Shikamaru replied. "Apart from his death-like sleep, he's normal."

"Well, that's good to know," the Godaime replied. She checked Naruto's eyes, blue, and the rest of his body no longer showed response to the fox's chakra. "I can't believe Sasuke was strong enough to beat him in that state."

"What?" the Nara boy asked.

"The chakra scars were exactly the same, and Naruto lost against Sasuke at the Valley of the End," Tsunade continued. "But back on point, that power…it really hurts Naruto to use it. That was why the fight only lasted about a minute after he activated it, and he stopped using it the second he was safe."

"He really did look like a fox," Shikamaru commented. "Ears, tail, claws, and the chakra actually formed into that shape. It's incredible. I just can't believe that fight was over some family position crap. Naruto's not the kind of guy to go searching for position and power just for the sake of having them. Ya, he wants to be Hokage, to be acknowledged, but he isn't after just abusing power."

"And Kurumaru just couldn't see it," Tsume spoke as she entered the room. "I tried so many times to convince that bastard he was wrong, but he never listens." She sighed as she sat down next to a sleeping Naruto. "You got him…Naruto; you win."

"There'll be stuff to explain to the others," Tsunade commented.

"There's nothing left unexposed Tsunade-Sama," Tsume softly replied as she moved some stray hairs from the blond's forehead. "Kiba's and Naruto's secret is out. It's up to them to decide how they handle it. I swear Kurumaru's gonna wish he had never said half the stuff he did."

"But how will Kurumaru deal with losing?" Shikamaru asked. "He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to drop a grudge."

"Naruto didn't follow up with putting Kurumaru in his place," Tsume replied. "With some luck, he'll realize that Naruto was just after being with Kiba. He didn't…mark Kurumaru, so there's not much else that can be said about today. Naruto's doing fine, and he needs his rest. Let's go see how the big bad wolf is doing."

"I've never seen you in worse shape Kurumaru," Hana spoke as she worked on grafting skin over the hole in his stomach from the Rasengan. Kurumaru was torn up all over, and he would need physical therapy to deal with his right leg injuries. "I swear Kuru, you're more trouble than you're worth. What it takes to get through your thick skull…"

"I knew Naruto could beat him," Biran said happily. "You got what was comin' to ya Kuru. No broken jaw, but this works."

"Ya, but Naruto's in pretty bad shape too…alright, now just to tie up some loose flesh," Hana commented. "Well, his life's not in danger anymore, but he'll be sore and nearly immobile for a while."

"That bad huh?" Tsume asked her.

"That chakra scarring is far worse than what was on Naruto," Tsunade commented. "Forget it; he'll be nearly unable to fight for a year, maybe longer."

"That's fine," the Inuzuka mistress replied. "He needed to get taken down a peg. Naruto's fine; they both just need rest. Kiba's at home sleeping too. That was pretty traumatic."

"Ya, going by what he said, it's not a one-sided relationship," Shikamaru spoke. "Well, all's well that ends well. I guess I should go see how everyone else is doing. They seemed to be pretty surprised back there."

"You go ahead and do that Shikamaru," Tsunade told the boy. "I'm gonna go find him a new suit. I suppose you can just bring him back to your place Tsume?"

"Kurumaru? Yeah," she responded as she lifted the three-hundred pound beast. "I suppose Shikamaru can bring Naruto home when he wakes up?" The shadow user nodded and walked out to go back to his complex. "You hear that doggy? Naruto wins!" Tsume yelled in the dog's ear. Tsume and Hana left and brought the unconscious dog home. "I'll put him up on my bed."

"And I'll go check on Kiba," Hana replied. She softly opened the door to find Kiba sitting facing the window and shaking. "You alright little bro?" she asked as she walked over to him. Hana gasped when she saw him: pale, bloodshot, and crying. "Kiba," she said concernedly. Hana sat down and hugged her brother lovingly. He just closed his eyes and clenched his teeth at first, but Kiba broke down and held her by the backs of her shoulders. "Let it out," Hana spoke softly.

"This wasn't fair," Kiba declared softly, barely at a whisper. Tsume walked in as he spoke that. "Why? He didn't deserve that. Naruto's gonna lose all his friends, and I couldn't do anything about it!"

"Don't blame yourself," Tsume spoke. "Kurumaru's always been a vicious and conniving slime ball, and the rules of the fights forbid interference. You tried to; that's what counts." Kiba just looked at her hopelessly. "Kiba, you're both strong, stronger than I could have ever hoped for. Naruto's not dead, he has you, and he won. Whoever abandons him is completely narrow-minded and unworthy of your thought. Besides, you can't be crying. You need to be there for Naruto when he wakes up." Tsume patted her son on the back, and her words seemed to have quite the impact; Kiba was smiling.

"He's gonna need someone to stand with him when he confronts his friends," Hana told her little brother. "Cheer up Kiba. Be his light like you promised him."

"Is Naruto alright?" he asked.

"Far better off than Kurumaru, I'll tell you that," Tsume replied. "Take a look for yourself; Kurumaru's still unconscious. He's in on my bed." Kiba couldn't resist looking.

"I stitched him up, but he is gonna be one sore puppy for the next few weeks," Hana told them.

"Serves him right," Kiba replied. "When do you suppose Naruto will be waking up?"

"He's currently at Shikamaru's, but I don't see a problem with heading over there," Tsume told him. Her son eagerly flew down the stairs. "Hold your horses. He's still banged up, so don't be too rough when you give him his hug."

"Can we just go?" Kiba asked impatiently.

"I just knew Naruto had been adopted into the Inuzuka Clan," Kakashi told Shikamaru and the others. "This um…relationship of theirs is new to me."

"I knew," Sakura spoke up. "Sensei told me everything. I uh, actually caught them after they had showered…wearing boxers and a sheet of course," she told them as blushes quickly spread through the group. Everyone sighed at that information. "They're actually kinda cute together."

"I don't really care, but do we have to discuss this?" Shino asked. "Who here has a negative opinion of Naruto or Kiba now? Be honest." No hands went up. "Then let's leave it at that. I'm pretty sure this was meant to be kept as a private matter until some point further down the road. Just give them some room and time to adjust to us knowing."

"So, who do you think tops?" Ino asked. Three awkwardly silent seconds went passed.

"Kiba," they all spoke flatly. Boy would it be a shocker when they found it to be quite the opposite.

"It figures you come up with that question Ino," Shikamaru commented. "Don't you think that is probably meant to stay in people's minds? I get the feeling you're more than just _accepting _of this. In fact, I'd say you're a yaoi fan."

"Guilty is charged," the blond kunoichi replied. "I couldn't help but notice Naruto when he was fighting. He's pretty handsome, but I didn't get to see much of him. Sakura, you saw Naruto almost completely right? He's hot isn't he?"

"Well, uh um hrm," the girl began hesitantly. "He's pretty muscular."

"I knew it!" Ino said eagerly. "On a scale of one to ten?"

"Do I really need to know this?" Neji asked pretentiously. "It's bad enough finding out one of my comrades is obsessed with guy love, but hearing you two go on about how they're both apparently appealing is getting on my nerves." Sakura was relieved to hear the opposition. "Honestly, get a soundproof room."

"It's good to know nothing will change," Shikamaru commented. "It makes me kinda wonder…what would happen if we suddenly started hating each other. No matter how much I try to avoid it…that makes me kinda think about how tough Naruto's got it." Everyone became silent, and they each looked to either the ground or the sky or something solemnly. "We oughta give him a grand welcoming."

"You're the best Shikamaru," Sakura told him as she hugged the Nara. "Hey, it's Kiba." Everyone turned and saw the Inuzuka boy and his family walking into the complex. "We should probably give them some privacy."

"Who cares about privacy?" Ino asked. "Especially in your case Sakura."

"Hey, knocking on the door is being courteous. They were the ones who chose to come down and talk while being nearly naked," Sakura protested. Ino just rolled her eyes and pulled Sakura by the wrist. "Hey, Ino! This isn't right." The others decided to follow just out of curiosity.

Kiba opened the door Tsume had gestured to, and he found his blond sleeping soundly. He smiled knowing Naruto wasn't too badly hurt. The Inuzukas went over to his bed, and Kiba sat down. "Naruto?" he called softly. "You in there?"

Kyuubi woke up to these words and yawned. The Naruto in his bed was still asleep too. _**"Aaaahaaa…mm Naruto, your pup's waiting."**_ The jinchuuriki merely turned away from him unconsciously. _**"Up kit…fine. It looks like I'll have to throw you out."**_ Kyuubi transformed into his humanoid form and tossed the boy out of his cage, making him disappear once he had crossed the bars. _**"Have fun."**_

"Come on Naruto. I know you're in there," Kiba spoke as he lightly nudged the golden-haired jinchuuriki.

"Kiba, he might need to rest longer," Hana told him. "It's only been a couple of hours. Even Naruto has had to rest for days before." Her little brother's smile lost some of its luster, but he still gleamed down at the blond boy as he lightly rubbed over a whisker mark. Kiba lightly kissed Naruto's forehead, and Ino had to suppress her "aaaaaw."

"Sleep well Naruto," the brunette spoke before standing back up. "I guess we'll just have to wait until later." They started walking away when Naruto actually woke up.

"Kiba?" he asked softly. His stepbrother turned with a heartwarming smile. Naruto couldn't help but softly smile back at him. "My whole body, feels like I had a boulder dropped on me." The blond struggled to use his arms to get himself sitting up, but it didn't work.

"Take it easy Naruto," Tsume told him. "You and Kurumaru are both in pretty bad shape. By the way…congratulations."

"Kurumaru? Where is he?" Naruto asked more concernedly.

"Back at home where he won't be tempted to go after you," Hana replied. "You just lay down and rest."

"I didn't win, not fairly anyway," Naruto spoke much more morosely.

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Kiba asked. "You both got beaten up, and you say you didn't win fairly?"

"It wasn't only my strength," Naruto replied. "I should have lost. It was really Kyuubi who beat him; it was just how his power defeated him that was mine. Kurumaru shouldn't have gotten that hurt, so later, bring me to him."

"Naruto," Kiba spoke softly as he sat down next to him. "You won okay? Just leave it at that." The blond shook his head softly. "Fine. You owe me this much though." The brunette took his mate's lips in his own, and Ino and Sakura were both a bit surprised. Naruto hugged him while they savored perhaps their last loving kiss. They broke apart softly. "I guess I can't blame you though," Kiba began again. "You're always caring about others more than yourself. You never take anything you don't deserve. I just wish, for once you'd be selfish, for me."

"Where's the honor in that?" the blond asked humorously and with a giggle before wincing. His ribs were still in bad shape. "You remember our promise though right? I still love you."

"And I won't abandon you," Kiba finished as he kissed Naruto once more. "You're an idiot Naruto."

"But I'm your idiot," the blond replied before laying back down. "Maybe sometime this afternoon I'll be walking again. I'll be fine on my own for a few hours." Kiba smiled at him and rubbed a whisker mark.

"I guess I'll see you later Naruto," his mate spoke before giving one light kiss back to the blond. "Just promise you'll stay out of trouble."

"We can see to that," Shikamaru spoke as he opened the door, revealing the entire troop to Naruto's terror. "You feeling alright Naruto? You got pretty well tossed."

"Oh, um, hey guys," the blond spoke nervously. He certainly seemed uncomfortable, although who could blame him with every last ounce of his being revealed. They knew everything now: the fox, him being a jinchuuriki, and his and Kiba's relationship. "I uh, guess I'm feeling okay, how about you?"

"Well, a bit surprised, but otherwise, we're the same as always," the shadow user spoke, making sure absolutely no one spoke the wrong words. "I guess we really can't blame you for not telling us, about the Kyuubi. Everything about the villagers hating you makes sense now, but that doesn't make it right." Shikamaru stepped forward into the room and took up a chair. "Sakura told us a lot, but don't worry Naruto. We wouldn't be very good friends if we couldn't find a way around that. After all, the Kyuubi obviously doesn't affect you very much. You've been Naruto since the day I met you."

"Is that really how you feel, or is it just to make me feel better?" Naruto asked flatly with a passive expression. "If you were going to kill me or something, I guess you would have tried the second you got here."

"Naruto, I think you're very brave to fight alone like you have," Ino told him. "If anything, things will just get better now that we know. Just come and talk to us; we'll listen." Naruto just turned his head and looked up into the ceiling. "Naruto, get well soon," the kunoichi said with resignation.

"You guys mind leaving?" Kiba asked. Shikamaru grinned and nodded before herding everyone out and away. When the door was shut, he turned to his mate. "That went better than expected."

"And you know what stinks about that?" Naruto asked. "It'll all be for nothing later. Kurumaru won't let us be together. Why do you have to lose in order to win?"

"Naruto…" Kiba spoke softly as the blond cried silently. He hugged Naruto lovingly and picked him up so that he was sitting. "I won't leave you, not truly." Naruto embraced him as though he was threatening to fade away. "You're not alone."

"Then why do I feel that way?" the blond asked. Kiba now began to cry, because he didn't have an answer. He just looked Naruto softly in the eyes and held the back of his head. This time it was Naruto who kissed him. No tongue, just…a wish for acceptance. "I can get up. Guess it's time to go see Kurumaru." Kiba nodded, although he really didn't want to have to be separated from his love. He helped Naruto to stand up, and the blond noticed a new set of clothes sitting on a shelf. "Mind giving me a minute?" Naruto asked. Tsume and Hana along with Kiba left him alone for a couple of minutes. "Shall we?" he inquired as the door opened. Naruto wore a pair of knee-length shorts and a t-shirt with the symbols for wind written on it in large characters. They passed their friends along the way, and Naruto gave them a soft smile as he and Kiba walked off. "At least my legs are in good shape," he mentioned.

"Kurumaru raked your right leg, but cuts seem to heal up pretty easily," Hana told him. "Tsunade said she stitched up your side though. That was where Kurumaru got you with a Fang Over Fang. Oh, and Lady Tsunade also mentioned something about getting you a new ninja suit. The one we got you wasn't meant to go into battle against a vicious ninja hound."

"Aw, I liked that one," Kiba mewled. "Oh well, you look good in just about anything anyway," he said towards Naruto as he took his hand in his own. The blond smiled and nuzzled his stepbrother. "You still won't be going on missions for a little while, so you need to rest."

"You don't have to stick to such a strict diet anymore Naruto," Tsume spoke. "You've mathematically caught up, and you're currently in the middle of growing. Notice it yet?"

"No, but I imagine I will soon enough," Naruto replied as he rubbed his thumb over Kiba's hand. He sighed as they came upon the Inuzuka grounds, luckily missing any passerby. "Home sweet home." Naruto nearly fell on the steps going up to the front door, but Kiba pulled him up before pulling him into a kiss.

"Alright Kiba, give him some air," Tsume told him before pulling her real son off of her stepson. "Kurumaru's up in my room if you really want to see him Naruto." The blond nodded and started climbing the stairs more carefully. He sat down in his mom's bed while Hana watched from the doorway.

"Jeez, the cloak really did a number on him," Naruto said as he examined the burn marks. "Oh well, sorry Kiba." He put his hands over the dog and began drawing on Kyuubi's chakra. The fox was both surprised and a bit distressed that he was healing the dog, and Hana was surprised when the familiar orange-red chakra started flowing from the blond's hands into Kurumaru. "I'm healing him using Kyuubi's chakra. It's really good at that stuff." Tsume came up quickly after sensing Kyuubi's chakra, but she was more shocked by Naruto's action. Kiba was saddened by it. Fur began growing back where the skin was once burned with chakra, and the stitches where Hana had grafted his skin fell away as the wounds closed themselves. Every little scratch or cut was healed up, and Kurumaru's front right shoulder closed up, the cartilage and bone bruising repaired. The red chakra stopped flowing into his body, and Naruto sighed. "I wonder what he'll say when he wakes up."

"Ooooooogh," the black beast moaned as his eyes opened a little. "Hey, where's the…" he began until he caught sight of Naruto. "Well, I guess you're here to laugh it up now," Kurumaru spoke before putting his head back down grumpily.

"You won," Naruto began. Kurumaru's ears flicked up at this. He sniffed the air just to remove an itch in his nose, but he noticed something; there was no scent of marking. "I would have lost if I hadn't used Kyuubi's powers, so I can't say that I beat you fair and square. I'm sorry Kurumaru, so I used his chakra to heal the damage I caused."

"What are you getting at?" the black dog asked as he turned to Naruto in complete confusion. "You cut me open like a frog in a biology class, burn me until I cry, toss me around like a stick, and now you're apologizing and healing me?"

"I didn't deserve to win," the blond replied flatly. "So I owed you this much. We both know you had me beaten, and you would have marked me if Kyuubi hadn't intervened. Look, if you're gonna mark me," Naruto began as he took his shirt off, "just make it quick okay?" Kurumaru was dumbfounded to say the least, but he had to stay on his toes. The black dog pinned the blond on the bed in the blink of an eye, making him wince from the pain in his back. Kiba looked to the floor in sorrow, and Hana and Tsume looked away. Kurumaru had no idea on how to read the situation. Nothing made sense! Instead of just flat out marking Naruto as his property, he leaned his head down towards the blond's neck and sniffed harshly twice. The boy was biting his lip with his eyes closed waiting for the humiliating feeling of Kurumaru's crotch on him. He lifted his head away and simply stepped off of Naruto. A few tense moments went by, but no further action by the dog was taken. Naruto opened his eyes to find the black wolf simply laying on the bed. "Huh?"

"You're free to go," Kurumaru spoke calmly. "I quite obviously misjudged you, but don't expect an apology. Nothing about your scent suggests deception or hidden intent…embarrassment, and a touch of fear, but nothing more. You wouldn't have healed me, you could have beaten Tsume with that power, and you wouldn't have willingly submitted after the fact if you were who I thought you were. Go on, I'm no longer interested."

"Crazy pain in the ass dog say what?" Tsume asked dumbfounded. "What happened to you wanting to make him suffer for eternity?"

"I was wrong. Leave it at that," Kurumaru stated without even turning toward them. "Go on Fox-Boy, take care of your puppy before I change my mind."

Naruto sat up in confusion and happiness. "Really?" he asked eagerly. Kurumaru just hummed a yes "mmhmm." "Thanks Kurumaru!" Naruto spoke before giving a haphazard hug to the gargantuan dog.

"Hey, get off me!" Kurumaru complained as he struggled from under the blond's grip. "Sheesh, one minute he's nearly killing me, the next he's hugging me to death. I'm gonna go test out how well you healed me. I'll be back by dinner Tsume-Sama."

"That was anticlimactic," Tsume spoke as her dog ran out of her room. "So, any…" She stopped at seeing her two boys hugging and kissing each other passionately. Tsume smiled and giggled a bit before leaving the room. "I love having gay kids. They're so cute."

"Ya, they are, but those two can only get more intimate at the rate they're going," Hana spoke. "I just hope the roller coaster calms down for a bit. What should we have to celebrate, for dinner?"

"Ah, do whatever you want," Tsume spoke with a smile. "I'm gonna go to the dojo for a bit. Shen, Raija, you guys go tell Tsunade Naruto made a full recovery and everything's fine." Her two dogs ran off as she stepped out the door.

"Thank Kami Naruto," Kiba spoke as he held his mate dearly. "Who'd have thought?"

"Be gentle Kiba," the blond spoke. "Even though I've got Kyuubi, I'm in no shape for lovemaking today. I'd be happy to stay here and kiss though."

"Of course," the brunette spoke. "I love you Naruto."

"I love you too," his mate responded. They softly brought their lips together and began telling each other just how happy they were to be in each other's arms.

"Perfect ten," Ino spoke as she hung from the roof.

"Ino, you shouldn't be spying," Sakura spoke softly. "Ya, they're cute, and Naruto's a hunk, but this is being invasive."

"Shut up. You'll give us away," the blond-haired girl spoke.

"A little late for that," Naruto spoke as he opened the window. Ino nearly lost focus and fell, but she caught herself in time. "We're not simply here for your viewing pleasure." His expression wasn't angry, but his voice hinted annoyance. "Although, if you want to gross out Neji or someone we _**know**_…take a picture of us kissing. You can look at it yourself too." It just so happened that Tsume had a photo camera sitting on her dresser. The two canines stood in front of the window hugging suggestively and curled their tongues together. Ino blushed and took the shot, and Naruto took the camera back as she and Sakura left with the embarrassingly erotic photograph.

"We're gonna regret that later," Kiba spoke.

"Probably, but I could care less," Naruto replied. "Can we go back to our room? I'd like some rest." Kiba nodded, and they undressed down to boxers in their room before going under the sheets. "I guess we have a lot of time ahead of us."

"Ya, time to be together," Kiba spoke softly before kissing Naruto lightly, gaining a response to his kiss. He placed his fingers lightly on the seal and loved Naruto with all his mind. Kiba soon felt the euphoria hit him through his clan marking too. Neither of them could stand such an immense feeling for long. Kiba broke off panting and staring into Naruto's eyes. "Kami Naruto. I can't tell you how much it means to me, to be the only one you can share stuff like this with. I love you Naruto. I always will."

"And I'll never be able to say just how much it means to me, to have you love me so much," the blond replied before taking his lips even more softly. Their marks radiated with such strong feelings. They just couldn't stand giving each other so much joy for very long. Their minds threatened to blow with the feeling growing so strong. "Does that maybe explain it to you, my mate?"

"Only if you can understand mine," Kiba replied. "Naruto, thanks for not giving up. Everything's looking up now." The blond licked his neck lovingly in response. "Hmm, get some rest buddy." They fell asleep like that, under the covers and safe from the outside world.

**Four Hours Later:** "Mmm, nothing like a sweaty day at the dojo," Tsume spoke as she walked in the front door with her dogs. Kurumaru was sitting patiently in the family room. "I guess the maternal instinct is superior to the bestial one."

"Oh, I wasn't wrong about what he is," Kurumaru replied. "I was wrong about _who_ he is. He'll completely fuse with the demon eventually, or get very close to it, but his actions and motives are not governed by it, so I have no reason to pursue stopping his relationship. Naruto's an okay guy, but I prefer the strong, silent, and yet aggressive type, like you. Why else do you think I enjoy going on missions with you?"

"Because you love spilling blood?" Tsume asked.

"Well, maybe that too," the black dog spoke. "They've been sleeping the whole time you were gone. At least it gives me a break. I wonder just how much chakra Naruto gave up to heal me, because he should have been able to heal himself."

"Probably not all of it, but ya, he gave it to you because he thought you didn't deserve those injuries," Tsume told him. "You did deserve them, but Naruto's got a good heart. He'll get to feeling better soon, but you'd best be thankful. He was even willing to have you mark him because he thought he cheated you so badly. Not quite the corrupt and ambitious demon you thought he was is he?"

"Just a kid with abnormal problems who's after some comfort," the dog replied. "I can live with that. He seems like the right kind of guy for Kiba. Naruto seems like he's able to control himself through sexual urges, so there's no reason to toss him on that basis. I think Hana's doing fresh sushi."

"Ooo, I think you're right," Tsume replied after sniffing the air. "Wow, you outdid yourself." The Inuzuka mother stepped into the kitchen to find her daughter precisely slicing fish and small veggies.

"We're gonna have an early dinner if you don't mind," Hana told Tsume. "I've got a guy who wants to take me out to a movie. He's not in our clan, and he actually just moved to the village with his family about a month ago. He says he couldn't work up the nerve to ask me out before."

"So, probably not gonna have a follow up?" Tsume asked.

"Probably not, heard the same story a bunch of times," her daughter replied. "You mind waking the boys? I'm almost done here." The Inuzuka mistress climbed the stairs and lightly knocked on the door. There was no response, and she could hear faint breathing. Tsume opened the door, and it seemed her sons were buried under the covers.

"Guys," she whispered as she raised the sheets. "Aw, now that's cute…perfect for the Inuzuka Album of Romances." Tsume grabbed her camera and took a snapshot of the two wrapped together smiling in their underwear, Naruto wearing a blood-red pair of boxers, and Kiba wearing form-fitting gray briefs. She got two shots to make sure she had a backup before replacing her camera on her dresser. "Naruto, Kiba, time to get up you lazy bums," Tsume spoke loudly, keeping up her false reputation of being a hard-ass woman with zero feelings and no tolerance for people not working.

"Hey Mom. What time is it?" Kiba asked as he rubbed his eyes. He smiled when he found cerulean orbs just opening to meet the afternoon light. Naruto smiled when he realized he was lying on top of his mate. Kiba kissed him lightly before the blond rolled off to the side. Then they shared a longer one, but Tsume cut them off.

"It's five-thirty, and Hana's got a date, so early dinner," she spoke. "She made sushi, so you better eat up well."

"Who's the poor sap this time?" Kiba asked. Tsume shrugged, but she snapped her fingers to get the two moving and get dressed. Both boys felt a bit hot, but it wasn't anything they couldn't handle.

"You two really are taking your first heats well," their mother told them as they walked downstairs. "Normally you'd be itchy by this point in the day. By the way, how're you feeling Naruto?"

"Not one-hundred percent, but I'll be fine by tomorrow," the blond replied. His abdominal regions still felt sore, but it was much more dull than before. "This looks awesome Hana-Neesan. I so wish I could cook like this."

"Well, you've got time now," she replied. "Whenever you're here, I can teach you how to cook. You seem to know ramen better than Mom does though. I'll let you handle those nights. I've gotta leave in about twenty minutes, so let's save the chit chat for later. Now, you've got normal California Rolls here, spicy, dragon rolls, unagi, butterflied shrimp, tuna sashimi, and wasabi for whoever wants some heat to go with the fish." Two of each were initially handed out, and Kiba and Naruto took the occasional turns feeding each other. "I'm so jealous," Hana told them. "What I wouldn't give for a boyfriend like either of you." Five minutes later, she got up, put on a coat, and headed out to meet her date.

"Hana's got the worst luck when it comes to dating," Tsume told them. "She's pretty, smart, talented, and has a great personality, but every person who tries to date her is either too trashy, too egotistical, or too awkward. Hana doesn't even have super high standards. She just wants a guy who likes spending time with her, occasionally tries to be romantic, and isn't just after easy sex. Too many guys her age are obsessed with getting experience. The only reason she hasn't found someone in the clan is because all the guys in her age group, sixteen to eighteen, are with another girl, or in many more cases, other guys. I keep wishing her luck, but it doesn't seem to work out."

"I'm sure she'll find the right one eventually," Naruto spoke before lightly nuzzling his brunette-haired stepbrother. "But yeah, love can be hard. I'm just glad I found mine early," he said, referring to Kiba. Said dog-boy decided to share another soft kiss with his fox. "What do you want to do for the next three hours?"

"Well, we do have monopoly," Kiba spoke. Tsume instantly got the game board out. "Cool, you ever played?"

"With Sakura once," Naruto replied. "She easily beat me though. Math and calculations were never my strong suit. I'll take the red piece." They got in four rounds of monopoly, Tsume winning two rounds, Kiba winning once, and Naruto "lucking out" on the final one. "Thanks Kiba," he said to his mate as they climbed the stairs.

"I didn't think it would be very fair if you didn't win at _all_," Kiba told him. "You feeling up to a round?" Naruto mentally checked himself.

"Not in real life," the blond replied flatly but with a devious smile.

"Aw, well, you did risk your skin for me. I shouldn't complain," the brunette spoke before kissing his mate on the cheek. "You want to just curl up then?"

"I never said I wasn't up for a session with you," the blond began as he closed the door and stripped down. "I just said I wasn't ready for one in the real world." Kiba looked at him with that smile that just said "you sly little fox you."

"Fine, but can we leave Kyuubi out of it?" the brunette asked calmly as he hugged his now exposed stepbrother lovingly and looked into his eyes.

"Anything for you," Naruto replied before beginning to relieve Kiba of his clothing. "I remember though, so we won't be in pain when we wake up." Kiba kissed him passionately and rubbed over the seal as his pants and boxers slid off of him. "Calm down Kiba. We have a whole night ahead of us. Get in the bed." They wrapped themselves closely together under the covers, and they kissed for a while before going into their meditative states.

"Wow, it's not so dark in here anymore," Kiba said when he found himself in the familiar yet changed corridors. There was a torch here and there to light the tunnels, but he wished he could find a way to get rid of the dampness and the puddles. He sprinted like always to meet up with Naruto, and he was happy to see the blond waiting right outside Kyuubi's cage. "I like the new decorations Naruto, but we need to do something about the excess water." The blond just smiled and pulled his stepbrother in after him. Kyuubi was sitting in a comfy feather bag chair, and he gestured toward his empty bed.

"Thanks Kyuu," Naruto told the fox. "Sorry, but it's just gonna be Kiba and me tonight."

"_**That's perfectly fine,"**_ the fox replied. _**"After last time, I haven't had the urge. Go ahead and enjoy."**_ Naruto smiled as he climbed into the bed. He waved his hand for Kiba to jump in.

"It's been a while, so can I top first?" the brunette asked as he climbed in and situated himself above his blond.

"Go for it…puppy," Naruto teased. Kiba just looked at him deviously before claiming his lips. Naruto wrapped his hands around the back of his neck and moaned lightly into the kiss as Kiba's tongue traced his insides perfectly. He was smiling when the brunette broke off. "I love you so much Kiba."

"Thanks Naruto," his stepbrother replied. He lightly rubbed over Naruto's left whisker marks, and the blond focused on his mate's left red fang tattoo as they lovingly kissed. "You're a great kisser, you know that?"

"And you know exactly how to make me feel on top of the world," Naruto replied.

"Suck," Kiba told him as he held down three fingers. Naruto took them into his mouth happily and lapped his tongue over them. The brunette moaned lightly as the warm muscle slipped between each of his digits. He removed them when he deemed his fingers slippery enough. Kiba kissed Naruto lovingly as he lightly pressed his index finger into his mate. The blond moaned into the kiss, and Kiba smiled. The second and third fingers were pressed in at the same time, and for some reason, it hurt a little. "You've been a bad little fox Naruto," Kiba told him. Naruto let go of his back and dropped onto the sheets completely.

"Hey, what did I do?" he asked a bit angrily. Kiba had stopped his movement, and he nuzzled the blond's left cheek.

"You made me worry," he spoke quietly and without any anger or contempt. Naruto smiled softly, and the light stinging receded. Kiba spread him out slowly as he let Naruto explore his mouth.

"I'm sorry," his mate told him before he nuzzled Kiba lovingly. The three digits were removed, and Naruto groaned at the loss.

"Don't worry, you'll be feeling much better soon," Kiba told him huskily before tracing the blond's jugular with his tongue. Naruto felt over his back and giggled every once in a while from the feeling. "Does it tickle?" He nodded. "Hm, I'll remember that. Are you ready to be loved?" A kiss was Naruto's reply, a deep, passionate and loving kiss. Kiba began tracing his seal, leaving acceptance behind with a hint of lustful pleasure. He laid Naruto on his back and placed his stark member at his entrance. Naruto moaned into the kiss as his insides were gradually filled and stretched.

"Kiii, baa."

"I love you Naruto," the brunette whispered as he traced over his whiskers. When he was securely inside Naruto, Kiba stopped and locked eyes with his mate. "Only for you," he whispered. Naruto gazed back at him in a calm joy as his stepbrother began slowly moving inside him. Kiba lightly took hold of his mate and began pumping slowly in time with his thrusts. The feeling was there again, their souls touching as they kissed and made love.

"No one will ever have my love like you Kiba," Naruto told him before crashing their lips together once more. Kiba chose not to give into his wild side and kept things at a steady, not slow, not fast pace. His tongue and Naruto's wrapped around each other, trying to draw their beings together even as they embraced and came together with each of Kiba's movements.

"Be with me Naruto, forever," the brunette spoke softly as he felt his stomach tightening in wait. Naruto tilted his head back and savored the feeling of being right on the edge. One strong blow to his prostate just tipped the blond fox lightly over the edge. He fell alongside Kiba into the bliss of release.

"I love you, my mate," Naruto spoke before he came into Kiba's hand and over their bodies. His brunette closed his eyes and smiled as he rocked into his lover. Kiba lightly moaned as he released inside the blond, but he remained able to support himself.

"Thanks Naruto," the brunette slowly panted.

"Anytime," Naruto breathed. "Will you sleep with me?" Kiba nodded before drawing himself out, both of them now soft and kissing as they called for sleep to take them away.

"_**Goodnight you two,"**_ Kyuubi spoke before gently letting the two sleeping boys fall through his cage bars. Even though their conscious minds snapped back to reality, they managed to stay asleep. The only hint that they were done was the smile that adorned both of their faces.

**Author Notes: Until after March 18****th****, I will be slightly tied for writing time, but I won't completely stop. I promise. To those who were reading my NaruKyuu fic, I will return once this fic is complete.**


	14. His Puppy's Birthday

**Author Notes: So, enjoying the story so far? Our plot is basically over for this fic, but I do have two more meaningful chapters. Don't forget to review!**

**################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Naruto:** He woke up that morning, July 7th, happy and excited. It was Kiba's birthday. Said brunette was still sleeping, not exactly silently, next to him. "I haven't been able to get you really good gifts before, but I promise this time will be different," Naruto spoke quietly as he wrapped his arms around and nuzzled his boyfriend. He just softly rubbed the back of Kiba's head until he woke up.

"Mmmmg-aaaah," he yawned. "Morning Naruto." The blond opened his eyes again and looked brightly into the dark, brown slits of his stepbrother. "Sleep well?"

"Yup," his fox replied eagerly. "And guess what day it is." The brunette looked confused. He was about to say "Tuesday" when Naruto cut him off with "silly, it's your birthday!"

"Aw, you remembered," Kiba told him, thanking Naruto. He hugged and nuzzled the blond a bit before happily hopping out of bed. They casually dressed in each other's presence like they had for several months now. Since April 16th, they had been together, and so far it had been quite the adventure between Kiba's parents, Kurumaru, and Naruto's friends finding out about the secrets of Kyuubi and their relationship. Mating Season had been a bit of a rough ride, especially the third week of June, the final week of their heats. Itchiness was profusely evident during the entirety of daytime, and both of them had to wait for their scratch scabs to heal up for a few days after, well, Naruto for four hours. Kiba however was not blessed with the healing powers of a jinchuuriki. Their friends had been at first terrified to see a red-eyed Naruto and a fang-baring, clawed Kiba walking together, but they were partially relieved to find that it was merely a side effect of Mating Season. The entire Inuzuka male population had grown claws and smelled of heightened testosterone. Tsume had to break up several fights. That was a traditional job of Inuzuka women during Mating Season: stopping fights between irrationally enraged males and injecting them with a sedative to calm their hormones. Kiba couldn't help but laugh after seeing Mido get his ass kicked by another one of his older cousins when Mido was simply talking to one of his female teammates. Apparently, the young woman was the second male's girlfriend, and a longtime friend of Mido. Hana broke up that fight quickly, leaving both guys battered and embarrassed.

"So," Kiba began as they walked into the hallway. "What did you get me?"

"If I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise," Naruto replied. "It blows my previous gifts out of the water though." Kiba looked partially bummed that he couldn't get any information. "Don't worry, it'll be really special." His stepbrother smiled and gave Naruto a light kiss. Right after coming down the stairs, Kiba was ambushed by his mother.

"How's my little birthday boy doing?!" she asked as she gave Kiba the traditional power nuggie. The brunette held his stinging scalp after she let go.

"Not so great anymore," he replied. Naruto put his hand on top of his head and offered Kyuubi's healing services. "Thanks Naruto. Okay, well, I guess we've gotta go see Lady Tsunade about missions. This sucks, missions on my birthday." Naruto stayed behind him and snickered. This was the first part of his present; he had worked out a deal with Tsunade so that Kiba and his team would have the day off from missions. In exchange, Naruto would have to test out a new drug for quick healing on the battlefield.

"Well, no son of mine is leaving without a decent breakfast," Tsume told Kiba. "Sit your butt down and eat. Hana made juevos rancheros, just how you like them." The brunette turned and saw a platter of one of his most favorite foods waiting. Poached eggs, spicy browned meat, beans, tomato slices, and that perfect blend of spices that Hana kept secret from everyone, this was a perfect birthday breakfast.

"Thank you Hana wherever you are," Kiba yelled. He quickly sat down and put four eggs on his plate along with a glass of milk. Naruto joined him, but he wasn't feeling extremely hungry. After balancing his diet under Tsume's instruction, he found that he couldn't eat anywhere near as much as he could before. He humbly had to surrender his ramen eating record to Chouji.

"These are really good," Naruto moaned. Little campfires dotted his tongue as he chewed on the egg white.

"Ya, nothing hits the spot quite like these," Kiba told him. "Aaah, Hana you are a genius." Naruto was shocked as he looked at the empty plate his stepbrother now possessed. "You gonna eat that?"

"Yes thank you!" Naruto told him with a hint of fear as he held his plate away from Kiba. He quickly finished off his second egg and drank a glass of milk before putting both his and Kiba's plates away in the dishwasher.

"Thanks Naruto," Kiba told him before leaving a kiss on his cheek and heading out the door. He ran off to meet up with Kurenai and the rest of his team.

"Don't tell Kiba, but when he comes back wondering why he had no mission today, I pulled some strings," Naruto told his mom. She smiled and rubbed his head briskly.

"Nicely played," she told him. "Now go on. I've got stuff to do too." Naruto smiled and grabbed his ninja jacket from its hook before heading off to the Hokage Mansion. **NOTE:** **Naruto is now wearing his Shippuuden clothes, but he isn't that tall yet.**

"Alright Naruto," Tsunade spoke as he came in the door. Kurenai's team had been dismissed a few minutes before, and Naruto had waited patiently on the roof. "Unfortunately, we need to suppress Kyuubi's chakra and slice you somewhere." The blond pulled his sleeve up and held his arm out unsurely. "I'll numb it first, but I won't cut anything serious." She used a cotton ball and numbed part of the back of his forearm. Using a sharp scalpel, she put an inch and a half long gash in him. Suppression tags had already been attached, so he wasn't instantly healing yet.

"It still hurts," Naruto spoke.

"Well, it's not like I can magically remove all pain," the Hokage replied. "Drink some water and then swallow this black pill." Naruto took the glass in his free hand and filled his mouth halfway before popping the pill in. Due to Naruto's luck, the pill turned out to thin blood instead of help it clot and repair tissue. He started freaking out when he bled faster. "Whoa, didn't see that coming."

"Ya think?!" Naruto asked her in shock as he ripped the tags off. Kyuubi's chakra quickly stopped the bleeding and then repaired the broken tissue. Tsunade sighed in defeat.

"You're free to go," she spoke. "Looks like the formula needs a lot of readjusting." Tsunade replaced the blood Naruto had lost just to be safe. "Have fun with Kiba's birthday."

"Thanks Tsunade-Sama," the yellow-haired boy told her as he stepped off the examination table. "And thanks for not quite killing me."

"I could always change my mind." With that, Naruto was running for his life, and Tsunade smiled at her work. "Still got it." She wrote down her findings and returned to her office. Sakura was waiting patiently.

"How'd it turn out?" she asked eagerly.

"Unfortunately, it was a total bust," her mentor replied. "It thins blood, but beyond that, it's useless for anything. We'll keep trying though. Chakra in a pill is okay, but there has to be another way. We'll find it. So, you getting anything for Kiba's birthday?"

"I wanted to get something he and Naruto could share, but buying certain things looks bad for someone my age," Sakura told her embarrassingly. "I got them a videogame console, the GameCube."

"That sounds fun," Tsunade replied as she went through some files. "You claimed you were crushing on Sasuke a lot, but you kind of stopped after Naruto came back all beaten up. Tell me, do you have feelings for him, Naruto?"

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked her in surprise. "He's completely into Kiba, and you're asking me that?"

"I never asked 'do you intend to take him out on a date?' I asked if you had feelings for Naruto," the Hokage told her calmly. Sakura blushed, and she looked down a bit.

"Well, after Sasuke left, I started noticing Naruto more," the pink-haired girl began. "It wasn't just his goofiness and beat them all attitude either. I started seeing just how strong he was, and how hurt he let himself get to protect everyone. I felt guilty, having ignored him for so long, and when I think back, he tried to get close to me a lot too. I think we've grown closer, but not anything like between him and Kiba. Naruto's a good friend, and an amazing person, but I'm not right for him."

"That's very mature of you Sakura," Tsunade told her with a smile. "You're growing up." Sakura smiled lightly as she turned and looked out her large windows.

"Well, since we have the day off, I guess you guys can hang out and do whatever," Kurenai told her team. She really did want to spend some time with them, but shinobi weren't supposed to make bonds like that. "By the way, happy birthday Kiba." She winked at him before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Kiba," Hinata began. "The party…it's at your house tonight, right?"

"Ya Hinata, a lot of people are coming," the Inuzuka replied. "Hey, you feeling alright?" he asked, noticing his comrade blushing. Hinata blushed deeper red. "Oh, I guess it is kinda awkward. Look, Naruto still wants you as his friend. Um, this might sound bad at first, but try and think of it this way. Since he never really realized just how much you were crushing on him, he doesn't feel awkward around you." Hinata was on the verge of crying. "No, wait. I'm saying that he still sees you as his friend and comrade. You don't really wanna take that from him do you? He still wants you to be his friend."

"Kiba's right Hinata," Shino told her. "Not to insult your crush, but Naruto was never the brightest bulb in the bunch." The Hyuuga now looked angry. "I'm not saying he's stupid, but Naruto never was one to be super aware of everyone else. It's better to just act like nothing ever happened."

"You guys are right," Hinata said in resignation. "Sorry to worry you on your birthday Kiba. Tell Naruto I said hi." She smiled lightly as she said this.

"Sure thing Hinata," Kiba spoke as he hugged her reassuringly. The girl blushed, but she hugged him back lightly. "Naruto's probably got a mission, and my mom doesn't want me seeing the house early, so what do you guys want to do?"

"It's a bit early for lunch, but maybe we should get in some training," Shino told them. "Hey, Akamaru's grown a bit."

"Ya," Kiba replied. "Soon I won't be able to carry him in my shirt or on my head. If we're gonna go train, might as well have a race."

"You're on," Shino told him as all three and Akamaru ran off towards the training grounds at the lake.

"Alright Hana-Neesan, you said I could help with making the cake?" Naruto asked as he came in the door.

"Ya, but could you help me with getting some of these decorations up?" the woman asked. "Oh, and the stuff you wanted is laying on the counter for you to wrap or do whatever with."

"Thanks again for buying those. Kiba should get a real kick out of them," her little stepbrother replied.

**Flashback:** Five days ago, Naruto realized that his lover's birthday was coming up fast, and he knew his usual quality of presents wouldn't cut it. "Hey, I've got the money now. This should be much easier," the blond told himself as he was walking the streets in the market. None of the stands sold anything he deemed worthy of Kiba, so he moved on to the specialty places. "These tiger pajamas look nice." They were a lovely shade of deep reddish orange, and Naruto looked at the price tag. "Two-hundred? Oh, _made from real tiger pelt. Rumored to be the most comfortable pair of pajamas a person can wear._" Naruto felt over the inside and outside. "Wow that's soft." He kept thinking it over, and eventually, he bought them because he thought he wouldn't come across anything else that grand. When he by chance walked by the window of a store specializing in…rather _particular_ clothing, Naruto's eye caught two specific items: shiny, black, skin-tight, leather underwear and a black leash with a collar which included smooth, metal spikes about a half inch long each. The reason the pants caught his interest was the word "_foxy_" written in large white letters on the back. "Holy crap." While the blond seriously wanted to get those, the sign of course read "must be at least sixteen." "Damn." Naruto walked back to the Inuzuka estate a little bummed, and he knew Kiba was out on a mission.

"Ooo, what'd you get Kiba Naruto?" Hana asked. "I know you went shopping for his birthday." Naruto showed her the pajamas. "Wow, you didn't hold back. He'll love sleeping in these." She noticed Naruto looking disappointed. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Well, I kinda saw these other two things in the window of that one clothing shop," he began, "but you have to be at least sixteen to go in and buy something."

"_That_ store?" Hana asked skeptically. "What could you possibly want from there?"

"I'll give you the money for them, but, uh," Naruto began. He looked around feeling a bit embarrassed, and he whispered it to her. "They're seventy Ryou in total, and I'm sure he'll get a kick out of 'em. Will you buy 'em for me Sis? PLEEEEEEASE?" Hana was hesitant, but she took the money from him. "Thanks. I'm not good with hiding presents."

"Say no more; I can put these pajamas in a place where he'll never sniff 'em out," Hana told him. "As per your um, _other_ clothes, when I find the time, I'll go get them." Naruto hugged her.

"Thanks a bunch Hana-Neesan. I wanted to get him the best presents I could."

**End Flashback:** Naruto finished putting up the net holding the balloons. Now almost everything was set up except for the food. "Alright," Hana sighed. "That should do it." She smiled proudly at her work. "Hey, do you hate coconut Naruto?"

"No, why?" he asked.

"Oh, Kiba's always gone nuts over it. He can't get enough of the stuff, especially when it comes to deserts," Hana replied. "That's good though. Ready to help?"

"I'm your assistant for the rest of the day," the blond happily replied. They went to work on a recipe Hana had developed recently for a three-layer, double chocolate cake with fresh coconut cream icing. It took nearly two hours, but the finished product was amazing to behold.

"I have to add the last touch," Hana spoke as she got out a butane torch. The blue flame danced over the shell of fresh coconut flakes that Naruto had applied. Even though it took ten minutes and a bunch of sweat, the cake was now a golden-brown worthy of the most revered pastry chefs. "Actually, there is one other thing we can do, shell chocolate curls. You can help with this Naruto." She got out a tool with a crescent-shaped, wide blade and began making moons from the block of dark chocolate she kept. "Just make a shallow scoop. I'll do the white chocolate ones." Naruto cut himself twice, but Kyuubi dealt with the minor injuries. "From now on, maybe I should handle those. You did a good job though. These just have to warm up a bit, and then I'll curl them over themselves. Why don't you head out and pick us up a bowl of ramen?" She handed him the money, and Naruto was off on a quest to bring them lunch.

"I'm back Hana," the blond called as he came in the door. Shen greeted him by rubbing against his legs, but Tsume had Kurumaru and Raija out on a quick mission. "Here, two deluxe ramen."

"Thanks little bro," the woman spoke as she wrapped the cake up in plastic and placed it in the freezer. "It needs to cool quickly, but in ten minutes, I'll move it to the fridge. And thanks for your help. That would have taken me at least another hour without you." Naruto smiled from being thanked. Before living with the Inuzukas, he wasn't very appreciated for helping with the small stuff. It was really working out for him, being in the family.

"Okay, four hours until dinner, so I should go wrap up the pajamas," Naruto told his sister.

"What about the other stuff?" Hana asked.

"Ya, um, my friends probably aren't interested in seeing those," Naruto replied. The woman blushed. "Exactly. I'll put those on a shelf in our room. I'll probably put it behind the trophy; Kiba hates looking up there."

"I don't get why he's embarrassed about you guys winning our contest," Hana told him. "Either way, good plan Naruto." The jinchuuriki placed his gifts directly behind the golden emblem symbolizing their successful relationship. He then proceeded to wrap up the tiger pajamas in the special box he had received from the store he had bought them from for the _actual_ sales price. "Don't forget to sign it," his sister reminded him. Naruto didn't have great handwriting, but it would do. He heard Kiba come in the door, and so Naruto sprinted up the stairs and hid the gift in Tsume's room.

"Can't you just tell me?" the brunette asked.

"No, and if you cheat, you don't get to have what I got you," Naruto teased. "You'll really like it though. How'd your mission-free day go?"

"Eh, I just went and trained and waaait, how did you know my team got no missions?" Kiba asked with a hint of accusation in his voice.

"Oops, let that slip," Naruto spoke. "I pulled some strings with Grandma Tsunade. You're welcome."

"Aw, you're the best Naruto," Kiba spoke happily before giving his mate a very flattering kiss. He even snaked his hand under the blond's shirt and began lovingly caressing the seal.

"I love you too Kiba," Naruto told him as he understood the feelings he was receiving. The brunette's hand came out from his shirt, and they shared one more, light kiss. "Well, three and a half hours until dinner. Anything you want to get done?"

"Well, you two can't stay here," Hana spoke as he walked into the kitchen. "Since I'm making you a special birthday dinner Kiba, you need to be elsewhere. Since you want to be with Naruto, that means you too Blondie. Out." Her two brothers quickly left and headed for the dojo.

"Hey, it's the birthday boy," Biran announced as he roughly patted Kiba on the back, knocking him down after the third. "Sorry." Naruto picked up the half-dazed boy and got him back on his feet. "So, you're almost fourteen. How's it feel?"

"I don't know," Kiba began. "Fun, and I guess I'll be happy that Mom can maybe start trusting me more."

"That's the spirit!" Biran spoke again before knocking Kiba down with another strong pat on the back.

"Hey, I need this later," Naruto told him as he picked Kiba up once more and supported him.

"Ah, wouldn't want to deprive either of you now would I?" Biran told them. "Happy birthday kid. Maybe soon we'll be seeing you in here more often. Good luck catching up to Naruto though eh? He's a beast. Not quite your mom, but a beast nonetheless. See ya Naruto." He and the blond locked hands before patting each other on the backs, Biran somehow shaking from each hit he took from Naruto. "Yup…a beast," the man breathed.

"My hero," Kiba spoke sarcastically but with a smile. Naruto playfully grabbed him by the ear and dragged him a few steps. "Ow, ow, ow, OW. Narutoooo…" he whined once the blond had him back on his feet.

"Sorry," Naruto told him sweetly before submissively licking his neck and apologizing through submissive noises. They killed time in various ways before heading home to a scallop buffet.

"No freaking way," Kiba spoke in disbelief once he caught the scent about a quarter mile from the house. Naruto had a surprisingly hard time keeping up with him on the sprint back. "You didn't," he spoke happily as he came in the door.

"Yes she did," Tsume replied. "Scallops, every which way you like them, au gratin, baked, stuffed, fried, the works."

"Thank you Kami," Kiba spoke as he kneeled and held up his hands like in a prayer. "I love you Sis!" he yelled very loudly.

"You better," Hana told him a bit harshly. She wasn't mad, but she was sweating, obviously from having worked her ass off. "Dig in while it's hot." There were zero leftovers when it was all said and done. Naruto fell in love with scallops, Kiba was stuffed, Tsume was pretty full, Hana was also nearly bursting, and the dogs, including Akamaru of course, got their share of the seafood too. "To your liking little bro?"

"Nope, redo it," Kiba spoke flatly. Two seconds later, he burst out laughing. Lying was obviously not his strong suit.

"You little bastard," Hana spoke partially angrily. Kiba's eyes widened in terror before he received a firm blow to the head. His big sister was steaming, and Tsume had to calm her down.

"Kiba, you haven't grown up in the least," Tsume commented. Naruto picked him up by his collar.

"Idiot," was all he spoke before putting him on the couch and getting a bag of ice. "Here, ice it yourself."

"I'm sorry Hana," Kiba spoke as he put the ice on the now very sensitive side of his head. "I'll do the dishes."

"Good, that's being mature," Tsume told him. "You've been working hard Hana. Go and rest for a bit, and drink some water; you're dehydrated." Her daughter nodded before going upstairs. "Way to go lamebrain."

"Ya, I was a jerk," her son said flatly. Kiba got up and started scrubbing down the platters, plates, and the glass pans. He put them all away neatly before Naruto lightly kissed him and helped set up the snacks and drinks for the guests who would be arriving in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. "Ding-dong."

"Happy birthday Kiba," Naruto told him before opening up the door. Sakura was the first to arrive with a medium-sized box holding the GameCube and a copy of Super Smash Bros. Melee. No one else was behind her, but Naruto could hear a few in the distance. "Hey Sakura. You're the first one here."

"Thanks Naruto, and happy birthday Kiba," she said as she hugged the brunette. "Fourteen, how's it feel?"

"Not much different from yesterday, only I'm getting treated like a king today," Kiba spoke humorously. Naruto gave him a warning look though. "Sorry, it feels great."

"Much better," Naruto told him before giving his now one-year-older puppy a kiss. Everyone had gotten used to it now, their kissing. This was a light one though, not a super drawn out one full of tongue and light moans, the kind that got on their nerves. "The stereo's over there if you brought music, and all the snacks and stuff are in the kitchen."

"Open it now Kiba. It's something everyone can do tonight, and then you two can use it whenever you want," Sakura told him eagerly as she handed Kiba the box. Naruto sat next to him on the sofa and watched. "Surprise!"

"Awesome!" Kiba spoke eagerly. "It's a Nintendo GameCube. Hey Naruto, wanna see who can fight better?" The blond raised his left brow at seeing the game.

"You're on," he said as he hooked the console up to the TV. "Dibs on Link."

"Fine. I choose Mario," Kiba spoke confidently. Shino and Ino arrived soon to see them going at it in cyber world. "You are so mine," the brunette spoke. Naruto made link do a down thrust as Mario sprang up. Slash.

"Whaaaaohohohohoooh!" Mario yelled as he fell and then disappeared in the background.

"Hey, no fair," Kiba complained. "It's my birthday." Naruto just smiled and rolled his eyes before committing suicide with Link. "Sudden death," the brunette spoke confidently. Truth be told, Naruto let him win, but he let Kiba have his moment. "Ya, woohoo!"

"Congratulations, now say hello to our new guests," Naruto told him. Kiba turned and blushed to see his friends watching and smiling humorously. Shino and the white blond placed their presents on the sofa, and now the rest were starting to arrive. "Hey Chouji, Neji, hey Hinata."

"Hello Naruto-Kun," she spoke flatly, for Hinata anyway. She blushed, but not as much as usual. Chouji held himself from devouring the snacks, but everyone got in a few bites just to be safe. Neji sat and played a round with Kiba.

"Since when does Bowser beat Mario?" Kiba asked when he lost 3 to -3. "It's rigged."

"No, I just know how to play better," Neji told him flatly. "By the way, happy birthday." Kiba just frowned as he stared at the screen. Ten Ten who had freshly arrived walked over to the stereo and put in her favorite party songs. Naruto was no dancer, but he watched as Kiba enjoyed himself. By the time the first song ended, everyone had arrived. Kiba pulled the blond unexpectedly into another fun song. It was strange, but Naruto tried to feel the rhythm as he watched his lover.

"Not bad Naruto," he spoke before kissing the blond. It was an awkward moment because someone had purposely stopped the music. "Hands off, he's mine," Kiba declared to Naruto's complete embarrassment.

"Alright, now that you're all sweaty and tired, time for cake," Tsume declared as she pulled the trip rope Hana had set up. Balloons covered in 14's fell from the ceiling along with tiny colored smoke bombs which detonated upon impact with the floor. Naruto lightly kissed his stepbrother on the cheek before they stepped into the kitchen. "Now come on, no birthday is complete without the song."

"No, really, you don't," Kiba began before his mother raised her arms like a mock conductor. Everyone started singing the birthday song, and Kiba just wore a twisted frown. Naruto tapped him on the nose as they finished and gave Kiba a birthday kiss which the brunette enjoyed as the song ended. He giggled a bit before saying "thanks." Hana brought out the elaborate cake she and Naruto had made, and Kiba's mouth fell open. "Co…co…coco, COCONUT!" he yelled. Tsume caught him by the back of the collar when he sprang for it.

"First, make a wish and blow out the candles, then we will serve a piece to everyone, _then_ you can have some," she spoke. Kiba grunted in disappointment, but he closed his eyes and wished before blowing out all fourteen sparking candles. His friends clapped for him, and then Hana divided the cake into thirteen slices, one good-sized piece per person.

"Mmmmmm, yeaaah," Kiba moaned in satisfaction. "I love you Hana."

"Hey, Naruto helped, a lot actually," she replied. "Thank him." Kiba turned to do so, but the blond caught him in a kiss as he smiled.

"You're welcome," the blond spoke before they fed each other a forkful. "Wow, this is really good. Crunchy coconut, soft on the inside, rich, and just sweet enough. How do you guys like it?" Everyone put their thumbs up high in the air as they chewed and savored the delicious confection. Lee's eyes lit up in that fangirl sparkle, and he cried tears of joy to be eating the cake. Ten minutes later, Tsume clapped loudly twice for attention.

"Thanks for coming guys. You made it a really awesome party," she spoke. "Now, before we toss you out for the night, it's time for the birthday boy to open his presents." Naruto's memory sparked, and he ran upstairs to get the pajamas. He was happy that nothing had torn up his gift. Kurumaru even kept himself from messing with it. When he came back down, Kiba was holding a snakeskin wallet courtesy of Shino. "And Ino's present," his mother spoke as she handed the rectangular box wrapped in shiny blue paper to the dog-boy. Kiba opened it readily, and he blushed when he saw the contents behind a plastic sheet. "Ooo, this stuff's fancy. My son's first real cologne. Someone trying to step in on Naruto?" she asked deviously. The yellow-haired boy was of course standing their smirking.

"Trust me, she doesn't stand a chance," he declared as he looked over at Ino. He knew she wasn't really trying to go after Kiba. Truth be told, she had asked Naruto what would be a good gift. Kiba's body odor came up as an issue, and he approved the idea. "That stuff smells great. I think it compliments you rather well Kiba."

"Thanks Ino," Kiba told her with a smile and a bit of humor. He picked up the box from Neji. "It's a book. _Call of the Wild?_ Harr harr Neji." Everyone got a small kick out of that. Hinata's gift was a bit better though, a calligraphy kit. "You guys are awesome."

"Open mine next Kiba," Naruto insisted. "Oh, and girls, hands off, no matter how tempting."

"Oh come on, don't tell me it's some naughty thing," Ino began. "Knowing you, you probably made a mold of your little toy." Naruto raised an eyebrow and blushed, and now Kiba looked worried.

"Trust me little bro, it's nothing like that," Hana told him. The brunette hesitantly drew back the silver paper, and everyone leaned in for a closer look. Naruto had the hand sign ready, and when Sakura and Ino sprang with a "no way!" shadow clones held them off.

"Pajamas?" Kiba asked. Naruto smiled and rolled his eyes.

"At least feel them before you judge," the blond told him a bit in rebuke. "Sheesh, two-hundred bucks and that's the thanks I get?" Everyone turned to him as though he was insane and delusional. "Don't believe it? Read the label." Kiba felt over the tiger fur and found it to be luscious both inside and out.

"God Naruto, this is awesome," Kiba told him. His grateful smile showed how proud he was of Naruto too. "Real tiger fur? Jeez, what am I gonna get you for _your_ birthday? I don't have that kind of money."

"I never could get you anything special, and the stuff I managed to make wasn't very good, so I went all out," the blond replied. "Those will be perfect for when winter rolls around." Everyone viewed the price tag in shock. "Happy birthday Kiba."

"Aw, come here my sweet little fox you," Kiba spoke. He hugged Naruto tightly. "Thanks a bunch." Naruto had perfected his fake yawn, and he used it at last. "Aw, getting tired?" The blond nodded.

"It's fine. You finish up," his mate told him before giving him a kiss on the forehead. "If I'm already asleep, sorry. It's been a long day." As Naruto walked off, he winked at Tsume and Hana. "Goodnight guys," he called with another fake yawn.

"Night Naruto," Sakura called back. Everyone told him goodnight and waved at him as he went upstairs. Chouji's present was up next.

"If you thought that was good Kiba, this should be fun," Naruto spoke deviously as he got his bag of goods down from behind the Inuzuka "Great Mates" Award. The blond slid off his boots, socks, pants, and boxers before sliding on the indeed tight as all get out black leather underwear. He took several deep breaths and stretched this way and that to get used to them. It worked somewhat. Naruto could feel his ass stretching the leather just a bit. Considering how fit he was, it seemed impossible for someone else to safely fit inside. "Probably should have broken these in," he spoke before pulling his orange pants back on. Naruto hid his boxers though under Akamaru's basket to hide the scent. "Do your magic Kyuubi."

"_**You really are the single hottest human guy I've ever met Naruto-Kun," **_the fox spoke before making Naruto's body process a series of alluring and seductive pheromones. He wouldn't be releasing them until Kiba was already inside the room though. _**"You have quite the creatively erotic mind."**_

"Shut up before I get hard," Naruto told him. "It's already tight."

"Bye guys," Kiba called out the door as his friends walked out. He sighed happily as he shut the door; he was carrying Naruto's gift in its box. "Alright, guess it's time I help clean up."

"That can wait until tomorrow morning," Tsume told him. "Get upstairs before Naruto falls asleep. He really does want to spend time with you on your birthday." Kiba thankfully kissed her on the cheek before going upstairs. "Huh, he never did that before."

The door creaked open. "Naruto?" Kiba asked into the dark room. The blond smiled as he sat up. "Hey, you're awake."

"Couldn't let the others find out what I was _really_ wanting to say," Naruto replied as he seductively made his way over to his mate and shut the door silently. He even went as far as to lock it. "Ready for a fun night my beautiful canine?" Kiba was a bit surprised by these comments, actions, and questions, but his heart told him to play along. He softly put Naruto's tiger pajamas on the dresser. The blond surprised him by snaking his hands under his shirt and feeling strongly over Kiba's abs.

"Aah, Naruto," he sighed.

"Get in bed," Naruto told him quietly with a smile as he removed his hands. Kiba did as he was told, and Naruto went above him and kissed him passionately, sucking sounds appearing here and there as the blond held his head and deepened their kiss. "It's your birthday, so you're topping tonight," the blond explained as he turned around, his butt now facing the brunette rather awkwardly. "I have a couple other gifts for you actually."

"What sick joke is _this?_" Kiba asked skeptically and partially in anger. Naruto frowned.

"Trust me won't you? I worked hard to give you a good birthday, and I'm not done yet," the blond spoke emotionally, not crying, but there was some hurt sitting in his eyes.

"Naruto," Kiba sighed in surrender. He placed his fingers under the waistband of the orange pants. "Seriously, this better not be some…" He stopped when Naruto's gift was revealed. Kiba read the word "_foxy_" and got a nosebleed. "Holy crap!" Kiba quietly exclaimed as he grabbed a tissue. "You son of a bitch," he said humorously. "Where did you even get these?" Kiba asked as he massaged his fox through the tight leather. Naruto removed his orange pants completely before turning around. Kiba was getting turned on now with Kyuubi's pheromones coming into effect. Naruto was left almost completely exposed, and when Kiba reached for his underwear, the blond quickly stopped him. He got up to Kiba's confusion and brought back a white box. Naruto lifted the cover to reveal the leash and collar. "Hey, that's just being cruel," Kiba spoke angrily.

"Kiba," Naruto sighed. He placed the collar around his own neck and dropped the end of the leash in his hand. The brunette now looked apologetic. "I thought you trusted me."

"I'm sorry Naruto," the brunette replied before nuzzling the blond and kissing him lovingly. "Can I make it up to you?" Naruto smiled.

"Ya, you can love me, nice and rough," the blond spoke huskily into his ear, making Kiba shiver in delight and anticipation for what was to come. "You're completely the dominant tonight, just like you deserve on your birthday. But, I have one final gift for you." Kiba looked curious. What more could Naruto really give him? He had already done so much. The blond flipped through a couple hand signs and was surrounded by a puff of white smoke for a couple seconds. When it cleared, Kiba's eyes widened in shock. "You said I was your fox on multiple occasions. Now, you can really make that claim." Kiba looked him over in surprise, lust, and a bit of fear too. Naruto looked completely like he did when he was using Kyuubi's chakra, claws, eyes, the whole bit. The new features though were a red tail which swayed behind him and a pair of reddish orange fox ears. "Oh, you don't like it?" Naruto asked a bit in disappointment.

"Naruto, are you still…you?" Kiba asked worryingly. Naruto's expression lightened.

"It is a bit much, but I thought you deserved the perfect night," the blond spoke with a loving smile. "Do you want me to get rid of it?" he asked more humbly. Naruto's look definitely didn't reflect confidence in himself.

"Well," Kiba began quietly as he looked into Naruto's eyes and held him by his shoulders. "You can keep the rest for tonight, but I much prefer _your_ eyes." A puff of smoke, and it was done. "You're the best Naruto," he spoke sweetly. Kiba brought them into a soft kiss, and the blond immediately opened his mouth for his mate. The brunette's warm tongue worked its way in, and Kiba's brow furled in confusion when he felt Naruto's canines.

"I just did them puppy size, so they wouldn't cause a big problem," Naruto told him with a small smile. "Should I lose 'em?" His stepbrother shook his head.

"I really appreciate you trying so hard Naruto," Kiba spoke. "Might as well get over to the bed."

"Might as well get your clothes off too," his blond replied with a small and partially seductive smile as the index claw on his left hand lightly swished the zipper this way and that at the top of Kiba's sweatshirt. Kiba used the leash for the first time by lightly pulling on it to get the blond over to the bed. "Hm, this should be fun." The brunette laid down and gestured for Naruto to join him. His now completely fox blond stepped over and got up before kissing Kiba lovingly. Naruto used his elbows to support himself, but he found that he couldn't undo Kiba's jacket zipper this way. "Let me help," the brunette insisted as he turned them on their sides. Naruto smiled deviously before pulling the zipper down slowly…very slowly. Kiba began getting impatient, so Naruto just discarded the jacket in a corner. His t-shirt and shinobi armor shirt fell away quickly too, and the blond's tail rose and swayed lightly as he gazed at his mate.

"I never get tired of looking at you Kiba," Naruto spoke before wrapping his arms around the brunette and kissing him. The collar tightened around his neck swiftly, not to the point of suffocation, but it constricted his breathing so that he coughed and pulled up. He looked at Kiba a bit in distress looking for an answer.

"Bad fox," Kiba chastised him, but still quietly and without harshness, as the grip slackened. "You said it was my night to be the dominant one. I make the decisions." Naruto frowned slightly in disappointment as he regained the last of his breath. "I love you," the brunette spoke quietly as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's bare chest and brought him back down onto the bed. Kiba contently and lovingly stared into his mate's eyes, and Naruto did the same as he smiled and his tail went back and forth slowly. The dog-boy slowly brought their lips together, and Naruto opened without question. Kiba never made a move though, and a slight tightening of the collar told the blond the rest of the story. He licked at the bottom of the brunette's lip softly, and Kiba smiled as he opened for his oh so perfect mate. Naruto went slowly so as to prove his restraint and that he meant it for Kiba, and his lover responded by caressing his seal with acceptance and love. "Good foxy," he spoke after they softly broke apart. "Would you mind helping me with something else though?" Kiba asked as his stare traveled southward. Naruto saw the bulge in his pants and smiled deviously.

"Yes master, I'd be delighted to," the blond replied. His left hand gripped Kiba lightly and pleasured him through the fabric, but he knew not to keep the boy waiting too long. Naruto undid the zipper as he licked his stepbrother's neck submissively. Kiba moaned lightly as his eyes closed.

"Naruto," he spoke quietly as he enjoyed these actions. The brown pants slid off, and a claw played with his tip, causing tingling sensations. "Quit teasing," Kiba spoke breathily. Naruto stopped his licking and put two fingers under the waistband. It seemed to take an eternity for the gray boxers to slide completely away and give Kiba's member some air, but he sighed when it was done.

"Breathtaking," Naruto breathed. He licked along Kiba's abdominals, the sweet, strong hills of sensitive muscle which allowed his stepbrother such enjoyment. The brunette was already hard, but he didn't want to hurt Naruto by just jumping in. Kiba pulled on the leash a bit, and he brought Naruto into a passionate and partially lusty kiss. Now the blond had a real problem as he became erect, the squeezing. "Ah, Kiba, I know this is your night, but could you please help me with something? I have a serious case of sore nuts." he spoke with a distorted face. The brunette looked down and was further aroused by the bulge in the black leather. Kiba would have attacked Naruto then and rammed him into oblivion were it not for the fact he was in pain. He carefully slid the underwear over Naruto's erection, and Kiba paid extra careful attention when he got to Naruto's sac. The brunette pulled the pants a little towards himself to give the sensitive things some room. Naruto was already much happier, but Kiba completely removed the leather nuisance.

"Stunning," the brunette spoke as he held Naruto by his hips as he supported himself on his knees and sat straight up. Kiba felt over his abdominals with his left hand, and his fox shivered from the touch. "Hn, kiss me my mate," he asked as he lightly pulled on the leash. While Naruto was technically above him, Kiba wanted their bodies to be in contact. His right hand held the blond's upper back, and Kiba's left hand held the back of his head. "Would you like some help Naruto?" the Inuzuka asked as he softly wrapped his warm hand around the fox's cock.

"Later," Naruto spoke softly. "First, I have a gift for you." He pulled back, and Kiba let the leash slacken as he laid back and simply picked his head up to watch. The blond crawled to his lower regions and stopped as he eyed his prize. "You seem to be enjoying yourself quite a bit," he commented as he pushed the eight-inch shaft to the side and let it spring back and sway a bit. Kiba moaned when a warm breath graced him, and suddenly he was encased in a beautiful and inexplicable bliss. Naruto's mouth contained him entirely, and the brunette turned to mush as he collapsed to enjoy. The blond licked over the head, swirling this way and that, and each sweep either tore a moan from Kiba or a shift in his body because he couldn't take the sensual overload.

"Ah, Naruto," Kiba spoke. The blond began slowly licking up and down his shaft, tip to base, slow and yet so enjoyable. Naruto knew all of his sweet spots by heart, and he made sure to get all of them on every sweep. Kiba arched when his head was engulfed once again. The blond began slowly bobbing, each one pushing Kiba just the tiniest bit closer to release, but he was maybe only halfway. "Damn it I love you Naruto." His mate came off with a sucking pop and smiled at his sweaty stepbrother.

"Thanks Kiba," he spoke before going back down. One clawed hand wrapped around Kiba's shaft as his mouth took the head again. The brunette was absolutely melting under his technique. Down a bit, twist mouth around, pump, lift, and repeat. Kiba moaned loudly when Naruto purposely graced him with his teeth, softly bringing them over his sensitive head. The blond was through playing games though. He swallowed Kiba whole and began working his devilish magic on him.

"Ah, Naruto…fffuck," Kiba managed to get out. His hips began thrusting up lightly, and Naruto matched the rhythms as he sucked and licked at the same time. "Gonna, cum Naruto." Good, that was what the blond fox was after. A few more impossibly delicious movements brought Kiba over the edge. "Oh, Naruuutooooo," the brunette moaned. He was absolutely out of breath as he kept thrusting upward and Naruto deep throated him. Naruto brought the head back up to his main mouth cavity and swirled his tongue over it to bring Kiba to the end. His brunette shook in pleasure as his seed leaked out into Naruto's skilled mouth. The blond milked him of everything before swallowing and smiling at his mate.

"I love you Kiba," the blond whispered.

"Don't I know it," Kiba responded breathily. "Come up here foxy." He didn't even need to pull on the leash. Naruto was beside him quickly with his tail swaying happily. Kiba wrapped his arms around the blond and began kissing him lovingly. They were tired, but sleep wasn't going to embrace them yet; Naruto hadn't received his fair fucking. The brunette caressed his seal, and Naruto used his surprisingly dexterous tail to tweak one of Kiba's nipples. It softly rubbed over nearly every inch of his body, and Kiba was in wonder as he held the back of Naruto's head. His thumb graced the pointy fox ear, and Kiba finally took more notice of them. He lightly took Naruto's left ear in his hand and massaged the velvety thing. Naruto smiled and lightly moaned under the loving touch. Even though Kiba had frightened him once with the collar, he felt protected by his alpha. In the end, they really shared their roles, protecting and treasuring, loving and caring for, taking and being taken. "I could never choose someone over you Naruto," Kiba spoke softly as he moved his hands to back behind the blond. "You're so amazing. Will you always love me?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Naruto replied before softly bringing their lips together. Kiba brought his hands to the blond's tight ass, but he softly massaged it, giving that small and protecting pleasure to his mate. The brunette nuzzled the whiskers on his stepbrother, and they were also very soft. Everything about Naruto except his fighting was soft, and that was something Kiba knew he could find in no other. "Your birthday's not over yet Kiba," Naruto told him softly. "Ready for round two? Your little buddy sure is." Kiba blushed lightly as he realized his hardness was in contact with his mate's stomach.

"Just let me get the lube," the brunette told him as he began to get up. Naruto pulled him back down though. "Hey," Kiba complained.

"Earlier I asked you to love me, nice and rough," Naruto reminded him as he let Kyuubi's final set of pheromones loose. "I can take it raw."

"But Naruto, it's been over a week since I topped," Kiba began, the pheromones not yet having hit him. "You're practically a virgin again. I don't want, to hurt…you." His mind had slowed considerably. Naruto smiled that his mate was thinking of him so much, but he was the one giving the present. Kiba's hands grew claws, and his fangs grew like in his man-beast clones. Naruto could smell his arousal, and he laid back submissively baring his neck for his now certainly hyped up mate. "Ready?" Kiba asked as he climbed above Naruto. The blond smiled and tilted his head back further. "Good." The now horny and half-possessed brunette began nibbling on his fox ears, and Naruto moaned for him. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes Kiba," Naruto answered.

"Then this should progress things a bit more," Kiba told him before grinding their unclothed erections together, making Naruto arch and go wide-eyed. The brunette possessively licked his neck, and the blond was practically unable to move, entranced by this. "Suck," the brunette ordered as he held three fingers above the blond's face. Naruto took them into his mouth obediently and worked his tongue in between each of the digits. "Yes, get them nice and coated. Can't have you bleeding now can we?" The blond shockingly realized the claws topping each of the fingers. That would not be good if those went in him. "Oh, don't worry about these," Kiba told him as he held the claws in front of Naruto's eyes. "It wouldn't be fair if I sliced you open. Then you wouldn't be able to enjoy it." The claws retracted to Naruto's relief, and the brunette took him by the feet and put them on his shoulders. "Relaaaax Naruto. I don't want to hurt you." His mate didn't like the tone of voice, but he tried his best to relax as an index finger traced over his hole. Naruto's lips were claimed as Kiba leaned over him. He moaned as the brunette lightly ground their hips together, but his eyes went wide as a slicked finger entered him way too quickly. "I told you to relax."

"Agh, Kiba," Naruto winced as a tear came to him. He wanted it rough, but this was definitely bordering on abusive. His mate did stop for a while though as his neck was licked and his erection received a slow, frictional pleasure. Naruto's insides stopped clenching, and the finger went to work, hooking up so that the fox's prostate was rubbed. The blond had a sharp intake of air.

"See? I don't want to hurt you," Kiba told him. "Come on Naruto, enjoy yourself with me." Something in his words began turning Naruto on, and as long as his prostate was happy, a little stinging wouldn't be unbearable. "That's it my brave and strong little fox." A second finger pushed in, and Naruto smiled as he arched backward. Sure, there was pain, but it didn't have the hurt that the first one did. Kyuubi was secretly responsible, screwing with his jinchuuriki's brain. "Good, now you're enjoying yourself." Naruto bared his neck, and Kiba laid his claim by giving him a love bite, a hickey which turned a dark blue after it sat for a while. "Mine," he spoke before a third finger pushed into the blond and began stretching him out. Naruto thrusted onto his fingers. "You're such a good uke," Kiba told his mate. He kissed Naruto lustily, ravishing his mouth. The blond was hormonally high, and so his clouded and yet so happy mind told him to just accept it and enjoy the treatment he was receiving. Naruto moaned as the fingers were pulled from him.

"Please keep going my mate," he asked.

"What should I do?" the brunette asked evilly. Naruto frowned. "Beg for it." This was said with a pulling of the leash and a tightening of Naruto's air pipe.

"P-Please," the blond got out. The grip slackened enough for him to talk normally. "Please, I want you in me. Take me, nice and rough." It would normally be so humiliating, but Naruto didn't care right then. His body wanted relief, and Kyuubi had his mind in his hand.

"Good foxy," Kiba spoke as he leaned down and kissed his mate more softly, lovingly. Naruto wrapped his hands around his head and back, and his tail massaged the brunette's abdominals. When they broke off, Kiba was back in lusty dominant mode. "Go on all fours." His blond smiled and obeyed, exposing himself for the brunette to take. He felt the head of Kiba's member touching his entrance as the brunette leaned over him, but the entry did not come yet. Deliciously warm and strong hands examined every one of Naruto's features first. "Such a firm ass, strong legs, wonderful hips." Kiba massaged his ass roughly, tearing a lusty moan from his fox. Hands felt over his hips and his inner thighs, making him shake. Kiba's right hand snaked down and traveled up Naruto's member. "Very nice, perfect in fact." A tight grip and a pump tore another moan from his waiting blond.

"Please Kiba, I want you in me now!" Naruto told him with a touch of anger and every ounce of sexual want his body could muster.

"Very well then," the brunette declared as he firmly gripped Naruto's hips and supported himself on his knees. He took a deep breath before quickly burying himself harshly within Naruto.

"KIBAAAA!" the blond yelled out as his insides clenched down on the intrusion. Tears escaped his eyes. What pleasure there was was overshadowed by the intense pain. Naruto's claws tore into the sheets, and he shivered. His mate had moaned when he entered, but he was more concerned with his hurt fox. Kiba leaned down and wrapped his arms around the blond's chest.

"I am sorry my mate," Kiba spoke softly. "Perhaps we were a bit hasty in our decisions." He caringly nuzzled the blond and tried to bring him comfort. Kyuubi now felt sorry for Naruto. The blond was a natural alpha, not a beta. A birthday gift gone awry was what this had turned into. "Are you alright?" Kiba asked caringly. Naruto nodded as he sniffled and clenched his teeth. "It's alright. I will wait." He caressed Naruto's scalp with his left hand, and the other hand traced the seal in apology in an attempt to relax his mate entirely. Kiba kissed his stepbrother lovingly, and the red-orange tail came up and lightly rubbed his right clan marking. "Where did you get the idea for the tail anyway?" he asked in curiosity as he felt over the soft appendage. It was warm like the rest of Naruto's body, and it _did_ add a sexual appeal to him as well. Maybe it was just a dog to dog/fox thing.

"Well," Naruto began as he still felt the pressure of being stretched and filled. "I figured, one for each year we're together. I'll put two on at the end of next Mating Season and on your birthday, and the next year there'll be three. Once we hit nine, I'll stop adding, but we'll find something else to make the future years meaningful." Now Kiba felt sad. Sure, Naruto had asked to be loved roughly, but he had overdone it, to the point of nearly choking Naruto and even hurting him physically. The blond also thought that his gift was a bad idea now. Sure, it was given in the right spirit, and Kiba had accepted it correctly at first, but he had to pour pheromones on top of it.

"I'm sorry Naruto," Kiba spoke as he held his stepbrother lovingly. He had abused his gift, and far more than the small amount of abuse the blond was after. After a certain point, light stings and pains were no longer erotic; they were hurtful. "Listen, you gave me a good birthday. Let's just go to sleep." He began pulling out, but Naruto lightly smiled and thrusted back as well, keeping his mate within him. "Huh?"

"Kiba," Naruto lightly giggled. "It was kinda my fault too. I shouldn't have pushed you too quickly. Look where that got us. But, my ass isn't killing me anymore. If you're not too tired, would you mind making love with me?" Kiba smiled and undid his collar, but Naruto chose to keep his fox cover on. The leash was tossed to the side, its need no longer apparent. The brunette kissed his mate, and the orange tail wrapped around his waist. "Don't go all out, but a bit rougher than usual, okay?" Kiba nodded as he sat back up and grabbed hold of Naruto's hips. He slowly drew out of the tight hole, and they both moaned from the feeling. When Kiba was almost completely out, with just the head being contained, he pounded back in completely. Naruto moaned and arched from the pleasure as his prostate was hit. Kiba took hold of his softened member and began fondling it along with his balls. "Nnn, Kiba I love you."

"You too Naruto," the brunette responded as he rubbed his thumb over the cockhead. He put one knee up so that he balanced with his foot, and Kiba could stay up easier and aim better this way. "I'll start slow, but I promise you'll get your rough play."

"This is what makes the difference between us and a lot of other pairs Kiba," Naruto spoke as he savored the feeling of his prostate being lightly rubbed against slowly in and out and over again. "No matter what, we take each other into consideration first." Kiba smiled, and a tear left his eye as he heard this. Naruto was hardening once more, and so Kiba grasped his dick firmly. "Mmmmh, take me away Kiba."

"Nice and rough," the brunette answered as he sped up a bit. He began jerking his mate off, and Naruto used his tail to bring them together more harshly than before. It was better, but not quite what Naruto wanted yet. Kiba however, refused to hurt him. He matched rhythms of thrusting and pumping first, and he continued fondling the blond's sac. "Rougher Naruto?" he asked as he leaned down next to the blond's ear.

"Yes Kiba, please," Naruto asked him. His request was fulfilled, and he moaned as his prostate was more thoroughly abused. "Perfect Kiba," he moaned. The hand which was fondling him left, and the blond yelped when he received a firm yet loving spank. "Ah, damn it you're so good." Their bodies worked in synch, crashing together with a little slap, Kiba massaging him and then spanking Naruto as he roughly thrusted into his tight hole.

"So tight Naruto," Kiba spoke as he tilted his head back. "Aaaah." Their rhythm increased to both boys' satisfaction. The rhythms stayed together too, so Naruto happily helped as he was pleasured by the one he loved so much. Kiba could tell his blond was nearing release, because the collisions became subtly harder and harder, more desperate. "Come on Naruto. Cum for me my mate."

"So close Kiba," Naruto spoke loudly. He just needed a little more before he'd spill.

"Who do you belong to Uzumaki Naruto?!" Kiba roared as he himself drew dangerously close.

"Inuzuka…KIBAAAAAA!" Naruto screamed as his euphoria overtook him. Kiba quickly came down and claimed his lips before the blond's semen shot forth, leaving a few strands on the blond's chest, one on each of their faces, and the rest in the sheets. Each thrust gloriously struck his prostate, seeming to extend his orgasm, causing such delicious pleasure which only his true mate could bring him. Kiba moaned into his mouth as his own release overtook him. With Naruto's inner walls holding him tightly even as he managed to thrust through it, Kiba could not resist the feeling. His orgasm was very strong, and he moaned loudly into Naruto's mouth as his hot seed spilled into his loving mate. An eternity seemed to pass between each of his final thrusts, and what eternities they were for both young boys.

"Kami, Naruto," Kiba breathed after they broke off. He and the blond collapsed on their sides, panting heavily. A puff of white smoke encased Naruto for a while, his fox features disappearing. They stayed like this for several minutes, Kiba's hand not moving from the sticky and soft organ of his stepbrother, and Naruto could barely move either. His brunette drew out and managed to turn the blond towards him. "I love you so much Naruto."

"I love you too Kiba, now and forever," the blond replied. He wrapped his legs around Kiba's waist and drew them together. "I am yours, and you are mine, forever mates. Happy birthday Kiba." Naruto brought their lips together passionately as he held the back of Kiba's head, and the brunette drew the covers over them before they fell asleep lovingly embracing…sticky, sweaty, and exhausted.

The next day Naruto had a limp. This was the first time it had happened, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

**Author Notes: One more chapter to go. Try and guess what it will be about. It should be obvious, but don't over think it.**


	15. The Fox's Call

**Author Notes: I am so sorry about the wait guys. Blame for the technical glitch. This is probably my finest work ever. The extra hours let me revise and edit freely. I regret to inform you that this will be the end of our adventures in the Tragic Canine Lovers saga. I must ask you though. If I just wrote a whole bunch of lemons with no plot, would you view my work the same? If I completely ignored the character building, would my work really have the same quality? Unfortunately, there is nowhere else for this plot to go. The end is here, but I may write another KibaNaru/NaruKiba fanfic, possibly a sequel which is in their later years. In fact, I just wrote down the idea in case I will wish to pursue it. Don't forget to review my most faithful and wonderful readers! I would not have gone this far if not for you.**

**################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Kiba:** The dog-boy woke up to find himself in Naruto's strong and protecting arms. They had not had sex the night before, because both young men were very tired from the mission they had shared, and they had made a promise to only use Kyuubi's room when they needed privacy. The fox kept trying to get in on the action, and eventually Kiba felt like Naruto was cheating on him and not valuing their relationship, surrendering both their bodies to an immortal demon fox who could get all he wanted _after_ Naruto passed away from old age or the seal broke. His mate would not allow it anymore, and so he promised to only bring the brunette there when absolutely necessary.

Kiba was wearing his tiger pajamas which Naruto had lovingly gotten for him on his birthday. The other items which he had enjoyed were safely tucked away in a false backing of one of their dresser drawers. They had not known at the time that the pajamas came with a night cap also made from the striped pelt, and so Kiba was wearing that too. He yawned and snuggled up with Naruto. "Well, it's _your_ birthday now," the brunette spoke quietly. Naruto wore his pajamas with the walrus cap as he slept. Tsume already had two pictures of them hugging in their sleep with these garments on, and they had gone in the clan album of romances. They really were adorable together, as is true with every strong person with a soft side. Kiba just traced one finger over the front of Naruto's left shoulder as he rested his head on the blond's chest. He really couldn't feel any better. It was his mate's birthday, October 10th. Although a tradition of the village fell on this day too, the celebration of Kyuubi's defeat followed by the mourning of the Fourth Hokage's death. Kiba remembered what Tsunade had told him about Naruto's heritage. Naruto knew from experience that going into the village on a festival day would bring him harm, but Kiba would make sure the hurtful secret of the blond's father would never reach his ears.

He laid in Naruto's arms until the blond woke up with a yawn. Naruto opened his eyes and was joyful to find his mate patiently waiting in his arms. "Good morning Kiba," he spoke before they shared a light "good morning" kiss. It turned more passionate of course due to Kiba's wishing him a happy birthday through the gesture. He hugged Naruto and deepened the kiss, eventually bringing the blond to fall back onto the pillow. "Hey, you can't be that horny already can you?" Naruto asked humorously after lightly forcing a loyal and loving Kiba off of him. "If it were Mating Season, I wouldn't be suspicious. You can hold it until tonight or until we shower, whichever comes first."

"It's not that," Kiba told him softly. Naruto let him back down, and Kiba went on his side, and Naruto faced him as a caring hand rubbed over his whisker marks, causing him to relax and shut his eyes. "I'm just really happy and excited. I didn't forget; it's your birthday today." Naruto's eyes opened, and at first he was expressionless, but he closed the distance between them, hugging Kiba tightly and kissing him passionately. "Hey, it's your birthday, not mine," the brunette giggled after receiving such a grand treatment from his stepbrother.

"Yes, but you deserve a reward for remembering," the blond told him with a soft smile.

"Just being with you…and maybe some cuddling…is plenty for me," Kiba responded. Naruto was more than happy to oblige. He drew the sheets over them, and he held his mate closely so he could nuzzle the brunette. His mate of course nuzzled back in acceptance of his love. Naruto snaked his hand under Kiba's soft pajama shirt and massaged his abdominals. While it was a pleasurable touch, both of their bodies knew when and when not to get ready for a session. The two boys had done this many times, sometimes in the mornings, sometimes before going to bed, and sometimes before or after mind-blowing sex. This touching was proof of their bond, a willingness to share happiness, and also the proof that one could show restraint. Kiba began tracing his seal, echoing the same feelings as he massaged his mate. "Hmm, I hope you have an awesome birthday Naruto."

"As long as I get to see you," his blond replied, the two rising above the sheets as they nuzzled some more.

"Aaaaww," Hana exclaimed. "Damn you two. You're too cute! Anyway, Naruto, what would you like for breakfast? I know you really don't have a breakfast favorite, but I'm sure there is something you like."

"Would it be too much trouble to do those fruit-stuffed pancakes?" the blond asked hesitantly. "If it is, a bowl of cereal is"

"No trouble at all," his big sister replied as she flew back downstairs. It was instantaneous, and bewildering to Naruto. He turned back to Kiba, and they both smiled softly before nuzzling some more and kissing, their hands locked together by their fingers.

"Hana's the best," the blond commented.

"I thought I was the best," Kiba said in purposeful jealousness. Naruto smiled and rolled his eyes before bringing their faces extremely close together.

"You…are just the best…at other things my little mate," Naruto told him with a small smile still on his face. Kiba adored that face. He had lost what little chubbiness he had in his face, Naruto's baby fat gone forever. "Kiba, you're an awesome guy, and I love spending time with you in so many ways," the blond pressed as he snaked his hand into Kiba's underwear. "Some of them being more…_personal_, than others, but when it comes to cooking, your sister is the absolute guru, no ifs ands or buts." He had gripped the brunette to make a point, but Naruto drew his hand back out and kissed Kiba lovingly, receiving a hug and a bright smile in return. "Now, we are both sweaty, and I vote on showering. What do _you_ think?" the blond asked, already knowing the answer.

"Grab some clothes already Naruto," Kiba replied as he climbed out. The blond giggled to himself before following suit. They walked carefully into the hallway to avoid Tsume's nuggie, and her room was empty except for Kurumaru. "Morning Kuru," Kiba spoke, not really paying him much mind.

"Good morning pup, Fox-Boy," the black dog responded. Naruto was no longer perceived as a threat, so the dog simply left him alone unless they trained together. Kurumaru still firmly believed that Naruto and the Kyuubi were fusing together, slowly but surely, but he couldn't find it affecting the blond's actions other than his sexual preferences and the heat. In short, Naruto was literally an Inuzuka both in name and body. "I'll go tell Tsume-Sama that you're awake. Enjoy your shower." Naruto and Kiba entered the master bathroom, and they placed their clothes on the counter next to the sink. They spotted themselves in the mirror, and it was apparent that the blond had gained four and a half inches on his stepbrother. Naruto just distracted his mate by kissing him and working on carefully pulling his pajama shirt up and over his head. The blond turned it right side out before neatly folding it and putting it on the counter with his tiger cap.

"I'll turn on the water," Naruto declared before Kiba seductively walked up behind him and took hold of the bottom button. The blond waited for Kiba to slowly undo all nine buttons, and when his own top was folded up neatly, he took his revenge by nibbling Kiba's ear until he fell to the floor laughing. "Serves you right," he told his stepbrother before turning the warm water on. Kiba of course came up behind him again, but he massaged Naruto's abdominals from behind. "Apology accepted." They lightly kissed each other, and Naruto turned around so that he didn't have to strain his neck. He took hold of Kiba's waistband and slid the pajamas down until they fell on their own. The blond of course folded them up and put them with the tiger top and cap. Kiba relieved him of his pants too from behind, and in unison, their boxers were removed, Naruto wearing his deep golden yellow and black ones, and Kiba wearing dark red ones.

"Is it hot in here or is it just you?" Kiba asked as a mock pickup line.

"Hey, don't sell yourself short," Naruto told him as he brought their bodies into full contact and began massaging the dog-boy's ass and kissing him lovingly. He skillfully walked them into the steamy shower and closed the door before continuing his pleasuring of Kiba. The brunette broke off when he was out of breath. "I love you," Naruto told him.

"Hmph, ya, I kinda figured," Kiba replied. "AHH!" he exclaimed when his ass received a tighter squeeze. "Kami thank you for giving him those hands." The brunette melted under Naruto's touch; he was just too damn good. Both boys were becoming erect, and they could feel it as their members fought for space in the little area between their bodies. "So, what do you want for your birthday?" the brunette asked in all seriousness as he wrapped his hands behind his lover's neck and leaned back a bit. Naruto smiled at him lovingly.

"I just want to be with you," he quietly insisted. Kiba snuffed and dropped his head a bit with a smile.

"Now Naruto, that simply won't do," he said like a customer used to getting what he or she wanted. "I know," Kiba spoke as he quickly raised and then dropped his eyebrows. He kissed his mate passionately and massaged his torso and his seal. The brunette slowly licked his way down Naruto's body, playing with his nipples and driving the blond fox insane. Kiba had learned about a month ago that licking of the body could really turn a person on. Rodrigo, his mother's younger cousin told him that, but Naruto had a spot which was just too sensitive, his seal. "Shall we play with this first?" Kiba asked. Naruto went wide eyed and attempted to stop Kiba, but hot tongue hit cool flesh on the spiral. He lost the ability to breathe for a few torturous seconds, but then Kiba began moving through the spiral, working inward slowly but surely.

"F-F-F-F-F-Fuuuuu-u-u-uck," Naruto barely managed to get out amongst the shivering. Kiba's tongue dipped into his navel, and that brought temporary relief, but it was not to last. "FFFFFF, damn you," he spoke, knees shaking, threatening to give out. Kiba finally lifted off, and Naruto put his hand on the built-in bench to support himself.

"Quite the thrill isn't it?" Kiba asked. Naruto panted heavily and gave him a hard stare, but his mind came up with a brilliant revenge. "Hey, you wouldn't hit me over," the brunette began. Naruto closed the distance between them and began licking his right clan marking. "Hagh," the dog-boy breathed in. His legs gave out immediately, but Naruto caught his mate to be fair. "Don't tell me you were…I'm sorry Naruto," Kiba spoke in apology as he hugged his stepbrother. He felt terrible for torturing his mate so.

"Hey Kiba?" the blond asked. His stepbrother lifted his head, and his apologetic eyes met Naruto's soft and forgiving ones. "You can do that, just not in here. I'd feel much safer if I were on a bed already." Kiba nodded and hugged him tighter. "Hey now, something like that couldn't wreck my birthday. Where's my go get 'em stepbrother?"

"Locked in a crate for a little while," Kiba responded. "I'm sorry Naruto." The blond kissed him lovingly and massaged his abdominals in forgiveness.

"Hey, we still have two little problems which need solving," Naruto told him with just a touch of deviousness before gripping both himself and Kiba in his hand. The brunette shivered, but he smiled back at his mate. They kissed passionately, and then Kiba went down on all fours. He then decided though that sitting was more comfortable. Both boys were at full attention and had the desire to get moving within the steam.

"Hm, you're pretty horny today Naruto," Kiba spoke next to his member, teasing the blond cruelly with his warm breath. He went just a bit closer to the head. "Would you like some help?" Each little burst of hot air was tantalizing, and Naruto wanted more. Even though he hadn't yet received an answer, Kiba began licking the side of the blond's shaft. Naruto relaxed and sighed under his ministrations; he smiled and closed his eyes, and Naruto lightly rubbed Kiba's left cheek and clan marking in thanks.

"Mmmmm," Naruto hummed/sighed as Kiba went from tip to base and swirled over his head. That tongue was too good. "Kiiiba." His brunette needed no more encouragement; he swallowed Naruto whole, causing his fox to shiver and moan. Naruto couldn't do anything now. He was at the mercy of Kiba's mouth and throat. The brunette slid all the way back before taking Naruto completely back in quickly. "Ahhhh, yes," Naruto sighed. Kiba came off with a pop and gave him a few pumps.

"You like?" he asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" Naruto inquired. Kiba jerked him a bit roughly, gathering his full attention. "Yes, very much Kiba."

"Then enjoy," the brunette spoke before taking his head back in. Dog-boy was nice and hard. When he was sucking his best friend's dick, how could he _not_ be? Kiba began jerking himself off as he pleasured Naruto with his tongue. He bobbed up and down, sometimes deep-throating Naruto, sometimes using his tongue to bring his fox into the heavens.

"Kiba I love you," Naruto said with a sigh. He began lightly thrusting into Kiba's mouth, and his boyfriend matched rhythms. "Ah, getting…mmmm." He was barely audible, barely able to comprehend anything else but the pleasure he was receiving. Kiba was an experienced jerker too, and so they began drawing close to their respective edges. The thought of Naruto cumming in his mouth was a total turn-on, and it made Kiba hornier. He began jerking himself faster as his tongue played with Naruto's soaked weeping cock. "K-Kiba," Naruto breathed. His mate moaned on his dick as his own orgasm came to him, and Naruto felt the sticky liquid hit his legs. "Mmmm Kiba," Naruto moaned as he lightly took hold of Kiba's hair. His seed spilled into the brunette's waiting mouth, and Kiba focused on milking the blond of every last drop. "Oh-h-h-h, damn," the blond ended before he drew back and collapsed onto the bench panting. Kiba shared his load with his mate before they each swallowed some and kissed.

"Happy birthday Naruto," Kiba spoke. Naruto smiled back at him and gave him a loving kiss. "Time to clean up…"

Ten minutes later, they emerged from the steamy bathroom with wet hair and new clothes. Their pajamas were put on the dresser before they headed downstairs. Naruto heard her coming, and Tsume missed catching him for a nuggie. "Oh, so you want to play Naruto?" she asked before getting on a devious look. She chased him all over outside, inside, and on the roof. Kurumaru was the one to pin the blond so that Tsume could work on him.

"Ah-a-ah-a-ah, oooouch," the blond complained as his scalp was grinded on. He used Kyuubi's chakra to heal it up. "Thanks Mom," he spoke a bit sarcastically.

"Happy birthday Naruto," Tsume told him before bringing her boy back inside. "Sit down and enjoy." The blond smiled with puppy dog eyes when he saw the assorted stuffed pancakes. "Fresh berries that have been reduced by Hana herself, so perfect. Eat while they're warm." Naruto wanted to dig in, but Kiba fed him his first bite to be romantic, and the blond kissed him in return before chowing down.

"Happy birthday little bro," Hana announced as she came back inside. "How are they?" Naruto held up a raised thumb. "Good. They were kinda makeshift. I've already got your dinner planned out, but I think you guys have missions today. When you get back though Naruto, you can relax the night away."

"I can live with a mission on my birthday," the blond stated. "Besides, it's the festival day too." Everyone took on a more morose look. "Plus, I could never ask Kiba to take an untested drug to get us both a work-free day." He took the brunette's chin in his fingers and kissed him lovingly. Kiba smiled back at him when they were done. "Aaah, thanks again for the pancakes Hana-Neesan. I'll see you guys later," Naruto called as he went out the door.

"Better get moving Kiba," Tsume told her son. "Your uh, _friend_ called about a band."

"Awesome!" the brunette exclaimed. "Thanks Mom." Kiba kissed her on the cheek and flew out the door, but he was careful not to catch up with Naruto.

"Make that the second time in history Kiba kissed me on the cheek," Tsume told Hana. "I guess Naruto's kinda raising him too."

"Hm, feeling a bit stepped on Mom?" Hana inquired. "I know you wanted to raise him into a better man than Dad, but he's already there. It can be hard to let the people you love go, but Naruto treasures him above everyone else. Kiba's still yours for another four years, but there isn't much else you can teach him. Naruto taught him to give you respect, and everything else was stuff you taught him." Tsume was fully crying her brains out for only the second time in her adulthood. The first time was when her husband left.

"I love him so much," the woman spoke. "I want to keep my son." Hana hugged her and comforted her. "Naruto better not ever leave him, or I will give him a piece of my mind. And Kiba better not give him a reason to either."

"Jeez Mom," Hana told her. "You're more tightly wound than Aunt Beatrice's braids. They'll be fine. Now come on, we need to decorate." Tsume nodded and rose to help her daughter.

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei, hey Sakura," Naruto called as he came down the path, keeping a constant ear out for people wanting to give him trouble.

"Naruto, you didn't stick to the roofs?" Sakura asked him a bit in shock. "You could have been hurt."

"And that's why we're not staying here," Kakashi told them as he closely watched a man hatefully eyeing the jinchuuriki in secret. "Shall we head up to her office?"

"I just hope Baachan can give me a break," Naruto told them. "By the way, did you forget what day it is?" he asked as they entered the Godaime's office.

"Good morning…and happy birthday Naruto," Tsunade spoke from her desk. Kakashi blushed. _Oops, forgot to mention that,_ he thought to himself. Sakura hugged Naruto though. She was especially not allowed to forget, because Kiba personally handed out the invitations. "We've got a C-Rank for you guys. It should take most of the day, for obvious reasons." Naruto just rolled his eyes, but he knew sticking around would cause problems. This was the day the village was supposed to have freedom from him, or rather, Kyuubi. "I have a friend who knows the story a bit better than everyone else, and she happens to supply a lot of my healing herbs and fresh specimens. Her name is Reima, and she lives in a cabin up north of here. She tells me she just developed a new plant via splicing capable of production several very powerful counter toxins. Reima only has three living specimens, and I need one close by in case of emergency, and I need to figure out its exact strengths. Your mission is to go there and bring back the plant _alive_. Normally this would be a D-Rank mission, but due to the rarity and strength of this new creation, it necessitates higher level guard." Tsunade handed Kakashi a map and a note meant for Reima.

"Whoa, that place really is north of here," Naruto commented. "Thirty miles away? Yeesh. Might as well get to it then."

"I tried to find a mission with the right time length Naruto," Tsunade told him with a straight face. "It might go a bit longer than you would like, but it was the best I could do."

"Thanks Tsunade-Sama," Naruto replied. "Come on Kakashi-Sensei," he whined impatiently. "The sooner we get done, the sooner I quit annoying you."

"Is that a threat?" the white-haired man asked. Naruto smiled deviously. "Well then, I guess the need presents itself." The three blurred off to find this special healing plant.

Kiba had just exited a store with Naruto's special present hidden safely in his jacket pocket. "Well, time for the daily grind," he told Akamaru. Kurenai and the others were patiently waiting for him at the agreed meeting point.

"Hey Kiba," Hinata spoke. "Did you get something special for Naruto-Kun's birthday?" Her teammate smiled back.

"Sorry guys, but we're running a bit late," Kurenai cut in. "By the way, tell Naruto happy birthday from me. Come on, Tsunade was expecting us five minutes ago." They all rushed up to the Hokage Mansion and into the blond woman's office. "Sorry for our late arrival Tsunade-Sama."

"No problem," the Godaime replied as she set down some tax papers. "I just wished Naruto his happy birthday." Kiba smiled at hearing this. "He'd much rather spend the day with friends, but the public isn't very…inclined to have him around." Hinata and Kiba both became more depressed-looking as they peered out the Hokage's window. There were people wearing Kyuubi costumes, but all those showed were malice or a bloody fox with knives sticking into it. There were stands with various games which either mocked the demon fox or revered the Fourth _by_ mocking the Kyuubi. "Ya, not very fair to make Naruto stick around, and he wouldn't be safe either," Tsunade spoke, bringing the two back to her attention. "Anyway, you're mission, regrettably, is to help set up one of the attractions." Kurenai and Shino were stunned, and Hinata and Kiba were shocked.

"Forget it," the brunette spoke. "As if I'm helping anyone with this."

"You think I want to?" Tsunade asked with a genuine face of apology. "Every team besides Naruto's was assigned with helping setting up the festival. Kiba, I know you absolutely loathe doing this, but try to think of it this way. You're doing it grudgingly. If it's an issue with thinking you're betraying Naruto, remember this: you didn't want to and didn't give it your full effort. Hinata, the same goes for you. Trust me, Lee wasn't very happy about this, nor was anyone else. You guys have been assigned to help with setting up the theatre for the annual performance." Kiba smirked. "Ya, there's a lot you can do to slow that one down," Tsunade replied with a smile and a wink. "Go on. _Help_ them with setting up, but don't make it obvious."

"Hai, Tsunade-Sama," Kiba replied, also with a wink. If he didn't really help at all, he could go back to his house that night and not feel guilty, and maybe everyone could share with how he or she "helped" wreck the festival. Ya, Kiba could do this with a steady conscience. Team Eight left with smiles on, except Shino, because he never smiled anyway, but he did have a happy/hopeful feeling inside. This might actually be fun. A few bug-eaten costumes here, and wiring which had shorted due to eggs being where they shouldn't there. This would be the time the village received its just rewards, well maybe not the vengeance Naruto deserved, but certainly a good smack to the face and a kick in the pride.

"Let's hope the village doesn't blame Naruto for this," Tsunade mused. "Of course, Tsume would beat the crap out of them if they did. Shizune, prepare a place in the greenhouse for our new arrival later." Her apprentice nodded before leaving the office. "For once, I'll be happy to pay the damages."

Naruto was rushing his comrades on the way up. "Come on guys," he called. "It's been twenty minutes, and we've barely covered seven miles. Kakashi knew the blond was normally eager and impatient, but Naruto was being a slave driver.

"Calm down Naruto," his sensei told him. "It's only ten-thirty. Besides, isn't it easier to sneak back to Kiba's when it's dark? We'll be back with plenty of time to spare."

Naruto turned back to look in front of where he was going. "Sorry," he spoke in genuine apology. "I just want to spend the day with my friends is all." His sensei was silent. What else could really be said? Kakashi nodded to Sakura, and they sprang ahead of Naruto, at first surprising the blond and then making him smile in thanks.

Tsume and Hana meanwhile were getting the balloons into the net. It was always the hardest task. The two hi-fived when it was done. The house looked great, and now Hana could focus on her cooking. She had a double chocolate cake coming up for Naruto, with hot fudge on the inside and a scoop of ice cream when it would be served.

"Alright Hana, I'm gonna head out. Do you need anything?" Tsume asked as she stood at the door.

"Nope, and have fun Mom," her daughter called back. "Wait, maybe bring back lunch?"

"Sure," Tsume spoke before exiting her home. The Inuzuka mistress smiled to herself as she thought about Kiba's and Naruto's affection. She was jealous, "but they're so cute," she spoke calmly. Sure, maybe grandkids would be out of the picture, Hana still having no signs of getting the "right guy," but Tsume couldn't help but admire her son and Naruto. Kiba was extremely defiant at first, but it was for the right reasons, and Naruto had ceaselessly made her proud. The blond had done everything right except for taking her son so abruptly to his first time, and even that did not deter Kiba from loving him. Naruto had suffered at her own hands, but he still loved Tsume like she was his real mother. "He's…_perfect_," she admitted softly. As long as the blond felt he was loved, he could suffer through anything. "What kept you going before Naruto?" she asked herself. Naruto's was a will to beat the odds and gain praise. An ounce of kindness looming anywhere was something he chased with a passion. And now with everything his heart ever wanted surrounding him, he still remained the amazing person he was before.

"And Kiba used to always ignore me," the woman continued. Her son talked back a lot and used to laze about whenever possible. Was he really daydreaming about Naruto for the past two years? Sure, the thoughts of rutting hadn't even _begun_ to enter the young heir's mind back then. Kiba probably just dreamed about holding Naruto close and comforting him, sharing a first kiss maybe, and maybe even declaring him as his boyfriend, but he was so innocent and pure at the time. It took actually getting the feelings out on the table and two years of health lessons for the two to understand the sex. Tsume smiled as she thought about it. Her son, Kiba, again being unlike his father, ended up bottoming. He wasn't a jerk or a horny control freak; Kiba found that he enjoyed Naruto's strength and ability. The boy had not complained of being the uke, and Naruto had been the perfect gentleman and asked. To top it off, Naruto had happily invited her son to enjoy it the same way _he_ usually did. When it comes to sex in general, there is lust, but their love of each other never took the back seat. Naruto was never an animal, and Kiba monumentally apologized when he slipped up, not that it was entirely his fault.

"They won our contest too," Tsume spoke aloud as the dojo came in sight. Naruto had been a bit surprised, and Kiba had blushed red for days. The trophy wasn't a cheesy heart shape; it was a simple gold cup with twin handles and an inscription: _to the truest mates, Naruto and Kiba Inuzuka. May your lives be long together and your bonds grow strong._ The blond and Kiba were forced to publicly kiss, and the brunette ran home in fury. Naruto just put the cup on the highest shelf in their room, and it was almost never brought up. When either of the two was sick, the other would always spend all of his time to comfort the other, many times costing the boy his health. "Uuuh, they would just spend hours laying in each other's arms," Tsume spoke. "I really do wonder, just how many guys would come out of the closet if this were better accepted. If Naruto and Kiba declared themselves to the public, it would cause a riot, but I wonder if we'd convince a few to try." Naruto's friends adjusted to the fact easily, and Ino had gotten photos of the both of them posing. Shizune had the only film in all of Konoha, but there was a new yaoi girl coming to take her place. It was true: both Kiba and Naruto looked sexy in their own rights, and you couldn't tell they were gay by looking at them. _That_ was one of Tsume's pet peeves. If she heard someone saying stuff about some guy being gay because of the way he dressed or how his face looked, she had to get in the ring and punch someone later. Most of the Inuzuka male population had learned how hard she could hit, and Tsume had almost killed a seventeen-year-old guy by punching him in the gut and rupturing his liver.

"Good times," she spoke as she entered the dojo. "I'm surprised Han doesn't hate me for that. I guess it's a good thing though. He and Naruto are great friends." Naruto had a talent with making friends in the younger people, but children who had adopted their parents' ways were impossible to convince. Naruto had been ambushed by kids crazy for getting their parents' praise several times. He had taken punches to the face and getting drawn on, and he had endured the ridicule as well. The blond was in no way weak, and everyone in Konoha knew it. Since no one could ever say he or she was hurt by him though, that seemed an impossible quality. Naruto was strong in morals, integrity, and in physical matters. He stopped his super intensive training after Kurumaru chose to leave him alone, but Naruto paid the dojo a visit at least twice a week. "When he and Kiba inherit the clan, Naruto'll make a great leader." Something Tsume was also awestruck by was the actual beauty the two could produce together. If you saw Naruto and Kiba wrapped together in a sheet kissing, nothing else in the world could distract you. When the two went for proving their love to each other, absolutely nothing else existed or mattered. Kiba would be laying on top of Naruto with only his chest exposed, holding the back of the blond's head and holding one of his hands while kissing Naruto softly and yet intensely.

"If guys could see them, we wouldn't have sexual offenders," Tsume mused. "We'd have a lot more guys pairing up and really figuring out what love is." When the woman spied on her sons, all she could do was smile in pride. During their first Mating Season, there was of course, lust involved in the actual rutting, but nothing was animalistic. Everything was controlled while being wild, and neither of the boys had hurt the other at all, unless you considered the occasional hickey "hurting." Naruto also never showed signs of being unstable with Kyuubi or being unfaithful. Every single gesture, every single night, every single kiss…was absolutely filled with his love for Kiba. Once the issue of Kyuubi vs. Naruto was solved, never once had either she or Hana doubted the legitimacy of Naruto's feelings. There were of course things that came up during their time together, but never once had Kiba thought his stepbrother was using him. Every time there was an argument or an issue to get around, neither one ever disrespected the other, and they always gave each other time to explain, to think, and to right any wrongs committed. Tsume admittedly got annoyed with the constant streams of small apologies. "I'm sorry" would be spoken six-hundred times before the apologizer would finally let the issue down. "Love does a lot of things to people I guess," the Inuzuka mistress ended before stepping into the lobby of the dojo.

"Where should I put these speakers?" Kiba asked the director.

"Oh, that set goes to the left front stage pillar," the man stated before going back to his clipboard. Kiba purposely tripped on a wire and dropped them as he fell to the ground. The director was horrified. Those were expensive. "No, it's no big problem," the man insisted. "How about someone else handles the big stuff? Go help with the props or something. Okay people, good progress. Another hour or so and we should be good to go," he called to the whole crew. "And our actors are top notch this year. Should be a great performance." Kiba walked off to find something else to mess with. Shino and Hinata had done their best to help screw stuff up too. Cords had been chewed through and frayed by his insects, and Hinata had "accidentally" stepped on one of the mics during transportation. "Where in Hell are our good supplies people?!" the director yelled. "These wires are wrecked! And where are the Hokage and Kyuubi costumes? Someone is gonna pay if I don't get my hands on those soon." Kiba had sort of hidden them in a crate, but he couldn't sneak off with anything that obvious.

"All for you Naruto," the brunette spoke quietly as he smirked at his work. He then casually walked off and successfully avoided suspicion. Shino gave him a subtle hi-five.

About an hour and a half later, Naruto and his team made it to Reima's cabin. "Well, come in, sit down," she spoke welcomingly. "Sorry to hear about your troubles," the woman spoke in the direction of Naruto. "Since it is noon, would you like a quick meal? I have a fresh pot of venison stew. It goes very well with my freshly baked bread, and it's been seasoned to perfection.

"Thank you, that would be nice," a sweaty Kakashi told her. They had run like madmen up the mountain, and Naruto was very thankful for that. He was smiling, and he wasn't sweaty at all. "After that, Lady Tsunade said you had a special plant ready for us?"

"Ah yes, my Holliper Plant," the slightly old woman replied. "Holly and Juniper brought together. The pink berries produce compounds which render many snake bites harmless, and it can do a lot of other things too. Here's your soup, eat up."

"Thank you, Reima-San," Naruto spoke up.

"You're quite welcome child," she replied. The blond fell in love with her venison stew, but he limited himself to three bowls. "Yes, this is an old family recipe: stewed venison, beets, cabbage, carrots, potatoes, and many herbs and spices. I'm glad to know you enjoyed it." The woman put the dishes in her sink and gestured for them to follow her. "This is my greenhouse, and that is the plant you are after," Reima spoke as she pointed to a labeled pot. "They will eventually grow into full-sized trees, but you don't have to worry about that yet. Now, if you wish to keep this plant in its best health…actually, I'll just write it all down for Tsunade-Sama." The woman wrote a stunning amount of notes as Sakura put padding around the pot and put it in a sack. "Alright, that should do it," she spoke before handing Kakashi a stuffed envelope. "And good luck birthday boy," Reima commented. Naruto turned quickly in surprise, but she disappeared in a gust of wind and random leaves.

"Come on Naruto," Kakashi called. "We'll be getting back really early, but can we walk down the mountain?"

"Sure," the blond replied quietly as he looked back at the cabin. The party set off for the Leaf Village.

"Nice sparring with ya Biran," Tsume called as she left the dojo. The big guy waved back with his unbruised arm, but he still hurt all over. He winced before sitting back down on a bench. "Okay, and Hana wanted something to eat." The Inuzuka mistress picked her up a Cajun chicken salad before going back to the house.

"Haaah, done," Hana commented as she looked at her little stepbrother's cake. "He'll love it." She put it in a cake container and put it in the freezer. "Now I can rest."

"Hana, I'm back!" Tsume called. The girl looked up in disappointment, but when she saw that her mother remembered the food, she was happy all over again. "Cajun chicken salad for you. I'm guessing you're done?"

"Yup, and dinner's halfway done too," Hana replied. "Naruto loves my spaghetti, but I made the meatballs this time. Since he likes spicy food, I put some hot pepper pieces in them too. All that's left is getting te noodles cooked. The tomatoes are reducing as we speak. Thanks by the way," she spoke before digging into her hot salad.

"Wow Hana, at least you get some time to relax today," Tsume commented.

"Well, I guess I should really be thankful," her daughter replied. "I just hope Naruto enjoys his birthday."

"No one ever goes disappointed when you cook Hana," her mother replied. "Quit worrying and relax. Take a steam shower or something. I can hold down the fort." Her daughter gulped down the last bit of chicken and followed up on her advice. "I wonder if the village will ever stop holding this festival," Tsume mused as she plopped down on the couch. "I wonder if they'll ever figure out that they're wrong." At current point, that seemed hopeless, but who knew what could happen in the upcoming years?

Everyone had "finished" with their missions, and now they had nothing to do. And since they knew Naruto would not turn up until much later, it became apparent that boredom would spread. They looked around and realized the only thing to do would really be watching the festival, but that would betray Naruto completely. "No," Sakura spoke definitively. "Protest if anything, but I'm going home and wrapping my present. If you're gonna go ahead and follow them, don't bother coming to his party." The girl seemed quite passionate about this, and Kiba was too. He ran back to his house, and the others all left too. "I hope he likes it," Sakura spoke as she finished wrapping up her gift.

"I'm back," Kiba declared as he walked in the door. His mother was snoring on the couch. "HEY MOM!" he yelled in her ear, scaring the living daylights out of her, and pissing her off too. "Oh no."

"You lousy little ass," Tsume spoke dangerously as she rubbed her right ear. "Come here!"

"Aaaaah!" her son yelled as he ran. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," he kept declaring. Kiba made it outside, but Kurumaru was eagerly waiting. "Oh crap!" the boy spoke before managing to dodge the black wolf's pounce. That dodge allowed his mother to get him from behind though. "OOF!" Kiba spoke as he landed on his face.

"You're getting better," his mom spoke. "But you have a long way to go before you can match Naruto. Now, as for your punishment…" CRACK! Kiba howled/screamed as his mother's hand came down on his behind. Being the overpowered super-bitch that she was, Tsume delivered full strike force, causing a gunshot of a hit. CRACK! "There, you get one for each cheek. That'll learn ya." Her son was crying in pain as she got up. "You won't have the ability to sit for a good long time, and now it'll hurt tonight. Have fun explaining it to your boyfriend."

Kiba just laid there sobbing over his sore ass for a good half hour. Gino came by, surprisingly without Mido, and he helped his cousin get up and get back in the house. "Thanks," Kiba told him with a sniffle.

"No problem, although you might want to think about ice," the boy told him. Kiba limped into the kitchen and slipped on an ice cube.

"YEEEEAAAAHOWOW-OOOOW!" Kiba wailed after landing on the tile floor. Gino had to hold his ears and Akamaru just ran outside. Shen and Raija both whimpered and tried to keep the noise out under the sheets of Tsume's bed. Gino got him over to the couch, and the brunette plopped down on his front and screamed into a cushion.

"Sorry about this Kiba-Kun," the boy spoke before going into the kitchen and getting two large bags of ice. "With any luck, Tsume-Sama's hits will heal quickly." Kiba hissed and tensed as the ice was laid on his backside.

"Thanks Gino," he spoke. "Sorry about that. Hey, you coming to Naruto's birthday party tonight?"

"Sure, wouldn't miss it," his cousin replied with a smile. "I'll try and warn Naruto-San ahead of time to not be rough with you tonight. I assume you were gonna try and make it extra enjoyable?"

"Kinda yeah," his younger cousin admitted. "It's strange, being able to talk about this stuff so easily." His cousin snuffed.

"You and Naruto are so alike it's scary," Gino told him. "I have some time to myself; Mido headed off to the festival, so I told him not to come to Naruto's birthday. I can stay and chat a while. So, you guys have been together nearly eight months. Congratulations. How's he kiss?" Kiba was a bit confused by the question. Why would Gino be asking? "Come on, I'm interested. I remember back when you first discovered Mido and me being together. You said 'bleh, that's just gross. Heck, I'm no gay sissy; I'm straight.' Then Tsume-Sama gave you a clout to the top of the head. Were you lying, or did you just sort of fall in love with Naruto?"

Kiba turned his head and stared distantly into the wall for a while. "I, guess I just kinda got interested in him, or his life at first," the brunette began. "He always acted cheerful and cocky in Iruka-Sensei's class. It was fun hanging out with him in general, but I was always curious about why so many kids avoided him…and why our parents shunned him, telling us to avoid him. Naruto would try to hide it, but I always saw how he'd get increasingly sadder as each kid left who paid him attention. That was back when we were eight. I started watching him from time to time when Mom would let me alone. Naruto would always be silent and kind of dark when he was alone walking the streets. He never smiled when he was alone. In fact, I'd see him cry a lot. Naruto'd start tearing his clothes or training to the point of exhaustion. I kept and eye on him like that until I was ten. Since he seemed so lonely, I tried to be his friend and maybe his rival. When I turned eleven, I just saw him randomly swimming in a pair of green and yellow trunks, and I found that I liked the way he looked. My feelings just didn't make sense at the time. I wanted to be near him more, and after we joined the ninja squads, we had the occasional joint mission."

"Interesting start, do continue," Gino told him. Kiba repositioned himself with a wince so that he could be more comfortable. "Easy."

"I noticed him training hard, and he looked…appealing in a sense, if that makes any sense," Kiba told him.

"You mean kinda like he looked handsome, but your young mind didn't know the meaning of sexy?" Gino asked perfectly.

"Ya," his cousin replied eagerly. "I kinda got inspired, and I worked hard too, trying to impress him a little. He was always so confident thinking that he could beat anyone if he tried. I'd get him gifts on his birthdays, and I loved seeing him smile. Then we had the Chuunin Exams, and he actually beat Akamaru and me. I was impressed, and kinda, hooked."

"You fell in love with his strength and ability to rise above the odds," Gino told him. "Good qualities to have. But you loved him for his personality first though."

"I don't know exactly when I started _loving_ him," Kiba began, "but ya…I liked him… a lot. After I saw his body swimming, I guess I found him cute and attractive, but not in that sense yet. Then all that stuff back in April happened, and here we are. Mom kept me from seeing him alone, we both encountered our first heats, and I found out he loved me too. I can barely remember the first time we had sex. Hana says that's because I was drunk on pheromones at the time, but Naruto didn't hurt me at all. That's how I knew. All I can remember is his face and his smell. I could get lost in that scent for eternity and be happy. And I know that he helped me enjoy it a lot. Now I don't even care that he seduced me the first time. Because now I have gotten to enjoy it so many times and in so many ways with him. Naruto has never hurt me, even though I kinda did a couple times. We've shared positions, and he never tries if I say no. I can lay in his arms, and he isn't automatically horny, and the same is true of me. And everything he's said to me…it's…heartbreaking…and amazing."

"A much wilder story than Mido's and mine," Gino commented. "We met, shared an awkward first kiss, had our parents warn us about our first heats and about being bisexual, and we kinda met each other during the third week. It was on that one path in the woods with the soft moss everywhere. Mido and I looked into each other's eyes, and we could see the pain, desire…_and_ the love in each other. He took me into his arms and panted with a smile. I took his head in my hands and kissed him, and things progressed from there. We found a relatively flat part of the ground where it was soft and not muddy, and we just held each other closely for a while. Then our bodies began luring each other, and we got lustful. I didn't care at the time, but Mido's inner self was the more dominating one. We gained our relief, and our parents allowed the relationship. I've been with him ever since. You still haven't answered my question though: how does he kiss?" Kiba blushed and smiled.

"With his heart," he replied. "Softly, passionately, forcefully, strongly, reassuringly…every conceivable way, except abusively." Kiba's speech was soft as he happily thought over his perfect mate. "When he kisses me, I get taken to someplace away from the world. He's told me the same. When we're in bed, I feel more alive than at any other time. It feels right, and I can feel his will to love me coursing through his body. There have been times, when we've both felt something deeper, in our souls, calling. It's like, they want to escape our bodies and bond together permanently. It's amazing, and almost frightening, but I know he's frightened too, and that makes it reassuring. Naruto never hides anything from me, his emotions, his past, anything. So when I can tell he's afraid, I feel confident, because it means he's afraid of losing me."

"The first day I saw you two," Gino began, "I knew you were meant for each other. It's a good thing he has that fox sealed up in him, because he isn't afraid to express himself around you. He's confident he will be accepted, and he has this family to thank for that, especially you. Most guys who have thoughts about other guys begin thinking they are abnormal, wrong, disgusting. They force themselves to dismiss and reject their feelings. And since most guys think it isn't normal, when many are told by a guy that they are loved by other guys, they panic. They begin hating people who have been longtime friends or comrades. Their minds, and society, tell them that it is an abomination, but it is natural; it's love. Naruto probably had similar fears and doubts, and we all know you did before Tsume explained it to you, and you explained it to Naruto. No one can ever fully understand a bond of love, but you better keep treasuring it, or your love will wither, and Naruto will be broken forever."

"I won't ever stop loving him," Gino's younger cousin softly declared as he smiled and tears of joy flowed down his face. "I will be his forever, and he will be mine, my mate and my friend." Gino smiled; his cousin understood perfectly. He patted Kiba on the back softly and nodded before leaving the house. "I will be his light, and Naruto won't ever stop loving me either," Kiba whispered before falling asleep.

Several hours later, Hana and Tsume came in the door. "Get your lazy ass up before I hit you again," the mother spoke flatly. Hana paled.

"Don't tell me you" she began worryingly.

"Spanked him hard," her mother ended for her.

"Hey, it's Naruto's birthday," Hana protested. "How could you be that stupid? I'm pretty sure he was intending to have a romantic night with Kiba. I believe the ass needs to be intact in order for sex to work out between guys."

"Kiba will just have to deal with the burning pain," her mother replied as she put some supplies in the fridge.

"Naruto won't let himself get to it **BECAUSE** Kiba's rear is practically on fire!" Hana scolded her. "You could have waited to smack him until tomorrow. Great, now I'm gonna have to spend time healing your son's butt. Way to go Mom."

"I'd rather not go deaf thank you," Tsume replied. "Next time he'll think before yelling in my ear to wake me up. As per Naruto not getting some tonight, he can just take a double dose or however much he wants when Kiba is feeling better." Hana just eyed her in disappointment.

"Welcome back guys," Kiba spoke from the couch. "I am feeling much better than I was earlier, and no, you won't need to waste time trying to heal me Sis. Naruto can easily do it in a matter of seconds, and it isn't _super_ bad anymore." He said that last part with a wince as he got up. Kiba lightly limped to the sink and poured the water from the bags into the sink. "Naruto should be getting back soon right?"

"Heeey!" a familiar voice called from the front door. Naruto looked sweaty and tired, but he was happy to be home among family. "Come here Kiba," he spoke before hugging his mate and kissing him lovingly. "Aaah, much better. Is that homemade spaghetti I smell?"

"Yup, your birthday dinner," Hana replied. "Go shower Naruto; you smell like you fell in a swamp."

"I kinda did," the blond replied with a blush. "But ya. Do you think you could wash my jacket tomorrow Hana-Neesan?" His sister nodded. It would be the weekend. "I'll be back in fifteen," Naruto spoke before kissing Kiba lovingly and heading upstairs. Kiba decided to set of the GameCube for later.

"_**So Naru-Chan, how do you intend to treat your pup tonight?"**_ Kyuubi asked in his normally sadistic manner as Naruto undressed.

_What are you getting at?_ Naruto replied. _I'm gonna be the same as always, a good mate and his lover._

"_**Not quite what I meant,"**_ Kyuubi told him. _**"Apart from being the awesome guy you usually are, is there anything special you intend to do with Kiba once you're in bed?"**_

_Um, I intend to have an awesome night with the guy I love,_ the jinchuuriki told the fox.

"_**Ug, you really are dense,"**_ the fox commented as he shook his head. _**"Since it is your birthday, you better exercise your position in one of two ways. Either be extra rough on his ass, or make him do all the work like a good little Uke."**_ Naruto didn't like the way Kyuubi was speaking about his mate, and it angered him as he scrubbed his pits.

_We're not demons remember,_ the blond spoke. _Humans don't have such crazy power play like you do._

"_**You both have feral instincts,"**_ Kyuubi retorted. _**"It is customary among demons, common animals, AND humans, to be given special treatment on birthdays. The way you acted during your pup's birthday was good, but over the top. He still should have been gentle. The erotic dress and your dare I say, MARVELOUS form, were special treatment enough. If you were mine, I will admit that I would beg to see you in that form. You Naruto are one sexy beast of a human when you're like that."**_ Naruto grimaced and stopped his conversation. He dried off and went downstairs to find a meal waiting.

"Happy birthday Naruto," Kiba spoke as he kissed the blond before sitting down in a cushioned chair. Naruto just dismissed it as he was kissed again, passionately.

"Alright," Hana spoke eagerly as she gave each person his or her portions of spaghetti and garlic bread. "This was relatively easy for a birthday dinner. Enjoy." They spent an hour and a half talking and eating, and Naruto had a bowl of the sauce as tomato soup before finishing. "Now, I present you Otouto, with your cake." Hana brought it out from the fridge before ladling searing fudge sauce into the center cavity, adding an enormous ball of vanilla ice cream, putting more of the sauce over that, and placing the fourteen candles on it. They serenaded the blond his happy birthday before Kiba kissed him and he blew out the candles. Hana cut them each a slice, and Naruto happily dug in. Kiba just watched him, his matured face being so impossibly attractive. He had spaced out, and the blond mashed some cake into his face.

"Hey," the brunette complained as the blond laughed and pointed. He smashed some in Naruto's face, and they licked each other clean. "Happy birthday Naruto," Kiba spoke before lovingly locking their lips together. The doorbell sounded, and Tsume opened the door to find Ino and Sakura the first ones to arrive. Ino brought a flash camera and took a snapshot of the two kissing while being blissfully unaware. "Hmph, you like Ino?" Kiba asked as he wrapped his arms around his mate and began licking a whisker mark seductively. The white blond shivered and took five very quick photos. "Come on in. I've got the GameCube set up." The girls placed their gifts on the table, and Naruto got to beating Kiba in Smash Bros. "I let you win," the brunette declared twenty minutes later when everyone had arrived. Each one had gotten a slice of the rich dark cake, and Gino had come as promised. "Now, as part of your present from all of us Naruto, we helped slow down the festival in various ways."

"Huh?" the blond asked. "What do you mean?"

"We broke a few things 'accidentally,' I hid costumes, and what all did you guys do?" Kiba asked with a devious smile as he sat next to Naruto on the couch. Each person explained how an attraction got wrecked by him/her/bugs. The blond smiled thankfully the whole time. It was most certainly a gift he deserved. If people were going to shun him worse on one particular day each year, then they should suffer for it.

"Thanks you guys. You're the best," Naruto told them before lightly kissing Kiba. They played a few card games, and truth or dare before getting to the presents. Everyone became terrified as the bottle pointed to Naruto on Ino's turn. "Oh no," the yellow-haired jinchuuriki commented. Everyone had on a look of fear.

"Truth or dare?" the girl asked. Naruto of course picked dare. He still needed to mature a bit, but that could wait. "Hm," Ino hummed before grinning widely and perhaps evilly. "I dare you to undress both you and Kiba down to your boxers and kiss."

"Oh of course you dare that!" Neji exclaimed. "What the Hell Ino? Jeez, videotape them in secret why don't you? I am not watching this."

"I would if I had a video camera," the girl replied. "Gonna chicken out Naruto?" she asked. His look spoke otherwise. "Hmm, hMmm," Ino hummed as she photographed the boy getting Kiba nearly naked. The brunette was at first completely resisting, but his mate's tongue was too good for him to deny him. "Damn you guys for being this hot." Both boys were bare to the boxers, and they lay on their sides kissing. Kiba's hand moved up to the visible seal, and Naruto's hand moved to a red fang tattoo. The blond popped off, and Kiba didn't seem pissed, although he would have had every right to be.

"Okay, you got your dare and your photos and the mortification of every guy I know," Naruto told Ino as he pulled his shirt back on. Gino however seemed like he had enjoyed the show, perhaps a bit too much, although he wouldn't violate his younger cousin by stealing a night with the blond. No, he'd find a way to make Mido do the same thing with him. "Conquered your fear of publicity Kiba?" Naruto asked the brunette.

"No, but my fear of Ino is way smaller," he replied before lightly kissing Naruto again. "Anyway, how about we get to your presents." The blond nodded. "Let's get the pervert's one out of the way first." Kiba gestured to Ino. The girl pouted and handed them a rectangular box with silver and orange trim. It turned out to be a grooming kit.

"You both should really comb once in a while," the girl told them. Sakura was up next. She had used her skills from Tsunade to create a jar of a wonderful aroma which appealed especially to canines.

"It took a month of work, but happy birthday Naruto," the pink-haired girl told the blond. He hugged both her and Ino to be fair. Neji was up next.

"Cool, I like Metallica. Thanks a bunch Neji," Naruto spoke. It was an album set of CD's, and Lee's gift was a CD player. Ten Ten gave the blond and Kiba matching headphones with fox heads on each ear cover. It was bought at the festival, but they were high quality, and they didn't portray Kyuubi as being evil.

"We couldn't come up with good gift ideas, so sorry about me being a traitor, but now you can have some peace and quiet," she told her friends. Naruto smiled and continued working through the gifts until only Kiba was left. He handed the boy a huge box with wrapping paper of the midnight sky including stars.

"Hope you like it," the brunette spoke. Naruto slowly opened it, not wanting to give into impatience. The top of the white box opened to reveal two things: there was a great, big stuffed nine-tailed fox, and beneath it was a large winter blanket which could cover their bed. On it was of course Kyuubi.

"That serves as both Kiba's and mine," Hana spoke up. "He wanted you to know that he thinks you're a lovable and adorable fox." Her brother blushed and tried his best to hide himself. "And he loves you very much. There's a card attached to the stuffed animal. I uh, kinda changed the eyes and removed the snarl upon the request of your mate." Naruto and Kiba both blushed. That was a word that was meant to stay between them. The blond opened the card. _"Naruto, I really wanted to make your birthday special, but I couldn't find any good gift that really showed how much I cared. Since the festival was coming up, I knew it would sadden you, so I changed the symbol of Kyuubi for you. I also wanted you to be warm this winter. Love, Kiba,"_ The blond read. Tears came to his eyes as he smiled. "I love you too." It was a total "Aaaaaw" moment. Kiba ran over to him and hid his physical pain like he had been doing for the past few hours, and he kissed Naruto passionately. "I'm really glad you guys chose me over the festival. I know it would have been a lot of fun."

"We wouldn't be having much fun if we felt guilty about leaving you alone Naruto-Kun," Lee spoke up. His gift had been a sweat suit of course. "Besides, what kind of friends would we be if we didn't celebrate your birthday with you?"

"Happy fourteenth birthday Naruto," Sakura spoke before kissing the blond on the cheek. He blushed, but he smiled back. Kiba smiled too. "Let's sing it one more time guys." They sang through the birthday song one more time and clapped as Kiba shared a kiss with his lover. Each person bade the blond goodbye as he or she left. Naruto then smiled and kissed his mate lovingly, Kiba straddling him as the blond lay on the couch.

"It's nine-thirty boys," Tsume spoke up. "I don't care if you want to kiss or do it for the rest of the night, but do it in your room. And please don't leave the other too bloodied up or exhausted to help clean up tomorrow. It's Saturday, so it _is_ chore day." Her too boys got off the couch, and Naruto was the first one to race upstairs, no doubt to prepare for the sex which was obviously coming up. Kiba had a slightly harder time, each flex of his thigh muscles bringing stinging pain to rip through his body. "Don't go easy on him Naruto; Kiba likes it rough," Tsume yelled upstairs. Her real son rolled his eyes, but she raised her hand dangerously, holding it horizontally. Kiba had to suppress yelping as he went upstairs. Akamaru was already in his little doggy basket, and Naruto was waiting on the bed, still in his clothes.

"Ready Kiba?" he asked as the brunette shut their door.

"First Naruto," Kiba began. "I do have one more thing I want to give you for your birthday before we get to that." The blond threw his legs over the side of the bed and sat up. Kiba went painfully down on one knee, but his face didn't give him away. He pulled the small, black velvet box from his pocket. "Naruto, I know…two guys…can't really get married," he began as he also began opening the box. Naruto's eyes widened a bit, and his mouth hung partially open. "But…will you accept my undying love?" The blond's eyes were fixated on the golden ring inside the box. _Is he…proposing to me?_ Naruto asked himself.

_Say yes!_ Ino thought to herself as she hung down with a video camera. The boy's room was lit enough that she could see them. Naruto had set the lamps on low for a romantic effect. "Kiba…I," the blond began. His brunette was sweating, unsure of himself, unsure if his gift would be accepted or not. Naruto got off the bed and hugged his stepbrother. "Kiba, I will be yours forever, and you will be mine as mates should be." Kiba's heart soared into the heavens as he hugged back, and Ino had to suppress her scream of joy.

"Naruto," Kiba began as tears left his eyes. "There's an inscription on the inside." He took out the folded piece of paper, and Naruto turned up the lamp light. _"Naruto, I never could tell you how much I felt for you, loved you. I saw such a beautiful creature sitting in the ugliest cage of depression and hatred. You were a graceful fox full of the will to love, and I could not help but stare. Your voice called out to me, and my heart told me to follow. It may have been awkward, but we broke the lock on your cage; we set you free. It might have been hormones, but what came from that is something I cannot help but treasure. You will always be my loving fox and dearest friend, and even in the shadows of your despair, I cannot find fault with you. When the day comes when another can accept you into her life, I will cheerfully spur you on. This ring symbolizes my love for you, but do not hold yourself to be alone. I will never grow jealous, or spurn you for trying to be with a girl who can love you. I will hold true to my vows, and you will be free to have her love. Naruto, I will love you for all time, and I hope you will not stop loving me, but do not be afraid to find love in another. Accept that love, and protect it as you have protected me and I you. This is the promise of the Inuzuka Clan: I will be your guide, and you mine, until you can find a woman capable of seeing past the Kyuubi. When you find her, let our time together help you cultivate a new life, raise children, and be a father. Also know, that if your relationship fails, I will always be waiting to hold you in my arms again as your faithful mate, Kiba Inuzuka."_ Naruto was silent as he stared into Kiba's eyes. His tears and his look told everything, and Ino realized that this part of the tape was never meant to be seen by anyone, not even her."I love you Naruto." Kiba was instantly strangled by the blond's great grip on him. His arms held him close and strongly, and Kiba thought he might actually die of suffocation. "I spent four months writing and rewriting that," he spoke.

"It's perfect, just like you," Naruto told him. "Kiba, thank you, for being my light. My mate, I love you." He carried the Inuzuka to the bed, and Naruto put the ring on his left ring finger. Normally, rings would go on the right hand, but the blond used that hand for things in which a ring would become a hindrance or possibly a threat to health and safety. Ino's perverted side wished to stay and film, but her moral self told her that filming this would violate their privacy this night more than any other night. She shut her camera off. _Yaoi may be the greatest concept in existence, but Naruto and Kiba…__**love**__ each other,_ she thought. _I can't, not when it's this pure. When there's more lust and less, well, there's never __**less**__ love, but no tonight._ Ino ran back home to isolate the part of the video in which Kiba proposed. All the rest would be deleted she promised herself. And that was one thing she intended to keep, her promise. _One of these days though Naruto, I want to see what you and Kiba can do._ Naruto laid his mate down softly and put the ring box on their dresser. "I guess I owe you a ring for your next birthday," the blond spoke before climbing up and joining his stepbrother. He held Kiba's hand with the one carrying the ring. The cool metal against his skin was a new feeling for the brunette, and he loved it.

"Want to cuddle up with your stuffed Kyuubi?" Kiba asked as he picked it up off the floor. Naruto smiled, and he put it up near the headboard. "Want to cuddle up with me?"

"Of course," Naruto spoke softly before lightly claiming his lips and opening the box of chocolates Hinata had gotten him. He bit a solid dark chocolate truffle in half before giving the other half to his mate. They savored the fruity sweetness of seventy percent cacao before kissing deeply and taking the tasting to a whole new level. "They say, chocolate is an aphrodisiac," the blond stated with a small smile as he lovingly felt over his lover's face. Kiba mewled and pushed his face into the touch as he clan marking was felt over. He smiled and shut his eyes and purred. Naruto found it both adorable and profoundly amazing. Their lips came together again as he began lifting Kiba's shirt. "Would you like to enjoy making love with me tonight Kiba?" he asked like the perfect gentleman.

"Naruto, I will gladly make love to you," the brunette replied before slinking from his shirt and slowly removing the blond's. They kissed, the brunette lying provocatively on his mate, holding his face and tracing each individual whisker mark. Naruto, who still didn't know about his lover's injuries, lightly brought his right hand up and massaged Kiba's tight ass through his pants. It was the lightest touch the brunette had ever received, but he winced visually.

"Something hurts you my mate?" he asked guiltily.

"Mom, kinda spanked me earlier for waking her up," Kiba admitted with a blush. "I, didn't want to tell you because it should be your night to relax and have fun." Naruto nuzzled him and licked up his neck, but the blond's hand began emitting Kyuubi's chakra.

"Kiba, I would have felt awful for torturing you if I had been rough when you were injured," Naruto told him. There was no scolding, no sadness, only calmness. "Never hide anything from me. You can trust your mate as I trust you." Kiba smiled and lightly kissed him in thanks as he felt the pain of swollen flesh fade away. He didn't realize it; neither of them did, but Kyuubi began screwing with his brain a tiny bit, disobeying Naruto. After he was healed, the brunette's hormones came out in spades. His fangs grew, his nails became claws, he grew a tail the same shade of brown as his hair, and two triangular dog ears appeared on the top of his head. Naruto was partially afraid, but Kiba licked his neck submissively and lightly chewed on him, making the blond shiver and moan happily.

"K-Kiiiba," he mewed.

"Naruto, since it's your birthday, I want to give you something like you did for my birthday," Kiba spoke as he supported himself on his arms. "I am no mutt, but take your dog tonight, nice and rough."

"Kiba, you feeling alright?" Naruto asked. The brunette smiled seductively. "Kyuubi," he said accusingly.

"_**Oh quit blaming me and make love with your mate,"**_ the fox spat in a perfect lie.

"Naruto, I know it's your birthday and all, but I think you look extra sexy in your fox form," Kiba spoke softly as he ground their hips together lightly. The blond mewed, and Kyuubi began screwing with _his_ pheromones. Naruto became slightly less aware and less caring, and hence, less rational.

"Oh really?" he asked before going through a couple of hand signs. A puff of white smoke surrounded the two, but Kiba smiled happily when he saw the thickened whiskers of his mate. Naruto was also adorned in cute, puppy-like canines, claws of his own, and a swaying long, red, furry tail. He kept his eyes though. Naruto knew that Kiba felt intimidated by them when Naruto was the one wearing them. Those cerulean orbs were what distinguished the blond from his inner demon. "Is this what you mean?" Kiba kissed him lovingly, and Kyuubi dropped his control of Naruto's hormones. Once he was used to himself and Kiba being in these forms, he wouldn't feel like he was being a bad mate. The truth was, Kiba's hormones had been left to settle too. The two boys stared at each other's faces, purred, kissed, and did everything to show their love to each other. Arousal lifted into the air, and Sakura's developed scent helped it be more tantalizing. Naruto felt over his lover's back, and Kiba nuzzled him as the ring touched his heated flesh. Two clawed fingers from each hand snuck into his pants on either side of his hips. Naruto slid them around Kiba's body, making him desirous to get freedom for his bulge.

"Naruto, please don't tease me," he begged. The blond had never heard his mate beg, and so he honored Kiba's request. He smiled wildly when he spotted the familiarly enormous bulge in the dark blue boxers. "Aaaah," the brunette sighed before carefully going onto his back and letting the blond pull his pants off smoothly. Naruto allowed his mate to remove his pants too, and they lustfully played with each other before taking care of their boxers. Their naked forms were amazingly beautiful, both boys handsome enough to catch a demon's eye if either one so wished. Kiba lay above his mate kissing him passionately, licking over every crevasse in his mouth, and Naruto relaxed as he enjoyed his mate's touch. He took Kiba's head in his hands and massaged the marks as they were meant to be, lovingly. "Naruto, I love you," Kiba spoke as he stared into the cerulean orbs of his lover. Naruto stared into his eyes and grasped his manhood lightly with the ringed hand. "Nnnnn," Kiba mewled.

"I love you too Kiba, my beautiful mate," the blond replied before using his elbow to support himself, slowly pumping Kiba, kissing him, and wrapping their tails together. The brunette felt so unbelievably loved. Souls touched once more, threatening to melt their consciousnesses into one.

"Tonight Naruto, I will be the one to pleasure you," Kiba insisted after somehow regaining conscious thought. He pulled Naruto's hand off of his dick softly before going on his side. Kiba licked Naru-Chan's neck submissively and teethed over it, sending shivers down his lover's spine. Moans here and there encouraged him. He bit down lightly on his shoulder-neck junction, marking Naruto with a hickey. Two tiny cuts instantly healed up, but Kyuubi knew the mark was meant to stay in place for a while. Kiba licked over the peach fuzz of Naruto's inner chest before blowing lightly on one of his nipples. The blond arched up trying to gain contact with something. "It would seem we both desire this." Naruto smiled at him and stroked his cheek lovingly. Kiba lightly tweaked one rosy bud in his clawed fingers, the occasional scratch making Naruto moan more intensely from further stimulation. The brunette also took the other nipple into his mouth, lightly chewing, but never with his sharp canines.

"Oh Kiba," the blond moaned. "Nnnnn." His mate kissed him, and Naruto ravished _his_ mouth this time. Something told him to cut himself on Kiba's canines, and a couple drops of blood entered their taste before Kyuubi healed him up. It fired up their desire a bit more, and Kiba knew exactly what do to.

"My gifts to you Naru-Sama," he spoke. Sama, being such a respectful term was foreign to the blond, and his love for his mate increased as he smiled. Kiba licked the head of Naruto's manhood.

"Ah! Kiba," Naruto sighed after thrusting up and trying to gain contact. Kiba slowly brought his mouth over the hardened flesh, encasing the blond in first a dry heat, but the lips softly made contact at the two inch mark on his shaft. "Ooooo Kiba," the blond moaned as his head tilted this way and that slowly. The heat was blissful, protective, loving. His brunette slowly began using his tongue, changing the steamy heat into a wet and smothering one. Naruto shivered and wiggled as his head was surrounded with hot saliva. All that was currently happening was Kiba slowly licking the side and swirling over the head of his lover's erection. "I love you mate," Naruto barely spoke. He was relaxed fully, breathing slowly, laying back, eyes closed, smiling, and his arms splayed to the side and behind him. His brunette was joyful to see his alpha like this. Naruto needed to relax. He had had a rough day. Kiba slowly sank to the five inch mark, bringing Naruto's manhood to rest against his well-trained throat. "Ooooh fuck," the blond whispered. There was the occasional shake which told the brunette he had successfully stimulated a sensitive spot. Mewls here and there told him how much he was impacting his mate. It was a night to be taken slowly. Both young men were sharing their love and fully exposing their inner selves to each other. It was Naruto's night to be treated as a king, no…a god. Kiba received special rights on his birthday too, but he held absolutely no ill feelings toward his lazing alpha. He had been treated more than fairly by the blond, allowing Kiba to be an alpha when he wished to, and never once complaining. No one else could make that claim.

_I will love you with my all Naruto-Sama,_ Kiba told himself as he swallowed the blond in his entirety. Naruto quietly howled out his name. There was a full moon that night too. This was the night of canines' true calling by their instincts. Kyuubi felt it too. The dog and the fox fell into equilibrium. No movement came without help, and it wasn't even consciousness. Instincts guided the both of them as they stared into each other's eyes, as they enjoyed each other completely. Kiba could feel the tremors beneath him. Naruto was reeling, and he fell back in preparation for the joy to come. They could both feel it, the mounting pressure. As Naruto moaned loudly and his body spasmed, Kiba's body instinctually echoed him. Kiba didn't orgasm, but he could feel his mate's. It was an amazing and frightening feeling, but the feral instincts that had been rooted thousands of years ago had come to the fold completely, both boys no longer simple humans. They were not hybrids; they had reached the other side of the spectrum. Images flew through their heads, Naruto seeing fox families, fights, children, mating, and so much more. Kiba saw wolf packs, heard howling, felt the will to protect and serve, and a loyalty to his mate holding a massive chain to his heart. Above all other instincts, both of the young men felt the instinct of love. In the short moments of Naruto's body howling, spasming, and filling his mate's mouth with his white essence, his nectar, and in the moments of Kiba sucking on his holy shrine and tasting of his mate, they met in the cosmos, both souls binding together. They could see each other standing before an endless expanse of stars, naked, smiling, and staring at each other in the endless wonder of their love. Kyuubi, stuck in the exact middle of this celestial occurrence, was possessed for lack of a better term. His instincts were even stronger, demons being far more in tune with nature than humans. Somewhere out in the world, another fox demon was howling out. Kyuubi's destined mate and he were calling for each other, and they could hear each other too.

"_**Kami-Sama,"**_ the Nine-Tails breathed as he fell on his knees. _**"Wait for me my mate. When he who was cursed with my life passes to the peace of death, I will find you. We will mate; I promise you. Wait for my touch. I love you, my destined mate," **_he spoke before collapsing and losing consciousness. Naruto and Kiba embraced and kissed in the cosmos, their souls marking each other to be bound together forever. Their souls promised each other: when one dies, so will the other. No time will keep them apart. Love will hold them in eternal bondage, never to tire of the other, never to grow apart, never to betray, to always be together.

Naruto appeared to be seizing, but his flailing and howling of Kiba's name stopped. The entire village had heard him, and now all was silent and still. His seed coated his softening manhood, and Kiba looked dazed, his eyes half shut. It was an eerie moment as some semen leaked from the corner of his mouth and dripped. Still there was no movement from either one but breathing. All they could see was the cosmos and each other. Eventually they flashed back to themselves. Both had long and sharp intakes of air. They panted heavily before Kiba looked up, and Naruto looked down. Cerulean blue met hazelnut brown. "K-Kiba," Naruto whispered. Truth be told, Tsume and Hana were both frightened half to death. The dogs had begun flailing and howling, and cries could be heard in their own minds. Naruto's and Kiba's coupling had affected the entire clan, and somewhere in the Land of Earth, a clan of half men, half foxes was howling in answer. Tsume and Hana rushed to the boys' room. Naruto and Kiba were staring at each other, in understanding, in surprise, in wonder, and in fear of the unknown. What their minds had experienced, was it real? What held the women's attention though were the boys' appearances.

"Naruto, Kiba," Tsume exclaimed. She held her son tightly, albeit away from the blond. "Kiba, talk to me."

"Naruto?" Hana asked as she stared at the blond boy. "They're alive, but it's like they're somewhere else. Wake up…"

"What the Hell did Naruto do to my child?" Tsume asked as she held her son's head in the crook of her shoulder. She cried into her sons' hair, unknowing and unbelieving of what had occurred. "Get that demon out of my house," the woman ordered.

"Mom," Hana spoke in surprise at her. "You can't…"

"GET HIM OOOOOOOUT!" Tsume roared despairingly at her. Kurumaru had remained conscious, but just barely. He walked in shock to the room. "Can't you see what he's done?" she asked while angrily fisting Kiba's tail in her hand. "They're both transformed into…half-demons. Get that accursed monster away from my son. Give him to the villagers for all I care. Keep Naruto as far away from my son as humanly possible NOW!" Tsume roared with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Mom," Hana spoke. Both boys just silently stared at each other, evidence of what they had been doing apparent.

"You…cannot do that, Tsume-Sama," Kurumaru breathed. The woman was shocked. Kurumaru was telling her _not_ to get rid of the one who had obviously caused this. "This is beyond even our full understanding. It…is the will of the Ancients. They have mated. In the instincts of all living creatures, there is one which is stronger than all the others, one which _binds_, them together."

"Kurumaru, what are you saying?" Tsume asked him.

"Your son, and Naruto, have mated," the wolf replied. Hana caught him before he collapsed.

"They've had sex plenty of times. What makes this different?!" she asked angrily. "What did that demon child do to my son?!" There was a pause before Kurumaru could speak again.

"Love," he whispered. "They became mates, deeper than physical intimacy." Tsume and Hana both found him cryptic and impossible to understand. "Their instincts, have peeked. Both of them have become their secondary species if you will. The instinct to love a mate, care for it, nurture it, to truly love it unconditionally and sacrifice all for it, is a power feared by all of nature. It is the strongest power beneath the gods. Their souls have intertwined, completely. That very power, shook reality to its core. If you separate them now, this world will collapse. It is the knowledge of the Ancients. It is the will of nature itself. They have become one in every sense. What you see, is the acceptance of each other's inner nature." The dog's breathing was labored, and he had to pause often. "Their conscious minds will return soon enough, separate yet one. Their bodies are merely transformed temporarily through jutsu, originally as an erotic gesture. What you see is not their permanent forms, but the forms they chose to share with each other, exposing everything to each other, and pouring out acceptance of those gestures. Your son…he proposed to the Uzumaki it seems. During their coupling, all canine instinct across this world was dramatically increased, thousands of times over. I experienced it too. My mate, my true mate, awaits me, at Han's house. Her name is, Runkai. You at the very least heard your mate's call if not actually seeing him or her. Tsume-Sama, what has occurred here, is no evil action, no plague, betrayal, or abomination. Your son has achieved what no one has in centuries. Kiba will grow strong in Naruto; I see it. This if anything is a sign of coming peace, a golden age." Tsume looked back to Kiba. He was smiling just a bit; Naruto was as well. "I could hear them all, the howls of every kind of canine. Tsume-Sama, surely you heard the cries of foxes did you not?" Tsume was afraid to answer. "Another of our clan exists. Somewhere in the Land of Earth, foxes and men are joined, like dogs and men are we. People in this clan, and people in that clan, are meant to come together. They will go searching for the answer. Tsume-Sama, it is your responsibility to guide them to Konoha. No other call like this will be issued for a very long time, maybe not even ever. Please, while the signs of hope remain strong, bring the salvations of both clans. Bring the foxes and the dogs together. Let your son be who he truly is, and let Naruto be with his true mate. This is the will of the Ancients. So let it be written…so let it, be…done," the black wolf ended before collapsing into unconsciousness.

Tsume and Hana were in a state of shock. How on Earth could all of this have just happened? Both boys seemed to only have eyes for each other, and Hana helped her mother put Kiba next to Naruto, the boys facing each other, staring endlessly into each other's eyes, both suspended in the space of consciousness, both feeling each other, and both seeing each other.

"I guess in the morning, I'll talk to Tsunade," Tsume spoke quietly. "I asked Kurumaru this, but he didn't know. What does a mother do when she can no longer tell what is a threat and what isn't? I feel like I should be killing Naruto, but Kurumaru told me not to. What do I do Hana?" she asked as she cried.

"Listen to your canine instinct," the girl spoke, hoping her words were correct. Tsume did her best to focus her mind. _Protect them,_ a voice whispered.

"I need to keep them safe," she spoke before dragging Kurumaru away. Hana and she both went to their rooms. Shen and Raija were afraid and had piddled, but the Inuzuka mistress didn't care. Everything about the night was unusual. "How could I have gone back to judging him as a demon?" Tsume asked herself. "Just what kind of person am I?" Her tears and crying brought her painful rest, but she could find no steady ground.

"Na-ruto," Kiba whispered. Their minds snapped back finally. Both of them looked afraid, but the common fear was once more reassuring. "Was that"

"Real?" Naruto ended for him. "Kiba, we were floating amongst the stars, and I could see everything. I understood so much, but I can still feel something. Kiba, something happened. It's like you're inside me, and I know things I shouldn't, like your Dad."

"Naruto, I'm so sorry about your childhood," Kiba spoke before he broke down crying. His mate was instantly comforting him. The dog-boy almost completely stopped all action. His mind emptied, and his body relaxed. "I love you."

"As will I, love you for all of time as your mate Kiba," Naruto told him before kissing the brunette lovingly. It was still nighttime. Wolves howled in the distance, and the full moon hung in the air. Their sweat had dried, and their energy seemed to have returned completely. "Kiba, something just happened that neither of us can understand, but I know it was love that caused it. Will you, make love with me?" He was asking so formally, but Kiba's instincts were at their absolute height.

"It is still your birthday," he mentioned. Kiba took the fox's lips in his own and fondled his ears. Naruto melted under his true mate's touch. His mouth laid open for his dog to ravage, but Kiba restrained himself out of love. The brunette massaged his mate's seal with compassion and love, and Naruto's soul called out. A fox's howl sounded in his mind, but it was not mournful. It called for its mate. "My mate, let my love flow through you," Kiba spoke before a golden light came from his fingers. It seemed like flowing golden liquid, and a "drop" hit the spiral. Naruto tensed up as his seal slowly became flooded in gold.

"Mate," he moaned/whined as he came, semen covering Kiba's back as he straddled the blond. Naruto shook, and the brunette's soul echoed with the feeling. The seal was completely encased in golden light, and Naruto lightly panted. "Kiba, my mate, my love…"

The brunette was not yet finished. He grabbed the lubricant from the nightstand and lathered his mate's erect dick. "Naruto, I have one final gift for you," he spoke quietly. Kiba supported himself with his feet as he positioned himself above Naruto's manhood. He lightly sat on the tip, and Kiba moaned as his insides were gradually stretched open. Naruto moaned as well, Kiba's love still flowing in his seal. The cosmos danced as the two mates coupled. No word existed in mortal tongue for this. This…sexual activity, wasn't simply sex, was above love making, steps far beyond consummation. As the true mates became one, all fell into balance. Peaceful rest fell upon the Earth, even to Tsume. Kiba mewled when his mate was completely buried inside him. This night marked so many things, countless things, but the two which stuck in both boys' heads were the fact that it marked Naruto's birthday, and the day they took being mates to some profound and inexplicable level.

"Kiba," Naruto moaned. The brunette filled the seal with more of his light, and he leaned down and kissed his mate. Beautiful was a word far too insignificant to describe this. Harmony came the closest. Two beings were in complete synch. The gods watched in awe, their heavens being lit up more brilliantly than before. Naruto wrapped his hands around Kiba's head and back as they kissed more intimately than ever. He rubbed over the Inuzuka's tattoos, and the same light came from his fingers in answer. Kiba's face was aglow with his mate's love, and he could barely stand it. The brunette rocked his hips, and Naruto thrust his body forward lightly, hips meeting with every go. Both boys panted and stared into each others eyes as they made love. Naruto supported himself with one arm and began pumping his mate. Their tails wrapped around each other, drawing their hot bodies close together. "Kiba, you are beautiful my mate," Naruto spoke. "Please, who is the one you treasure above all others in this universe?"

"Naruto, Uzumaki," Kiba spoke, surrendering his entire self to his fox as Naruto gave him a hickey once more, pouring his own golden light into him. Both boys howled, and wolves answered as Kiba came hard on him. Naruto locked their lips together as the hot, white nectar streaked across his body, the seed of his mate showing his satisfaction. And what satisfaction it was. One would be curious to know where it all came from, but Naruto had a considerable puddle on his seal, and his chest was covered in streaks along with Kiba's. The blond released deep inside his mate, and the golden light surrounding them began to fade. "Happy birthday…Naruto," Kiba spoke before losing consciousness and collapsing on his side. Naruto wrapped them in a sheet just before their transformations wore off and he lost consciousness.

"Mate," he whispered before his eyes shut. Nothing in the stilled eternity would dare disrupt the flow the Ancients had designed. For to do so would be condemning existence to failure. Nothing in the world disturbed them, the two true canine lovers.

**Author Notes: Review please. Well, it was a good ending to an awesome story. It certainly is my finest work. There is so going to be a sequel, but I owe my NaruKyuu fans first. Please tell me you don't hate me for ending this. If you wish to read more of my work to tide you over, I do have three other fanfics up, two of them complete, but one being a single chapter long. The titles are "The Cries of a Lone Wolf" which is a Naruto tragedy/adventure story (Note: My grammar and writing in general is far better in TCL, but if you get past the first four chapters, you won't be able to abandon the story), "Foxes and Wolves, Humans and Demons" which is a continuation of that and a NaruKyuu/KyuuNaru yaoi of course(This is the one I'm working on because I technically started it before I did this story), and "A Broken Man" which is a Naruto villain story, but I have had many positive reviews on it. Please read them if you think you will forget me. I will never abandon my readers!!!!!**


End file.
